


La peur des humains. (TRADUCTION de Fear of humans de Spaceshipsarecool)

by LAAdelineB, SpaceshipsAreCool



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Romance, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 79,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceshipsAreCool/pseuds/SpaceshipsAreCool
Summary: TRADUCTION. Superman ne trouve pas Kara et Kara passa sa première année sur Terre à être torturée avec de la Kryptonite et à servir de cobayes pour le gouvernement, avec des cicatrices pour le prouver. Désormais, des années plus tard, peut-elle trouver quelqu'un qui l'acceptera comme elle est ? Qui croira qu'elle est toujours forte ? SuperCat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear of Humans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737207) by [SpaceshipsAreCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceshipsAreCool/pseuds/SpaceshipsAreCool). 



> Title: La peur des humains (Trad' de Fear of Humans de Spaceshipsarecool)  
> Chapters: 11  
> Words: 86,796  
> Auteur: Spaceshipsarecool.  
> Traductrice : Moi.  
> Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction merveilleusement bien écrit de Spaceshipsarecool. Un grand merci à lui pour me laisser traduire sa fiction. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires . (Non je ne suis pas payée pour faire sa pub) Il y a 11 chapitres à cette fanfiction qui sont tous publiés à la suite comme un seul.  
> Ce fiction est pour public averti. (M).
> 
> Ce premier post contient les trois premiers chapitres.

Chapitre 1.

Cat haïssait ce genre d'évènement. Ce n'était pas le lieu où l'ambiance qui l'ennuyaient, et en fait, elle avait appris à apprécier les soirées avec la haute société, surtout quand ce qui était célébré était sa réussite, non, ce qui l'ennuyait à ce genre d'évènements était les gens.

La plupart des soirées auxquelles elle était invitée ou qu'elle organisait, était remplie de professionnels des médias et de figures politiques, qui savaient que venir signifiaient plus se présenter sous son meilleur jour que faire la discussion. Mais, parfois Cat était obligée de se rendre à une soirée comme celle-ci, une soirée non pas politique mais plutôt une fête du personnel. Elle frémit presque à ces mots, elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi le département des ressources humains insistait pour organiser ces soirées deux fois par an, mais si elle les leur refusait, elle se retrouvait à devoir lire des mails sans fin du chef du service, où il détaillait l'importance d'une bonne entente entre les employés.

Malgré tout, ces soirées en elles-mêmes n'étaient jamais si terribles. C'était toujours assez chic, la nourriture et l'alcool étaient de bonne qualité, donc, en fin de compte, son aversion pour ces évènements avait pour origine les personnes présentes, surtout « les amis et la famille ». La première raison pour laquelle elle n'aimait pas ouvrir les portes de CatCo à des étrangers était plutôt simple. Aucun d'eux n'avaient de motif caché, ils venaient simplement passer une bonne soirée avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient, ce qui avait pour conséquence de transformer l'entièreté de l'évènement en quelque chose de trop personnel et de trop frivole pour elle. La seconde raison était que ces étrangers ne connaissaient pas les trois règles, ces règles par lesquelles chaque employé de CatCo vivait et mourait. Et sans les limites que supposaient les évènements politiques ou médiatiques, les invités ne savaient pas toujours où se dessinait la limite, et donc, quelqu'un finissait toujours par enfreindre au moins l'un de ses règles.

C'était des règles très facile à se souvenir. Premièrement, ne jamais remettre en question son comportement à l'égard de son fils, ou de commenter le fait que son habituelle froideur s'évanouissait en sa présence. Deuxièmement, ne jamais envahir son espace personnel à moins qu'elle en soit à l'initiative. Et, troisièmement, et bien, la troisième règle était que Kara était _sienne._

Quelques-uns des collèges masculins de Kara, surtout l'informaticien, Witt ou quel que soit son nom et James, le prestigieux photographe, n'avaient pas compris le message directement, mais quelques regards bien placés, accompagné d'une main possessive autour du bras de Kara, les avaient rapidement remis à leur place. Elle savait que certains salariés se demandait jusqu'où allait son pouvoir sur sa jeune assistante, mais aucun d'eux n'osait lui poser la question, ou même spéculer entre eux. Et elle aimait cela comme ça. Le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait imaginer si sa prise de possession de Kara avait pour origine un désir romantique ou plus simplement un besoin de contrôle, signifiait que personne ne pouvait comprendre comment analyser ou perturber leur relation.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas tout à fait exact de dire que chaque employé de CatCo était au courant des trois règles parce que il y avait, surtout, un élément distinct, déviant, et c'était Kara elle-même. La jeune fille était trop adorablement naïve et trop candide pour sembler être capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pas que Cat ait activement tenté de la mettre au courant. Cat n'était pas certaine de comment Kara réagirait si jamais, elle comprenait, allait-elle s'enfuit ? Se soumettre ? Qu'est-ce que Cat voulait vraiment d'elle ? Cat ne le savait même pas elle-même, parce que, peu importait à quel point elle voulait sa jeune assistante, elle était surtout terrifiée de la briser. C'est pourquoi c'était mieux ainsi. Kara était loyale à outrance, ce qui signifiait que Cat n'était pas inquiète, la jeune fille ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait interférer avec leur relation, même si Kara ne savait pas entièrement quel genre de relation s'était.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle elle refuse de dire le non de Kara correctement et qu'elle n'essayait pas d'apprendre des choses sur son passée ou bien sur sa vie hors du bureau. Elle ne pouvait contrôler tout cela, la seule chose qu'elle contrôlait était Kiera, son assistante Kiera à CatCo, entourée par des employés qui étaient parfaitement au courant des limites imposées. Cela fonctionnait plutôt bien, sauf, il semblerait, lors de ses stupides fêtes du personnel, où les étrangers envahissaient son domaine, voulant être extrêmement personnel et réel. C'était le seul moment où le monde extérieur menaçait de s'écraser autour de sa Kara, alors que Cat était là, ce qui était un challenge pour Cat, qui s'était promis de garder sa possession de Kara, uniquement au bureau.

Ce qui était exactement en train d'arriver maintenant, parce que, pour la première fois en deux ans, Cat avait su qu'elle, Kara, qui était époustouflante dans une robe bleue nuit, même si elle était un tout petit peu trop conservatrice par sa coupe selon le goût de Cat, qui se mariait parfaitement et par la couleur et par le style à sa propre robe de soirée, d'un vert sombre, et bien, Kara avait amené quelqu'un avec elle à la soirée.

Cat faisait semblant de parler, avec légèreté, à un membre du conseil d'administration et à son époux, mais en réalité, elle les utilisait comme d'un bouclier pendant qu'elle examinait minutieusement la femme qui était avec Kara. La femme en question était séduisante, Cat l'avait à contrecœur admis, avec ses courts cheveux marrons noirs ou rougeâtre., c'était difficile de critiquer la robe noire, et surtout, elle se tenait bien trop proche de Kara. Pour une fois, Cat avait vraiment souhaité savoir si Kara avait des sœurs ou des cousines, mais la femme ne ressemblait en rien à son assistante, même si Kara avait des frères ou des sœurs, cette femme n'avait rien en commun avec eux. Quant à Kara, elle était à côté de la femme comme si cette dernière était la chose la plus fantastique que la planète n'est jamais portée, son admiration rayonnait sur son visage.

Cat voyait les deux femmes de profil, et elle regardait comment Kara riait à quelque chose que l'autre femme disait, semblant plus détendue en sa présente que Cat ne l'ait jamais vu. Cat se sentit visiblement froncer les sourcils. Du moins un court instant, et ensuite la reine de tous les médias remis son masque, mais ce fut assez long pour que ses partenaires de discussion le remarquent. Marmonnant quelques stupides excuses à propos d'aller essayer la crevette, le couple s'étaient dépêché de partir devant son évident déplaisir, laissant Cat complètement sans couverture.

Alors qu'elle était à la recherche d'une nouvelle personne avec qui faire semblant de discuter pour pouvoir continuer à fixer son assistante, Kara rit de nouveau et amena son bras afin d'effleurer le bras de l'autre femme, et cette fois, le froncement de sourcils de Cat fut accompagné d'un véritable regard noir. Comme si elle pouvait sentir le regard, l'autre femme tourna la tête, attrapant les yeux de Cat.

Cat aurait pu regarder ailleurs et prétendre ne pas être en train de les regarder, mais elle valait mieux que ça, donc à la place, elle soutient le regard, refusant de céder.

Il y eu un bref moment de confusion, la femme était une invitée et n'avait aucune raison de savoir pourquoi quelqu'un lui lançait un regard noir, mais un instant plus tard, il y eu un éclair de compréhension. La femme fit glisser ses yeux de Cat à la jeune femme à côté d'elle et puis à nouveau sur Cat, et ensuite, elle sourit doucement en direction de Cat et passa son bras autour des épaules de Kara, le défi était clair.

Kara ne réagit même pas au contact, ce qui fit bouillir le sang de Cat. Kara était, par nature, nerveuse et cela avait pris des mois avait que la jeune fille accepte, avec facilité, le contact physique venant de Cat. Même si désormais, quand Cat la touchait, Kara ne sursautait plus à l'intrusion, elle notait le contact et réagissait d'une certaine manière, que ce soit par un simple regard sur la main de Cat sur son bras ou se mettre à rougir adorablement. Mais, cette femme, cette femme avait placé son bras autour de Kara et la jeune femme avait agi comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde et ce comportement, ici, sur le territoire de Cat, était tout bonnement inacceptable.

L'autre femme souriait à Kara qui bavardait joyeusement à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre, mais elle s'était positionnée afin de pouvoir voir Kara et Cat, en même temps. Cat sentit sa main se resserrer dangereusement autour de son verre, quand la femme replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de Kara, tout cela gardant les yeux rivés sur Cat.

C'était allé trop loin. Peut-être que son regard n'avait pas fonctionné, mais Cat n'était pas du genre à se défiler face à un défi. Elle ne savait pas si la femme savait qui elle était, mais elle allait apprendre à ne pas se frotter à Cat Grant.

En finissant la dernière gorgée de son verre, Car le place sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait et ensuite, elle s'approcha des deux femmes, un sourire glacé sur le visage.

Entendant une personne approchée dans son dos, Kara tourna sa tête légèrement, rencontrant les yeux de sa boss avec un surpris si ce n'est nerveux sourire. C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez Kara. Tous les autres étaient soit effrayées par elle ou la voyait comme une potentielle concurrente, mais Kara non. Bien sûr, Kara était nerveuse en sa présence mais Cat savait à quoi ressemblait la peur, et Kara ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Donc, quand Kara lui souriait, Cat savait ce que la jeune fille pensait. En quelque sorte, malgré deux année à être appelée par le mauvais prénom et d'incessante remarques cinglantes, son assistante la regardait toujours comme si elle était une personne, comme si elle était quelqu'un que Kara était vraiment heureuse de voir.

**_-Miss Grant !_** Cat était satisfaite de voir que Kara s'était immédiatement redresser en sa présence, faisant un pas en avant ce qui força l'autre femme à retirer son bras.

**_-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Je peux commencer à regarder les mises en page pour demain, si vous voulez…_** Kara se tut, regardant sa boss avec impatience.

Cat avait presque considéré la chose. Envoyer Kara faire quelque aurait été une claire démonstration de son pouvoir à l'autre femme, un signe ostentatoire que Kara était à elle, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en mêler, mais non, ça n'aurait été qu'un arrangement temporaire. Elle avait besoin que Kara reste et la présente à cette femme. Elle avait besoin d'apprendre à connaître la femme et comprendre quel genre de relation elles entretenaient. C'était un chose que Kara est une vie privée en dehors du travail, bien que Cat haïsse l'idée-même, mais cette femme devait apprendre qu'à CatCo, ou lors de tout évènement lié à CatCo, Kara était chasse gardé. Cat avait besoin de s'assurer que cette femme, si elle était un rdv galant, apprenne de rester hors des futures soirées, et donc, au lieu de juste envoyer Kara travailler pour cette seule soirée, elle devait mettre les choses au point.

**_-Non, Kiera._** Et quand Cat vit le regard de l'autre femme à Kara quand elle s'adressa à elle par le mauvais prénom **_les mises en page peuvent attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Je suis juste venue pour que tu puisses me présenter à ton,_** ici, elle fit une pause, les yeux posés sur l'autre femme comme si elle était en train de décider à quel point elle n'en valait pas la peine, **_amie,_** elle acheva finalement, en offrant un sourire froid à l'autre femme.

Quel que soit les hésitations que Cat ait pu avoir à propos de sembler s'intéresser activement à la vie personnelle de Kara, ils disparurent un instant plus tard quand Kara se mit à rayonner devant elle, clairement heureuse que Cat ait vraiment voulu s'intéresser à elle pour autre chose que le travail.

_« Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle »,_ pensa Cat. « _Si elle me sourit comme ça juste parce que je la salue à une soirée, comment sera son sourire si je fais quelques efforts légers pour mieux la connaître et si je lui offrais un compliment ? »_

Mais, non, Cat savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Son attachement pour son assistante devait rester strictement confiner au travail. Dépasser cette limite était beaucoup trop dangereuse, à la fois pour elle-même et pour la jeune fille. Et de plus, elle connaît déjà trop bien Kara. Bien sûr, elle ne savait rien de la famille de Kara ou ce que Kara faisait après les heures de bureau mais elle savait d'autres choses. Elle savait que, quand elles deux travaillaient tard et qu'elle commandait de la nourriture, c'était une bonne idée de demander un surplus de ravioli chinois quand elles commandent chinois, ou d'éviter le homard ou le crabe parce que Kara détestait la penser que ces créatures avaient été tuées spécialement pour leur commande, plutôt que simplement être préparer en masse comme les autres animaux. Elle savait que Kara détestait le vacarme, les bruits soudains, c'était pourquoi elle envoyait Kara chercher du café à l'extérieur ou elle l'envoyait remettre des documents quelconques, dès qu'elle devait avoir une réunion avec le département de sport, qui semblait ne pas être capable d'avoir une conversation sans hurler des termes sportifs, à intervalles réguliers mais non prédictibles. Elle savait que Kara aimait être dehors les jours de soleil, donc quand il faisait particulièrement beau Cat travaillait sur son balcon et insistait sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin que Kara soit à côté sous prétexte que son bureau était trop loin.

Elle savait aussi que Kara n'aimait pas les espaces confinés, et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la toucher ou d'être prêt d'elle dans un ascenseur, et de toujours laisser Kara avoir le siège près de la fenêtre quand elles allaient en voiture à une réunion. Pas que Kara se soit plainte ou ait dit quelque chose, mais Cat détestait l'angoisse qui apparaissait dans ses yeux quand elle se sentait piégée. C'était un regard totalement différent de son habituelle personnalité joyeuse et extravertie, et c'est ce regard qui donnait à Cat l'envie de la tenir plus près et la peur de demander s'il y avait une plus profonde et douloureuse raison à son inconfort.

« _Juste cette fois »_ Cat décida, « _demain, je redeviens sa puissante et insensible boss à nouveau_ »

Mais Kara lui souriait toujours, rendant plus difficile de se tenir à cette résolution.

**-Miss Grant, voici ma sœur, Alex Danvers,** Kara regarda par-dessus son épaule pour présenter l'autre femme, qui s'avança, **Alex, voici ma boss, Miss Grant.**

La femme, Alex, lissa son visage avec un sourire plaisant avant que Kara n'ait eu la chance de voir le regard, bien que ses yeux continuent à raconter une histoire différente. Toutefois, Cat se détendit.

Donc, c'était sa sœur, pas un rdv. Rétrospectivement, Cat réalisa qu'aucune des interactions qu'elle avait vu entre les deux femmes, durant les dernières minutes n'était de nature sexuel. Le contact physique avait été décontracté et intime, mais pas de flirt, et des années de vie communes à grandir ensemble pouvait expliquer pourquoi Kara était si détendue en présence de l'autre femme. Le regard qu'elle reçut était aussi légèrement différent que celui qu'elle avait reçue avant. Alors que le sien était plein de jalousie et de possessivité, le regard de l'autre femme, bien que possessif, était surtout protecteur.

**-Alex,** Cat dit gracieusement, en tendant la main.

‑ **Cat,** l'autre femme répondit, obtenant un léger froncement de sourcil de sa sœur devant son salut informel.

La poignée de main fut ferme, les deux femmes se testaient l'une l'autre, des sourires plaqués sur les visages pour les yeux de Kara, mais leurs propres yeux racontaient une autre histoire.

Le message d'Alex était clair, pour elle, Kara était _sous sa protection_ et celui de Cat, était aussi clair, _mienne, possessivement et fermement mienne._

Kara, bien sûr, était complétement inconsciente de la bataille qui se jouait pour elle, et, à la place, voyant que Cat n'allait pas reprendre Alex sur la façon dont elle s'était adressée à elle, Kara avait commencé à leur sourire, de la manière dont seul Kara avait le secret.

Son regard passant d'Alex à Kara, Cat sentit son visage se radoucir doucement, et du coin des yeux, elle vit que la même chose se produisait pour Alex.

Le moment fut écourté par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Alex, et l'air plus doux qui avait pris place sur son visage fut remplacé par un masque professionnel, un masque que Cal pouvait reconnaître sur elle.

**_-Je dois répondre, c'est mon boss,_** Alex dit cela, en adressant un sec hochement de tête, comme un avertissement, et sourit à Kara avant de s'excuser pour prendre l'appel.

Cat ne manqua pas le fugace regard d'inquiétude, qui était toujours rivé sur sa sœur, Cat décida d'outrepasser sa règle 'ne pas être personnel avec Kara' juste un petit peu plus longtemps pour ce soir.

**-Vous deux ne vous ressemblez vraiment pas,** elle commenta, essayant de garder une voix légère, **est-ce que votre famille à un livreur de lait blond qui vous rend de fréquentes visite ?**

« _Bravo, Cat. Essayer de faire une plaisanterie, et, à la place tu insinue que sa mère avait une liaison…_ »

L'attention de Kara se redirigea vers elle, et elle rougit légèrement, peut-être une conséquence du commentaire de Cat ou du fait que Cat lui donnait de l'attention, la femme plus âgée n'était pas sûre.

**-En fait, nous ne pouvons pas nous ressembler,** Kara répondit, sa voix était restée légère qui ne correspondait pas à la suite de sa phrase, **nous ne sommes pas génétiquement liées. Les Danvers sont ma famille adoptive, ils m'ont prise en charge quand j'ai eu 14 ans, après la mort de mes parents lors d'une explosion.**

**-Oh,** Cat détourna le regard pour trouver quelque chose à dire, mais elle était captivée par ce qui se trouvait dans les yeux de Kara. Le rougissement s'était fané et Kara soutenait son regard sans l'habituel touche de nervosité, et pour une fois, Cat n'eut pas l'impression de parler à une jeune et innocente femme fragile. Mais, malgré le doux sourire qui embellissait les lèvres de Kara, ses yeux étaient remplis de douleur, une terrible douleur et Kara n'avait pas un regard fragile ou troublé, non son regard était ferme et confiant.

« _Elle veut que je comprenne »_ Cat réalisa « _Elle veut que je sache qu'elle peut être forte »_

A travers sa tristesse, Cat put voir cette force, ainsi qu'une dureté, dont elle n'avait pas pensé la jeune femme capable, quelque chose de tempéré par la perte et… et ici, Cat arrêta ses pensées, c'était presque comme si c'était quelque chose au-delà de la perte, mais quoi que cela soit, Cat ne pouvait même pas commencer à le comprendre.

**-Désolé pour ça** , la plus âgée des sœurs dit cela, revenant près d'elles et plaçant une main protective sur l'épaule de Kara, en donnant un regard qui disait clairement qu'elle avait intérêt à ne rien avoir tenté pendant qu'Alex n'était pas là.

La dureté s'était évanouie dès le retour d'Alex, mais il y en avait toujours soupçon de préoccupation sur le visage de Kara.

**-Quelque chose de préoccupant ?** Kara demanda doucement.

Alex sourit gentiment à sa jeune sœur, le masque professionnel déjà partit.

- **Non, juste la routine,** elle assura cela à sa sœur, à cette phrase, le visage de Kara se détendit totalement pour revenir à son habituel, ouvert et heureux sourire.

Kara commença à se tourner vers Cat mais le moment est interrompu par Jake, ou Joe, ou Josh (peut-être ?), un homme prétentieux du département markéting. Il était un imbécile auto-suffisant, mais c'était une bonne idée de le garder heureux, donc Cat grinça des dents et lui sourit, acceptant son invitation pour un autre verre.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait des sœurs Danvers, elle ne put s'empêcher de les regarder, encore une unique fois. Kara semblait légèrement déçue qu'elle soit partie, cette pensée amena une sourire satisfait à lèvres de Cat, remplaçant temporairement sa fausse grimace qui mimait un intérêt professionnel. Même si Kara semblait être redevenue son habituel comportement de chiot fidèle, malgré tout, Cat ne peut s'empêcher de se souvenir de la force dans les yeux de Kara quand elle avait parlé de sa famille.

« _Je suis terrifiée de la briser »_ Cat pense, « _Mais peut-être, je n'en ai pas à l'être »_

_()()()_

Le moment s'était fini trop vite au goût de Kara. Elle avait finalement réussi à faire se rencontrer les deux personnes dont elle se souciait le plus au monde, les deux personnes qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité plus que quiconque, même son cousin, ensemble dans la même pièce, et ensuite, ce stupide et prétentieux Jason du département marketing avait dû surgir alors que Cat avait finalement montrer de l'intérêt pour sa vie personnelle.

Elle avait été si heureuse quand Cat s'était rapprochée. Elle avait espéré que l'autre femme aurait remarqué que Kara avait choisi sa propre robe spécifiquement pour se marier avec celle que Cat avait choisi de porter. Même si la robe de Kara était plus conservatrice, considérant ses cicatrices il le fallait, le bleu nuit était la teinte parfaite pour mettre en valeur le vert, les deux avec un éclat légèrement métallique qui les plaçaient dans la même palette de couleur sans se chevaucher l'une l'autre. La coupe était aussi simple qu'élégante, exactement le style que Cat préfère. Si Cat l'avait noté, dans tous les cas, elle ne l'avait pas montré, pas qu'elles avaient parlé assez longtemps pour le faire dans aucune des soirées.

Cat avait quitté la soirée peu de temps après, gardant pour elle la politesse d'arrivée en retard et de partir tôt, ne donnant pas à Kara une autre chance de lui parler, et elle et Alex étaient parties quelques minutes après le départ de Cat. Si Alex avait des commentaires à faire sur la boss de Kara, elle les avait gardés pour elle.

Maintenant, seule dans son appartement une fois encore, Kara avait prudemment retiré la robe et avait mis son pyjama, une immense t-shirt de CatCo et un pantalon de coton. Pensant à Cat, elle arrête de se changer, ce qui est inhabituel, avant de retirer ses vêtements et de lentement s'avancer vers son miroir de plein pied, gardant la tête basse. Normalement, elle se change aussi vite que possible, n'aimant pas être exposé trop longtemps, et elle se regarde dans le miroir que lorsqu'elle est entièrement habillée. Mais pensant à son boss, à quel point elle était magnifique ce soir, Kara ne put s'empêcher de contempler les différences entre elles.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Kara avait relevé la tête, se forçant elle à garder ses mains le long de son corps, au lieu de les serrer projectivement autour d'elle, ce qui est sa réaction normale à chaque fois qu'elle est face à ses cicatrices.

Sa première année sur Terre fut un enfer. Sa navette fut trouvée par une branche obscure du gouvernement et elle avait dû se rendre aux militaires avec de la kryptonite à l'instant où elle avait atterri. Âgée de 13 ans, Kara n'avait pas eu une chance. Ils l'avaient bougé de sa petite et étroite navette vers un deuxième petit espace, profondément enfoui sous terre dans un complexe au mur de plomb, pour, comme elle l'apprendra plus tard, garder son existence secrète aux yeux de son cousin. Ils l'avaient gardé dans ce lieu durant un an, la kryptonite la gardait sous leur contrôle, même lorsqu'ils faisaient des tests et expérimentaient sur elle, ils l'avaient pratiquement disséquée vivante. Ils avaient éloigné la kryptonite juste assez pour la garder vivante lors des tests et pour qu'elle puisse guérir rapidement pour les suivants, mais jamais assez pour qu'elle développe de vrais pouvoirs.

Kara apprit l'anglais à partir des conversations à propos de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ensuite et à parti des ordres qu'on lui donnait comme de se mettre à table ou d'arrêter de crier. Elle avait 13 ans et elle aurait dû être brisée, mais elle ne savait pas à propos de la zone fantôme, et du temps retardé. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait s'enfuir et trouver Kal-El, parce que c'était son travail de le protéger.

Ça lui avait pris une année entière, mais elle avait enfin saisi sa chance. Un des gardes avait été négligeant et oublié de lui mettre les menottes de kryptonite avant de la déplacer de sa cellule à la salle d'opération. Cette salle était, par nécessité, inondée de lumière solaire artificielle pour la garder en vie quand ils travaillaient, mais quand elle avait les menottes de kryptonite elle était trop faible pour se battre. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre, elle avait gardé la tête baiser, priant pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son erreur. Et ensuite, mettant un pied dans la lumière sans kryptonite pour la première fois depuis son atterrissage un an auparavant, elle avait fui.

Elle ne savait pas quels étaient ses pouvoirs, mais elle se laissa aller à sa rage et à sa peur, et suivant ses émotions, elle donna naissance à ses pouvoirs pour la première fois, elle les laissa la submerger. Plus tard, elle réalisera qu'elle avait tué cinq personnes, en bougeant si rapidement que les gardes n'eurent aucune chance de réagir ou de se défendre. Même maintenant, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver en elle de la tristesse vis-à-vis de ses morts. Parfois, ça l'ennuyait de ne pas se sentir mal par rapport à son statut de meurtrière, mais c'était plus le manque de culpabilité que le fait d'avoir tué qui l'ennuyait vraiment.

Quand elle explosa le toit du bâtiment et se propulsa au loin, couverte de sang qui pour une fois n'était pas le sien, l'apparition soudaine et chaotique de ses pouvoirs fut suffisante pour que finalement Superman soit alerter de sa présence.

Et ensuite, il y eu Alex. Alex fut la personne qui lui apprit que les humains pouvaient être gentil, Alex, bien plus que Superman, l'avait sauvé. Il y a encore des moments après un affreux cauchemar quand elle se réveille et qu'elle ressent que de la peur à la vue du visage d'Alex, le visage d'un humain au-dessus d'elle, ressemblant tellement à un Kryptonnien mais avec cet distincte odeur d'humain et un battement de cœur beaucoup plus rapide que la cadence habituelle des Kryptonniens. Mais Alex s'éloigne et parle doucement, et Kara se rappelle que les humains ne sont pas tous des monstres.

Il y a encore des moments, bien des années après être venue habitée chez Alex et Eliza, quand elle avait eu une très mauvaise nuit. Quand elle s'était finalement calmée, cependant, Kara fut frappé par le profond regard de souffrance qui traversait le visage d'Alex.

« _Ma peur d'elle lui fait plus de mal que mes souvenirs me blessent »_ et ce fut à cet instant que Kara réalisa qu'elle était forte, et pas seulement physiquement.

« _J'ai survécu »_ elle se le dit à elle-même, « _après tout ce que j'ai perdu, tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai survécu. Je ne serai pas brisée »_

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle avait trouvé la force de partir de son paradis sécuritaire, d'aller à l'université, d'obtenir un travail à CatCo, où elle y avait trouvé son second humain de confiance, Cat Grant.

Ce ne fut pas instantané, mais un jour, Kara avait réalisé que Cat avait une certaine possessivité envers elle quand elle avait affaire à Kara. Kara acceptait le contact physique, tant qu'elle y était préparée, mais avec son passif, elle ne pouvait pas complètement éradiquer le conditionnement mental qui lui avait appris à avoir peur des espaces confinés ou que le contact physique rimait avec douleur. Alex avait été la première personne capable de la toucher en la surprenant sans qu'elle recule, et Cat fut la deuxième.

Quand Cat la touchait Kara se sentait en sécurité parce que le toucher de Cat n'essayait pas d'être rassurant ou aidant, mais il était possessif et puissant. Les touchers rassurants étaient toujours bien et bon, mais à la fin de la journée, c'est tout ce qu'ils étaient, des marques d'affection. Dans le cas du Cat, Kara se sentait comme à la maison. Le toucher de Cat débordait de cette promesse que Cat n'autoriserait personne d'autre à avoir Kara, que Kara était protégée, désirée, et par-dessus tout en sécurité.

Cat pensait qu'elle ne savait pas, et cela faisait tristement rire Kara, parfois. Cat pensait cela parce que Kara lui souriant joyeusement, qu'elle ne voyait pas ou qu'elle ne comprenait juste pas ce que Cat voulait d'elle. Ce que Cat ne réalisait pas, était que la raison pour laquelle Kara était capable de sourire si libre en sa présence, était spécifiquement à cause de la manière dont Cat la voyait, pas malgré cela.

Mais se regardant dans le miroir, Kara ne savait plus si cela allait être suffisant. Juste parce que Kara n'était pas cassé, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pouvait regarder son corps sans rien ressentir. Ses cicatrices ne ressemblaient pas aux cicatrices normales des humains, et cela à cause, elle le supposait, du mélange de la kryptonite et du soleil jaune. Elles n'étaient pas surélevées, et quand elle passait la main sur sa peau, elles ne pouvaient pas être discernées, les doigts ne pouvaient pas sentir la différence entre les cicatrices et la peau intacte, si ce n'est par le fait que ces cicatrices étaient plus sensibles au toucher, mais elles étaient visibles. Elles semblaient avoir été dessinée au henné sur sa peau à l'encre bleue, et, elle le supposait, s'il n'y avait pas tout le passif derrière, elles pourraient être considérées comme magnifique. Mais, Kara connaissait leur passif. Ils ne l'avaient jamais anesthésié alors elle se souvenait de tout, de chaque coupure, de chaque instant, et elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière chaque marque.

Elle ne pensait pas que Cat était à ce point superficiel qu'elle la rejetterait à cause des cicatrices, non ce qui l'inquiétait était que Cat la rejetterait parce qu'elle penserait que Kara aurait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, besoin de quelqu'un de gentil. C'était pourquoi elle attendait que Cat comprenne ce qu'elle voulait vraiment de Kara, si Cat était prête à agir en dehors du travail. Parce que, une fois que Cat aurait pris sa décision de vraiment vouloir Kara, qu'elle veut tout de Kara, cette dernière avait bien plus de chance de convaincre Cat de voir au-delà des cicatrices. Mais si Kara la poussait à agir, bougeant trop vite, tout ce que Cat verrait sera une femme qui avait été blessé, et Cat s'enfuirait pour ne pas la briser, ne donnant pas l'occasion à Kara de lui montrer qu'elle ne se briserait pas si facilement.

En soupirant, Kara se détourna du miroir et s'habilla. Ce soir, elle avait montré à Cat un aperçu de sa force, et, elle l'espérait, peut-être, juste peut-être, cela serait suffisant pour que Cat tente de prendre un peu plus d'elle.

Chapitre 2.

Cat laissa sa robe tomber et elle chuta à ses pieds. Elle savait qu'elle devrait la mettre sur un cintre mais immédiatement, elle avait d'autres choses en tête, des choses dont elle devait réfléchir avant de perdre la tête.

Cat avait trois règles pour le bureau, des règles pour les employés, mais elle avait aussi des règles personnelles, juste pour elle. Premièrement, ne jamais laisser l'anxiété du travail s'immiscer dans ses interactions avec Carter. Deuxièmement, ne jamais inviter un employé dans sa maison. Et enfin, ne jamais penser à Kara en dehors du bureau ou des évènements liés à CatCo.

La dernière était très importante, et c'était aussi et de loin, la plus difficile à suivre. Le soigneux équilibre avec Kara qu'elle avait construit au travail ne fonctionnait que tant qu'il restait ainsi tant qu'elle ne poussait pas trop loin et qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle voulait, à combien elle la voulait. Elle trouvait parfois amusant que ses employés pensaient qu'elle avait une inclination romantique pour son assistante, mais la vérité était qu'elle-même n'en savait rien.

Au bureau, Kara lui appartenait d'une façon qui n'avait pas besoin de sexe pour être clarifiée ou définie. C'était très simple, toutes ses interactions avec Kara avaient été faites dans un monde où l'idée et le savoir que Kara était à elle, était un élément fondamental de l'univers, comme la gravité ou le besoin d'oxygène.

Mais au moment où Cat se laisserait aller à penser à Kara en dehors des règles mises en place au travail, plus aucune règle ne demeurerait. Cela signifiait qu'elle devait envisager Kara dans le contexte du reste du domaine social, un domaine qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Et ça l'obligeait à limiter leur relation et accepter qu'il y avait d'autres choses qui prenait le temps de Kara, d'autres personnes dont Kara se souciait et à qui elle appartenait, comme sa sœur.

C'était pourquoi elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour pendre sa robe, parce que si elle le faisait, si elle se laissait aller à penser trop loin de la soirée, ses instincts naturels de préservation allaient la faire reculer et arrêter le flot de ses pensées. Ses instincts de préservation, qui lui criaient de cesser de penser à Kara, parce que elle ne devait, elle ne pouvait, penser à Kara comme autrement que comme sienne, et à l'instant où elle essayait d'imaginer Kara en dehors du travail, tout ce dont Cat arrivait à penser était que dans ce monde, personne ne savait que Kara était à elle, qu'elle avait besoin d'aller vers Kara immédiatement et s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité, et… et quoi ?

Et c'était le cœur du problème. Qu'est-ce que voulait Cat ? Quand elle prenait en compte ce que signifiait s'abandonner à son désir, aller chercher Kara et la prendre entièrement, pas seulement Kara ou Kiera, qu'elle se laissait avoir Kara en sa totalité, même si ça l'entrainait trop loin ?

Prendre ça en considération, ici, seule chez elle la nuit, elle avait sa réponse. Elle savait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que une fois qu'elle s'approprierait Kara dans le monde réel, elle ne serait jamais capable de se restreindre, de créer plus de limite. Elle ne serait pas capable de se retenir de posséder l'entièreté de Kara, son corps et son esprit et son âme.

Elle s'éloigna de deux pas de sa robe, s'arrêtant devant un immense miroir et se fixant, se posant de vrais problème à son désir.

« _Je suis plus âgée qu'elle »_ , pensa-t-elle, se tournant pour se voir sous différents angles. Elle essayait d'imaginer comment de jeunes yeux la verrait, mais, de toutes les directions que prirent ses pensées, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfaite du résultat. Elle était belle, plus que belle. Ses seins, même s'ils n'étaient plus aussi pleins qu'autrefois, étaient encore fermes, et sa peau était presque sans défaut, pas de cicatrice flagrante, qui pourrait distraire des yeux de son ventre et de ses bras toniques. Mais les cicatrices ne sont pas un problème dans le noir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de cacher son corps. Elle était éblouissante, et si elle était un homme, personne ne serait gêné pas leur différence d'âge. Ce qui l'amenait à son autre souci.

« _Si je fais un pas vers elle, allait-elle s'enfuir ? »_

Vouloir posséder tout de Kara pouvait signifier perdre la partie d'elle qu'elle possédait déjà. Pourrait-elle accepter cela, que Kara la quittait ?

« _Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Kara ne s'enfuyait pas ?_

Là, Cat ferma les yeux, quittant sa propre image, pour un bref moment, s'autoriser à avoir Kara, sa Kara. Elle imaginait ce que ça serait de voir les yeux de Kara plein de désir, de désir pour elle. De l'embrasser et la sentir se soumettre. D'entendre Kara crier et gémir, alors que Cat la laissait fourbue, des morsures plein le cou, alors qu'elle passait ses ongles, violemment, sur les cuisses de Kara. Elle voulait s'assurer que Kara oublierait toutes les autres personnes qui l'avaient touchée, et d'amener Kara vers l'équilibre parfait entre la douleur et le plaisir pour que la jeune femme ne soit pas capable d'expérimenter l'une ou l'autre sans penser à Cat.

Mais Kara était si douce, si gentil, si confiante, et si Kara ne s'enfuyait pas, avec les choses que Cat voulait lui faire, Cat pourrait la briser.

Mais le pouvait-elle vraiment ?

L'image de Kara dans son esprit se transforma légèrement, et maintenant elle imaginait Kara avec ses yeux, les yeux qu'elle avait commencé à voir lors de la soirée en voyant Kara hors du bureau pour la première fois. Ces yeux qui avait défié Cat de voir autre chose en Kara, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être brisé. Cat ressentit un élan de désir traverser son être à cette pensée.

Il y avait un certain plaisir à imaginer ce que pourrait faire avec sa jeune, innocente assistante, en l'imaginant obéissant au moindre de ses ordres, incapable de lui résister. Mais l'idée de Kara comme était forte, capable de lui résister, mais qui voulait se soumettre à elle, ça, ça c'était bien plus puissant.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Cat amena sa main droite s'emmêler dans sa chevelure, avant de doucement commencer à la faire descendre le long de son corps, sur son cou, rejetant la tête en arrière pour avoir un meilleur accès. Elle se retrouva sur ses seins, sentant ses tétons déjà durs, et ensuite, encore plus lentement Cat laissa sa main dériver encore plus bas, le long de son estomac mais elle stoppa sa main à une courte distance de l'endroit où elle la voulait vraiment.

Et, il y eu Kara, la regardant d'une manière saisissante, à la fois la défiant et lui faisant une promesse. « _Je te défis de me prendre, je te promets que je ne me briserai pas »_

Un doux gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Cat, mais elle ne laissa toujours pas sa main dérivée plus au sud, appréciant la brûlante douleur du refus.

Elle imaginait la jeune femme plaquée au mur, pleinement capable de briser l'étreinte de Cat si elle le voulait, d'écraser sa boss, avec sa force immense, si elle le décidait, mais si complètement posséder par Cat, que Kara ne ferait jamais une de ses choses. Kara, essayant de se restreindre, mais cassant le lit de toute manière parce que Cat, et elle seule, était capable de la faire jouir, en lui faisant perdre la tête. Kara, dont le corps serait un parfait exemple de puissance, de pouvoirs sans limites, qui…

Les yeux de s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle avait imaginé Kara, et puis, et puis Kara était devenue SuperGirl. Cat détourna les yeux du miroir, son désir se calma et se transforma en culpabilité, pas parce qu'elle s'était mise à fantasmer sur l'héroïne, mais plutôt, parce qu'elle s'était laissée distraire de Kara.

« _Avais-je vraiment vu ce que je pensais avoir vu dans les yeux de Kara ? »_ Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, « _Ou avais-je seulement superposée un regard que j'avais vu venant de SuperGirl, pour rendre Kara plus attractive ? »_

Cat comprenait pourquoi elle les avait rapprochées, toutes les deux. Elles étaient toutes deux jeunes, blondes, et magnifiques, et elles étaient toute deux capables d'une immense, presque maladive, bonté. Mais alors que Kara était adorable et nerveuse, alors que Kara était rougissante et tremblante, même si elle était vraiment excellente à son travail, la nature maladroite de Kara la rendait définitivement humaine, vraiment très humaine.

Mais SuperGirl, et bien, SuperGirl n'était pas humaine. Lors des rares occasions où Cat s'était trouvée en présence de la jeune héroïne, elle avait été frappé par deux faits. SuperGirl n'était pas humaine, mais plus encore, elle n'avait pas envie de l'être. Cat n'était pas vraiment sûre de comment elle était si certaine de ce dernier fait. SuperGirl n'avait jamais rien dit à ce propos, et Dieu sait que Cat ne la connait pas assez pour la comprendre, mais quand même, il y avait une claire différence encre SuperGirl et SuperMan.

Cat avait rencontré plusieurs fois SuperMan, lorsqu'elle travaillait au Daily Planet. Il n'était pas humain non plus, cela se voyait, du moins, il n'était pas humain par son corps, mais tout le reste hurlait son humanité. Ses yeux avaient été doux, il lui avait parlé comme un ami, et il se tenait avec confiance, confiance obtenue grâce à des années d'identification à l'espèce humaine.

SuperGirl, c'était autre chose, pour tout, elle était tout aussi gentille et tout aussi aimé par les gens, elle n'avait pas la même facilité avec les gens. Malgré qu'elle aide les humains, l'apparente aisance de SuperGirl lorsqu'elle était en présence d'humain était plus du fait qu'elle savait qu'elle était plus puissante, que parce qu'elle se sentait vraiment comme eux, qu'elle voulait être comme eux. C'était plus comme si, malgré son pouvoir, il y avait quelque chose de profondément enraciné qui ne lui permettait pas de se détendre quand sa nature d'alien était exposée aux humais.

Parfois, cela inquiétait Cat. SuperGirl avait pris la décision consciente d'aider les humains, mais serait-ce toujours le cas ? SuperMan se voyait lui-même comme l'un d'entre eux, il essayera toujours de les sauver parce qu'ils étaient sa famille. Mais SuperGirl, et bien, l'amour de SuperGirl pour le monde humain n'était pas aussi ancré en elle que pour son homologue masculin. SuperGirl avait peut-être, avait probablement des humains spécifiques dont elle se souciait et qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne se verrait jamais comme l'un d'entre eux. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils leur resteraient, si SuperGirl perdait son calme, car Cat n'avait pas de doute sur cette possible situation, ou si la jeune fille décidait que quelqu'un ne valait pas la peine d'être sauvé ?

Cat soupira et secoua la tête, et ramassa finalement la robe. C'était toujours ce à quoi elle arrivait quand elle brisait la troisième règle. Une part d'elle se sentait comme si elle avait trahi Kara en s'autorisant à l'imaginer comme était SuperGirl, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était ce regard qu'elle avait pensé voir sur le visage de Kara. Alors que Cat était effrayé de briser Kara, SuperGirl venait avec la promesse qu'aucun humain ne pourrait jamais la briser.

Donc la question était désormais, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment vu ?

()()()

La soirée s'était déroulée un mercredi soir, c'était quelque chose que Cat avait exigé, parce que si elle devait aller à cet évènement idiot, elle pouvait au moins s'assurer que tout le monde, allait venir au travail le jour suivant, obligeant dont la soirée à se terminer tôt. Maintenant, elle souhaitait avoir mis une date ordinaire et avoir programmer la soirée le vendredi. Ce qui lui aurait permis d'avoir le week-end avant de voir Kara de nouveau, deux jours durant lesquels elle aurait pu réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé à la soirée, mais aussi réfléchir à ses rêveries d'après la soirée.

Mais non, son propre manque de prévoyance l'obligeait à revenir au bureau en ce jeudi matin et à faire face à son assistante, qui lui souriant comme à son habitude, mais maintenant, chaque fois que Cat la regardait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de la manière dont Kara l'avait regardé, ou de la manière dont elle pensait que Kara l'avait regardé.

Cat passa le reste de sa journée, et de la suivante, à regarder avec attention son assistante, cherchant un signe quelconque que ce regard dur n'avait pas juste été une illusion. Mais, rien, alors Cat envisagea de faire survenir, elle essaya désespérément de le faire survenir, mais, finalement, elle ne lui restait que quelques heures. Elle avait besoin de savoir, Kara était à elle, bon sang, et elle avait besoin de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière ce sourire, même si ça signifiait outrepasser la limite entre le personnel et le travail, encore une fois.

- **Kiera,** elle cria, satisfaite quand la jeune fille en question apparut un instant après. Il était déjà tard, en ce vendredi, et il ne restait qu'elle et sa jeune assistante au bureau.

- **Oui, Miss Grant ?**

Cat prit un moment pour sonder l'autre femme, cherchant une réaction lorsqu'elle s'approcha, entrant dans l'espace personnel de Kara.

Pour sa satisfaction personnelle, Kara ne recula pas, mais un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues quand Cat s'approcha encore et enveloppa sa main, protective, possessive, autour de l'avant-bras de Kara. Avec le rougissement, Cat vit aussi quelque chose d'autre, un assombrissement dans les yeux de l'autre femme qui n'avait rien à voir avec un effet de lumière.

Normalement, lorsque Cat faisait un geste comme celui-ci, c'était pour assurer sa revendication sur Kara à une tierce personne, pour être sûr qu'ils comprennent de ne pas interférer entre elle et Kara. Mais, tout de suite, seule au bureau avec seulement la présence de son assistante, son geste n'avait rien à voir avec quelqu'un d'autre et était entièrement concentré sur Kara elle-même.

- **Kiera** , dit-elle encore, resserrant sa prise, et la réponse de Kara, un léger écartement des lèvres, et un changement de poids sur une jambe, qui les fit se tenir encore plus près l'une de l'autre, même si c'était minuscule, cela lui donna la motivation qu'il lui fallait pour continuer et finalement, complètement dépasser le mur qu'elle avait elle-même ériger pour se garder en contrôle en présence de l'autre femme. **Ce que tu m'as dit, à propos de tes parents,** commença-t-elle, attendant que Kara se recule, prête à mettre un terme rapidement à la conversation, si elle le faisait. Lorsque Kara ne montra aucun signe de repli ou quoi que ce soit qui montrerait que Cat la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, Cat continua, **cela me fit réaliser qu'il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne sais pas sur toi, et que cela devrait sans doute changer.**

Et à cet instant, il y eu ce même flash dans les yeux de Kara que lors de la soirée, cette dureté qui prouvait que Kara ne se briserai pas si facilement ou ne plierait pas, malgré la douleur dont elle avait fait l'expérience dans le passé ou malgré celle qui viendrait dans le futur. Cat se sentit frissonner en réponse. Ce n'avait pas été son imagination.

**-J'adorerai cela, Miss Grant,** la voix de Kara était douce, une fois encore sans son habituel nervosité, et Cat pouvait presque entendre le sous-entendu. « _J'adorerai cela, Miss Grant. J'adorerai que vous vouliez plus de moi, que vous preniez tout de moi. »_

« _Elle sait »_ réalisa Cat, choquée. Tout ce temps, elle avait supposé que Kara était aveugle à ses attentions, alors qu'en réalité, Kara attendait juste que Cat fasse une action plus directe. Et même plus, Kara semblait vraiment complètement confortable avec cette situation, comme si d'une certaine façon, avoir la main de Cat sur son bras, être englouti dans la possessivité de Cat, la rendait plus forte et non plus faible.

« _Je pourrais la tirer plus près et l'embrasser immédiatement, et elle me laisserait faire »,_ Cat sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter, et, presque comme si Kara pouvait entendre le changement, le sourire de Kara prit une teinte de satisfaction.

Et ensuite Kara changea son attitude corporelle, glissant vers une nouvelle version d'elle-même que Cat n'avait jamais vu avant, l'entièreté de son corps était détendue, et Cat put sentir les muscles se relâcher sous sa prise, la faisant réaliser l'extrême tension qui habitait le bras, la seconde d'avant.

Là où normalement, la Kara du bureau était nerveuse, la Kara forte était pleine de fermeté, d'énergie contenue, cette Kara n'était pas réservée, elle était à l'aise et confiante d'une façon qui n'était ni une confiance aveugle, ni un calcul des risques.

« _Une confiance pour moi, uniquement pour moi. »_

Cat regarda comment Kara pencha sa tête légèrement, son attitude et son sourire prirent une allure délicieusement soumise, « _juste pour moi »_ , répété comme un écho dans l'esprit de Cat.

Mais non, elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela, elle avait besoin de temps pour s'adapter pour intégrer cette nouvelle information, même si elle était peu disposée à laisser passer le moment. Retirant son bras de Kara, mais gardant une certaine proximité entre elles, elle se mit à chercher une question acceptable, quelque chose pour pourrait l'aider à mieux déchiffrer cette nouvelle facette de son assistante.

- **Tu as dit que Danvers était le nom de ta famille adoptive, cela veut dire que ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **C'est mon nom légal, Miss Grant,** répondit Kara, et même si Kara restait détendue, elle commença à retourner vers la version plus timide et fermée d'elle-même.

- **Et ton vrai nom ?** continue Cat, après que ce soit devenue évident que Kara n'allait pas répondre d'elle-même.

La réponse de Kara fut immédiate.

- **Danvers a été mon nom durant ses dix dernières années.** Cat vit le flash de surprise traverser le visage de la jeune femme à ses propres mots, en même temps, qu'elle vit comment Kara s'était repliée, plutôt que de dire la vérité à Cat. Un moment avant, Kara semblait disposée à s'ouvrir complètement à Cat, à se mettre à nue, mais visiblement, il y avait encore quelque chose qui l'en avait empêché. **S'il n'y a rien d'autre, Misse Grant ? Je dois aller déposer les preuves au département artistique.** Kara n'attendit pas l'autorisation pour partir, faisant marche arrière, en trébuchant presque sur le bras du sofa comme à son habitude, et ensuite elle disparut.

Cat soupira audiblement une fois Kara hors de son champ de vision, elle était contente que l'autre femme se soit enfuit, Cat avait été dangereusement proche de perdre le contrôle. Elle avait décidé de tester la température de l'eau, oui, mais il y avait une différence entre tester et se jeter dedans.

Et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule. Peu importe si Kara semblait penser, consciemment, qu'elle était prête, la surprise sur son visage quand elle s'était repliée, était suffisante pour faire dire à Cat que la jeune femme avait visiblement quelque problème inconscient avec la situation.

Donc, maintenant, la question était, Cat allait-elle la laisser partir ? Ou allait-elle se battre pour que Kara soit sienne ?

()()()

« _Je l'ai fui »,_ Kara grogne et enfouie sa tête dans ses bras. Elle était assise sur le toit de l'immeuble de CatCo en tenue de SuperGirl, écoutant s'il y avait des problèmes en ville, mais son esprit était encore dans le bureau avec Cat.

Elle avait été si certaine de ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle allait pouvoir donner à Cat ce qu'elle voulait, aussi longtemps que cela vienne avec la promesse de Cat de la posséder et jamais l'abandonner. Mais ensuite, Cat avait demandé son vrai nom, et Kara s'était étonnée elle-même en refusant.

« _Pourquoi ai-je refusé ?_ se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, « _parce qu'elle est un humain ? »_

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Quand elle était avec Cat les vrilles persistantes de peur toujours présentent au plus profond de son esprit était silencieuses. Même après dix ans, elle ressentait encore une peur sous-jacente quand elle était entourée d'humain. Agir comme un humain lui permettait de la masquer, sous couvert de nervosité naturelle, mais en tant que SuperGirl, elle n'avait pas ce luxe, et elle pouvait ressentir des doigts glacés se resserrer autour de son esprit quel que soit l'humain, à l'exception d'Alex et de Cat, qui la regarde et la reconnait comme ce qu'elle était.

Ce fut difficile au début, travailler pour le gouvernement, surtout après qu'elle avait passé consciente sur une table avec des liens en kryptonite. Mais Alex était toujours présente, et elle se forçait à se rappeler que les humains comme les Kryptonniens, avaient bien des facettes, qu'ils pouvaient être bons, mauvais, ou entre les deux.

Toutefois, elle vivait constamment dans la peur, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait peur, pas de Cat. Parce que Cat la faisait se sentir en sécurité, donc ce qui avait arrêté Kara n'était pas l'idée de ne pas être en sécurité avec Cat, mais plutôt que Cat ne se sente pas en sécurité avec elle.

Pas que Kara avait planifié de se révéler à Cat, elle ne devrait pas dire à Cat son vrai nom juste parce qu'elle avait enfin fait un mouvement vers Kara, mais Kara n'avait pas prévu que son refus aurait été accompagné d'un si immédiat et instinctive réaction.

Comment cela allait-il affecté Cat ? Voir Kara, ou SuperGirl comme cela, remplit de rage qu'elle gardait réprimer, cédant à sa peur en s'enfuyant, en se cachant, et en détruisant les humains qui la menaçaient dans ses cauchemars ?

Pensant à l'autre femme, Kara tourne son attention de la ville au bureau, entendant les bruissements du papier cela lui fit comprendre que sa boss était toujours là. Ne s'autorisant pas à penser à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se laissa tomber du toit, tombant dans une chute incontrôlée pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rattraper.

Elle se stoppa juste à l'extérieur, devant le balcon de Cat, regardant l'autre femme travailler, appréciant la manière dont le battement de cœur régulier de Cat et sa respiration lui apportèrent instantanément une impression de calme.

Cela prit quatre minutes à Cat pour la remarquer, pas que Kara soit préoccupé par ce délai. Elle se sentait en paix, ici comme cela, au milieu du ciel, sans mur près d'elle et sachant que Cat était aussi en sécurité et présente.

Quand Cat avait finalement levé les yeux et l'avait remarqué, laissant échapper un cours halètement de surprise, Kara se laissa aller à sourire, appréciant la manière dont les yeux de Cat la prenait en considération, en l'évaluant, en la scrutant.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, la femme en question l'avait rejointe à l'extérieur sur le balcon, bien que Kara soit toujours en hauteur, plutôt que véritablement sur le balcon avec Cat.

- **SuperGirl,** Cat reconnaissante, dans la voix même.

Et, Kara laissa tomber son sourire, devenant plus sérieuse, elle avait besoin de sa réponse.

- **Avez-vous peur de moi ?**

Pour sa défense, Cat ne se moqua pas de la question, prenant un instant pour y réfléchir.

- **Vous avez sauvé ma vie plusieurs fois.** Cat finalement rompit le silence.

- **Ce n'est pas ce que je demande,** répondit Kara. Elle savait qu'obtenir une réponse directe de la reine des médias serait difficile. Cat était bien trop consciente du pouvoir dangereux des mots.

Cat la regarda des pieds à la tête, prenant en considération la totalité de l'alien, sa force, ses yeux, le fait qu'à cet instant même elle volait, et ensuite, Cat hocha la tête, prenant une décision sur comment gérer la situation, si elle allait répondre ou pas.

- **Venez ici,** c'était un ordre, et Kara se trouva en train d'y obéir sans y penser, atterrissant à porter de bras de l'autre femme.

Cat haussa les sourcils quand elle réalisa à quelle vitesse l'héroïne avait suivi ses instructions. Visiblement, bien qu'elle soit habituée à être obéie, elle n'avait pas réalisé que son pouvoir s'entendait jusqu'à SuperGirl. Elle ne commenta pas cette pensée, choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur la question.

- **Vous êtes différent de SuperMan,** dit Cat, ses yeux recherchant un signe pour la détromper, **SuperMan, sauf quant à son ADN, est humain.** Kara hocha la tête, ne voulant pas verbaliser son opinion et interrompre le fils des pensées de Cat. **Mais vous,** là Cat s'avança d'un pas et leva la main, s'arrêtant à une courte distant du visage de Kara, et puisque Kara ne l'avait pas stoppée ou n'avait pas reculé, Cat doucement, approcha sa main, et avec légèreté, traça les traits de l'alien. **Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas humain, et vous ne voulez pas l'être. Dîtes moi pourquoi et je vous dirais si oui ou non j'ai peur de vous.**

Kara sentit la même panique, le même besoin de fuir qu'elle avait ressenti quand Cat lui avait demandé son nom de famille, juste une heure plus tôt, mais cette fois, elle le repoussa au loin.

- **J'ai peur des humains, Miss Grant,** son ton était stable, et elle savait, par la façon dont Cat la regardait, que la femme plus âgée la croyait.

- **Et vous me laissez-vous toucher ?** Le ton de Cat était devenu doux, plus aussi autoritaire, mais elle n'avait pas tenté de retirer sa main du visage de Kara, montrant clairement qu'elle était encore la personne en contrôle. Kara pencha son visage vers la main qui la touchait doucement, fermant les yeux et respirant l'odeur de Cat.

- **Je n'ai pas peur de vous,** c'était presque un murmure, mais suffisamment fort pour que Cat l'entende, si l'augmentation de son battement de cœur était d'une quelconque indication. Ouvrant les yeux de nouveau, elle se mit à genoux, bougeant doucement afin que la main de Cat ne quitte jamais son visage. **J'ai n'ai pas peur de vous, Miss Grant, mais j'ai peur des autres humains, et parfois, cette peur prend le contrôle. Est-ce que cela vous fait avoir peur de moi ?**

()()()

Cat fixait la Super-héroïne agenouillée devant elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et elle savait que l'autre femme pouvait l'entendre, mais peu importe que ce soit à cause de l'admission ou de la soumission de SuperGirl, Cat n'était pas sûre.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que cette jeune fille, cette invulnérable et surpuissante, mais terrifiée jeune fille n'était pas quelqu'un dont Cat pouvait avoir peur.

Faisant se lever la tête de SuperGirl, Cat se pencha légèrement et plaça un doux et rassurant baiser sur le front de l'héroïne.

- **Non, tu ne me fais pas peur.**

Elle se redresse pour mieux rencontrer les yeux de SuperGirl.

Elle le voyait bien dans ses yeux, SuperGirl voulait la croire mais n'en était pas capable, ou n'était pas disposée à accepter cela comme une vérité.

- **Peut-être que vous devriez,** répondit-elle.

Et avant que Cat ait pu répondre, il y eu un coup de vent et SuperGirl était partie.

Cat ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. SuperGirl lui avait donné tant d'elle-même ce soir, avec si peu de mot. C'était un niveau de confiance que Cat n'était pas sûre de mériter, pas qu'elle ait l'intention de briser cette confiance, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait fait pour la mériter.

SuperGirl lui avait offert la même confiance que Kara.

« _Kara. »_

Cat sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Mais non, juste parce que elle les voulait de la même façon… juste parce qu'elles la regardaient de la même façon, parce qu'elles semblaient lui faire confiance de la même façon, est-ce possible ?

Quelque chose avait troublé Kara plus tôt ce soir. Quelque chose l'avait ennuyé, et elle avait fui. Et ensuite, SuperGirl était apparu à la rechercher de quelque chose, d'une parole rassurante ? de conseils ? d'espoir ? Et SuperGirl s'était agenouillée devant elle, et, alors que Cat tentait de prendre possession de Kara, elle s'était sentie répondre sans réserve à la femme devant elle. Si elles étaient la même personne, et bien, elle savait que si elles étaient la même personne, elle n'hésiterait plus, même si Kara/SuperGirl mettait à feu et à sang le monde entier, Cat la désirerai toujours. Mais si elles ne l'étaient pas, elle avait besoin de comprendre aussi cela.

Cat ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à continuer quoi que ce soit avec Kara, tant qu'elle ne sera pas certaine que Kara et SuperGirl sont une seule et même personne. Tant qu'elle ne sera pas sûre, elle ne pourra pas les séparer dans sa tête. Kara était sienne, et Cat ne pourra la laisser que si c'est ce que Kara veut, mais Cat ne pourrait pas abandonner Kara à quelqu'un d'autre, pas même SuperGirl. Et donc, tant que Cat ne comprenait vers quoi concentrer ses attentions, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin avec Kara. Même si elle savait qu'elle choisirait Kara, cela ne changeait pas sa réponse à SuperGirl. Ne pas aimer SuperGirl de la même façon ne signifiait pas que Cat ne se souciait pas d'elle.

Regardant le ciel à la rechercher de la Super-héroïne, Cat se demandait.

- **Si tu es effrayée, je protégerai,** murmura-t-elle, sachant que peu importe qu'elle murmure ou qu'elle le crie, la Kryptonnienne pouvait l'entendre.

Chapitre 3.

_« Si tu es effrayée, je protégerai »_

Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent, ces mots résonnèrent encore et encore dans l'esprit de Kara, et chaque fois qu'elle les entendait, ils la faisaient sourire. Rien ne s'était passé entre elles depuis cette nuit-là, et au début, Kara avait été inquiète d'avoir été trop proche de Cat dans son costume de SuperGirl, mais même si Cat la regardait de plus près, elle n'avait fait aucune tentative, ne questionnant pas Kara sur son identité.

Bien sûr, Cat ne l'avait pas non plus questionnée sur d'autre chose non plus, malgré son affirmation de vouloir mieux connaître Kara, mais Kara comprenait que c'était probablement sa faute, puisqu'elle s'était enfuie. Et de plus, malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de se révéler à Cat, elle était encore et toujours effrayée. Effrayée par les mots de Cat sur le balcon qui avaient été dit sans véritable fondement, parce que Cat ne pouvait pas savoir si elle était effrayée par Kara sans avoir été confrontée à ce que Kara était capable de faire.

Cat, pour sa part, traitait Kara de la même manière au travail, ce qui était rassurant. Cat déboulait toujours dans sa vie chaque matin de la même manière, avec cet air autoritaire et possessif qui permettait à Kara de se sentir immédiatement en sécurité. Et même si elle semblait vouloir prendre son temps, pas encore prête à pousser plus loin leur relation, le fait que Cat n'avait pas tenter de changer sa manière de faire habituelle rassurait Kara. Parfois, Cat regardait Kara, quand elle pensait que la jeune femme ne le remarquait pas, et Kara pouvait presque voir les rouages de son esprit fonctionner dans la tête de sa boss, comme si Cat essayait de comprendre quelque chose, Kara n'était pas sûre de savoir ce que Cat cherchait à comprendre.

Une fois, il y avait environ une semaine, alors qu'elles étaient en train de travailler l'une en face de l'autre sur les canapés du bureau de Cat, Kara avait levé les yeux trop vite et avait surpris Cat en train de la fixer. Cat l'avait regardé encore un long moment, pleinement consciente d'avoir été prise sur le fait, mais cependant absolument pas repentante. Non pas qu'elle est besoin de l'être, après cette nuit, même si elles n'en avaient pas parlé, ce fut très clair pour elles deux, que leur relation était sur le point d'évoluer. Finalement, Cat avait lentement laissé son regard dériver sur le corps de Kara, parfaitement consciente que la jeune fille pouvait le voir faire, pouvait lire ses intentions. Le temps que Cat releva les yeux vers le visage de Kara, une teinte de rouge colorait les joues de la jeune fille et sa respiration s'était accélérée et Kara savait que du désir était visible dans ses yeux. Observant les réactions de Kara, Cat lui avait souri, visiblement satisfaite, avant de tout simplement retourner à son travail et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- **Kiera !** La voix de Cat interrompit les pensées de Kara et la ramena à la réalité, c'est-à-dire un milieu de Vendredi après-midi, et elle avait encore du travail à faire.

- **Oui, Miss Grant ?** demanda-t-elle, entrant dans le bureau et portant son attention sur Cat.

- **Le gala du musée est ce soir,** Kara hocha la tête. Cat s'y tendait tous les ans, c'était une collecte de fond à laquelle la plupart des membres de la haute société de National City assistait. **Je vais porter cette robe bleu et argent, celle que je t'avais demandé de prendre dans la boutique la semaine dernière, as-tu quelque chose qui se marierait avec ?**

Kara savait exactement de quelle robe Cat parlait, elle serait belle dans cette robe, Cat était belle dans n'importe quel vêtement. Mais, comme si les mots de Cat l'engloutissaient, elle ne peut cacher sa surprise.

- **Moi, Miss Grant ? Pourquoi ai-je besoin de quelque chose qui va avec ?**

Cat roula des yeux devant sa nerveuse assistante.

- **Parce que tu m'accompagnes. Il est grand temps que tu apprennes comment te présenter à ce genre d'évènement, et je refuse d'avoir une assistante qui se traine derrière moi dans quelque chose qui fait tâche,** et, là, Cat sourit d'une façon qui disait à Kara que sa boss savait exactement quel effet les prochains mots auraient sur elle, **après la fête du personnel, je sais que tu peux être bien habillée si tu essayes, surtout si tu assortis ta tenue à la mienne.**

_« Elle a aimé ma robe, »_ Kara sentit un frisson parcourir son corps au regard de Cat sur elle, « _elle a aimé que je sois assortie à elle, que je lui ressemble »._

- **Kiera,** Cat la ramena au présent, et Kara surmonta son rougissement.

- **Je n'ai rien qui convient, mais je peux y aller maintenant et trouver quelque chose…** Elle espérait que Cat ne soit pas déçue qu'elle ne soit pas prête immédiatement mais, au lieu de ça, sa réponse semblait contenter Cat.

- **Non, j'ai déjà trouver ce qu'il faut. Viens ici et regardes les,** et elle sortit trois feuilles de son bureau, les tenant dans ses mains et forçant Kara à s'approcher pour les voir. Sur chaque page, il y avait une magnifique robe, chacune mettrait en valeur celle que Cat avait prévu de mettre. Soudain, l'attitude satisfaite de Cat prenait sens.

« _Elle est heureuse que je n'ai rien, parce que cela veut dire qu'elle peut choisir ma tenue »,_ Kara ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir elle aussi du plaisir à cette pensée.

Mais, le sentiment se fana vite lorsqu'elle vit les trois robes. Toutes étaient magnifiques, et pas de doute qu'elles coûtaient chacune plus que le salaire mensuel de Kara, mais ce n'était pas le véritable problème. Le vrai problème était qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas porter une de ses robes. La première laissait apparaître une épaule, alors que la seconde et la troisième laissaient voir, à des niveaux différents, son dos.

Kara se sentit rougir de nouveau, mais pas de plaisir cette fois, mais de honte. Elle savait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'excuser pour ça, mais malgré tout, comment ne pas ressentir un certain degré de honte pour l'état de son corps ? Elle voulait être belle pour Cat. Même si elle reconnaissait que ces étranges cicatrices dans un certain sens pouvaient être considérées comme plaisante à voir, strictement d'un point de vue esthétique, dans la veine de l'art abstrait, elles pouvaient être intéressantes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter avoir une peau sans marque qui serait considéré comme objectivement belle.

Se reculant, elle garda la tête baissée :

- **Je suis désolée, Misse Grant, mais je ne peux porter aucune de ses robes, vous devriez trouvé une autre personne pour vous accompagner ce soir.**

()()()

- **Kiera, stop !**

A son ordre, la jeune femme s'arrête immédiatement, comme Cat savait qu'elle le ferait, mais la jeune femme avait toujours le regard baissé.

Cat avait planifié cette soirée avant même de voir la réaction de Kara, quand la jeune femme l'avait surprise en train de la mater, enfin non de la regarder. C'était une parfaite occasion de se rapprocher de Kara, et elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion sans une très bonne raison. La nature politique de la récolte de fond aurait assuré, même si c'était techniquement une sortie de la zone de confort qu'était CatCo, que ça resterait assez proche du monde du travail pour être sécurisant. Les personnes, là-bas, auraient respecté le fait que Kara soit son assistante, et elles pouvaient donc faire un essai, pouvaient tester les limites pour voir jusqu'où elles pouvaient être intimes, tout en gardant une certaine distance sécuritaire entre elles.

Mais, maintenant, Cat ne comprenait pas ce qui dérangeait Kara. Elle avait semblé être ravie, pas seulement de l'invitation mais aussi du fait que Cat lui ait fait savoir qu'elle avait apprécié la beauté de Kara quand cette dernière avait assorti leur robe. Et la jeune fille avait semblé encore plus heureuse à l'idée que Cat le veuille encore et qu'elle l'habille elle-même, cette fois.

Peut-être est-ce une question d'argent ?

- **Je payerai pour la robe, si c'est cela ton problème, je sais que je ne te paye pas assez pour que tu puisses t'offrir une de ses robes, mais je suis celle qui insiste pour que tu viennes à l'évènement, après tout,** mais Kara était toujours en train de secouer négativement la tête.

Cat s'avança à grande enjambée, s'arrêtant juste devant son assistante, avant de lever le bras et de forcer la jeune fille à la regarder, ne manquant pas l'affaiblissement momentané de sa respiration quand la main de Cat se posa sur sa peau.

- **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** elle garda un ton autoritaire, s'assurant que Kara saurait qu'elle exigeait une réponse, mais ses yeux et son toucher étaient doux.

- **Je,** Kara s'arrêta, cherchant les mots justes, **je ne peux porter aucune des robes, elles sont trop révélatrices.** Si ce n'était que cela, Cat aurait ri, mais Elle savait comment lire l'autre femme, et il y avait clairement, plus à dire sur cette histoire. Donc, elle attendit juste, sachant que Kara allait comprendre que son silence lui ordonnait de continuer. **Je suis tombée d'un arbre plus jeune, ça m'a laissé de larges cicatrices sur mes épaules et sur mon dos,** finit par dire Kara, reculant encore, loin de Cat et refusant le contact visuel.

Ce n'était toujours pas l'histoire complète, et clairement, l'histoire de l'arbre était un mensonge, mais voyant le regard triste et abattu de Kara, Cat décida de ne pas la pousser plus. De tout façon, elle était bien plus concentrée sur les non-dits derrière la confession de Kara, les mots qu'elle savait que Kara pensait.

« _Je suis désolé, j'ai des cicatrices. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je sois d'une certaine façon mais je ne suis pas, je ne peux, être le type de personne qui porte des robes comme ça, je suis imparfaite. Voulez-vous encore de moi ? Allez-vous toujours pensez que je suis belle, si je suis marquée ? »_

Cat répondit à sa façon, faisant attention que les peurs de Kara obtiennent une réponse de la même manière, sous-entendue mais claire.

- **C'est d'accord, je te trouverai une autre robe, mais cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas le choix. Tu porteras celle que j'aurai choisi pour toi, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

_« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je t'aiderai à te cacher si tu le veux, mais je sais, et tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi. Je te veux toujours, je voudrai toujours de toi. »_

La tête de Kara se redresse brusquement, le soulagement et la gratitude clairement affiché sur son visage.

- **Oui, Miss Grant, je porterai ce que vous voudrez, merci.**

Cette fois, lorsque Kara se tourna pour quitter le bureau Cat ne l'arrêta pas, mais elle prenait en compte comment cette nouvelle information devait être utilisée dans son questionnement sur l'identité de SuperGirl.

Cat avait passé les dernières semaines à regarder Kara avec attention, et durant cette période, sa suspicion avait seulement augmenté. Premièrement, il y avait le fait qu'elle avait vu Kara prendre un bol brulant du micro-onde à main nu, sans paraître noté sa chaleur. Ensuite, il y avait la fois où Kara avait enlevé ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, mais ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle ressemblait exactement à SuperGirl, mais aussi, parce que lorsqu'un autre employé était venu apporté quelque chose, oubliant ses lunettes, elle avait lu le document sans difficulté apparente. Et enfin, il y avait le fait que Kara semblait toujours sortie faire une course, à chaque fois que SuperGirl apparaissant dans la journée pour sauver quelqu'un.

Mais les Kryptonniens pouvaient-ils avoir des cicatrices ? Cat supposait que c'était possible, elle savait qu'il existait des moyens pour blesser un alien ou ça avait pu arriver sur sa planète d'origine, avant que Kara, si elle était SuperGirl, obtienne ses pouvoirs. Mais, aussi, peut-être que ce n'était pas des cicatrices, et les Kryptonniens avait des écailles ou des plumes dans le dos, ou tout autre caractéristique extraterrestre.

Qu'importe, Cat était fatiguée d'attendre. Si Kara était SuperGirl, Cat devait juste lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de ses pouvoirs, et si Kara ne l'était pas, alors, Cat devait trouver de la même manière comment pousser assez Kara pour découvrir ce qu'elle cache. Elle devra sans doute se révéler elle-même lors de ce processus, mais si Kara lui faisait confiance, ne devait-elle pas faire de même ?

Cat lécha ses lèvres inconsciemment en anticipant la soirée dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait rien faire avec Kara tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de son identité, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier cette soirée. Mais premièrement, elle devait être certaine que Kara allait être sublime dans une robe assortie à la sienne.

()()()

Cat s'était surpassée, pensa Kara, en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une timide et maladroite assistante mais plutôt à une jeune fille sophistiquée, quelqu'un qui méritait d'être au gala.

La robe, comme promis, était suffisamment pudique pout cacher ses cicatrices, mais restait suffisamment bien taillée pour garder une allure séduisante. Kara s'était inquiété un peu, après avoir quitté le bureau de Cat, que l'autre femme ne choisisse quelque chose qui montre d'autre partie du corps, comme sa gorge ou son ventre, favorisant, à la place des coupes originelles, d'autres parties du corps qui auraient été aussi problématique pour Kara. Mais cette robe était presque identique à celle qu'elle portait lors de la soirée du personnel, cette pensée fit sourire Kara, parce qu'elle savait que Cat avait consciemment décidé de choisir une robe qui permettrait à Kara d'être dans sa zone de confort, soumettant le sentiment de la jeune fille à cette décision, par tout cela, Cat avait pris le contrôle.

La couleur était, également, parfait pour elle, et aussi pour Cat. Presque du même argent que la couleur secondaire de la robe de Cat, c'était une couleur que reflétait tout ce qui était proche, signifiait que si elle se tenait près de Cat, l'argent de sa robe prendrait des teintes du bleu que la robe de sa boss.

Les chaussures étaient aussi bien pensées. Kara pouvait marcher avec des talons, ou en réalité, elle savait comme tricher et voler juste un millimètre au-dessus du sol, en donnant l'illusion qu'elle marchait sur le sol, mais Cat lui avait prise une paire de sandales d'un bleu sombre, qui donnait l'illusion de talon, sans lui accorder un centimètre de plus. Kara se demanda si c'était parce que Cat doutait de ses capacités à marcher avec des talons sans tomber ou si c'était parce qu'ainsi, elle sans et Cat avec talons, elles étaient presque de la même taille. Elle supposait que c'était la dernière option, et elle ne put réprimer un sourire à la pensée de combien cela devait agacer Cat que d'être la plus petite des deux, et de beaucoup.

Cat ne lui avait donné aucune instruction pour ses cheveux, et, au moins, c'était une partie que Kara pouvait totalement gérer. Elle avait développé au fils des années, une myriade de façons plus ou moins complexe pour faire tenir en arrière ses cheveux, et, bien que considérant un instant les laisser libre sur ses épaules, elle savait que c'était trop risqué même avec les lunettes. Donc, à la place, elle passa un long moment à tresser ses cheveux en un complexe chignon serré, qui encadrait parfaitement son visage, mettant en évidence les boucles d'oreilles que Cat lui avait dit de mettre.

Regardant les magnifiques saphirs qui pendaient à ses oreilles, elle était reconnaissante qu'Alex après des semaines d'efforts, l'ait finalement convaincu d'utiliser sa vision thermique dans un miroir pour se percer les oreilles. Ça avait été une manœuvre délicate, mais pas la pire. Si elle avait le collier qui allait, la tenue aurait été complète, mais malgré tout, l'effet était incroyable et elle savait que Cat serait satisfaite.

Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, Kara se prépara à quitter la salle de bain, mais alors que sa main était sur la poignée, une soudaine pensée la fit s'arrêter. Cat devrait désormais être changée, et l'attendait probablement dans son bureau, et Kara était plutôt sûre que si elle entrait non préparée à la vision de Cat, alors il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle perde toute capacité à parler. Elle ne voulait pas que la première impression de Cat sur elle avec cette robe soit celle d'un poisson bouche bée.

Se sentant légèrement coupable de tricher, mais pas suffisamment pour se stopper, Kata activa sa vision pour percer les murs et se concentrer sur sa boss, et alors qu'elle sentit ses genoux faiblir, elle sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Cat était sur le balcon, son dos légèrement contre le rebord avec un verre de scotch dans la main. Les derniers rayons du soleil tombaient juste de la bonne façon, soulignant ses cheveux d'or et amenant une douce lueur sur son visage. La robe elle, était tout ce dont Kara se rappelait, le bleu et l'argent tourbillonnaient et créaient un effet mystérieux et mystique, alors que le décolleté et la fente à la jambe gauche étaient juste assez pour être alléchant, sans vraiment rien montrer.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Kara se ressaisit et alla rejoindre l'autre femme.

()()()

- **Kara,** le nom s'échappa de ses lèvres comme une prière murmurée quand la femme en question passa les portes, rejoignant Cat sur le balcon. Si Kara nota que sa boss avait pour une fois utiliser son vrai nom, elle choisit intelligemment de ne pas commenter.

Kara était époustouflante, et Cat savait qu'il n'était pas possible que en les voyant ce soir, quelqu'un puisse ignorer que Kara était sienne. Et avec cette tenue, personne n'osera remettre en question la présence de Kara à ses côtés. Elle ressentit un puissant élan de plaisir à la pensée du nombre de personne qui serait jalouse d'elle ce soir, et a la pensée qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre chance.

Passant son regard sur l'effet de la robe et des cheveux, la capacité de Kara à mettre en valeur sa chevelure était une chose qui ne cessait d'émerveiller Cat, elle se concentra sur l'attitude de la jeune fille. Il y avait cette confiance de nouveau, et Cat réalisa que cette confiance ne venait que lorsque Kara se sentait en parfait sécurité et à sa place, complètement protégée et désirée par Cat. Kara était plus forte en sa présence, et Kara le savait, aimait cela.

Cat était légèrement déçue de la réaction de Kara à sa tenue, elle s'était attendue à un adorable regard bouche bée, mais elle supposait que c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Kara soit capable de se tenir. Et en réalité, la réaction de Kara était presque mieux.

Kara la regardait, pas en état de choc, mais avec une touche de timide rougissement et un regard désireux. C'était le genre de regard qui faisait dire à Cat que Kara voulait d'elle bien plus qu'une simple attitude séduisante et possessive, et, par la manière dont Kara la regardait, il y avait un plaisir certain de savoir que d'une certaine façon la tenue de Cat était en partie pour Kara, pour ses yeux à elle.

« _Oui, Kara,_ pensa pour elle-même Cat, _tu ne peux être complètement mienne à moins que je suis moi aussi disposée à m'offrir. Comprends cela, accepte-le. »_

S'éloignant du vide, Cat posa son verre vide sur le rebord et glissa plus près de la jeune femme, qui une fois encore, alors qu'elle faisait face à la pleine et intense puissance de l'attention de Cat, ne montra aucun signe de recul.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait, Cat fut satisfaite de voir l'effet des deux robes l'une à côté de l'autre. La robe de Kara fut choisie parce qu'elle reflétait celle de Cat, et grâce à ses talons, Cat avait la même taille de l'autre femme. La différence de taille était un constant agacement pour Cat, mais au moins ce soir, elle ne devrait pas lever les yeux pour regarder Kara quand cette dernière serait près d'elle, et Cat avait prévu de se tenir proche, très proche de Kara.

Voulant voir la totalité de Kara, Cat lui tourna autour, passant sa main sur le bras gauche de Kara puis sur ses épaules, appréciant la manière dont le corps de Kara se détendait sous son toucher. Cat se stoppa derrière Kara, s'approchant encore et amenant es lèvres juste à côté de l'oreille droite, sa main agrippant doucement, possessivement l'endroit où l'épaule gauche de Kara rencontre son cou.

- **Tu es magnifique, Kara.** Cat n'avait pas prévu de réutiliser le nom de Kara, mais quand elle vit Kara tourner la tête pour rencontrer son regard intense, avec son sourire éclatant, Cat sut qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

- **Merci, Miss Grant, vous l'êtes aussi,** répondit-elle, Cat trouva difficile de contenir son sourire niais. Elle savait qu'elle était belle, il n'y avait pas de raison de réagir à ce simple compliment comme une écolière maladroite, mais même en sachant cela, cela lui fit faire un effort pour conserver son air autoritaire et calme.

Pour se distraire, elle s'éloigna, retournant dernière son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une boite plate en velours.

- **Il manque juste une chose pour que cela soit parfait, viens ici,** dit Cat, en se faisant garder le contrôle.

Elle avait donné les boucles d'oreille plus tôt, mais elle voulait voir la réaction de la jeune femme quand elle lui donnerait le collier.

Les boucles d'oreille de Cat était en saphir également, mais un peu plus délicate dans leur fabrication, mais son collier était une simple pierre qui était retenue par une classique chaîne en argent. C'était élégant et chic, juste de la bonne façon. Le collier qu'elle avait sorti pour Kara, était bien plus épais, avec ses nombreux enlacements de bande d'argent, qui retenait là aussi un saphir, le collier en son entier allait être bien plus haut sur le cou de Kara. C'était presque un collier, un collier de chien, il pouvait faire penser que ça en était un, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas.

Cat regarda le visage de Kara avec attention pour scruter sa réaction, appréciant la façon dont le léger rougissement qui ornait les jours de Kara depuis le moment où elle avait passé les portes du balcon s'accentua de nombreuses nuance de rouge, mais pas d'embrassement ou de déplaisir. C'était ce que à quoi Cat prêtait attention.

Malgré tout ce qui les avait conduites à cette instant, malgré le fait qu'elle pensait avoir correctement compris à propos de leur relation, si Cat avait vu le moindre mouvement d'hésitation sur le visage de Kara, elle aurait rangé le collier sans une arrière-pensée.

Kara croisa son regard et sourit, s'avançant de quelque pas vers Cat, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour prendre le collier, désirant visiblement que Cat le lui mette. Son geste, accompagnés d'une touche de confort dans son sourire, donna à Cat la confirmation dont elle avait besoin.

Kara, en montrant qu'elle attendait que, qu'elle voulait que Cat lui mette le collier, permettait bien plus que de réaffirmer leurs rôles dans leur relation. Elle faisait également comprendre à Cat sans un mot, qu'elle comprenait que Cat ne la forcerait jamais à porter quelque chose comme cela, si elle ne le voulait pas. En prenant l'initiative et en s'approchant, en réagissant en première, elle lui montrait qu'elle comprenait que Cat avait attendu sa réponse, avant d'aller plus loin.

Avec cet unique geste, Kara mettait en lumière la règle tacite, et Cat était capable de se détendre avec la connaissance que Kara comprenait vraiment qu'elle n'était pas absolument pas impuissante dans leur relation. Elles savaient toutes deux, que même si Cat avait le contrôle, c'était Kara était celle qui avait le pouvoir ultime. Kara était la personne qui avait le dernier mot sur jusqu'à où elle autorisait les choses à aller, sur ce qu'elle voulait autoriser Cat à faire.

Soutenant le regarde de Kara, Cat attacha le collier, prenant son temps pour bien le positionner sur le cou de Kara, faisant courir ses mains sur la clavicule de la jeune fille. Ses mains s'attardaient plus que nécessaire, mais cela ne dérangeait ni l'une ni l'autre.

Et, finalement, elle eut fini.

- **Parfait,** murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres se courbant et ses yeux appréciant Kara avec un regard plein de possessivité et de fierté.

()()()

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sur Terre, Kara se sentait pleinement en sécurité alors qu'elle entrait à l'arrière d'une voiture fermée.

La voiture de Kat avait des vitres teintées, les faisant paraître encore plus petite et encore plus close que les autres voitures, ce qui d'habitude la dérangeait, même quand elle était avec Cat. Mais ce soir, ce soir, elle se trouva à respirer facilement, chaque respiration lui permettait de sentir le léger resserrement du collier, la faisant se sentir en sécurité comme si Cat la tenait en permanence, alors même que l'autre femme ne la touchait pas.

Kara ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'était par inadvertance rapprochée de Cat, s'éloignant de la fenêtre, jusqu'à sentir la main de Cat se saisir de la sienne.

- **Kiera, cela ne me dérange pas que tu veuilles t'assoir près de la fenêtre, je n'en serai pas offensée, je te le promets,** les derniers mots suggéraient une plaisanterie, mais le regard inquiet de Cat lui disait que l'autre femme était complètement sérieuse.

« _Elle a remarqué que je n'aimais pas les espaces confinés,_ se rendit compte Kara, souriante, _elle fait autant attention à moi que moi, je lui porte attention »,_ c'était une pensée immensément plaisante.

Voyant son sourire détendu, Cat souleva un sourcil, son inquiétude quelque peu dissipée.

- **Tout va bien,** affirma Kara, amenant sa main libre, comme elle l'avait déjà fait, vers son collier et le caressa.

« _Je sais que personne ne me fera du mal, je sais que tu ne les laisseras pas faire »,_ phrase non dite qui restait en suspend entre elles.

Le reste du trajet en voiture se passa dans un silence confortable, la seule différence fut quand elles entrèrent dans un tunnel, l'obscurité et l'espace confinée autour d'elles, produisit chez Kara le retour de sa peur continuelle. Alors que Kara était certaine de ne pas avoir fait de gestes qui auraient pu montrer sa peur, la main de Cat qui ne l'avait pas quitté, se serra et Kara se sentit immédiatement se détendre à nouveau. La peur diminuant, Kara serra brièvement à son tour la main de Cat en un silencieux remerciement.

Une fois arrivées à la soirée, tout devient flou. Cat, bien sûr, agissait comme si elle était la propriétaire, et, en considérant la montagne d'argent qu'elle donnait régulièrement au musée pour la rechercher, elle avait sans doute raison.

Et Kara était avec elle à chaque moment. Pas un instant elle se sentit faiblir, ou submergée, malgré le nombre de personne autour d'elle. Elle savait que pour certain c'était comme si Cat l'avait ignorée, parce que l'autre femme saluait une personne après l'autre, regardant à peine dans la direction de Kara, mais Kara savait. Cat montrait qu'elle savait que Kara pouvait gérer, qu'elle n'avait pas à la dorloter, parce que Cat avait confiance sur le fait que Kara pouvait supporter ça, qu'elle voulait supporter ça. Et elle le faisait.

Ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'elles purent s'éloigner de la masse des invités, et Kara fut capable de s'autoriser un moment pour respirer. La même respiration était dans sa gorge, alors que Cat saisit l'occasion de ce calme pour lancer à Kara un regard conspirateur et joueur. Kara n'avait jamais vu ce côté de Cat avant, elle l'aimait bien, mais elle se ressaisit pour la suite quelle qu'elle soit.

Cat fit un bref mouvement de tête pour ordonner à Kara de la suivre, sachant que l'autre femme le ferait, et quelques minutes plus tard, Kara se retrouva être conduit loin du hall principal à travers des couloirs déserts. Kara resta silencieuse, suivant avec obéissance Cat à travers des plusieurs pièces, avant d'être arrêtée par un panneau « personnel seulement », alors que Cat commençait à avancer vers la nouvelle exposition qui était censée ouvrir ses portes le week-end prochain.

- **Miss Grant, je ne pense que pas nous autorisez à être ici,** dit-elle, en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, ne manquant pas la manière dont Cat se focalisa sur ce geste, ses yeux se dilatèrent en réponse.

Cat prit un moment pour quitter des yeux les lèvres de Kara, se concentrant sur ses yeux, avant de une fois encore faire jaillir un sourire joueur. Mais cette fois, c'était autre chose, une promesse que Kara la suivait maintenant, elle ne le regrettera pas.

- **J'ai investi beaucoup d'argent dans cet endroit, Kiera, je veux juste voir dans quoi ça a été mis, c'est toujours grisant de voir ce qui caché, ce que personne n'a été encore autorisé à voir, tu ne crois pas ?** Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte distincte de prédateur alors qu'elle parlait, son insinuation clairement comprise.

Elle savait que Cat était en train de l'allumer, que Cat n'allait rien faire de trop scandaleux et qui risquerait d'abimer sa tenue, mais ces paroles produisirent quand même un élan foudroyant de désir dans son bas-ventre. Elle était contente que Cat n'est pas de super-ouïe, la femme devant elle était suffisamment satisfaite d'elle-même et suffisamment confiante, elle n'avait pas besoin de booster son ego en entendant la pique de vitesse qu'avait fait le cœur de Kara dont elle était la cause.

Et, donc, en prenant une profonde respiration, elle dépassa la barrière, autorisant Cat à lui prendre la main et à la tirer vers l'exposition.

Il apparut vite que Cat voulait vraiment voir l'exposition, alors qu'elle appréciait la caste collection de bandes dessinées et autres venant de l'âge d'or de la BD, Kara trouva bien plus intéressant de regarder Cat.

D'abord, Cat s'était concentré sur les personnages de BD et leur ressemblance à SuperGirl, attentive à la réaction de Kara, obligeant Kara à se demander si Cat avait des soupçons. Mais très vite, il apparut évident que, si Cat avait essayé de découvrir la vérité, elle l'avait fait de telle sorte pur une raison évidente, Cat aurait pu juste lui demandé, mais non, Car semblait essayer de lui montre qu'elle n'attendait pas de Kara qu'elle révèle tous ses secrets sans rien obtenir en retour. Et, puisque Cat voulait la tirer à elle pas à pas, le masque professionnel disparu, elle se mit en mode « geek », Kara savait que Cat avait pour but de la placer dans une situation qui permettrait à Kara d'entrer dans la vie privée de Cat.

Jusqu'à cet instant, Kara n'avait jamais utilisé le mot « mignonne » pour décrire sa boss. Magnifique, oui, époustouflante, bien sûr, sexy, oh, absolument, mais mignonne, c'était nouveau.

Un sourire paisible pris place sur le visage de Kara, alors qu'elle regardait le comportement jovial de Cat, elle était heureuse que Cat se sente suffisamment bien avec elle pour lui montrer cette part d'elle, elle doutait qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la vie de Cat, à l'exception de Carter, qui l'avait vu comme cela. Ce qui, maintenant qu'elle y pense, expliquait une grande partie des centre d'intérêt de Carter.

Voyant son regard amusé, Cat s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase et lui fit un regard noir, mais plein d'humour :

- **Et puis-je savoir au juste, Kiera,** elle appuya sur la prononciation du mauvais prénom, **ce qui t'amuse ?**

Kara secoua la tête :

- **Je pensais juste combien vous me rappeliez Carter, c'est tellement évident qu'il est votre fils.**

Le faux regard noir s'évanouit immédiatement à la mention de son fils, son visage s'adoucit immédiatement, et, avait-elle rougie ? Cat avait clairement aimée l'observation de Kara comme quoi elle et son fils étaient pareils.

Mais ensuite, Kara l'entendit, une voix d'homme qui demandait « **as-tu coupé les caméras ?** » et une autre voix distincte grognant une réponse affirmative. Quelqu'un utilisait le gala comme une opportunité pour voler le musée et Kara avait été si prise par Cat qu'elle ne les avait pas entendus. Et maintenant, les hommes, les trois hommes, pensa-elle, était trop près. Ils allaient arriver dans quelques secondes et leur coupé non seulement le seul couloir vers la sortie mais aussi ils seraient entre elles et la sortie de secours.

Cat ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il n'y avait pas le temps. Kara plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Cat et la tira vers elle, derrière la dernière étagère, toute protection était bonne à prendre.

Cat laissa échapper un étouffement contrarié, mais Kara souffla à son oreille d'être silencieuse, ensuite, les hommes apparurent et Cat sentit Cat se raidir en comprenant la situation.

« _Passez sans nous voir, passer sans nous voir, passer sans nous voir »,_ pria silencieusement Kara, mais elle n'eut pas cette chance. Les hommes se dirigeaient clairement vers cette partie de la salle, et il y avait peu de chance qu'ils reviennent en arrière désormais.

- **C'est celle-ci, c'est pour celle-là que nous sommes venus,** affirma le plus fort des hommes, montrant du doigt l'étagère où elles étaient cachées, et Kara sentit son cœur se serrer, il n'était pas possible que les voleurs ne voient pas les deux femmes. Cat semblait le comprendre aussi, si la manière dont son corps se pressait contre celui de Kara, comme une tentative de protéger Kara, était une indication de sa compréhension.

Kara ferma les yeux, prenant un bref instant pour réfléchir à la situation, elle ne devait pas laisser Cat se faire blesser. Trois hommes, trois humains. Ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas les mettre KO d'un coup. Deux d'entre eux avaient des armes, le troisième, le chef, celui qui avait parlé, avait un long couteau acéré. Mais les trois avaient plus l'air de se soucier de la force que d'une véritable compétence au combat, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'eux grâce à l'entrainement qu'elle avait reçu d'Alex sans utiliser sa super-force, tant qu'elle restait calme.

Elle laissa l'homme de tête faire un autre pas vers elles avant de se mettre à bouger. Poussant Cat à terre, Kara sauta par-dessus sa boss et frappa la tempe droite de l'homme avec seulement un peu plus de force qu'un humain avec sa taille. Il tomba à terre en criant et elle se détourna de lui. Elle utilisa la surprise de son apparition pour se jeter sur les deux autres avant qu'ils ne puisse utiliser leur arme.

Au coup de pied envoya l'arme du second humain à travers la pièce, et elle continue en brisant sa garde et en le frappant deux fois, à la mâchoire. Elle se tourna vers le troisième alors même que le second n'était pas encore tombé au sol.

Il avait son pistolet pointé vers elle et elle évita la première balle avec un peu de sa super-vitesse, pas trop, mais assez pour garder une certaine marge et un instant plus tard, le dernier criminel avait rejoint le second sur le sol.

- **Ne bouge plus, salope !** le grognement venait de derrière elle, le premier homme avait repris connaissance. Elle savait que son premier coup ne le garderait pas au sol longtemps, mais elle avait supposé qu'il s'en prendrait à elle. Avec le recul, elle vu qu'elle avait eu tort.

L'homme tenait Cat, qui, pour sa défense, lui avait fait saigner la lèvre, Kara savait qu'elle n'était pas responsable de cette blessure, mais maintenant, il avait sorti son couteau et il le pressait contre la gorge de Cat.

Le monde de Kara s'arrêta.

Kara s'était déjà retrouvé face à des personnes qui voulait du mal à Cat avant, mais elle avait mis les deux autres hommes à terre sans perdre le contrôle, mais dans les cas précédents, personne n'avait véritablement mis une main sur Cat. Personne n'avait jamais touché Cat, sauf cette homme, cette humain, ce monstre avec un très large couteau, et Kara savait ce que les humains avec de larges couteaux étaient capables de faire.

La peur et la rage la submergèrent et elle hurla.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 4.  
Cat n'avait pas été amusée quand Kara l'avait attrapé, la poussant à elle dans un coin sombre, même si la partie « reporter » de son cerveau avait noté combien Kara avait fait cela facilement. Son cri de protestation s'était rapidement arrêté, lorsqu'elle avait compris un instant plus tard ce qui se passait.  
Quand les hommes s'étaient approchés, elle avait essayé de pousser Kara contre le mur, de la cacher, de faire quelque chose, pour la garder en sécurité. Toute pensée que Kara pouvait être SuperGirl avait disparu de son esprit à cet instant, parce que si Kara ne l''était pas, et bien, elle permettrait pas que quelque chose de mal arrive à la jeune femme.  
Et ensuite, malgré la résolution de Cat à protéger Kara, ce fut Kara qui la bouscula en la poussant et attaqua. Ça se passa si vite que Cat eut à peine le temps d'avoir peur, pas pour elle, mais parce que Kara avait sauté sur les trois hommes, dont deux étaient armée de fusil, en un rien de temps, le premier homme était à terre. En une fois, son cerveau qui pouvait s'empêcher de prendre en note certains faits. Premièrement, Kara, malgré d'évidente compétences de combat, n'utilisait pas de force surhumaine ou de super-vitesse, et deuxièmement, Kara était parfaitement calme, gérant le combat et réagissant sans violence extrême.  
Elle en était là dans ses pensées quand une distraction en la personne du voyou au couteau, il la saisit. Elle réussit à le frapper avec un coup de coude à la lèvre, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et il avait un couteau.  
-Ne bouge plus, salope ! ordonna l'homme à Kara alors que le second homme armé était à terre. Le cerveau de Cat fonctionnait à plein régime pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation, alors même qu'elle essayait de retenir sa respiration pour ne pas se couper elle-même à la lame froide qui était pressée contre sa peau.  
Quand Kara se retourna vers eux, Cat sentit le monde se stopper entre deux battements de cœur. Le calme et rationnel combattant que Cat avait vu quelque instant plus tôt s'évapora tout simplement...  
Le cri qui s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille, l'instant d'après, n'était pas humain, ce n'était plus Kara, ce n'était plus sa douce et attentionnée Kara. Le cri était de l'émotion pur, et c'était tout bonnement terrifiant.  
La chose que Cat vu ensuite était l'image floue de Kara, et quand Cat retrouva Kara une seconde plus tard, la jeune fille n'était plus près d'elle, mais à quelque mètre. Il y eu un craquement écœurant et un cri aigu quand le bras qui avait tenu le couteau sur sa gorge fut arraché à moitié et jeté au loin.  
Le visage de Kara, qui ne la regardait pas, mais fixait le dernier voleur, ressemblait à celui de sa Kara mais ce ne l'était pas. A cet instant, ce visage était plein de rage et de… de peur ? La rage était présente mais ce n'était pas l'émotion qui la guidait. Non, l'émotion primaire était la peur.  
« J'ai peur des humain » comme un écho dans la tête de Cat. Elle n'avait pas compris ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais désormais elle savait.  
Mais, il n'y avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus que cela, car la main de Kara s'était refermé sur l'épaule de l'homme et elle le tirait pour l'éloigner de sa boss. Cat regarda, figée, Kara pousser l'homme contre le mur, sa tête s'écrasant contre la surface dure ce qui produisit un fort son. L'homme s'évanouit et son corps s'écroula, mais Kara n'en avait pas fini.  
Avec un autre cri, elle fit faire un vol planer au corps inconscient de l'homme, passant à travers des étagères vitrées, faisant alors s'activer l'alarme.  
Mais, elle n'avait toujours pas fini.  
-Kara, la voix de Cat était suppliante, mais Kara vola vers l'homme à travers la pièce sans sembler l'entendre. Kara, Cat essayait de rendre sa voix douce, essayant de faire revenir Kara près d'elle, alors même que Kara releva l'homme, le tenant d'une main et le frappant encore. Ça ne fonctionnaire pas. Les yeux désespérés de Cat se posa sur le collier qui ornait toujours le cou de Kara. Kara, stop ! Elle fit passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans son ordre, chaque once d'émotion, sa certitude absolue que Kara était à elle, que Kara allait lui obéir.  
Et Kara obéit.  
Doucement, Kara, qui volait, tourna la tête vers Cat, son point toujours en l'air, l'homme toujours pendu mollement à son autre main. Mais elle s'était stoppée. Le visage de Kara était toujours plein de peur et de colère, mais Cat pouvait voir un peu de sa Kara derrière ces émotions, alors que sa Kara n'était pas là un instant plus tôt, sa Kara répondrait toujours à son appel.  
-Pose le, ordonna-t-elle, remerciant des années de pratique à être la Reine des Tout les Médias, ce qui lui avait appris à garder sa voix stable en toute circonstance, alors même que le monde autour d'elle s'effondrait.  
-Cet humain t'a touché, la voix de Kara était basse, et alors que la voix de Cat était calme, celle de Kara était inégale, presque déséquilibrée.  
Un minuscule et instinctive partie de Cat voulait reculer et s'enfuir, mais au lieu de ça, elle se redressa de toute sa taille.  
-Pose. Le. A. Terre, dit-elle encore, en prononçant distinctement chaque mot et en s'avançant d'un pas, montrant qu'elle était celle qui contrôlait la situation.  
Kara la regarda encore un long moment, puis le lâcha et abaissa son point, mais ses yeux étaient toujours perdus dans un torrent de chaos.  
« Bon, elle ne l'avait pas lâché doucement comme je l'avais espéré », pensa Cat, en entendant le voleur toucher le sol dans un bruit sourd mais au moins, il n'est plus en danger immédiatement.  
Cat s'avança encore un peu plus vers la fille volante, observant sa Kara revenir un peu plus à chacun de ses pas.  
Mais, ensuite, la tête de Kara se tourna vers l'autre côté, alors que le calme avait repris ses droits en elle, ses yeux se concentrèrent vers le couloir, ses mains se serrant en point à nouveau.  
« Elle entend l'équipe de sécurité arriver à cause de l'alarme », réalisa Cat.  
-Pars, cria-t-elle, en pointant du doigt la sortie de secours. Alors que Kara hésitait, elle ajouta, ce n'est que la sécurité qui arrive, je suis en sécurité, tu m'as protégée, maintenant pars, je te suis.  
Et Kara partit. Cat calcula, elle savait comment était le bâtiment, elle avait encore 45 secondes avant que la sécurité arrive. Elle utilisa ce temps pour s'assurer du pouls de l'homme au couteau, faible mais présent ? Ensuite, elle fit le tour de la pièce, se dépêchant de récupérer son sac à main, Kara elle n'en n'avait pas, et les lunettes de Kara qui étaient tombées pendant le combat. S'assurant une dernière fois, qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de leur présence, à part les corps, elle prit elle aussi rapidement la sortie de secours. Elle ne voulait pas être là pour l'arrivée des agents de sécurité non plus.  
Le musée était construit le long de la rive et la sortie de secours menait vers la plage. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour localiser Kara, voyant les manifestations de sa colère de loin. Elle espérait que Kara n'ait pas utilisé ses lasers pour ne pas alerter toute la ville. Retirant rapidement ses chaussures, les prenant en main pour mieux marcher sur le sable, et utilisant sa main libre pour mettre les lunettes de Kara dans son sac et de sortir son téléphone, elle l'alluma et commença à marcher vers Kara.  
Cela ne lui prit que quelque seconde pour trouver le numéro d'Alex, et Cat était contente d'avoir pensé à prendre le numéro d'Alex sur son téléphone quand elle avait commencé de se rapprocher de Kara, juste au cas où.  
-Allô ? Alex, légèrement confuse, ne devait pas reconnaître le numéro, mais la voix était quand même forte et autoritaire.  
-Ici, Cat Grant, votre sœur et moi nous nous sommes rendues au gala du musée, et il y a eu un petit incident. Kara s'est peut-être un peu fâchée, elle entendit l'autre femme prendre une respiration, mais ne lui donna pas la possibilité de l'interrompre. Tout va bien, votre sœur va bien, personne n'est mort mais j'ai pensé que vous pouviez venir ici. Oh, et, comme c'est votre sœur, je suis sûre que vous avez une sorte de numéro d'urgence pour l'agence gouvernementale avec qui Kara travaille, quelle qu'elle soit. Il y a quelque dommage à prendre en compte, donc vous pouvez sans doute vous occuper de cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Que…  
Mais Cat ne laissa pas le temps à Alex de dire plus, la femme allait sans doute lui poser des questions et ensuite lui dire de ne pas s'approcher de Kara et d'attendre qu'elle arrive. Mais, elle était Cat Grant, et elle n'allait pas attendre que quelqu'un s'occupe de SuperGirl.  
Décidant qu'elle était assez loin du bâtiment, elle jeta ses chaussures, son sac et son téléphone, qui recommença à sonner, Alex essayant de la joindre, et accéléra le pas.  
Après une minute de marche rapide, elle ralentit, les évènements des dernières minutes finalement prirent sens et sa résolution qu'elle avait pris il y a une minute d'aller vers Kara et de la calmer, vacilla.  
Kara avait été… Cat avait toujours su que Kara avait des secrets, elle s'était même préparée à ce que Kara soit SuperGirl, et après cette nuit, sur le balcon, elle s'était aussi préparée à voir le côté obscur de l'héroïne. Mais, être préparée à ces deux choses, ne l'avait pas préparé à la réalité, à voir Kara si perdue.  
Qu'est ce qui avait été le déclencheur ? Kara avait été en contrôle, et ce n'était pas la première fois que Cat était sauvé par SuperGirl, donc qu'est-ce qui avait été différent ? Ce ne pouvait pas seulement être le récent changement, la progression de leur relation ?  
« Cet humain t'a touchée », Cat tiqua sur la manière dont Kara avait dit le mot humain, la manière dont la voix de Kara s'était brisée en un grognement. Ça lui donnait une réponse. Lors des précédents incidents, Kara avait été assez rapide pour que Cat ne soit pas touchée. Mais cette fois, quelqu'un avait vraiment directement touchée Cat, lui avait mis un couteau sou la gorge.  
Et ensuite, il y avait le fait que la réaction de Kara était instinctive. Quand elle avait affronté Livewire, c'était un humain qui essayait de blesser Cat, oui, mais l'ADN de Livewire avait changé, et Cat le supposait, SuperGirl pouvait sentir la différence, parce que avec ses sens surdéveloppés, Livewire n'était plus humain pour Kara, et donc, inconsciemment, quel que soit la source de la peur de Kara vis-à-vis des humains, Livewire n'était plus concernée.  
« Mais, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de moi ? », se demanda Cat. Elle était un humain, parce que si Kara avait été seule ou si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qui avait été en danger, Cat savait que l'alien aurait réussi à garder le contrôle. C'est la vue de Cat en danger qui l'avait fait perdre le contrôle.  
« En quoi suis-je spécial ? »  
« Parce que, parce que je la vois comme étant mienne. Parce qu'elle sait que je ne laisserai personne la toucher, que je ne laisserai personne me la prendre. Parce qu'elle sait que je ne laisserai rien ni personne, me stopper pour la retrouver. Parce que je lui aie promis que je n'avais pas peur d'elle. »  
Et Cat compris que même si elle venait de voir Kara perdre le contrôle, elle n'était toujours pas effrayée par Kara. Elle avait certaines inquiétudes, certes, mais elles étaient dues à la situation et non à la jeune femme.  
« Ma présence permet à Kara de se sentir en sécurité »  
Cat n'avait jamais permis à personne de se sentir en sécurité, avant Kara. Bon, Carter, peut-être, mais c'était son fils, c'était différent. Même son ex-époux avait été et restait un petit peu effrayé par elle. Mais avec Kara, ce n'était pas juste une sentiment passif, Kara ne ressentait pas seulement aucune peur en sa présence. Non, Kara obtenait sa force de Cat, et ce n'était pas une chose que Cat pouvait abandonner à la légère.  
Cela prit encore 5 minutes pour rejoindre Kara, SuperGirl, mais ça avait pris suffisamment de temps pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, que de décider que ce n'était pas important, et que ça ne changeait rien pour Cat. Surtout pas ses sentiments pour Kara. Mais quand Cat s'approcha encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de noter que Kara était magnifique même comme ça, sans lunettes et les cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Elle était sublime, même si effrayé, et furieuse, « mais pas seule », ajouta Cat.  
-Restes loin de moi, lui cria Kara, ne regardant pas Cat, mais ne s'enfuyant pas non plus.  
-Non, Cat ralentit son pas, mais ne s'arrêta pas.  
Kara s'envola un peu plus loin, d'autre lasers sortant de ses yeux en direction de l'eau, alors qu'un cri de colère passa ses lèvres.  
Cat s'avança encore d'un pas.  
-Tu dois rester loin de moi ! Kara se retourna, sa voix tremblante mais plus calme désormais.  
-Non, un autre pas.  
-Au moins le temps que je me calme, Cat pouvait entendre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.  
-Non, répéta Cat, s'approchant encore, même si Kara ne la regardait toujours pas.  
-Éloignes-toi, c'était une supplique, mais qui sonnait si perdue, si seule, Cat savait que Kara ne le pensait pas.  
-Non, Kara, et désormais, elle n'était qu'à quelques pas, elle pouvait voir les points de Kara toujours fermement serrés, sa mâchoire crispée comme pour tenter de contrôler sa colère et sa peur, son corps tout entier tremblait.  
Elle fit encore quelques pas et comme elle l'avait déjà fait, elle leva ses mains, pacifiquement, essayant de ne pas paraître imposante, sachant que même si Kara ne la regardait pas directement, elle la voyait dans sa vision périphérique. Mais ce fut une erreur, Cat le réalisa trop tard, déjà Kara s'éloignait trébuchant sur sa robe.  
Sa réaction fit faire une pause à Cat et elle arrêta son avancée. Kara ne répondait pas à la douceur, Kara n'avait pas besoin de douceur. Kara avait besoin de savoir que Cat était là pour elle, que Cat serait là pour la protéger quand sa peur menacerait de prendre le contrôle.  
« Comment protéger un Superhéros ? se questionna-t-elle, sachant déjà que ce n'était pas la bonne question.  
« Comment je dois protéger ma Kara ? »  
Parce que Kara n'avait jamais semblé plus forte que lorsqu'elle se sentait en sécurité, de fait, la seule présence de Cat permettait à une Kara calme de se sentir en sécurité, cette Kara, ce corps frémissant d'énergie émotive avait besoin de plus. Et ce qui faisait que Kara se sentait en sécurité, plus que tout autre chose, était de savoir qu'elle appartenait à Car, que Cat la protégerai jalousement et ne la laisserai jamais partir. Kara n'avait pas obéi à la gentille requête de Cat dans le musée, non, elle avait obéi à l'ordre de Cat, faisant confiance à Cat pour la guider quand elle n'était plus capable de le faire elle-même.  
Et donc, Cat changea d'attitude, elle s'enveloppa de son aura autoritaire et avança, toute son attention sur Kara, et seulement sur Kara. En trois enjambées, elle se retrouva près de la jeune fille et sa main droite se perdit dans les cheveux de Kara, elle tira franchement, faisant se baisser vers elle le visage de l'héroïne et abattit violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Kara, en un mouvement puissant et contrôlé.  
Cat mit tout ce qu'elle put dans le baiser, resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux de Kara et utilisant sa main libre pour rapprocher encore la jeune femme, ses ongles creusant la taille de Kara.  
« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu es à moi »  
Kara ne pouvait pas entendre ces mots, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, Cat s'assurait que tout était dit par ce baiser. Elle laissa échapper un sourd grondement et mordit la lèvre de Kara, faisait sursauter la jeune fille, et Cat utilisa cette opportunité pour approfondir le baiser, revendiquant immédiatement le contrôle malgré la taille supérieure de Kara et ses pouvoirs.  
Poussant Kara contre elle, Cat enlaça la femme dans une prise serrée alors que Kara enfouissait son visage dans son cou, les mains de la jeune héroïne agrippées à la robe de Cat, l'approchant encore plus près.  
-Vous êtes venue pour moi, la voix de Kara était étouffée mais Cat pouvait encore l'entendre.  
La poussant légèrement, Cat releva doucement le menton de Kara, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.  
-Bien sûr que je suis venue, je viendrai toujours pour toi, je n'ai pas peur de toi, Kara, et cette fois, alors que SuperGirl ne l'avait pas crue, cette fois, elle pouvait voir le commencement de l'acceptation de cette vérité dans les yeux de Kara.  
-L'Ai-je…, Kara détourna le regard brièvement, essayant de se ressaisir, l'ai-je tué ?  
-Non, je t'ai stoppée. Tu avais peur et je t'ai protégée, comme je te l'avais dit, Cat lissa doucement les cheveux de Kara, caressant son visage en même temps.  
Et enfin, le reste de la tension disparut du corps de Kara et elle se laissa aller. Elles tombèrent sur le sable, toujours étroitement liées. Un immense et trop longtemps retenu sanglot secoua Kara, et Cat la tenait contre elle, faisant courir ses mains sur chaque centimètre dont elle avait accès, apaisant Kara et la possédant dans le même mouvement.  
Les émotions extrêmes ayant un prix, après plusieurs minutes de pleurs, son cœur et sa respiration s'apaisèrent et avant que Cat s'en rende vraiment compte, Kara était totalement détendue mais aussi complètement inconsciente.  
Cat continua à la tenir contre elle, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas même si elle le voulait se défaire de l'étreinte de Kara, personne n'était assez fort pour cela.  
-Vous avez réussi à la calmer, c'était une voix surprise, incrédule, et Cat tourna la tête, et eu l'image d'Alex Danvers, de l'agent Alex Danvers devant les yeux.  
Ne voulant pas montrer à l'autre femme, qu'elle avait surpris Cat, elle reprit instantanément ses tactiques habituelles narquoises.  
-Je vois que c'est vous le contact gouvernemental d'urgence, elle montra de la tête l'arme et le badge à la ceinture d'Alex. Elle doutait que la femme appartienne véritablement à l'agence gouvernementale que le badge clamait, mais plutôt à une obscure agence gouvernementale qui s'occupait des extra-terrestres, une telle agence pouvait sans douce obtenir les badges de n'importe quelle autre.  
-Je présume que vos subalternes s'occupent de… elle fit un mouvement de tête vers le musée avant de continuer, l'incident… Elle laisse sa voix trainée, laissant le mot dire le reste.  
Alec ignora sa question, elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla près des femmes enlacées, ses yeux fixés sur sa sœur.  
-Vous avez réussi à la calmer… dit encore Alex, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.  
Cat roula des yeux :  
-Nous avons déjà établie ce fait, maintenant, j'attends que…  
Cat se tut lorsque la visage d'Alex fut suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse bien le voir. Il y avait une ombre sur son visage qui était venu avec des années à grandir avec Kara, d'être la personne avec qui Kara parlait de sa peur. Alex savait parfaitement de quoi Kara était capable et contrairement à Cat, Alex savait l'origine de la peur de Kara.  
Les mains d'Alex, ses mêmes mains qui s'était enroulées avec confiance autour des épaules de Kara et avait distrait Cat quelques semaines auparavant, ici et maintenant tremblait alors qu'elles cherchaient à atteindre la jeune femme.  
-Tout va bien, Kara, je suis là pour toi, je te tiens, avait affirmé Alex. Ces mots avait fait se hérisser Cat et elle eut envie frapper ses mains pour qu'elles s'éloignent de Kara. Cat était là pour Kara, sa Kara, pas Alex, Mais Cat se força à se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment.  
Alex écarta doucement les cheveux de Kara pour mieux voir les traits de sa sœur, pour pouvoir détecter un signe de détresse. Les nuages choisirent cet instant pour laisser apparaître la lune, apportant un trait de lumière sur les trois femmes, révélant l'effet cumulé des deux robes côte à côte.  
Immédiatement, l'attention à Kara et la douceur dans les yeux d'Alex s'endurcirent alors qu'elle regardait plus attentivement sa sœur et sa boss. Avec les bras de Kara autour de Cat et la douce lumière bleue de la lune, l'effet miroir de la robe de Kara, c'était presque impossible de savoir où commençait le corps de Kara et où commençait le corps de Cat. Et avec les cheveux relevés, le collier détonnait légèrement sur le cou de Kara, amenant dangereusement l'attention sur lui.  
Alex promena ses yeux de sa sœur à Cat et cette dernière fut l'objet d'un regard dur et colérique. La résolution de Cat à garder son calme disparut devant le regard accusateur. Elle se raidit, une main s'enfouit instinctivement dans les cheveux de Kara, l'autre s'attachant à sa taille, la serrant plus près d'elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? gronda Alex, voulant clairement éloigner sa sœur, mais ne voulant pas la secouer pour la réveiller.  
Cat sentit également un grognement sortir de ses propres lèvres, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Kara bougea dans ses bras, détournant l'attention des deux femmes de leurs problèmes avec l'une, l'autre, temporairement oublié pour se concentrer sue Kara, mais loin d'être résolu.  
-Alex ?  
Cat ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pincée de jalousie parce que Kara avait dit le nom de l'autre femme en premier, ne manquant pas le regard de triomphe que l'autre femme lui avait rapidement jeté, avant de se focaliser au nouveau vers Kara.  
-Je suis là Kara, ne t'inquiète pas ! Kara était assise maintenant, repoussant Cat comme si elle cherchait sa sœur, cette dernière la prit dans ses bras.  
-J'ai foiré Alex, je…  
-Chut… tout va bien, Hank va s'occuper de ça, tu t'es arrêtée, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tout va bien. Alex était en train de caresser la chevelure de Kara, et Cat ressentait le besoin urgent de reprendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Alex était la sœur de Kara, elle savait mieux que Cat ce qu'il se passait, et là tout de suite, la priorité était Kara, et non le besoin de Cat de la tenir contre elle.  
-Mais, je ne l'ai pas fait, avait dit Kara, et elle se tourna vers Cat, je ne me suis pas arrêtée de moi-même. Bougeant vers Cat, Kara s'enroula à moitié contre Cat, caressant légèrement son visage. C'était la première fois que Kara était à l'initiative d'un de leur contact physique, et malgré la situation, Cat sentit une chaleur intense la traverser. Merci, dit-elle, avec sa voix si pleine de douceur et d'affection, cette voix que Cat associait à son assistante, et Cat sentit des larmes apparaitre au coins de ses yeux. Pas qu'elle les laissa couler, surtout pas devant la grande sœur de Kara.  
« Ma Kara est de retour, elle m'est revenue, je l'ai ramené à moi. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de plaquer sa main sur celle de Kara, la tenant sur sa joue, et souriant à Kara.  
Derrière Kara, Cat aperçu les yeux choqués d'Alex devant la révélation que non seulement Cat avait réussi à calmer Kara, mais elle avait aussi été capable de prendre le contrôle à un moment où Kara était le plus perdue.  
-Kara, tu dois partir d'ici, Alex se remit de sa surprise et interrompit le moment, se levant.  
Kara se leva elle aussi comme sa sœur et se remit sur pied, et Cat se leva également, ignorant la protestation de ses jambes qui s'étaient engourdies alors qu'elle tenait Kara contre elle. C'était hors de question de rester la seule assise sur le sol. C'était déjà assez agaçant que les deux autres femmes soient plus grandes qu'elle, il n'était pas concevable de laisser la différence de taille être encore plus évidente.  
-Oui, tu as raison, avait dit Kara, nous devons retourner vers la voiture, faire une sortie normale…  
-Non, Kara, l'interrompit Alex, tu devrais partir tout de suite. Nous avons fermé la zone, mais ce serait mieux si ne repartait pas de la même façon, juste au cas où quelqu'un avait réussi à passer et que des photos étaient prise. Même sans ton costume, quelqu'un qui te ressemble, qui parle au membre du gouvernement, juste après qu'un évènement se soit produit, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.  
-Mais, je ne peux pas juste… mais cette fois, ce fut Cat qui la coupa.  
-Ta sœur a raison. Cela serait mieux que tu partes immédiatement, quand Cat vit Kara s'affaisser elle ajouta, je suis sûre que l'agent Danvers va faire en sorte que je rentre saine et sauve et de plus, à cet instant, elle repris son rôle de boss, sachant que cela permettait de détendre l'atmosphère, ta robe est couverte de sable et tes cheveux sont une catastrophe, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un prenne une photographie de mon assistante alors qu'elle ressemble à ça, même si c'est toujours mieux que tes vêtements habituels, Kiera.  
Ses mots avaient légèrement moins de poids par le fait que Cat n'était que légèrement mieux accoutrée, mais l'ordinaire commentaire sur les choix vestimentaires de Kara laissait entendre à la jeune femme que tout allait bien, et qu'elle pouvait se détendre et suivre les instructions.  
Hochant la tête vers Alex et offrant un sourire doux à Cat, Kara commença à faire un pas en arrière, mais elle se stoppa à mi mouvement.  
-Alex ? Pourrais-tu nous laisser un moment ? dit-elle, en se rapprochant de sa boss. Alex souffla mais recula, leur donnant un apparent moment privé, même si elle était clairement assez près pour entendre et garder un œil sur la situation.  
-Miss Grant, à propos de cette nuit, à propos de comment je suis quand je perds le contrôle, sa voix diminua, cherchant les bons mots.  
Cat se rapprocha, prenant les mains de Cat dans une prise rassurante, stoppant leur mouvement nerveux.  
-Tout va bien, Kara, tu n'as pas à…  
Mais Kara secoua la tête.  
-Si, si je le dois, parce que vous avez besoin de savoir quelque chose.  
Le regard de Kara lui disait que c'était extrêmement sérieux, c'était un regard dur, celui qu'elle avait commencé à associer à la version de Kara, la version de Kara forte et dangereuse.  
-Carter, il, il sent comme vous. Les yeux de Kara étaient implorant, suppliant à Cat de comprendre. Carter sent comme vous, et même si je… si quelque chose arrive et que je ne suis pas moi, j'agirai instinctivement différemment avec lui qu'avec les autres humains. Votre fils ne sera jamais en danger avec moi, jamais.  
Cela pris un moment mais les mots de Kara firent leur chemin, Car réalisa qu'elle avait encore quelques légères appréhensions, quelques derniers doutes à propose de Kara. Mais ces doutes s'étaient installés dans un tout petit coin de sa poitrine, une restriction si infime qu'elle n'avait même pas réaliser sa présence, mais cela avait d'ores et déjà disparu alors qu'elle croisait le regard de la magnifique et remarquable jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle le montrait sur son visage parce que le côté dur du regard de Kara commença à s'adoucir, et le sourire qui apparut en réponse à celui de Cat, silencieuse acceptation et confiance, était heureux et honnête sourire que Cat savait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser de le voir.  
-Merci à toi, cette fois c'était son tour de dire ces mots à haute voix, mots qu'elle s'autorisait rarement de dire à quiconque.  
Kara semblait partir à nouveau, mais encore une fois elle se retourna.  
-Cat ? Cette dernière souleva un sourcil à l'utilisation de son prénom, donnant à Kara un regard de remontrance alors même que son cœur la trahissant par son rythme.  
Kara sourit largement.  
« Bon sang », Cat avait oublié la super ouïe. Elle supprima un grognement quand elle réalisa enfin combien de fois elle avait vu un tel sourire en réponse à des situations comme celle-là, combien de fois Kara avait entendu son cœur accélérer pour elle. Cat allait devoir investir dans de sérieuses techniques de méditations et faire cesser cela, et au plus vite.  
-C'est Zor-El, en fait, voyant la confusion de Cat, Kara continua en vitesse, mon nom, c'est Kara Zor-El, au cas où vous seriez toujours intéressée. Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, un faible rougissement sur les joues.  
Cat lui répondit en amenant Kara contre elle pour un second baiser, pas aussi violent que le premier, mais tout aussi demandeur et plein de promesse.  
« Ma Kara Zor-El » encore une fois les mots non-dits entre elles, attendant et attendant encore le moment où ils pourront enfin devenir audibles.  
-Viens me voir demain, je laisserai une fenêtre ouverte, c'était une effraction à la règle deux, mais elle ne pensait plus que ses règles s'appliquent encore à Kara de toute façon.  
Kara lui offrit un sourire étincelant alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas, et de la même façon que la nuit sur le balcon, elle partit.  
-Je n'étais pas au courant que vous essayez de développer une vision thermique vous aussi, Agent Danvers, remarqua Cat, n'ayant pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir le regard haineux d'Alex derrière son dos, considérant le fait que je sois toujours devant vous, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas aussi talentueuse que votre sœur. Se tournant pour croiser le regard, elle continua ne voulant pas se détourner, puis-je suggérer le pistolet ? C'est probablement plus accessible à une personne telle que vous… avec des capacités limitées. Cat finit sa tirade avec un sourire sec et suffisant.  
Les deux femmes continuèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence encore un long moment, et malgré elle, Cat réalisa qu'elle était en fait modérément impressionnée par Alex. Pas énormément de personne était capable de soutenir son regard, et d'en plus le lui retourner. Alex sembla arriver à la même conclusion, et elle brisa finalement le silence, n'admettant en rien sa défaite, mais appelant à une trêve temporaire.  
-Nous devrions partir, l'un de mes agents va vous ramener chez vous, dit-elle, montrant de la tête le musée.  
-Je suis sûre que mon chauffeur conviendra très bien, Cat était peu disposée à accepter ou à être en demande de l'aide ou de la protection de l'autre femme.  
-Oh, mais il a été renvoyé chez lui. Nous n'étions pas sûrs si nous allions avoir besoin de vous ramener chez vous, donc nous avons pensé que le mieux était de le faire partir. Moins de témoins à votre disparition, vous comprenez, les derniers mots étaient accompagnés d'un sourire narquois, clairement Alex appréciait la dernière partie.  
-Je peux donc penser par-là que ma disparition ne fait plus parti du plan ? Cat n'allait pas réagir à une menace pour faire plaisir à l'autre femme, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait l'ignorer.  
Alex haussa juste les épaules sans rien ajouter et commença à marcher en prenant le chemin inverse. Cat la suivit rapidement, marchant à côté d'elle, elle n'allait pas marcher derrière l'agent comme un quelconque laquais.  
-Un instant, Cat arrêta leur progression quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'elles étaient proches du musée, faisant une pause pour retrouver les affaires qu'elle avait abandonnées. Les voyant un peu plus loin, elle les ramassa, mais quand elle se tourna elle aperçut le regard d'Alex, pas un regard meurtrier, mais Alex la regardait avec un regard concerné et contemplatif.  
« Oh, aller dit ce que tu as à dire ! » pensa Cat, elles voulaient toutes les deux le bien de Kara, et elle était un intrus ici. Elle devait surmonter ça et au moins tenter d'être un peu civile.  
-Je ne vais le dire à personne, vous savez, Alex riva ses yeux sur elle brusquement, rencontrant le regard franc de Cat. L'identité de Kara est sauve avec moi, mais je peux présumer que vous en êtes déjà venu à cette conclusion, considérant que nous ne sommes pas entourer d'agents en ce moment et que vous n'avez fait aucun mouvement pour mettre en place votre menace d'il y a un instant.   
Cat regardait, non sans un certain amusement, les émotions traverser le visage d'Alex, une bataille entre la colère, le ressentiment et une agressive protection, avant qu'Alex ne laisse aller un signe évident, elle ferma les yeux brièvement et regarda au loin.  
Quand elle regarda à nouveau vers Cat, cette dernière vit qu'un changement évident était survenu chez la jeune femme. Elle restait bien sur un élément désagréable pour Alex, c'était plus qu'évident, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus, une presque et méfiante estime.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser faire cela ? pourquoi devrais-je vous laisser avoir Kara ?  
Cat arqua un sourcil :  
-Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez un tel pouvoir, Alex gronda légèrement et fit un pas menaçant vers Cat, mais Cat fit un geste de la main pour la stopper, outre que de me tirer dessus et de me faire disparaître, je veux dire, ce dernier point sembla calmer l'agent, mais son regard était toujours froid. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que Cat pris soin du choix de ses mots, Kara est parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Vous ne pouvez pas plus m'empêcher d'avoir Kara, que je ne pourrais prendre de Kara ce qu'elle ne voudrait pas me donner. Cela, nous savons toutes les deux, donc cessez de prétendre le contraire, cessez de prétendre que tout est de mon fait. Kara est forte, Kara est…  
-Je sais ça ! Cat recula d'un pas devant ce soudain cri. Vous pensez de que je ne sais pas ? Putain ! Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, il n'y a pas moyen que Kara puisse sourire comme elle le fait, comme elle vient de le faire juste avant de partir. Elle était tellement effrayée qu'elle a presque tué un homme, ce soir, et malgré cela, quelque part, quelque part en elle, elle a encore la force de se retrouver. Les mots d'Alex avaient commencé à se précipiter dans un flot frénétique, mais elle commença à ralentir, prenant une respiration, et regarda Cat avec pour la première fois un regard non hostile. Kara n'a aucune raison d'être gentille qu'elle l'est, elle défit la logique, aussi aisément qu'elle le fait avec la gravité. Même quand elle était perdue dans sa peur, elle peut encore se tenir debout, elle peut encore se battre contre ça et tenter d'aider, d'âtre meilleur. Alex secoua la tête, mais vous le voyez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez vu, confrontée à sa peur, et vous l'avez guidé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez foi dans le fait qu'elle vous attendait derrière cette peur ? C'était une question rhétorique et Cat ne fit pas un geste pour répondre, laissant Alex suivre sa pensée. C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore ici et libre. Parce que vous la voyez, vous croyez en elle, et Kara, et bien, Kara mérite des personnes comme cela dans sa vie. Des personnes qui non seulement peuvent la protéger, quand elle ne peut le faire elle-même, mais des personnes qui ne s'enfuit pas devant sa peur. Kara mérite de ne pas être effrayée.  
-Je permet à Kara de se sentir en sécurité, Cat ressentait une certaine fierté en disant cela, nous le lui permettons toutes les deux. Se rapprochant d'Alex, Cat mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je peux vous jurer que je ne prends pas cela à la légère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kara a peur des humains, mais je ferai tout ce qui est ne mon pouvoir pour faire reculer sa peur, pas pour nous protéger d'elle, mais plus simplement, pour protéger Kara, et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la faire sourire aussi souvent que je le peux.  
C'était ce qu'Alex avait besoin d'entendre, car elle hocha la tête. Cat commença à s'éloigner en retirant sa main, mais Alex la retient, la tenant fermement pour que la femme reste.  
-Une chose encore, et ne pensez pas que cela signifie que j'approuve, parce que je ne vous aime toujours pas, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous pouvez gérer de voir Kara effrayée, que vous ne le rejetteriez pas quand vous la verrez ainsi. Alex était à nouveau protectrice, mais il y avait une douleur dans son ton.  
-Je pense avoir déjà prouver que j'en suis capable. Malgré l'intention louable d'Alex de protégée sa sœur, Cat ne put empêcher sa colère devant cette insinuation, Alex insinuait qu'elle pourrait tourner le dos à Kara, à sa Kara.  
-Non, vous avez vu Kara quand elle était effrayée, mais pouvez-vous imaginer un instant, un bref instant que cette peur soit dirigée vers vous ? Alex serra la main de Cat à faire mal.  
-Elle n'a pas peur de moi, nous avons déjà surmonté cela. Cat retira sa main.  
-Non, c'est important ! Alex s'approcha d'elle, elle lui prit le bras avec une prise serrée. Kara fait des cauchemars, et quand elle en a… elle… elle ne va pas vous faire mal, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça. Elle a appris à éteindre ses pouvoir quand elle dort depuis longtemps, à cause de ça justement, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne me ferait pas mal quand je venais la réveiller, mais…  
-Mais elle ne me reconnaîtra pas, c'est cela que vous essayez de me dire ? Cat sentit soudainement un froid glacial s'emparer de son corps, un froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'air nocturne ou la brise marine.  
Alex acquiesça misérablement :  
-Il y a une très bonne raison à sa peur des humains, Cat, et quand elle rêve de cela, elle se réveille en sueur, encore prise par le rêve où elle ne peut pas bouger, et elle ne vous voit pas, elle ne voit qu'un humain. Et Kara sera terrifiée par vous. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps, cinq seconde tout au plus, mais ça arrive encore et encore, et chaque fois, chaque fois, cela va vous voler un peu de vous… Donc vous devez me promettre que vous allez surmonter ça. Kara ne peut se briser, elle le prouve encore et encore. Mais vous ?   
Cat ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer ça. Elle pouvait encore voir la peur sur le visage de Kara, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ça, mais Alex avait raison, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette peur contre elle. Ce qu'elle avait avec Kara avait commencé surtout parce qu'elle avait senti qu'elle ne faisait pas peur à Kara. Désormais, elle savait que ça n'avait probablement pas été toujours le cas. Au début, Kara devait être effrayée par elle, mais uniquement parce qu'elle avait peur de tous les humains en général, et jamais Kara n'avait montré sa peur de manière trop évidente ou l'avait laissé la contrôler.  
Donc, comment Cat pourrait gérer ça ? Voir le même niveau de peur, intense, prenante, comme plus tôt mais dirigée contre elle ? Elle voulait dire qu'elle allait gérer, mais était-ce vrai ? Elle n'en savait honnêtement rien.  
-Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, je peux vous le promettre. C'était la meilleure réponse qu'elle put donner, le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, et Alex le savait.  
Avec un lent mouvement de tête, Alex relâcha finalement sa prise sur le bras de Cat.  
-Je ferais mieux de vous faire ramener. Kara ne me pardonnera jamais si je vous garde trop tard et que vous attrapiez froid juste avant votre rendez-vous galant. C'était une tentative pour briser le sérieux de la conversation, parce qu'Alex n'avait probablement pas prévu d'être la cause d'une vague de panique qui submergea l'esprit de Cat à ces mots.  
« Rendez-vous galant ? »  
« Viens me voir demain, je laisserai une fenêtre ouverte »  
Ça semblait si facile et naturel de dire ça sur l'instant, mais maintenant… Kara. Kara chez elle. Kara chez elle alors que Carter était chez son père. Kara chez elle où il y avait tant, tant de surface, et non des moindres, un très spacieux et absolument merveilleux lit avec des draps égyptiens…  
Et Kara chez elle portant sa cape parce que Cat lui avait dit de venir par la fenêtre, pas par la porte, et sinon comment la jeune fille allait arriver jusqu'à la fenêtre de son appartement ?  
« Putain »  
Avec tout cela en tête, peut-être qu'Alex avait dit cela à dessein, avec la ferme intention de lui causer cette réaction de panique. Cat fit un regard assassin à la femme pour se venger, la trêve était finie.  
________________________________________  
________________________________________  
Chapitre 5.  
Cat était revenue pour elle. Kara s'était perdue, avait perdu le contrôle et Cat était quand même venue.  
Cat l'avait vue, et Cat n'était toujours pas effrayée.  
Cette homme avait été effrayée par elle. Elle l'avait vu juste avant de lui casser, arracher?, le bras, le moment où il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et où il avait vu sa folie. C'était la manière dont les gens étaient supposés réagir à sa présence, à un moment de sa vie, elle avait même voulu qu'ils réagissent comme cela, parce que ça prouvait qu'ils avaient aussi peur d'elle que, elle, elle avait peur d'eux.  
Les premiers temps après son évasion, elle avait passé un long moment à vouloir que les humains aient peur d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître sa peur à elle, sa propre faiblesse, alors elle voulait que les autres, ceux dont elle avait peur, ceux qui l'avaient rendue comme cela aient eux aussi peur. Elle voulait qu'ils comprennent combien il était douloureux d'avoir son esprit presque brisé, de savoir que l'on avait plus le contrôle de soi-même.  
Mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Ça avait commencé avec Alex, bien sûr. Alex qui était si forte, si gentille et si présente, Alex qui avait refusé d'avoir peur.  
Quelques mois après son arrivée chez les Danvers, Alex l'avait amené à l'aquarium du coin. Elle l'avait amené hors des heures d'ouverture pour éviter la foule, probablement en enfreignant quelques lois pour les faire entrer, mais Alex était déjà à l'époque déterminée et pleine de ressources. Elle avait guidé la jeune fille directement vers le plus grand bassin qui se trouvait dans un grand hall, le bassin était, sans doute, pendant les heures d'ouverture entouré d'un foule d'humain.  
C'est quand Kara avait réalisé qu'Alex avait tout mis en œuvre pour ne pas regarder dans le bassin, que le cœur de la plus âgé s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit plus courte et rapide, et plus encore, elle haletait de plus en plus à chaque pas. Finalement, Alex s'était stoppé à quelques pas de la vitre, prenant une respiration brusque, elle regarda dans le bassin, cherchant des yeux ce qu'elle voulait voir. A cette époque, Kara n'avait pas pu identifier la créature, mais aujourd'hui elle savait que c'était un requin, un requin tigre pour être plus précis.  
Alex regardait fixement la créature, paralysée alors que le requin nageait vers elle, glacée, son cœur faisait une course folle et sa respiration…  
« Elle ne respire plus », se rendit compte Kara, et elle avait agi par instinct, se rapprochant pour la première fois d'un humain, non pas parce qu'elle le devait, mais parce qu'elle le voulait.  
Elle tira Alex loin du bassin, la mettant dos à ce dernier pour qu'il ne voit plus dans son champ de vision, Kara porta Alex et l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Et quand Alex mit ses bras autour de Kara, elle oublia de se reculer au contact de l'humain, trop inquiète pour avoir peur.  
-Merci, Kara, murmura Alex, sa voix encore haletante, mais au moins, elle avait recommencé à respirer. Je voulais que tu vois ça, que tu vois à quoi je ressemble quand je suis effrayée.  
-Pourquoi ? Je sais ce qu'est la peur.  
-Oui, mais désormais, tu sais à quoi ça ressemble sur moi. Maintenant, tu es capable de reconnaitre la peur sur mon visage, et quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que tu ne me verras jamais réagir ainsi avec toi.  
Alex n'avait jamais rompu cette promesse.  
Ça avait été un tournant pour Kara, mais cette expérience avait eu bien plus de conséquence qu'Alex n'avait pu le prévoir. En repensant à ça plus tard dans la nuit, Kara avait réalisé une chose. Alex avait eu peur et elle, Kara, l'avait aidé. La manière dont Alex l'avait regardé alors qu'elle l'éloignait du bassin, un regard plein de reconnaissance et de soulagement, ce regard était une chose qui lui faisait un bien, même pour un instant. Cette nuit-là, Kara comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Alex ait peut d'elle, jamais, et qu'il y avait déjà trop de choses effrayantes dans ce monde, dans chaque monde, et qu'elle ne voulait pas être l'une d'entre elle.  
Ça avait pris longtemps avant que ce sentiment lui permet d'inclure d'autres humains, mais ça arriva. Cette nuit était l'instant où elle avait commencé à devenir SuperGirl.  
Kara sourit à ce souvenir alors qu'elle volait paisiblement dans l'atmosphère extérieur. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle, Alex lui avait dit de partir, pas d'aller à un endroit particulier, et, malgré sa reprise de contrôle, Kara n'était pas encore capable d'être en ville entourée de personnes, donc elle était allée là.  
Son sourire disparut, cependant, alors qu'elle se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle elle avait pensé à ce souvenir en premier lieu. Qu'importe comment les choses s'étaient arrangées, ses actions de ce soir avait été…  
« J'ai voulu le tuer »  
Tout se résume à ça, au fait qu'elle soir capable d'une telle pensée, parce que qu'importe combien de recul elle prenait, quand elle était en crise, son premier instinct lui ordonnait toujours d'attaquer, de faire mal, avant que ce monde ne puisse lui faire mal à elle. Elle s'était promis en portant sa cape de faire mieux, mais ce soir, elle avait échoué à tenir cette promesse.  
« Est-ce que je devrai vraiment m'en faire pour ça ? »  
Kara était contente de ne pas l'avoir tué, mais elle n'était pas sûre, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, comme elle se sentirait si Cat ne l'avait pas arrêté. Elle était capable de remord, elle en avait ressenti lors du tremblement de terre, quand elle n'avait pas pu sauver cette femme, mais, même si elle essayait vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir mal d'avoir blesser cet homme.  
Parce qu'il avait touché Cat et il l'aurait tué si Kara ne l'avait pas arrêté. Et que, quel que soit la disproportion de sa réaction, Cat était la chose qui avait le plus d'importance, même maintenant alors qu'elle était calme.  
Donc, non, Kara n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait ressenti de la culpabilité si elle l'avait tué.  
« Mais Cat donnait de l'importance à la vie, comme Alex », peut-être que c'était suffisant.  
Kara se tourna une dernière fois, regardant la vue qu'offrait les étoile au-dessus d'elle, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la Terre. Elle avait géré les ramifications de sa peur depuis un long moment déjà, une soirée à regarder les étoiles n'allait rien résoudre, et au moins, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des cauchemars pour quelques nuits. Elle n'avait besoin que de dormir tous les trois jours en gros, pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir plus, et parfois elle le faisait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour ses fonctions vitales. Elle avait dormi huit heures la nuit dernière et à cela il fallait ajouter la sieste due à un trop plein émotionnel, plus que par une fatigue physique, tout cela allait suffire pour quelques jours encore, au moins jusqu'à ce que les événements de ce soir se soient un peu effacés.  
Elle atterrit un peu maladroitement dans son appartement, voler sans cape rendait les choses plus difficile. Elle allait devoir porter son costume demain quand elle irait voir Cat, elle ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur et se crasher dans le mur de sa boss, au lieu d'entrer par la fenêtre.  
« Je vois Cat demain, euh, aujourd'hui en fait… » puisqu'il était minuit passé.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de ça, puisqu'un oreiller s'écrasa sur son visage.  
-Tu en a pris du temps pour revenir, j'ai presque failli commencer à manger sans toi, la voix moqueuse de sa sœur avait suivi le projectile, faisant sourire Kara, instantanément à l'aise. Alex savait toujours exactement quoi faire, non pas ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne pas s'y attarder, aidant Kara à retrouver une relative normalité.  
Kara prit un court instant pour regarder son appartement. Alex avait allumé toutes les lumières, ouvert toutes les fenêtres, et chaque porte avait été ouverte, sauf la porte d'entrer. Même les placards avaient leur porte entrouverte, pour le peu d'espace supplémentaire qu'ils offraient. Son appartement n'était pas vraiment petit, pas de la manière qui la dérangeait, mais ce soir, Alex avait compris qu'elle désirerait un espace aussi grand et ouvert que possible. Et c'était pour ça que Kara savait qu'Alex n'allait pas être inquiète de son retard, parce qu'Alex savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire, ce dont elle avait besoin.  
Faisant un large sourire, Kara vit sur la table une douzaine de boîte de nourriture à emporter de trois restaurants différents. Elle pourrait s'inquiéter de tout le reste plus tard, à cet instant, il y avait une montagne de nourriture, une saison de Person of interest à regarder, et sa sœur.  
()()()  
Cat regardait la fenêtre ouverte, espérant que tout soit parfait, exactement parfait. C'était la cinquième fenêtre qu'elle essayait depuis ce matin, d'accord, en fait c'était la septième, mais après tout qui les comptait ?  
La pièce de vie avait 6 options, le boudoir, 4, le bureau, encore plus, et ensuite, il y avait les fenêtres qui ouvraient sur sa chambre à coucher, qui n'étaient absolument pas une bonne idée. Pourquoi vivait-elle dans un appartement avec autant de fenêtre de toute façon, qui avait eu cette brillante idée ? Ce qui n'aidait pas en plus de tout cela, c'était le fait qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle heure Kara allait arriver, pas qu'elle doute de sa venue, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre début d'idée ou de référence.  
Le problème aurait pu être rapidement résolu, elle le savait. Un court texto qui dirait à la jeune fille à quelle heure arriver, et pouvait même résoudre le problème de fenêtre en la redirigeant vers la porte, mais ça serait comme admettre que Cat n'avait pas eu l'entière contrôle de ses facultés mentales quand elle lui avait donné rdv, et admettre cela était tout bonnement inacceptable. De plus, elle voulait vraiment voir la cape.  
Cat regardait désormais une douzième fenêtre, mais également l'option un et sept. C'était une ouverture large qui donnait sur la pièce à vivre, clairement assez grande pour que Kara puisse entrer sans problème. Celle situé plus à gauche était aussi une bonne option, pas dans u coin, mais pas non plus au centre, ce qui faisant sentir qu'elle ne faisait pas grand cas de laisser des gens entrés dans sa maison. C'était une bonne option aussi, elles étaient toutes de bonnes options.  
Cat considérait la possibilité d'ouvrir celle plus à droit, quand l'alarme de son téléphone sonna. Regardant sa montre, elle vit qu'il était 18h30, l'heure d'appeler son fils Carter. Elle avait insisté pour mettre en place des coups de fil précis avec son fils chaque fois qu'il le voulait. Son père était du genre à soit complètement l'ignorer, soit à se transformer en père de l'année, alors il emmenait le garçon voir des fils, aller à des salles d'arcanes, ou tout autre chose qu'un homme pensait qu'un jeune garçon voudrait aller, ignorant complètement le fait que Carter n'aimait aucune de ses choses. Donc Cat appelait à des heures spécifiques, s'assurant que son fils avait des points de repères fixe dans le chaos de son temps passé avec son père.  
Le coup de fil ne fut pas long, peut-être une dizaine de minute, mais ça aida Cat à se calmer. Parler à son fils était toujours quelque chose à quoi elle accordait toute son attention, et donc, pour la première fois de la journée, et même depuis qu'elle était rentré chez elle la nuit dernière, elle oublia à totalement cette foutue fenêtre. Cat souriait avec plaisir quand Carter lui dit au revoir, et le coup de fil prit fin. Elle sentit qu'elle pouvait enfin se détendre et attendre que Kara apparaisse.  
Durant l'appel, elle s'était rendue dans la chambre de Carter, elle aimait être entourée des affaires de son fils quand elle lui parlait par téléphone, mais maintenant, elle se rendrait dans la pièce de vie.  
Et elle s'arrêta rapidement, car, il y avait, se tenant parfaitement immobile, de profil, les yeux fermés et un petit mais détendu sourire sur les lèvres, là, il y avait Kara.  
Alors qu'elle avait beaucoup pensé à la cape, Cat lui prêta peu d'attention à cet instant, son entière attention se portait sur la manière dont les cheveux de Kara encadraient son visage, une expression sereine sur le visage qui la rendait à la fois exceptionnellement belle et tellement jeune, tellement dénué de soucis. Cat savait que la dernière partie était fausse, mais elle aimait l'idée qu'être ici, qu'être dans un endroit qui était si ostensiblement à Cat, pouvait permettre cette expression sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
Cat recommença à avancer et la jeune fille se tourna vers elle, ouvrant les yeux et lui faisant un large sourire, plein de lumière à la Kara. Cat sentit un sourire apparaitre sur ses propres lèvres en retour.  
-Je vous ai apporté quelque chose, elle leva sa main droite alors qu'elle parlait, où était posé un petit pot. Le pot de fleur en lui-même était quelconque, mais par la fleur, Cat ne savait pas grand-chose sur les fleurs, mais elle en savait assez pour reconnaître cette fleur-là. Il y avait presque un an, le Daily Planet avait gagné l'exclusivité pour envoyer un reporter faire une expédition pour trouver cette fleur, l'orchidée Lucia, nommé d'après le personnage éponyme dans un opéra de Donizetti. La fleur fut soudain très populaire lorsque son découvreur était mort prématurément. C'était une espèce très rare, pas difficile à s'occuper une fois obtenu, mais presque impossible à trouver. Alors que Cat n'aurait sans doute pas tenu compte de tout cela, Lois Lane l'avait appelé et avait titiller Cat sur le fait qu'elle, Lois Lane, était un si intrépide journaliste, allant à la recherche de cette plante, alors que Cat ne faisait que rester derrière son bureau.  
L'histoire se termina bien cependant. Lois avait passé trois misérable semaines à bourlinguer dans des marécages d'Afrique de Sud à la recherche de la fleur, elle était revenue avec des ampoule aux pieds et plus que piqures de moustique qu'une personne ne devrait en avoir, et pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait pas trouvé la fleur et l'article avait été ridiculement mauvais.  
Cat avait été d'une merveilleuse humeur après ça, pendant des jours, quelque chose dont Kara devait bien sûr se souvenir.  
Et, maintenant, elle en possédait une, quelque chose que Lois Lane avait essayé d'obtenir mais avait échoué. Alors que Lois s'était balader dans la boue durant des jours à la recherche de cette fleur, Cat en avait obtenu une, trouvé par elle, par sa Superhéroïne en personne, si les éclaboussures de boue sue la cape de Kara disaient vraies. Sa Superhéroïne avait parcouru le monde, localiser la plante avec sa vision ou encore à l'odeur, peu importe, et avait, on ne sait comment, fait en sorte de la ramener ici sans l'abimer. Tout cela pour elle. Ce qui fit que Cat se sentit incroyablement puissante, juste de la bonne façon.  
Kara la regardait avec anxiété, et Cat réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.  
-Kara… Cat se rapprocha, se rapprocha d'un pas rapide.  
-Oui, Miss Grant ? Kara rougissait, et c'était adorable, vraiment adorable.  
-Retour au « Miss Grant », semble-il ? Elle souleva un sourcil, n'arrêtant pas son avancée jusqu'à être juste devant Kara, une main s'emparant du pot de fleur, l'autre agrippant le poignet de Kara.  
-Je…   
Cat lui coupa la parole :  
-Elle est magnifique, Kara. Mais Cat ne regardait pas la plante, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la femme en face d'elle. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, préférant garder le contact visuel, alors qu'elle ôtait la plante de la main de Kara pour la poser sur la table juste à sa gauche. La main qui était autour du poignet de Kara se resserra et elle le tira d'un mouvement sec, faisant se rapprocher Kara et Cat apprécia à sa juste valeur les yeux dilatés de Kara et sa respiration coupée. Kara, dit-elle encore, sachant que sa voix était basse et pleine de promesse. Et ensuite, elle tendit la main libre et la posa sur la nuque de Kara, tirant la jeune fille dans un baiser.  
Elle n'avait pas prévu d'aller aussi vite que ça. Elle n'avait pas fait de plan, exacte, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu que les choses allaient être comme ça dès le début. Mais maintenant Kara était là, dans son espace privé, elle était sublime et adorable, Cat ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.  
Passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Kara, cette dernière répondit immédiatement, autorisant Cat à approfondir le baiser. Ce n'était pas assez, elle avait besoin d'être plus près.  
Il y avait un mur juste à quelques pas derrière Kara, et Cat la poussa vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être tout contre Kara et Kara entre elle et le mur, l'obligeant à rester en place et autorisant à presser leur corps ensemble le plus près possible.  
Cat mordilla les lèvres de Kara, un frisson la parcourut quand elle entendit le gémissement qui s'échappa de Kara en réponse. Elle voulait, non, elle avait besoin d'entendre plus de son comme celui-ci. Mais pas ici. Elle allait prendre son temps. Il y aurait d'autres occasions, de futures occasions, là elle prendrait Kara contre un mur, ou sur son bureau, ou n'importe quel autre endroit qui pourrait lui convenir. Et ces moments-là allaient être rapides et rude, brusques et violents, mais pas maintenant. Là, maintenant, elle voulait aller doucement pour pouvoir apprécier chaque centimètre de Kara, pour absorber chaque moment où la jeune fille s'offrirait à Cat.  
Et donc, elle s'éloigna, ignorant le léger son de protestation de Kara, et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, donnant un regard significatif à Kara derrière son épaule. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mot, elle savait que Kara allait la suivre.  
Kara lui suivit en effet, mais alors que Cat parcourut la chambre, n'allumant pas la lumière du plafonnier mais alluma à la place la lampe de chevet, une action conçue pour faire en sorte que Kara s'avance plus dans la pièce, la voix de la jeune fille la stoppa :  
-Attend, laissez cela éteint, s'il-vous-plait ? La voix de Kara était faible, incertaine, et Cat fut immédiatement alertée, sentant son instinct de protection prendre les commandes. Kara ne la regardait pas, mais regardait plutôt le sol entre elles, et Cat détestait ça, mais elle pausa, tout de même, la main sur l'interrupteur de la lampe. C'est bien plus qu'une seule cicatrice, avec les lumières allumées… Et ensuite, le corps de Kara se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses épaules étaient basses et ses bras protégeant son ventre.  
-Regardes-moi, Kara leva son regard, mais se détourna juste après. Regardes-moi, Kara ! Répéta Cat encore une fois, son ton ne souffrait pas la désobéissance. Kara la regarda avec hésitation, et Cat soutient son regard, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas regarder ailleurs à nouveau, elle alluma délibérément la lumière. Viens ici. Cat regardait comment les yeux de Kara se fixèrent un instant sur la lumière nerveusement, avant de regarder Cat, prenant en compte l'envie et le désir que Cat savait visibles sur son visage. Kara hésitait encore, mais la femme plus âgée attendait, sachant pertinemment que Kara allait à un moment ou à un autre obéir à son ordre. Un instant, deux, et enfin Kara se mit en mouvement, elle s'arrêta juste un peu trop loin au goût de Cat, mais toujours à distance de bras. Cat tendit les mains vers elle, sa main droite s'emmêlant dans les cheveux blonds alors que la gauche se posa sur une hanche, les doigts caressaient le tissu du costume. Tu es à moi, Kara, est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela implique ? Kara hocha la tête, mais ses mains étaient toujours sur son corps, tentant toujours de la cacher. Je ne pense pas que tu le comprennes vraiment. Cat bougea sa main gauche vers le haut, sa main s'enroula autour du bras de Kara, mais ne faisant pas de mouvement pour le faire bouger. Cela signifie, elle poursuivait, resserrant sa prise sur la chevelure, qu'il n'y a pas de partie de toi que je ne veux pas. Je suis une femme extrêmement possessive, Kara, et une fois que je possède quelque chose, je ne le laisse pas filer. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher de moi, Kara, parce que je ne veux pas qu'une partie de toi, je veux tout, tout de toi. Kara ne parla pas, son visage ne changea pas, mais Cat sentit ses bras se détendre légèrement et, avec un peu de pression, ses bras tourbèrent le long de son corps. Bonne fille, sourit Cat, récompensant Kara d'un baiser.  
Les mains de Kara tentèrent de s'enrouler autour de la taille de Cat, mais cette dernière les repoussa pour ne pas être distraite.  
Avec lenteur, au cas où Kara commencerait à reculer, Cat défit soigneusement les attaches de la cape, la laissant tomber à terre, avant d'attraper l'ourlet du haut de Kara, le relevant doucement alors que Kara levait les bras pour que Cat le passe au-dessus de sa tête. Cat garda son regard plongé dans celui de Kara, alors qu'elle lui retirait son haut, le brisant seulement un court instant quand le t-shirt passa devant ses yeux. Elle voulait que Kara la voit la regarder, la voit alors que Cat la voulait encore, la désirerait encore, qu'importe les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur le corps.  
Elle s'obligeait à toucher la jeune femme avec une seule main, d'abord, passant ses doigts le long du ventre de Kara, sentant la respiration de Kara se couper au contact, aimant la façon dont les muscles sursautaient et tremblaient à son toucher. Cat donna un moment à Kara pour s'habituer aux sensations de sa main sur elle, et ensuite, seulement alors, elle baissa son regard.  
Kara avait dit vrai. Ce n'était pas juste une cicatrice.  
Cat réussit à ne pas réagir, avec difficulté, pas de dégout, mais elle était tellement en colère. Les lignes bleues formaient des chemins intriqués, parcourant le corps de Kara, cicatrices sur cicatrices couvraient son abdomen, sa poitrine et Cat en était certaine, même si elle ne pouvait pas encore le voir de là où elle était, son dos. Il y en avait tellement, et elles étaient trop précise, pour être autre chose que délibérées.  
Quelqu'un avait passé beaucoup de temps à faire souffrir Kara, la marquer, et malgré tout cela, Kara restait immensément sublimement belle.  
Repoussant la colère, Cat se concentra sur ça. Kara n'avait pas besoin de sa colère en cet instant, Kara avait besoin qu'elle soit la femme qu'elle était.  
Cat posa son autre main sur Kara à côté de l'autre, frôlant la peau de Kara, avant de relever les yeux et de croiser ceux de Kara, qui étaient plein d'incertitude et d'interrogation  
-Parfait, fit-elle en écho à la précédente soirée, autorisant son sourire à prendre une distincte lueur prédatrice, alors que ses mains exploraient le corps de Kara, une main effleurant à travers le soutien-gorge, adorant la manière dont le téton se durcit immédiatement, même à travers le tissu.  
Kara se mit mouvement, prenant un bref instant l'initiative d'attirer Cat pour un baiser, incapable d'exprimer sa gratitude pour l'acceptation de Cat par un autre moyen.  
Cat le lui permit, quelque seconde pour que Kara retrouve ses esprits, mais ensuite, Cat la poussa en arrière, une fois encore reprenant le contrôle. Elle ne s'éloigna pas tout à fait, elle garda une main sur Kara, mais elle se donna assez d'espace pour tourner autour de Kara, un tour complet comme l'attendait Kara, et ensuite, à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta juste derrière Kara. Les marques en effet, continuait dans son dos, et, alors que Cat ne pensait pas la chose possible, il y avait encore plus de cicatrices ici que sur le devant de Kara.  
Là, alors qu'elle était hors de vue de Kara, elle ne pensait pas que Kara pouvait voir derrière elle, Cat s'autorisa quelque seconde de colère. Son visage était contorsionné par un silencieux masque de fureur.  
« Je suis tombée d'un arbre quand j'étais petite », c'était plus comme si l'arbre avait poussé Kara à travers ses branches encore et encore et encore.  
Cat voulait hurler, utiliser toute la force de son empire contre quiconque était responsable de cela, contre ceux qui avaient fait cela à Kara. Mais non, ici et maintenant, le moment présent était bien plus important que le passé.  
Faisant disparaître sa colère, au moins pour l'instant, Cat se reconcentra sur la situation, sur le fait qu'à cet instant précis, une Superhéroïne était à moitié due, attendant qu'elle prenne le contrôle.  
De derrière, Cat appuya sur les épaules de Kara, silencieuse manœuvre pour mettre à ses genoux la femme. De cet angle, Cat put la regarder de haut facilement, put aimer la vie de cette puissance jeune fille, toujours habillé de son pantalon et de ses bottes, semblant si complètement confiante devant elle, les yeux de Kara se fermèrent de plaisir alors que Cat passa une main dans la chevelure blonde, l'autre main entourant le cou de la jeune fille, la tenant en place.  
-As-tu déjà fait cela avant ? demanda Cat, sachant déjà la réponse, mais voulant confirmation, ce qu'elle reçut quand Kara secoua négativement la tête. Je ne vais pas être douce. Ce n'était pas vraiment un avertissement, mais plutôt la simple énonciation d'un fait. A ses mots, Kara ouvrit les yeux brusquement et inclina la tête en arrière. La position ne semblait pas confortable, mais Cat n'allait pas bouger pour rendre ça plus facile.  
L'excitation que Cat avait ressentie durant les moments précédents n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle sentit quand Kara la regardait ainsi, son regard si plein de défi.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas me briser, Cat, son prénom, prononcé avec juste ce qu'il fallait de provocation, aucun humain n'est assez fort pour ça.  
Cette fois, quand Kara avait dit le mot « humain », ce n'était pas avec une intonation haineuse et peureuse, que Cat avait entendu hier, non, Kara l'avait dit comme une insulte, légèrement joueuse, mais clairement dans l'intention de faire en sorte que Cat n'y aille pas de main morte.  
Et de la même manière que les autres fois, Cat put presque entendre les mots sous-entendus.  
« Laissez-moi vous prouver que je suis encore forte. Si vous êtes douce, je comprendrai que vous ne pensez pas que je puisse supporter ce que tu veux de moi. Alors ne soyez pas douce. Ne pensez même pas un instant à l'être »  
Le sourire de Cat s'élargit, ses yeux prirent une lueur dangereuse. Elle adorait les défis.  
-Je suppose que nous n'avons donc pas besoin de mot de sécurité, je suppose. Maintenant, monte sur le lit.  
()()()  
Cat ouvrit les yeux, s'était-elle évanouie ? Elle était sur le dos, étendue sur le lit.  
« Comment me suis-je retrouvée comme ça ? se demanda-t-elle, mais, en voyant le regard très satisfait de Kara qui la regardait, elle se rappela.  
« Maintenant, monte sur le lit »  
Cat ne s'était en rien retenue, elle n'avait en rien tempéré ses actions, avec aucune des précautions qu'elle avait normalement avec ses autres partenaires. Quand elle mordit les épaules de Kara, ses seins, ses cuisses, quand elle griffa la peau de Kara, elle ne s'était en rien retenue. Kara l'aurait su si elle l'avait fait. Et en retour, Kara lui avait tout donné, lui répondant si complètement que Cat avait su, avait su que Kara ne pourrait jamais être capable d'aller voir ailleurs.  
Et donc, elle avait donné une récompense à Kara, retirant son propre sous-vêtement, la dernière pièce de tissu que restait entre elle, et se positionna sous la jeune femme. Ses attentes n'étaient pas très hautes, elle était sûre d'apprécier parce qu'elle était avec Kara, mais pas parce que Kara avait un don particulier pour la chose, mais son manque d'expérience, Kara le compensa avec de la créativité.  
Cat avait commencé à réaliser son erreur, quand les mains de Kara s'étaient accrochées à ses hanches, la retenant en place, et soudain, sa propre main qui était là pour la soutenir sur la tête de lit et faire balancier, devenait totalement superflue.  
Cat n'avait encore jamais fait l'expérience de la force de Kara. Elle l'avait vu, mais jamais elle n'avait senti cette force directement sur son corps de la manière la plus déterminée qui soit. Kara avait toujours permis à Cat de la mouvoir selon ses désirs, se soumettant toujours quoi que voulait Cat, même lorsque Kara l'avait tirée contre elle au musée, elle n'avait pas véritablement utilisé sa force ? Mais là, les mains de Kara portaient Cat, et Cat comprit que même si elle avait la connaissance des pouvoirs de Kara, savoir quelque chose et en faire l'expérience était deux choses complètement différentes. En prenant conscience de ça, sentant la puissance de Kara être directement dirigée sur elle, pour elle, contrôlée par elle, Cat avait presque jouit avait que la bouche de Kara ne l'ait même touché.  
Mais ensuite, Kara l'avait touché, et la première tentative d'attaque de sa langue avait été lente, mais Cat avait gémit en réponse, déjà si proche, Kara changea d'approche. La seconde était bien plus confiante, plus sûre dans son approche, et quand ses dents avaient mordillé son bout de nerf au centre de Cat, cette dernière avait crié de plaisir. Et ça n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps, et quand elle avait joui quelque instant plus tard, elle avait réussi à se reconcentrer sur Kara, mais Kara n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Non, ce fut le moment où Kara devient créative.  
Avant que Cat ait pu se remettre de sons orgasme, la bouche de Kara se remit au travail, mais cette fois, sa langue était froide comme la glace alors même que ses lèvres étaient chaudes. Le mélange des sensations avait été presque suffisant pour amener Cat vers un second orgasme, mais Kara s'était retiré, ne voulant pas aller trop vite.  
-Ne me fait pas attendre, avait sifflé Cat entre ses dents, une main dans les cheveux de Kara, la forçant à retourner à sa tâche.  
Et Kara avait obéi, comme elle le faisait toujours, utilisant ses capacités pour faire des choses à Cat qu'aucun humain ne pouvait faire. Aussi perdue qu'elle l'était, Car ne nota même pas que Kara avait bougé doucement, soulevant juste assez Car pour glisser une main entre elles. Tout ce que Cat pouvait sentir était les lèvres brûlantes, le souffle glacé, deux doigts qui entre en elle, bougeant exactement de la bonne façon, et ensuite... ensuite Kara avait fait quelque chose avec ses doigts et Cat avait encore hurlé le nom de Kara.  
Et ensuite, ce fut le noir.  
C'était comme ça qu'elle avait fini là, sur le dos, avec une Superhéroïne très très contente d'elle-même, qui la regardait.  
-Kiera, elle essayait de parler d'un ton d'ennui, utilisant le mauvais prénom pour se rassurer, la dernière chose, qu'est-ce que…  
Elle ne pouvait même pas mettre des mots dessus, ne pouvait même pas admettre à quel point Kara l'avait si facilement fait jouir encore et encore.  
-J'ai, disons, la capacité de… disons de vibrer, Miss Grant.  
Non,  
Non, non, non, non et non.  
Une super-ouïe qui permettait d'entendre les fluctuations du cœur de Cat, voler et tout le reste qui lui avait permis de ramener à Cat une fleur rare et exotique, un souffle glacé qu'elle pouvait à priori de mieux en mieux contrôler depuis le désastre du port, toutes ces choses Cat pouvait l'accepter. Mais être capable de vibrer ?  
Oh, elle n'était pas contrariée, pas vraiment, et son esprit était déjà en train d'imaginer toutes sortes de nouvelles possibilités pour cette nouvelle capacité, mais là tout de suite, elle avait vraiment besoin de faire disparaître la suffisance qui se lisait sur le visage de l'alien.  
Bon, tant pis. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes. Mais à l'instant où elle pourrait à nouveau bouger son corps, là elle allait faire disparaître la suffisance sur le visage de Kara. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment était de lancer un regard noir, et même ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet, car pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, même si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa bouche était comme figée dans un stupide sourire de contentement.  
Voyant son dilemme le sourire de Kara s'élargit, mais elle choisit judicieusement de ne pas faire de commentaire, optant plutôt d'enrouler son corps contre le flanc de Cat, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Cat, permettant au bras de Cat, la seule partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait bouger, d''envelopper la taille de Kara.  
« Bon, ce n'est pas si mal », c'était une bien maigre compensation.  
Elles restèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes, appréciant les sensations d'être l'une contre l'autre, et Cat utilisa ce moment pour prendre la mesure des cicatrices de Kara.  
Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Elle les avait vu, bien sûr, mais elle avait évité de leur prêter trop attention. Elle savait que les cicatrices, les cicatrices des humains, du moins, entrainaient une sensation au touché amoindri, donc elle avait essayé de se concentrer sur la peau intacte qu'elle avait pu trouver. Pas que les cicatrices la révulsent mais simplement parce qu'elle voulait que Kara la sente le plus possible.  
Mais, alors qu'elles avaient un moment de calme, Cat fit glisser ses yeux sur les étranges lignes bleues. Elle n'aurait pas deviné que c'était des cicatrices si Kara ne le lui avait pas dit. En fait, elle aurait probablement supposé que ces marques étaient des traits normaux chez les Kryptonniens. Mais puisqu'elle savait leur véritable nature, Cat ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Kara les avait obtenues.  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une cicatrice en particulier. Elle était sur le flanc droit de Kara et parcourait son ventre jusqu'au milieu, s'arrêtant au sternum. Elle semblait un peu plus large que les autres.  
Cat commença sans y faire trop attention à caresser, à parcourir cette cicatrice du bout des doigts, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'au moment où ses ongles griffèrent la peau de Kara qui laissa échapper un gémissement court.  
-Kara, je suis désolée, t'ai-je fait mal ? Cat retira vivement sa main, ses yeux quittèrent la cicatrice pour regarder le visage de la jeune fille, les yeux de Kara était clos et ses lèvres légèrement écartées.  
-Non, n'arrêtes-p… commença à dire Kara, mais elle se tut quand elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit le regard inquiet de Cat. Se rapprochant de Cat, Kara caressa la mâchoire de Cat avec sa main, pour la rassurer. Ça ne me fait pas mal, plus maintenant, je t'assure. C'est juste que les cicatrices sont particulièrement sensibles, contrairement à celles des humains, je sais, mais j'ai plus de sensations quand tu me touches là, mais tu ne me fais pas mal.  
Cat rechercha dans les yeux de Kara, un quelconque signe qui montrerait qu'elle avait menti pour la faire se sentir mieux, mais elle n'en trouva pas.  
-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? demanda-t-elle, son inquiétude envolée. J'ai fait en sorte de les éviter, pensant que tu ne serais pas capable de sentir correctement… Cat ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir la honte dans les yeux de Kara, ou de sentir la manière dont la jeune fille s'était légèrement écartée, pour deviner la réponse. Kara n'avait pas voulu demandé, malgré les précédentes paroles rassurantes de Cat, Kara voyait toujours ses cicatrices comme autant de défauts. Ce n'est pas grave. Cat cajola le visage de Kara, attirant Kara encore plus près d'elle, contre elle. Je le saurai maintenant, je ne les éviterai pas la prochaine fois. Kara se détendit à nouveau, mais elle ne répondit pas. Maintenant que le sujet était sur la table, Cat ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Kara, devait-elle demander ? En avait-elle le droit ?  
Kara savait ce qu'elle voulait, de toute façon, Kara avait toujours été très douée pour lire en elle. Donc avant que Cat n'ait pu formuler le reste de sa question, Kara se mit à parler.  
-Sais-tu qu'en fait je suis plus âgée que SuperMan, plus âgée que toi ? commença à dire Kara, les yeux obstinément clos à nouveau, comme perdu dans le souvenir. Cat savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre, même si cette nouvelle information la choquait particulièrement. Juste avant l'explosion de Krypton, mes parents m'ont mise dans une capsule et m'ont envoyé sur Terre, au même moment, mon oncle faisait de même pour son fils, SuperMan. Tu avais raison à son propos, tu sais, à propose de lui étant bien plus humain. Il était encore un nourrisson de seulement quelques jours. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de Krypton, tout ce qu'il connait il l'a appris de données qui avaient été envoyé avec lui, ou de moi.  
« Mes parents sont morts dans un explosion », il y eu soudain bien plus de signification dans ses quelques mots. Ce n'était pas seulement les parents de Kara qui étaient morts, ça avait été son monde, tous ses amies, en plus de sa famille, et chaque personne qu'elle avait jamais rencontré qui avaient brûlé sous ses yeux.  
-Tu avais quatorze ans. Cat ne put s'empêcher ne voulant pas l'interrompre mais incapable de se retenir.  
Kara ne donna pas l'impression d'avoir entendu, ses yeux toujours clos.  
-Je l'ai vu tu sais, j'ai vu l'explosion, j'ai vu mon monde brûler. Une larme solitaire coula et Cat la chassa doucement, mais elle laissa sa main sur le visage de Kara, faisant des vas et viens sur sa joue, prête pour les prochaines larmes qui tomberaient. Le vaisseau de SuperMan partit en premier quelques minutes avant la mienne, et il arriva sur Terre dans les temps. Mon vaisseau était encore trop près, je pense quand ma planète explosa. La déflagration altéra ma course et je me suis retrouvé dans la Zone Fantôme, un lieu dans l'espace où le temps est comme figé. J'y suis restée 24 ans avant que mon vaisseau réussisse à se libérer. J'étais supposée être là pour protéger mon cousin, mais je suis arrivée trop tard, mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque. A cette instant Kara bougea doucement, se serrant encore plus contre Cat, ayant besoin d'un support pour ce qui allait suivre. J'avais en réalité treize ans, pas quatorze quand je suis arrivée sur Terre. Je suis allée vivre chez les Danvers à mes quatorze ans, comme je te l'avais dit, mais en premier lieu… J'ai été capturé à l'instant où j'ai atterri. SuperMan s'était déjà fait un nom, et le gouvernement voulait en savoir plus sur ses pouvoirs, voulant voir si on pouvait les répliquer, mais bien sur SuperMan était trop puissant pour qu'ils réussissent à le capturer et à faire des tests. Même s'ils avaient de la Kryptonite, il y avait trop de possibilité que quelque chose aille mal. Et ensuite, je suis arrivée. J'avais treize ans et personne ne connaissait mon existence. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi parce qu'ils avaient de la Kryptonite pour me garder sous contrôle, et ils pouvaient réduire la quantité de Kryptonite et m'exposé à une lumière solaire artificielle pour que je guérisse plus vite afin qu'ils puissent faire des tests encore et encore. Kara s'arrêta là, mais Cat savait que ce n'était pas fini, sachant que Kara avait besoin d'un temps pour que les souvenirs remontent en elle. Cat détestait la manière dont le visage de Kara avait changé, même si elle n'avait pas tenté de partir, son visage était sombre, presque sans défense. J'ai été là-bas un an, mais finalement les gardes devinrent négligents et je me suis enfuie. Ce fut après ça, que SuperMan me trouva. En toute logique, Cat savait que SuperMan n'était pas en faute, mais la logique ne comptait pas. Et ici, maintenant, entendant l'histoire derrière ses cicatrices, Cat ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Superhéros aurait dû faire quelque chose, aurait dû savoir, par n'importe quel moyen qu'il avait en sa possession, qu'une autre capsule arrivait, qu'il aurait dû prêter attention à une petite fille de treize ans perdue. La voix brisée de Kara perça les pensées de Cat et la jeune fille continua, c'est pour cela que j'ai peur des humains. J'avais atterri ici et je n'étais qu'une enfant, une enfant qui venait tout juste de tout perdre. J'essaye si fort de trouver le bon chez les gens, mais parfois, parfois, je suis trop effrayée, et je me retrouve là-bas. Quand j'ai vu ce couteau sur ta gorge… les couteaux font si mal, Cat, je ne voulais pas que tu ressentes ça. D'autres larmes coulaient et Cat les chassa de nouveau, voyant les yeux ouverts de Kara alors que son pouce caressait doucement sa pommette. Quand j'ai fui, j'ai tué cinq humains. Je ne me sens pas coupable de ça, même maintenant, dix en plus tard. Je sais que je devrais, mais je ne peux pas.  
Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens, et Cat savait que Kara cherchait quelque chose, une réprimande peut-être ? Que Cat s'éloigne quand elle réaliserait que Kara avait tué ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle était contente que ces gens soient morts.  
-Tant mieux. Cat fut surprise de la haine contenue dans ses mots. En général, elle était contre la peine capitale, mais à cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas trouver en elle la plus petite contrariété à l'idée que cinq des personnes qui avaient fait du mal à Kara soient mortes. Elle doutait même, même des années plus tard, en être capable.  
Se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait bouger à nouveau, Cat les fit se tourner afin qu'elle puisse chevaucher la plus jeune (plus âgée ?) femme. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre que ces souvenirs hantent Kara. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de les faire disparaître complètement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas essayer.  
Kara la regardait d'en dessous, et Cat tentait de comprendre l'expression de son visage. Il y avait de la tristesse, de la douleur, certes, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Kara était heureuse ? En ce moment, ici avec elle, même après avoir relaté de tels évènements, Kara restait heureuse ? Cat avait besoin de mettre en avant ce bonheur.  
Elle fit courir son index le long de la cicatrice qui avait initiée la conversation, notant comment Kara réagissant immédiatement à son toucher, les yeux dilatés et les lèvres entrouvertes.  
-Comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice ? demanda Cat, la voix ferme.  
-Ils m'ont retiré trois côtes, ils voulaient voir combien de temps je mettais pour reconstruire trois os entier. Les mots de Kara étaient douloureux, mais son expression, alors que Cat la caressait, disait autre chose.  
Ses mots avaient du sens, c'était la raison pour laquelle la cicatrice était si large, ils avaient dû écarter beaucoup de peau pour pouvoir retirer les os. Mais ce n'était pas la réponse que Cat voulait.  
Elle fit de nouveau glisser sa main sur la cicatrice, cette fois, la griffant tout le long, plutôt que simplement la caresser. La réponse en était d'autant plus excitante et Cat regarda avec fascination Kara s'archer sous elle, les cheveux comme un halo autour de sa tête, son expression remplie de désir.  
-Comment es-tu eu cette cicatrice ?  
Le visage de Kara prit une expression confuse, mais elle recommença sa réponse  
-Mes côtes…  
-Non, la coupa Cat, comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice ? se répéta-t-elle, pour la troisième fois mais de manière plus présente, ajoutant plus de pression sur sa marque, assez pour que, si Kara avait été humain, Cat lui aurait ouvert la peau laissant une cicatrice différente mais présente.  
Et cette fois, elle vit dans les yeux de Kara sa compréhension, elle savait que Kara allait lui donner une bonne réponse.  
-De toi, Cat, je l'ai eu de toi.   
Cat la récompensa d'un violent baiser :  
-Je vais réécrire l'histoire de chacune de ses cicatrices, Kara, elle enfonça ses ongles sur une cicatrice qui se trouvait sur le haut de la cuisse de Kara, Je vais changer ce que tu penses d'elles, Elle bougea sa tête, cette fois, et mordit durement l'épaule de Kara, laissant la marque de ses dents sur une autre ligne bleue, avait de changer doucement et de faire courir sa langue le long d'un autre. La réponse du corps de Kara était merveilleuse. Se relevant pour pouvoir regarder Kara dans les yeux, Car continua : Je vais faire marquer chaque partie de ton corps, chaque cicatrice sera mienne. M'entends-tu Kara ?  
Elle replaça sa main sur la première cicatrice, encore une fois la creusant de ses ongles.  
-Cat, je t'en prie, Kara l'enlaça, mais Cat lui prit les mains, les plaquant à côté de sa tête sur le lit, et lui donnant un coup d'œil qui lui disait clairement qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à bouger.  
Cat sourit à sa supplique, et ensuite se mit à descendre. Si Cat avait pensé que Kara était réceptive la fois d'avant, ce ne fut rien en comparaison à maintenant.  
La dernière chose qu'elle dit à Kara, avant que la jeune fille soit complètement défaite fut « Mienne », prononcée avec tellement d'assurance, tellement de conviction, que Kara n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir.  
()()()  
-Mon Général ? Le général Lane leva les yeux, rencontrant ceux d'un jeune soldat nerveux. Il considéra le jeune garçon pendant un moment, il l'avait recruté personnellement, ce qui le mettrait dans une position délicate, si le garçon, le sergent Howards, ne réussissait pas sa mission.  
-Oui, Sergent ?  
-Vous avez dit que vous vouliez être averti de toute activité inhabituelle concernant l'extraterrestre, SuperGirl, Mon Général ?  
Cela attira l'attention du général, il repoussa les papiers qu'il été en train de regarder et accorda toute son attention au sergent. Sentant le changement de ton, le jeune homme redressa les épaules, continuant avec plus de confiance. Oui, c'était ce que le général Lane voulait voir.  
-Nous avons des rapports comme qu'elle était devenue folle et avait attaqué quelques personnes lors d'un événement au musée la nuit dernière. Le DEO la couvre de tout le monde, mais notre source dans l'agence a confirmé qu'elle avait failli tuer un homme.  
Le général se battait pour empêcher son sourire d'atteindre son visage, c'était exactement ce qu'il espérait, mais le jeune homme était encore un peu trop vert pour la vérité. Non, il avait besoin d'être doucement poussé dans la bonne direction. Quelques années de plus et il serait solide, mais maintenant un peu plus de douceur était de mise.  
-Vous avez très bien réussi en attirant mon attention sur ce point, sergent, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais peur. Il hocha la tête gravement quand il parla, en prenant l'apparence inquiète et attentionnée du père.  
-Monsieur, vous vous attendiez à quelque chose comme ça, SuperGirl a l'air si ... le garçon s'interrompit d'un geste expressif de la main.  
-J'espérais que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais j'étais prêt à ce que ça arrive, oui, il secoua légèrement la tête, comme profondément déçu, SuperGirl est un peu différente de Superman. Elle a l'air plus jeune, oui, mais c'est seulement parce contrairement à Superman, qui a grandi sur Terre, SuperGirl était déjà adolescente quand elle est arrivée, SuperGirl a vu son monde mourir.  
-C'est horrible, Mon Général, cet homme était si facile à lire, si facile à manipuler. C'est pourquoi le général Lane l'avait recruté.  
-Oui, ça l'est, mon garçon, peux-tu imaginer ce que ça fait pour une personne, de regarder tout ce que tu connaissais et aimais être consumée par le feu en un instant ? J'avais espéré si longtemps que son temps à grandir avec une famille humaine suffirait Elle s'est arrangée pour la guérir, mais c'était un faux espoir ... En réalité, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que sa santé mentale commence à faiblir. Le sergent n'avait pas besoin de savoir les autres choses qui étaient arrivées à la fille après son arrivée sur Terre, contribuant à son instabilité.  
-Mais c'est une héroïne, Mon Général, nous devons l'aider !  
-Bien sûr, j'ai bien l'intention de le faire: c'est une jeune femme profondément troublée, mais elle a aussi beaucoup fait pour nous les humains, nous ne pouvons pas lui tourner le dos maintenant qu'elle est en crise.  
-Alors, que faisons-nous? Devrions-nous contacter le DEO ?  
-Non, secouant la tête, le général continua, malheureusement, le DEO a un angle mort quand il s'agit de SuperGirl. Si nous voulons avoir l'espoir de vraiment lui faire du bien, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser interférer. Cela va être douloureux pour tous les habitants de la Cité Nationale, oui, mais elle mérite notre aide, même si nous devons la faire disparaître pour le faire ... Tu es un garçon intelligent, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?  
Roulant des mécaniques sous le complément, le garçon était à ses ordres sans discussion.  
-Bien sûr que je comprends, Mon Général, mais pourrais-je demander, comment allons-nous l'aider ?  
-Comment aide-t-on quelqu'un ? On l'amène à l'hôpital et ont fait des tests sur cette personne jusqu'à ce que l'on sache ce qui ne va pas, et comment le réparer.  
C'était brillant. Vraiment, il devrait remercier ces imbéciles qui avaient laissé la fille s'échapper il y a toutes ces années. La technologie à ce moment-là n'était pas prête à la comprendre, c'était pourquoi tous leurs tests n'avaient pas donner de résultat, ne leur donnant rien qui puisse les aider à développer un super soldat. Mais maintenant, maintenant il avait foi que, si on leur donnait un accès illimité, ses scientifiques pourraient faire des tests qui produiraient des résultats merveilleux. Si elle ne s'était pas échappée comme elle l'avait fait, il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait morte au moment où la technologie serait prête, c'est pourquoi il devait une dette de gratitude à ces agents morts, pour les cinq que la fille avait tués, et pour les autres qu'il avait ordonné d'exécuter après, pour des raisons de sécurité nationale.  
Personne n'avait été disposé à donner le feu vert pour la recapture de SuperGirl après que les détails de sa situation aient été rendus visibles, mais il savait qu'il avait des alliés dans l'ombre qui pensaient comme lui, que la négativité du sacrifice d'une fille était largement compensée par les bénéfices potentiels.  
Il avait juste besoin de quelque chose, un incident qu'il pourrait utiliser pour convaincre les partis au pouvoir que la fille était dangereuse, qu'elle était au-delà de rédemption. La recapture de SuperGirl ne consistait plus simplement à faire progresser les prouesses militaires, mais à protéger l'humanité contre les dangers de SuperGirl elle-même. Ça aurait été mieux si elle avait effectivement tué quelqu'un, mais il pouvait travailler avec la situation telle qu'elle était.  
-Je pense que c'est merveilleux, Mon Général, sourit le sergent, fier d'être inclus dans cette opération top-secrète pour "sauver" un héros.  
-Merci, sergent, je suis heureux d'avoir un jeune homme brillant comme vous qui sert à mes côtés, nous n'obtiendrons peut-être pas la gloire des super-héros, mais vous et moi allons accomplir ensemble quelque chose de grand. Il faudrait du temps pour mettre en œuvre un plan viable, mais il avait attendu dix ans pour la récupérer, quelques mois de plus comptaient peu.  
Il allait révolutionner la manière de faire la guerre, un super-soldat à la fois.  
()()()  
Trois mois plus tard   
-Vous avez deux messages vocaux : le premier message, reçu il y a une semaine :  
\- Cat, je-, juste, merci, je-   
Le message se coupa après un long blanc.  
-Appuyez sur un pour enregistrer ce message, appuyez sur deux pour supprimer ce message ... Merci, vous avez choisi d'enregistrer ce message, il continuera à être stocké sur le cloud. Deuxième message, reçu aujourd'hui :   
-Kitty, chérie, c'est ta mère. Je voulais juste appeler et vérifier avec toi, je t'avais dit que ta jeune assistante allait s'enfuir, j'ai essayé de t'avertir qu'elle ne faisait que t'utiliser…  
Le message n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'être entièrement écouté parce que le téléphone fut projeté à travers la pièce, se brisant contre le mur.  
________________________________________  
________________________________________

Chapitre 6.  
Kara n'avait pas dormi du tout au cours des deux dernières nuits. Cela faisait cinq jours depuis l'incident du musée, et elle avait passé le moins de temps possible à dormir, se donnant juste assez de repos pour continuer à fonctionner sans que son manque de sommeil ne devienne trop apparent. Les cauchemars, qui, ces dernières années, avaient diminué de fréquence, ne se produisant normalement qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines, étaient revenus en force, la hantant chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.  
Elle devrait dormir ce soir, cependant, et elle n'avait pas hâte d'y être.  
-Kiera !  
Malgré son épuisement, Kara ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir revigorer au son de son nom, même le mauvais, en particulier le mauvais quand il a été dit par cette femme.  
Après leur soirée ensemble, Kara avait passé la nuit avec sa tête sur la poitrine de Cat, ne dormant pas, mais appréciant la façon dont les bras de Cat entouraient son corps, la façon dont une des mains de Cat finissait par pénétrer dans ses cheveux comme pour la maintenir en place. Non qu'elle ne pas puisse s'éloigner si elle l'avait voulu, mais elle ne voulait pas.  
Elle s'était presque endormie par erreur à un moment donné, il était si difficile de rester éveillée quand elle se sentait si à l'aise, si complètement détendue dans les bras de Cat. Mais Cat l'avait sauvée en bougeant, pas grand-chose, mais assez pour que sa main libre, celle qui n'était pas emmêlée dans les cheveux de Kara, lui caressa une cicatrice au bas du dos. La sensation avait fait frissonner son corps et, même si sa caresse n'était pas aussi puissante que lorsque Cat était réveillée, quand elle le faisait délibérément, c'était encore suffisant pour rappeler à Kara pourquoi elle devait rester éveillée. Elle ne voulait pas que sa première nuit avec Cat se termine par un cauchemar.  
Et Cat avait été ... eh bien, Cat avait été tout. Kara avait vu la colère de Cat par rapport à ses cicatrices, leur raison, malgré les efforts de l'autre femme pour cacher cette partie de sa réaction. Mais Kara connaissait trop bien Cat, connaissait tous les tics de son visage, toutes les expressions qui auraient été illisibles pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et Kara avait vu le moment dans les yeux de Cat, quand la femme plus âgée décida qu'elle n'allait pas se retenir.  
La plupart des gens, en apprenant une histoire comme la sienne, assortiraient leur colère de pitié, se retireraient pour ne plus la blesser. Mais Cat l'avait vue, l'avait vraiment vue. Elle avait accepté le défi de Kara et l'avait conquis.  
Et c'était avant même que Cat ne l'ait touchée, l'ait revendiquée.  
« -Comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice ?  
-De toi, Cat, je l'ai eu de toi. »  
Elle ne pouvait pas tenir les cauchemars à distance, ne pouvait pas vraiment changer quoi que ce soit qui lui était arrivé, mais Kara savait qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son corps de la même manière. La honte qui avait été en elle pendant tant d'années, même si elle n'avait pas disparu, avait légèrement changé. Maintenant, avec ce sentiment, il y avait l'étincelle d'une nouvelle émotion, la fierté. Fierté que Cat Grant, la belle, brillante et incroyable Cat Grant la voulait, voulait Kara avec une telle passion écrasante qu'elle voulait marquer la jeune femme, s'assurer que Kara serait éternellement à elle.  
Et Kara l'était.  
Ils n'avaient pas passé une nuit ensemble depuis lors, Carter était rentré chez lui et Kara était partie avant d'arriver, mais, alors qu'elle désirait ardemment retourner dans les bras de Cat, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se sentir en sécurité.  
Les petites attentions qui étaient devenues si normales dans leur relation au cours des deux dernières années avaient augmenté en fréquence et changées légèrement parce que maintenant, quand Cat l'attrapait, il y avait un petit sourire sur le visage de la femme. Un rictus placé là parce que la femme savait ce qui était sous ces cardigans, ce qu'elle avait vu que personne d'autre ici n'était autorisé à ne serait-ce qu'à entrevoir.  
Cat avait également cessé de la toucher dans le but principal d'éloigner les autres, la touchant pour que les autres personnes comprennent qu'il fallait rester à l'écart. Non, Cat n'avait plus besoin de faire ça. Ce n'était pas que ça l'avait fait arrêter complètement, mais maintenant, quand elle passait une main autour du bras de Kara, elle ne regardait pas une tierce personne, mais elle fixait son regard plutôt sur son assistante. L'autre comprenait encore très bien le message, mais Cat n'était pas concentrée sur lui parce qu'il n'avait plus d'importance, il n'était pas une menace.  
Kara savait que Cat lui faisait totalement confiance, et ses marques possessions, sans doute enracinées dans le désir de Cat pour la jeune fille, visaient aussi à permettre à Kara d'être à l'aise quand un nouvel humain devenait un peu trop proche, un peu trop insistant. Ces marques étaient pour Cat et Kara, uniquement pour elles. Cat se foutait de l'autre personne.  
-Oui, Miss Grant ? Kara se précipita dans le bureau de Cat en réponse à la convocation, surprise de voir son patron debout, pas derrière son bureau, mais sur le côté.  
-Assis. Un ordre.  
Kara se dirigea vers le canapé mais Cat secoua la tête, indiquant que Kara devait prendre sa chaise de bureau, son expression personnifiant complètement la Reine de tous les médias.  
Kara changea de direction après seulement une légère hésitation, et le masque professionnel de Cat glissa légèrement. Un petit sourire sourit à la nervosité de son assistante, alors même qu'elle laissait sa main frôler légèrement le dos de Kara alors que la jeune fille prenait sa place.  
Kara s'assit sur le bord de la chaise, prête à bondir dès que Cat lui donna l'occasion de s'échapper, ses mains se tordant, incapable de rester immobile.  
Cat se promena, se déplaçant du côté du bureau pour se tenir devant, les mains posées sur la surface lisse, fixant Kara d'une manière imposante. Donc ça allait être une inquisition.  
-Alors, Kiera, Cat s'arrêta, prenant un moment pour apprécier la façon dont la fille en question se tortillait sous son regard. « Elle s'amuse » réalisa Kara. Elle essaya, et échoua à se sentir ennuyée parce que sincèrement, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne jouissait pas d'être elle-même très attentive. Il a été porté à mon attention que chaque fois qu'il y a une urgence, quelque chose qui nécessite l'intervention de SuperGirl, toi et ce hobbit, que tu appelles ami, vous vous précipitez quelque part ensemble. Il est évident qu'il ne te rejoint pas dans tes excursions, donc, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il fait exactement pour toi ? Oh, c'est vrai, la base secrète. La base secrète de CatCo, la base qui avait réutilisé du matériel de CatCo, non volé, mais réutilisé des matériaux appartenant à CatCo. La base dont son patron n'avait aucune idée parce que Kara avait oublié de le mentionner. Kara savait qu'elle rougissait, et, si l'élargissement du sourire prédateur de Cat pouvait être d'une quelconque indication, c'était la réaction que Cat avait espérée. Essayant de regarder n'importe où mais surtout pas Cat, Kara trouva soudainement que la tasse pleine de M&M's sur le bureau de Cat était incroyablement intéressante. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de contempler les bonbons avant, mais maintenant qu'elle le faisait... Kiera ! Les yeux de Cat étincelèrent, exigeant une réponse.  
-Eh bien, Miss Grant, dit Kara essayant de trouver les mots justes, J'avais besoin d'un endroit pour mettre mon costume et d'un moyen pour surveiller les urgences en ville, alors nous avons réquisitionné un bureau inutilisé, et du matériel informatique, euh et bien… Kara pataugeait à nouveau. Comment n'avait-elle jamais remarqué les M&M's orange avant ? Quel étrange choix de couleur pour un bonbon. Un léger claquement, le bruit de l'ongle de Cat frappant le bureau avec impatience, ramena Kara au présent, mais cela lui donna aussi une idée. Et, bien, vous avez dit que SuperGirl était à vous, et qu'elle, je, serait toujours liée à CatCo, à vous, alors j'ai pensé que j'avais donc le droit d'emprunter des biens inutilisés de CatCo pour mon quartier général secret, et après, Kara leva les yeux vers Cat, cette dernière avait un air suffisant sur le visage par ce qu'elle adorait la façon dont Kara avait tourné sa confession. Cat ne pouvait pas argumenter contre cette logique. Cat soupire d'appréciation à la réponse, se reculant légèrement et donnant à Kara un regard triomphant. « Oh… ». Vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr, Witt n'est pas particulièrement difficile à suivre, et votre Q.G. manque clairement d'un service de sécurité, mais je voulais juste t'entendre le dire, même si je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises cela pour ta défense. A la façon dont Cat la regardait maintenant, Kara avait vraiment besoin d'une douche froide. Maintenant, je serais prête à envisager une mise à niveau pour la sécurité pour votre petite opération, si…, ok, donc pas une douche froide, une bonne douche chaude, une bonne, très bonne douche chaude, avec Cat dedans… Si, continua la femme, tu peux penser à un moyen de te rattraper. La gorge de Kara était sèche, ses yeux incapables de se détourner de la vue de Cat Grant qui la fixait, de la vue de Cat Grant qui la désirait si clairement.  
-Tout ce que vous voulez, Miss Grant, elle savait que sa voix était haletante et que son visage était rouge.  
Et puis Cat s'éloigna, se glissant instantanément du prédateur au professionnel et laissant Kara patauger, incapable de retrouver son sang-froid aussi rapidement que sa boss. Seuls des minuscules signes, une minuscule remontée des lèvres de Cat, un léger éclair dans ses yeux, laissaient entrevoir le plaisir évident que cette situation procurait à Cat.  
Cat laissa quelques instants à Kara pour se reprendre avant de parler à nouveau.  
-Viens dîner chez moi ce soir, je vais même cuisiner, le sourire de Cat était plus doux maintenant, et tout à fait différent.  
-Mais Carter… Kara s'interrompit.  
-J'ai parlé à Carter lundi et je lui ai dit que nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble, Kara sourit vivement, une sensation agréable et chaleureuse se répandait dans son corps aux mots de Cat, sur le fait que Cat était prête à emmener Kara dans la vie de Carte comme étant plus qu'une employée. Son sourire avait commencé à s'estomper, cependant, alors que Cat continuait. En fait, il était incroyablement confus par cette nouvelle, voyant le regard de Kara, Cat leva la main pour empêcher la jeune femme de l'interrompre, son sourire apaisant laissait savoir à Kara qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il se trouve que Carter avait l'impression que nous avions commencé à sortir il y a des mois, il se demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas venue dîner plus tôt, il est tout excité, Kara aimait le regard affectueux sur le visage de Cat alors qu'elle parlait de son fils, alors, vas-tu venir ?  
Pas 'peux-tu venir', nota Kara, mais 'vas-tu venir'. C'était juste par une de ces nombreuses façons que Cat lui faisait savoir qu'elle pouvait donner le rythme, pas que Kara voulait que les choses ralentissent, mais elle appréciait ça, la façon dont Cat le lui faisait savoir. Debout, Kara se fraya un chemin autour du bureau.  
-Bien sûr, Cat. Elle ne manqua pas le regard de soulagement qui apparut, visible juste un instant, sur le visage de Cat.  
Cat sourit à nouveau, ajoutant :  
-Ma chambre a une excellente insonorisation, alors apportes de quoi te changer pour le lendemain.   
-Je ne peux pas, lâcha Kara avant même qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle avait parlé, sa réaction était comme instinctive.  
« Je ne peux pas rester cette nuit, pas ce soir, je suis si fatiguée, je vais m'endormir, et puis ... »  
Cat fut clairement interloquée par la réponse de Kara, ses sourcils se fronçant avec confusion. Cependant, avant que Kara ne puisse s'expliquer, Cat la tirait déjà avec elle vers les portes du balcon, anticipant visiblement que c'était une conversation qu'elles ne voulaient pas que les autres employés puissent entendre.  
Dès qu'elles furent hors de vue, Cat tendit la main vers Kara, passant sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme, remettant une mèche de cheveux en place, laissant savoir à Kara qu'elle n'était pas fâchée, juste confuse.  
-Kara, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Kara lutta contre l'envie de détourner le regard.  
-J'ai besoin de dormir ce soir, je suis désolée, Cat, mais je ne peux pas passer la nuit avec toi.  
-Bien sûr, tu as besoin de dormir, Kara, je ne prévois pas de te garder éveillée toute la nuit, les mots étaient taquins, mais l'inflexion était juste suffisante pour que Kara sache que Cat était inquiète.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin du même sommeil que les humains, mais je n'ai pas dormi depuis quelques jours, je suis à ma limite quant à combien de temps je peux rester éveillée. Je vais avoir besoin de dormir ce soir, et je ne veux pas que tu sois là pour ça. Kara soutint le regard de Cat, l'implorant de comprendre.  
Cat fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
-Les cauchemars ? Voyant le regard surpris de Kara, Cat continua, Ta sœur m'a prévenue, c'est bon Kara, tu as déjà passé la nuit une fois ... Cat s'interrompit alors qu'un regard de compréhension apparut sur son visage. Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ? Kara secoua la tête. Kara, Cat s'approcha, une main atterrissant sur le bras de Kara, l'autre sur son joue, si tu fais des cauchemars, tu ne devrais pas être seule.  
Kara ferma les yeux, prenant un moment pour apprécier la sensation des mains de Cat sur son corps, un moment de paix, mais cela ne dura pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore.  
-Alex t'a peut-être prévenu mais, ouvrant les yeux, Kara secoua la tête, je ne peux pas, pas encore, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
-Kara…  
-Non, s'il te plaît Chat, s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de faire ça, s'il te plait, elle le ferait si Cat le demandait, si Cat l'y poussait, et elles le savaient tous les deux.  
Cat n'aimait manifestement pas l'idée, mais elle pouvait l'accepter, du moins pour l'instant.  
-D'accord, mais le dîner ?  
-Le dîner semble une merveilleuse idée, Kara savait que sa voix était pleine de soulagement. Même si elle voulait passer une autre nuit dans les bras de Cat, elle ne pouvait pas exposer Cat à ses cauchemars, pas encore.  
()()()  
Il s'écoula encore un mois avant que Kara ne s'endorme dans le lit de Cat. Après ce premier dîner, Cat s'était assurée de planifier à l'avance, s'assurant que Kara puisse dormir la veille, afin qu'elle puisse rester sans faire face à ses cauchemars. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Kara était restée éveillée toute la nuit à ses côtés, mais c'était mieux que de laisser Kara s'éloigner après qu'elles aient fini. Mieux que de voir la jeune femme se lever pour partir et dormir ailleurs, parce qu'elle savait que si Kara essayait de partir, Cat l'attraperait instinctivement, essayant de la maintenir en place. Et Kara la supplierait de la laisser partir.  
Et donc, un mois après ce premier dîner, Kara était venue pour une autre soirée, c'était un événement régulier maintenant. Cat elle-même dormait profondément, elle le faisait toujours quand Kara était à ses côtés, quand un bruit soudain l'éveilla.  
Atteignant automatiquement la lumière Cat fronça les sourcils quand elle réalisa que le poids familier du corps de Kara avait disparu, et tournant l'interrupteur un moment plus tard, elle vit pourquoi.  
Kara s'était endormie par erreur.  
La jeune femme s'était éloignée, se recroquevillant sur elle-même dans un coin du lit, son visage se tordant en une douleur intense. Le bruit qui avait réveillé Cat avait été un gémissement aigu, et Cat frissonna quand un autre son s'échappa de la bouche de Kara, si différent des bruits habituels que Cat avait usage d'entendre de la jeune fille quand elle était dans son lit.  
-Kara, souffla-t-elle en tendant la main à la jeune fille, mais elle arrêta son mouvement alors que le corps de Kara se dérobait, comme s'il sentait le contact imminent. C'était un petit mouvement, les membres de Kara eux-mêmes étaient parfaitement immobiles, presque comme si Kara en avait perdu l'usage, mais, Cat connaissait si bien le corps de Kara maintenant, connaissait toutes les petites façons de réagir à son contact que le léger mouvement était évident pour la femme plus âgée.  
Alors que Cat continuait d'hésiter, elle réalisa qu'elle avait peur. Voir Kara se retirer comme ça, même inconsciemment, même avec les avertissements précédents d'Alex, ça faisait mal. Mais, alors que Kara laissa échapper un autre son douloureux, Cat savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Sa Kara avait besoin d'elle.  
Cat ne toucherait pas la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que Kara la reconnaisse, parce que son contact ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Au lieu de cela, elle tira les couvertures autour de la fille, essayant de lui donner une sorte de protection, un bouclier, dans un vain espoir que cela lui procurerait un peu de réconfort. Et puis Cat prononça le nom de Kara.  
Cat ne réalisa pas qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer jusqu'à ce que Kara soit soudainement à ses côtés, s'excusant encore et encore. Cat savait que ses mains tremblaient, savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, savait que tout était fini désormais, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.  
Cat l'avait appelée et les yeux de Kara s'étaient ouverts, son corps rigide, et alors qu'avant, au musée, quand la peur de Kara avait été liée, atténuée même, par sa colère, ce que Cat avait vu dans les yeux de sa Kara était maintenant une terreur totale, absolue. Kara avait eu peur. Peur d'elle.  
Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais cela lui avait semblé beaucoup plus long. Alex avait essayé de le lui dire, tout comme Kara, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce regard, à ce que Kara la regarde ainsi.  
Et maintenant, Kara essayait frénétiquement de balayer les larmes de Cat, essayant de calmer Cat, alors même que Cat aurait dû être la personne qui réconforte Kara. Et Kara n'arrêterait pas de s'excuser, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, comme si le fait, qu'elle avait à subir ses cauchemars, était sa faute.  
Cat tenta de parler mais ses pensées n'étaient pas assez claires pour former des mots, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait besoin que sa Kara se sente en sécurité. Qu'elle avait besoin de voir que Kara n'avait pas peur d'elle, Cat avait besoin d'effacer cette image de son esprit, de remplacer ces gémissements douloureux par quelque chose d'autre.  
Alors elle agit par instinct, attrapant Kara par surprise alors que ses mains, qui avaient cessé de trembler au moment même où elle s'était commencé le mouvement, elle les enroula autour de la jeune femme. Alors que Cat se jetait en avant, écrasant leurs lèvres, elle goûta du sang et sut qu'elle s'était coupée la lèvre avec ses propres dents, mais elle s'en fichait, refusant de s'arrêter pour si peu.  
L'élan du baiser les emporta, renversant Kara sur son dos avec Cat sur le dessus, elle brisa le baiser seulement pour se frayer un chemin dans son cou.  
Kara disait quelque chose, et, malgré le besoin de Cat, elle s'obligea automatiquement à se concentrer, l'attention se focalisant sur les mots de Kara, ayant besoin de s'assurer que Kara ne lui demandait pas d'arrêter.  
-Cat, laisse-moi te toucher, s'il te plaît. Les yeux de Kara rencontrèrent les siens, et Cat vit son propre désir, son propre désespoir, se refléter tout aussi fortement.  
Prenant la main de Kara, elle la dirigea vers sa poitrine, un gémissement faible lui échappa lorsque les doigts de Kara touchèrent sa peau, un gémissement qui fut englouti dans un autre baiser. L'autre main de Kara rejoignit la première, ne se concentrant nulle part en particulier, mais se baladant sur le corps de Cat dans un désir presque paniqué, touchant chaque centimètre de Cat qu'elle pouvait atteindre, ayant besoin de sentir la femme au-dessus d'elle, de savoir qu'elle était là. Cat savait que Kara utilisait trop de force, elle savait qu'elle aurait des ecchymoses sur son corps demain, et elle était ravie. Kara la voulait, Kara n'avait pas peur d'elle, Kara ne pouvait pas se retenir, les bleus le prouveraient.  
La main de Cat s'enfonça entre leurs corps, et, sentant instantanément à quel point Kara était humide, entendant les sons bas et suppliants s'échapper de la gorge de la jeune fille, elle ne perdit pas de temps. Cat enfonça trois doigts dans sa Kara et se délecta de la façon dont la jeune femme s'arqua en elle en réponse.  
Ses pénétrations étaient dures, s'adaptant en même temps aux propres mouvements désespérés de Kara alors qu'elle se faufilait entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Cat écarta la tête du corps de Kara, ne voulant pas s'arrêter de goûter la peau de la jeune fille, mais ayant besoin de voir Kara en train de jouir.  
-Kara, le mot quitta ses lèvres, le même mot qui avait réveillé Kara de son cauchemar, qui avait forcé Cat à se confronter ce que les cauchemars signifiaient vraiment. Kara, dit-elle encore plus fort, Kara, Kara, Kara, elle avait besoin d'entendre le nom, de le voir provoquer une réaction différente. Kara, dit-elle une fois de plus, et la femme sous elle retira ses mains, les déplaçant rapidement pour agripper la tête de lit en bois alors même qu'elle criait, les yeux bleus de Kara s'ouvrirent et fixèrent les siens.  
Regarder Kara jouir donna à Cat tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et avec une dernière poussée, une poussée finale contre la jambe de Kara, Cat l'avait suivie dans sa jouissance, son esprit enregistrant à peine le craquement retentissant qui se fit entendre dans la chambre à coucher.  
Respirant lourdement, Cat s'effondra sur Kara, couvrant la jeune fille de son corps, ses bras bougeant pour rapprocher Kara.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'une d'entre elles ne parle, mais finalement, la voix de Kara mit fin au silence.  
-J'ai cassé le lit, et tout à coup, ce fut juste trop marrant, parce que bien sûr Kara avait cassé le lit. Cat commença à glousser, puis son corps se mit à trembler d'un rire non contenu, les émotions extrêmes trop intenses des dernières minutes qui l'avaient traversées s'échappèrent d'elle grâce à ce fou rire. Kara ne riait pas, mais, quand Cat fut enfin en mesure de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, au moins assez pour se soulever et regarder l'autre femme, elle vit que Kara souriait timidement.  
Cat secoua la tête, le dernier soubresaut de son fou rire s'évanouissant alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir à nouveau en paix. Cat, le petit sourire de Kara était parti, l'inquiétude sur son visage alors qu'elle tendait la main gauche vers le visage de Cat. Cat, je suis dés…  
-Non, Cat posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Kara, la réduisant au silence. Non, Kara, ne t'excuse pas, ne t'excuse jamais pour ça.  
-Mais…  
-Non, Cat lança un regard à Kara qui fit savoir à la jeune femme que Cat était complètement sérieuse, Pas d'excuse.  
Kara soupira. Cat pouvait dire que la fille n'était pas d'accord avec elle, mais elle hocha la tête une fois tout de même, cédant à la demande de Cat, au moins sur ce premier fait.  
-Pour le lit alors.  
-Et certainement pas pour le lit non plus, dit-elle. Voyant le regard interrogateur de Kara, Cat élabora : J'ai fait cassé un lit à SuperGirl, je pense que je devrais le prendre comme un compliment. Elle sourit doucement, heureuse de voir le sourire de Kara, toujours petit, mais au moins présent. Cat roula un peu plus lui, quittant le corps de Kara, mais lui tendant le bras immédiatement après pour que Kara puisse se glisser dans son lieu habituel, son corps replié contre le flanc de Cat. Je ne veux plus que tu essaies de rester éveillée quand tu dors ici, Kara, en fait, je pense que tu devrais commencer à passer plus de nuits ici, je sais que tu as essayé de dormir le moins possible, mais c'est pas sain pour toi, j'ai vu combien tu es fatiguée au bout du troisième jour. Kara commença à protester, mais Cat déplaça légèrement son corps, se déplaçant sur le côté et utilisant sa main pour dessiner le visage de Kara, en gardant un contact visuel. Non, Kara, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, laisse-moi être là pour toi, Kara hésitait, Cat pouvait la voir, pouvait voir combien la jeune fille voulait céder. S'il te plait, Kara, dit-elle doucement, tu m'as demandé de croire en toi, de croire que tu es forte, et tu l'es, mais laisse-moi te montrer que je suis moi aussi forte Tu m'as promis de ne pas te briser à mon contact maintenant c'est mon tour, tu ne me briseras pas, Kara, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te tenir contre moi, laisse-moi te protéger.  
Kara ferma les yeux, tout son corps tendu, considérant la chose. Cat attendait, ne bougeant pas, osant à peine respirer, attendant la décision de Kara  
-C'est d'accord, c'était si doux que Cat était à peine sûre de l'avoir entendue, mais Kara ouvrit les yeux et Cat put voir la décision en eux. C'est d'accord, Cat, dit à nouveau Kara, et Cat sourit.  
Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion, ça ne serait pas facile, et elle savait que ça allait faire mal, mais elle était Cat Grant et sa Kara avait besoin d'elle. Et un autre monstre venait d'être vaincu.  
()()()  
Kara pouvait sentir le soleil sur son visage, lui disant que c'était le matin mais elle refusa de se lever, préférant se blottir contre Cat. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois et demi depuis le premier cauchemar de Kara chez Cat, et elle y dormait presque tous les soirs. Au début, ses cauchemars continuaient à être quasi quotidien, mais après la quatrième nuit consécutive, elle avait eu sa première nuit de sommeil paisible en plus d'un mois. Les choses s'étaient considérablement améliorées depuis, et le nombre de jours entre les cauchemars s'augmentait lentement, cela faisait même maintenant presque deux semaines depuis le dernier mauvais rêve. La présence de Cat en était responsable en grande partie et Kara sourit en écoutant le battement régulier du cœur de la femme.  
-Il est trop tôt pour sourire comme ça, dit une voix légèrement grincheuse mais pas malheureuse qui interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Le sourire de Kara s'élargit.  
-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'écoute ton rythme cardiaque. Elle n'avait pas à lever les yeux pour voir un unique sourcil s'arquer, ce qu'elle savait être la seule réponse de Cat à sa remarque. Le rythme cardiaque normale de repos d'un humain est légèrement plus rapide que celle d'un Kryptonnien, explique-t-elle, il y a juste assez de temps entre chaque battement pour se demander si le prochain va venir ou pas… Mais avec les humains, avec toi, je n'ai pas m'inquiéter ... Il n'y a pas d'hésitation d'un battement à l'autre, j'aime écouter ton cœur, ça me fait savoir que tu es en sécurité.  
Cat bougea, les faisant rouler sur le matelas et poussant Kara sous elle, avant de placer son propre corps pour qu'elle puisse appuyer sa tête contre la poitrine de Kara, un air de concentration sur son visage. Après un moment, elle leva les yeux.  
-Ça ne ressemble pas à ça du tout, ça ne ressemble pas à une hésitation vers le prochain battement qui pourrait ne pas venir ... C'est plus comme un rythme... de détente, un rythme paisible ... J'aime la façon dont ton cœur bat, sa main traçant paresseusement la poitrine de Kara. Son expression sincère se transforma en un sourire quand elle entendit l'effet de son contact, sauf à cet instant, quand je fais ça, sa main continua son exploration, maintenant ton cœur bat à la même vitesse que le mien.  
-Oh, je ne serais pas trop certaine de cela, Miss Grant, répondit Kara avec son sourire, votre rythme cardiaque vient juste d'accélérer un peu. Cat lui lança un regard furieux, mais Kara pouvait voir le sourire dans ses yeux,  
-Bien, Kiera… ses mots se transformèrent en un cri assez peu digne alors que Kara se levait, prenant Cat par surprise alors que cette dernière était obligée de bouger avec la plus jeune et terriblement plus forte, femme.  
Les yeux de Kara s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle entendit l'ascenseur privé de l'appartement de Cat commencer à monter, sa vision lui montrant qui était à l'intérieur.  
-Kara, c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
-Ta mère est là, Kara décida de se faufiler hors du lit, essayant au hasard de repérer ses vêtements, voyant le visage de Cat se figer de compréhension.  
-Je dois sortir d'ici, elle passa les bras dans les manches de sa chemise, heureuse de ne pas l'avoir déchirée dans sa hâte, avant de presque tomber alors qu'elle luttait pour mettre son pantalon, si ta mère me voit ici... elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer, elles savaient toutes deux que Katherine Grant n'approuverait pas que sa fille sorte avec son assistante.  
Une main sur son bras l'arrêta.  
-Kara, respire, ralentis, Cat semblait s'être adaptée à la nouvelle, tu n'iras nulle part.  
-Mais ta mère...  
-Ma mère ne contrôle pas ma vie, je peux me passer de son approbation et je ne vais certainement pas te mettre à la porte ou à la fenêtre, ajouta-t-elle après coup, juste parce qu'elle a décidé de venir à l'improviste et interférer une fois de plus avec ma vie. Cat attira Kara vers elle et arrêta la prochaine protestation de la fille avec un baiser. Mais tu peux finir de t'habiller, alors que tu es clairement capable de faire face à toutes sortes de menaces extraterrestres, je pense que la perspective de ma mère, sans vêtements, pourrait juste te donner une crise cardiaque, Cat commença à boutonner la chemise de Kara, en l'aplanissant dans le processus, et Kara, ma chérie, j'ai décidé que j'adorais passionnément ton cœur.  
Le visage de Kara devint rouge vif à ces mots et Cat gloussa avec machiavélisme, manifestement très amusée par la réaction de sa jeune assistante.  
Une minute plus tard, une Kara un peu ébouriffée, et une Cat impeccable on ne sait comment, se dirigèrent vers le salon, arrivant juste au moment où l'ascenseur se mit à sonner, signalant une arrivée.  
« Peut-être que je peux prétendre que je suis juste là pour déposer quelque chose, » pensa Kara, mais alors Cat posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kara, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de Kara de telle sorte qu'il était toujours impossible de se tromper sur son intention, « ou pas. ».  
()()()  
Kara soupira, assise à son bureau, tapant le résumé du rapport sur les perspectives financières à donner à Cat quand sa boss reviendra de sa réunion.  
La matinée aurait pu mieux commencer, bien que, supposait-elle, ça aurait pu être bien, vraiment bien pire. Katherine Grant les avait regardés toutes les deux, s'arrêtant au « Salut, mère » de Cat, ses yeux prenant en compte l'état évident de leur relation, avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Cat avait l'air plutôt contente d'elle-même, mais Kara s'inquiétait de ce qui allait suivre. La mère de Cat n'était pas prête à s'asseoir et à laisser les choses en l'état.  
En pensant à Cat, Kara réalisa que l'odeur de Cat devenait plus forte, mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas, car Cat ne devait pas revenir avant encore de nombreuses minutes. Se concentrant sur l'odeur, Kara se retourna et faillit tomber de sa chaise alors qu'elle réalisait son erreur. De la même manière que Carter sentait Cat, la mère de Cat avait aussi une note de familiarité, et Kara était tellement en accord avec cette odeur spécifique qu'elle avait pris les notes mineures de Cat, nulle part aussi forte chez Katherine que chez Carter, mais toujours assez présentes pour attirer son attention avant que le plein, différent parfum lui soit devenu apparent.  
Et maintenant, Kara était face à Katherine Grant elle-même.  
-Alors, est-ce que je dois comprendre du spectacle ridicule de ce matin que tu couches avec ma fille ? Kara fut surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la mère de Cat soit aussi directe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour du bureau, heureuse que la plupart des personnes présentes soient en pause déjeuner, et que les seules personnes restantes étaient trop loin pour l'entendre. Alors ? Katherine continua, pressant son avantage, clairement ma fille ne t'a pas choisi pour tes facultés intellectuelles.  
« Ne réagis pas, c'est ce qu'elle veut. » Kara prit une lente respiration apaisante.  
-Votre fille est en réunion en ce moment, mais je peux lui faire savoir que vous êtes passée, et planifier une réunion si vous le souhaitez, elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait rester civile.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune petite chose comme toi pourrait bien apprécier chez ma fille pour commencer ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est ridicule pour quelqu'un de son âge d'être avec quelqu'un comme toi ?  
Kara se battit pour ne pas serrer les poings.  
-Combien de temps serez-vous en ville ? Je suis sûre que je peux vous intégrer dans l'emploi du temps de Miss Grant, même si vous êtes seulement là pour un court séjour.  
Katherine fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant.  
-Mais je suppose qu'elle ne sort pas vraiment avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être assez douée au lit, je suis sûre que c'est comme ça que tu as pu aller aussi loin. Oh, mais attends, tu n'es encore qu'une assistante, n'est-ce pas ? Kara pouvait sentir son visage brûler. Je suppose que tu n'es pas vraiment qualifiée pour autre chose, mais même les idiots peuvent avoir des rêves. Et qui sait ? Un peu plus de temps de travail sous ma fille peut finir par te mettre en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre avec du pouvoir et de l'autorité que tu pourras, alors, essayer de flatter pour avoir un meilleur travail.  
« Ne réagis pas ! » Kara savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais elle sentait sa colère monter à l'insinuation qu'elle était seulement avec Cat pour un meilleur travail, qu'elle ne voyait pas toutes les merveilleuses qualités qui faisaient de Cat une femme si exceptionnelle.  
-Comme votre fille n'est pas disponible maintenant, voulez-vous que je vous appelle une voiture ?  
Bien, elle arrivait à rester calme.  
Les yeux de Katherine se rétrécirent, contrariée d'avoir été privée de la réaction qu'elle recherchait.  
-D'accord, si tu veux qu'on fasse les choses comme ça, je vais aller droit au but. Combien ?  
-Excuse-moi ? Kara n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.  
-Tu essayes évidemment d'utiliser ma fille, et normalement je te dirais de te faire plaisir, Kitty est libre de faire ses propres erreurs, mais j'ai un nouveau livre qui va sortir bientôt, et je ne peux pas me permettre un scandale ... Donc, combien d'argent veux-tu pour partir ?  
Mais pour Kara dire ça c'était franchir la limite de l'acceptable.  
-Comment osez-vous ? Personne n'avait le droit de parler de Cat de cette façon, comme si Cat n'était qu'un accessoire, comme si Cat n'avait pas d'importance. Comme s'il y avait une somme d'argent suffisante qui pourrait même commencer à se comparer à être avec votre fille. Comme s'il y avait une compensation qui pouvait ne serait-ce que se comparer à, même à la moitié, même à un centième, un millième même, de votre fille, car il n'y a rien d'aussi incroyable qu'elle. La voix de Kara tremblait légèrement, sa colère clairement évidente dans son ton, sa position, son expression. Est-ce que vous vous souciez au moins de savoir si elle est heureuse avec moi ? Tout ce qui vous intéresse est votre petit livre. Mais laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, votre livre ne se vendra qu'à une poignée d'exemplaire, et, des gens qui l'achètent, seulement une fraction, le liront véritablement. Les gens veulent juste pouvoir le montrer afin qu'ils puissent prétendre qu'ils l'ont lu, mais en réalité, dès que les invités seront partis, ils vont le jeter sur une étagère et même en oublier son existence. Donc non, je ne vais pas m'en aller, parce que si votre fille, qui est beaucoup plus importante et influente que vous, si votre fille me veut, c'est de loin supérieure à tout ce qu'une ridicule personne comme vous pourrait jamais...  
La gifle l'avait surprise. Ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas, mais il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de contourner le fait que cette femme, d'une façon très légère, sentait un peu comme Cat, comme quelqu'un de complètement sûr pour Kara. Et Cat ne la frapperait jamais, pas en étant en colère, pas en essayant de la blesser vraiment. Donc, même si ses réflexes étaient exceptionnels, et même en considérant la façon dont cette conversation s'était déroulée, inconsciemment, la partie d'elle qui était toujours en alerte s'était détendue.  
C'est pourquoi quand Katherine l'avait giflée, elle avait réagi un peu trop lentement, avait attendu un peu trop longtemps avant de bouger son visage pour suivre la gifle. Et donc, quand la main de Katherine toucha son visage, ça a eu l'effet de gifler un mur de béton. Ce n'était pas Kara qui ressentit de la douleur, mais plutôt la femme plus âgée qui poussa un cri aigu, se reculant et tenant sa main contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux écarquillés qui l'accusaient.  
-Tu m'as cassé la main ! Kara en doutait fortement, elle ne pensait pas que Katherine pouvait mettre suffisamment de force dans un coup pour avoir cet effet. Tu...  
Et puis Cat était arrivée avec elles.  
Kara avait déjà vu Cat en colère, mais jamais avec une telle rage contenue et silencieuse.  
-Dégages, sa voix était basse et dangereuse alors qu'elle s'imposait avec force entre Kara et sa mère  
-Kitty, chérie, cette fille est une menace ! Tu aurais dû entendre ce qu'elle m'a dit, et ma main…  
-Dégages, répéta Cat, faisant un pas en avant, forçant sa mère à reculer.  
-Tu es une idiote, cette fille est juste en train de se servir de toi.  
Cat fit un autre pas, rapprochant son visage de l'autre femme, les dents découvertes,  
-Si jamais tu la touches à nouveau, si jamais tu la regardes de la mauvaise façon… La menace était claire, et Kara regarda, les yeux écarquillés, Katherine reculer d'un pas, encore une fois.  
-Kitty !  
-Dehors !  
Cette fois, Katherine avait obéi.  
Au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent, Cat tendit la main vers Kara, la saisissant par la main et la tirant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles atteignirent l'intimité relative du balcon que Cat s'adoucit, ses mains agrippant le visage de Kara, vérifiant s'il y avait des signes de blessures, aussi ridicules soient-elles.  
-Cat, je vais bien, ta mère est celle qui a été blessée. Cat n'écoutait pas. Cat, c'était vraiment de ma faute, j'étais trop détendue et j'ai réagi trop lentement. Cela attira l'attention de Cat, mais pour la mauvaise raison alors que Kara réalisait son erreur trop tard.  
-Tu étais détendue, tu n'es détendue qu'autour de moi ou Alex, ou Carter… Carter. Kara tressaillit quand un éclair de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de Cat et la femme plus âgée s'éloigna, arrachant ses mains du visage de Kara, Carter n'est pas la seule personne qui sent comme moi, elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Kara pouvait seulement hocher la tête, détestant la façon dont la mâchoire de Cat se crispait en réponse. Kara, je ne le ferais pas, jamais, je ne te ferais jamais… Cat avait l'air si incertaine.  
-Tout va bien, Cat, Kara s'avança. Cat ne recula pas, mais elle ne tendit pas la main vers Kara comme elle le faisait habituellement quand elles étaient si proches. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te le promets, Kara saisit les mains de Cat, les tirant vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse les poser sur son corps, ça va, Cat, sourit-elle, laissant Cat voir à quel point elle était complètement détendue, à quel point elle était à l'aise avec les mains de Cat sur elle. Je suis à toi, Cat, rien ne peut changer ça. Finalement, voyant le sourire ouvert de Kara, l'inquiétude commença à disparaître du visage de Cat. Kara ferma les yeux alors que la pression des mains de Cat augmentait et commençait à se déplacer d'elle-même sur son corps, n'ayant plus besoin d'être maintenue en place par la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas sexuel, pas explicitement, c'était juste rassurant, juste... elles.  
Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, et lorsque Cat s'éloigna finalement, Kara vit une expression de détermination dans ses yeux comme si elle avait pris une décision importante.  
-Kiera, je dois aller à Métropolis vendredi, fais préparer mon jet pour un vol tôt le matin et annules tout ce que je devais faire ce jour-là.  
-Bien sûr, Miss Grant.  
()()()  
Cat Grant entra dans un bâtiment, normalement, elle réquisitionnait instantanément l'attention de chaque personne dans la zone. Mais les gens oubliaient souvent que Cat Grant était aussi une reine des médias, et parfois la meilleure façon d'obtenir une histoire, était de passer complètement inaperçue. C'était une compétence qu'elle avait cultivée pendant de nombreuses années, une compétence qu'elle mettait maintenant à profit pour entrer dans l'immeuble du Daily Planet.  
-Bonjour, Clark, la surprise sur son visage alors qu'elle entrait dans son bureau avait plus à voir avec le fait qu'elle ferma et verrouilla la porte instantanément que son apparition soudaine. Elle doutait que quelqu'un puisse vraiment se faire suffisamment silencieux pour surprendre SuperMan.  
-Cat, il se tenait poliment, en montrant à une chaise libre, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Métropolis ?  
-Officiellement, en ce qui concerne tout le monde, surtout Kara, je suis ici pour rencontrer le responsable de la filiale de CatCo Métropolis, une réunion qui a été une perte de temps totale, mais officieusement, je suis ici pour vous. Elle aimait la façon dont le visage de Clark se contractait à ses mots. Bien, sa supposition avait été bonne. Ne me regardez pas comme cela, et non, Kara ne me l'a pas dit, elle lui donna son sourire le plus condescendant, celui qui a dit aux gens qu'elle les avait à sa merci, Kara a cette idée idiote qu'une paire de lunettes peut fournir un déguisement suffisant, et, bien que je doive admettre, ils sont plus efficaces que je l'aurais prédit, elle est assez intelligente pour penser à quelque chose de mieux. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, signifie donc qu'elle l'a appris de quelqu'un. Après cette conclusion, votre identité était évidente.  
« Et malheureusement, je ne peux pas croire que je vais être liée à Lois Lane un jour, pourquoi Superman avait-il dû se laisser aller à épouser cette pauvre femme, je me le demande ? »  
Clark soupira et Cat eut la nette impression que les gens se moquaient toujours de lui à propos des lunettes quand ils le découvraient.  
-Je ne confirme rien, Cat. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, laissez…  
-Oh pour l'amour de ... Cat tendit la main dans son sac à main, sortit son téléphone portable et l'éteignit dramatiquement, avant de le placer sur le bureau entre eux. Là, maintenant je ne peux pas vous enregistrer, vous pouvez utiliser votre vision spéciale pour chercher d'autres appareils, ou vous pouvez me croire sur parole, elle pouvait voir qu'il envisageait ses options, je vous dois prévenir, cependant, votre cousine plus âgée pourrait ne pas apprécier que vous me vérifiiez ainsi.  
Clark lui lança un long regard avant de finalement, lentement, d'enlever ses lunettes. Cat sourit, elle aimait gagner.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Cat ? sa posture se redressa, sa voix devenant plus forte, plus agaçante, héroïque.  
Cat se battait pour garder son sourire supérieur sur son visage, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Pas à cause de qui était clairement assis en face d'elle, non, elle pouvait regarder Superman n'importe quand. Au contraire, sa soudaine perte de confiance avait tout à voir avec ce qu'elle était ici pour demander. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à demander de l'aide, surtout en ce qui concerne les affaires personnelles.  
-Vous parlez Kryptonnien, n'est-ce pas ? elle était satisfaite de la surprise sur son visage, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.  
-Oui, mais Cat pouvait entendre une légère hésitation. Elle lui lança un regard pointu, attendant qu'il continue. Je n'ai commencé à apprendre le Kryptonnien que lorsque j'ai eu accès à des informations sur ma planète natale, alors que j'étais déjà adulte, et même alors, je n'avais jamais eu qu'hologramme avec lequel pratiquer avant l'arrivée de Kara, déplora-t-il, clairement embarrassé de ses défauts linguistiques, Clark se confiait, malgré tout. Je suis passable, mais mon accent est terrible et je suis loin d'être à l'aise.  
-Mais vous connaissez les bases, les choses importantes ? Cat savait que sa voix s'était adoucie. Elle avait su que ça allait arriver, le moment où elle devrait laisser tomber ses barrières pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais ça la mettait mal à l'aise.  
-Oui, Cat, qu'est-ce que vous voulez apprendre ? Vous savez ce que je veux ! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craquer, une réponse automatique, une tactique défensive.  
-Je pense que oui, mais je veux vous l'entendre demander.  
Cat ferma les yeux en imaginant le visage de Kara, la voyant sourire si joliment sur ce balcon, l'entendant dire à Cat qu'elle était à elle. Elle pouvait le faire. Ouvrant les yeux, Cat fixa Clark, fixa Superman.  
-Je dois dire quelque chose à Kara, quelque chose que je ne lui ai pas encore dit.  
Clark souriait, attendant.  
Et Cat Grant détesta Clark Kent.  
()()()  
C'était en fin d'après-midi que Cat partit, la leçon de langue avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, les mots semblant étranges sur sa langue. Mais finalement, Clark avait hoché la tête en signe d'acceptation.  
Elle ralluma son téléphone alors que sa voiture filait vers l'aéroport, et, remarquant un appel manqué de Kara, tapa son code pour écouter le message.  
-Vous avez deux messages vocaux : le premier message, reçu il y a une semaine :  
\- Cat, je-, juste, merci, je-   
Le message se coupa après un long blanc.  
-Appuyez sur un pour enregistrer ce message, appuyez sur deux pour supprimer ce message ... Merci, vous avez choisi d'enregistrer ce message, il continuera à être stocké sur le cloud.  
Cat fronça légèrement les sourcils, appuyant sur le bouton de rappel, mais son appel resta sans réponse. Elle sentit un léger malaise qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, mais elle le repoussa.  
« Elle est probablement en train de récupérer Carter, » pensa Cat, remarquant l'heure, Kara avait tendance à être distraite par le fils de Cat. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Kara manquerait un appel parce qu'elle et Carter s'amusaient trop, ou étaient trop plongés dans une conversation pour remarquer quelqu'un d'autre.  
Cat sourit affectueusement à cette pensée avant de remettre son téléphone dans son sac à main. Elle serait à la maison dans quelques heures de toute façon. Peu importe l'appel de Kara, cela n'avait pas été assez important pour que Kara rappelle. Ça pouvait attendre.  
« Je t'aime, Kara Zor-El, » et cette fois, alors qu'elle chuchotait les mots, la langue alien ne sembla pas si étrange.  
()()()  
-Rapport de situation, Sergent Howards ?  
-Nous avons SuperGirl en garde à vue, Général Lane.  
-Excellent, plus d'attente. Le futur était là.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 7

-Kara ! Alex se précipita vers elle, le visage plein d'inquiétude alors que Kara se posait sur l'installation militaire juste à l'extérieur de National City. Le général Lane avait appelé le DEO, et le DEO avait appelé Kara.  
C'était une bombe, une nouvelle technologie militaire d'une puissance équivalente à celle d'une tête nucléaire, mais suffisamment petite pour pouvoir être rangée dans un grand sac à dos ou dans les bras d'un super-héros.  
-N'y vas pas, Kara, nous allons trouver un moyen de la désamorcer, Hank est de retour au quartier général et est déjà en train de regarder les schémas, souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es enfui avec une bombe ! Ça t'avait presque tué et celle-ci est quasiment aussi puissant ! Kara passa outre sa sœur. Bien sûr, elle s'en souvenait, mais il n'y avait pas de choix. Si la bombe explosait aussi près de National City...  
-Vous devez l'envoyer dans l'espace, si elle explose n'importe où dans notre atmosphère, les retombées radioactives seront dévastatrices, lui affirma le général Lane, elle explosera dans un peu moins de huit minutes, c'est suffisant pour vous pour aller en orbite, la lancer et vous en éloigner. Essayer de quitter l'atmosphère ici, il indiqua un point sur la carte, une toundra déserte en Alaska, notre gouvernement est le seul avec un satellite positionné sur cette zone, nous ne pouvons laisser personne savoir pour cette bombe.  
Kara hocha la tête, attrapant la bombe, s'arrêtant juste un instant.  
-Alex, tu dois aller chercher Carter si je ne ...  
-Kara, non !  
-Alex, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, tu dois me promettre, maintenant, et n'ose pas penser à envoyer un autre agent pour le faire.  
Alex ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas, des émotions contradictoires apparurent sur son visage.  
-Alex !  
-Je te promets, mais reviens juste, d'accord ? C'était plus doux, craintif.  
Et Kara décolla. Il était encore temps, elle irait bien. Mais juste au cas où…  
Kara appuya sur son appareil Bluetooth, passant de la fréquence officielle DEO à son téléphone portable et activant l'option de numérotation vocale. « Appelle Cat », elle devait lui dire, juste au cas où. Elle devait remercier Cat pour tout, pour tout ce qu'elle avait donné à Kara, pour tout ce qu'elle avait permis à Kara de lui donner.  
« Je dois lui dire que je l'aime. »  
Le téléphone ne sonna même pas, juste la messagerie vocale. Kara eu un moment d'inquiétude, Cat n'éteignait jamais son téléphone, et si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Qu'est-ce que Cat pouvait faire de si important qu'elle couperait son moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur ?  
-Veuillez laisser un message après le bip.  
-Cat, je-, juste, merci, je- Un bruit blanc rempli ses oreilles, le message avait été coupé. Elle était hors de portée.  
« Je vais devoir m'assurer de revenir dans ce cas, » Kara se propulsa plus fort.  
Elle atteignit la zone désignée au-dessus de l'Alaska, puis l'atmosphère extérieure, puis elle était dans l'espace.  
« Encore une minute, j'ai juste besoin de la jeter ! »  
La bombe explosa dans ses mains.  
()()()  
-Ah, bien, tu es réveillée.  
-Général Lane ? Sa tête tournait, elle se sentait si faible, où était-elle ? Pourquoi le général Lane la regardait-il ? La bombe ! Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, des liens familiers, des liens familiers de kryptonite la retenaient.  
-Oh, ça, c'était un fausse, juste assez forte pour vous assommer et vous repousser dans l'atmosphère, elle était programmée à s'éteindre à l'instant où tu allais atteindre une certaine altitude, la minuterie était juste pour le spectacle. En passant, nous ne pouvions pas risquer que tu tombes dans une ville bondée après tout, trop de témoins auraient rendu les choses plus difficile.  
Il y avait un sourire cruel sur le visage du général, un regard de triomphe dans ces yeux froids.  
« Ne pas paniquer ! » Elle lutta contre les liens. Rien.  
-Le DEO ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer, pourquoi sa voix semblait si effrayée ?  
-Oh que si, le DEO me laissera faire. Tu te souviens du satellite, le seul de la région, juste avant qu'il ne soit hors ligne, endommagé dans l'explosion, vous comprenez, il diffusera des données enregistrant une explosion de niveau nucléaire. Le DEO sait que la bombe a explosé trop tôt, ils savent tu n'as pas eu le temps de le jeter, il souriait, malveillant, terrifiant. « Ne pas paniquer ! » Elle pouvait la sentir, la peur. Ça devenait plus fort. Elle se débattue plus fortement. Toujours rien. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je suis heureux de te ramener à la maison, de te faire revenir au lieu auquel tu appartiens, Sujet 0.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient appelée, les premiers mots qu'elle avait appris en anglais. Son nom. Sujet 0  
« Ne pas paniquez ! »  
Il y avait des mains sur elle, coupant ses vêtements.  
« Ne pas… »  
-Je sais que le truc de la bombe a déjà été fait, mais il y a quelque chose à de particulier dans l'utilisation des classiques, tu ne penses pas ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est ce à quoi les Kryptonniens sont bons, n'est-ce pas ? Son sourire se tordit, son visage changea d'humain il devient monstrueux alors qu'elle luttait à la fois contre les liens physiques et le chaos qui s'emparait de son esprit.  
Il se rapprocha et elle essaya de reculer. Exploser. Kara hurla. Tout ce bruit inutile va devenir ennuyeux, coupez ses cordes vocales.  
Le scientifique en chef bougea pour obéir.  
()()()  
Il faisait sombre quand Cat rentra à la maison et elle souhaita que l'ascenseur ira plus vite. Elle avait eu un nœud dans son estomac pendant des heures. Ce n'était rien, elle le savait. Juste un peu d'inquiétude à cause de l'appel téléphonique étrange, rien à sur réagir. Mais elle avait juste besoin de voir Kara. Kara le ferait partir. Carter serait déjà endormi, mais Kara l'attendrait.  
Sauf que Kara n'était pas là. Alex était chez elle, devant elle.  
-Cat…  
-Non… Cat la dépassa, cherchant Kara. Kara serait là, Kara expliquerait pourquoi Alex était dans son salon, pourquoi Alex avait ce regard sur son visage.  
Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre de Carter. Évidemment, la raison pour laquelle Kara n'était pas là pour la saluer était qu'elle lisait avec Carter. L'heure de coucher de son fils était passé de beaucoup, elle devrait faire la leçon à la jeune fille pour l'avoir laisser rester debout si tard, mais Kara lui donnerait ce regard penaud, et Carter demanderait juste un chapitre de plus, et elle céderait. Ç'était ça.  
Alors pourquoi les lumières dans la chambre de Carter étaient-elles éteintes ? Kara devait lire dans l'obscurité, Cat devrait lui faire la morale. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, Carter comprendrait qu'elle était SuperGirl.  
Alors pourquoi n'entendait-elle pas la voix de Kara ? Carter devait s'endormir, Kara attendait que sa respiration soit complètement équilibrée avant de partir, ne voulant pas le bousculer quand elle partirait.  
Le soulagement inonda Cat alors qu'elle s'approchait suffisamment pour voir son fils qui, bien sûr, dormait profondément. Les yeux de Cat passèrent de son visage à l'espace à ses côtés, où elle savait que Kara serait.  
Sauf que Kara n'était pas là.  
-Cat, Alex l'avait suivie. L'autre femme se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Carter, son visage comme un livre ouvert.  
-Non, et Cat bougea de nouveau, repoussant Alex et se dirigeant à dessein vers sa propre chambre. C'était si clair pour elle maintenant que Kara serait là, si évident. Elle rit presque d'elle-même en actionnant la poignée de la porte.  
Comme elle avait été stupide, pensant que Kara serait dans la chambre de Carter, qu'elle n'aurait pas laisser Carter être éveillé si tard. Kara était tellement responsable, bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas encore été dans la chambre de Carter à cette heure de la nuit.  
Ça ne la dérangeait même pas que la lumière soit éteinte dans sa propre chambre, Kara n'en avait pas besoin. Dès que Cat l'allumerait, elle verrait Kara étendue sur son lit, sur leur lit, qui lui sourirait. Cat mit la main l'interrupteur, mais elle hésita, elle ne voulait pas appuyer dessus, ne voulait pas voir un lit vide. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais parce qu'elle savait que Kara était là.  
Cat alluma l'interrupteur, souriant au lit.  
Sauf que Kara n'était pas là.  
La cuisine. Elle bougeait déjà, fixant Alex alors que la femme essayait de parler à nouveau. Les larmes sur le visage d'Alex brillaient dans la lumière et ça allait donner à Cat un mal de tête si elle les regardait encore un moment.  
Donc la cuisine alors. Kara ne pouvait pas cuisiner, pas qu'elle n'était pas intéressée à apprendre, et Cat avait même essayé de lui apprendre. Mais chaque fois que Cat avait détourné le regard, même pour un moment, elle était revenue pour constater que tout ce qu'elles préparaient avait simplement ... disparu.  
Kara la regardait, les yeux innocents, les mains écartées, comme pour dire qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Finalement, Cat devait toujours chasser Kara de la cuisine, sinon il n'y aurait plus de nourriture au moment où elle aurait fini de cuisiner. « Des aliens stupides et leurs appétits stupides d'alien », murmurait Cat à chaque fois, sachant que la jeune fille allait l'entendre. Cat la fixait avec un regard noir, mais elle avait quand même commencé à acheter de la nourriture supplémentaire, juste pour que Kara puisse rester plus longtemps dans la cuisine avant que le niveau de nourriture ne devienne dangereusement bas.  
Donc c'est là que Kara allait être. Sans Cat pour l'en chasser, elle devait essayer de faire quelque chose de compliqué, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec la cuisine et les fournitures limitées qu'elle avait dans son propre appartement.  
Tout ce que Cat avait à faire était d'ouvrir la porte et elle verrait Kara. Cette dernière serait en train de regarder fixement la recette avec un regard confus sur le visage. Elle chercherait quelque chose qu'elle avait sorti plus tôt, sauf que maintenant il aurait disparu, et Kara serait en train d'essayer de se rappeler quand elle l'avait mangé.  
Oui, c'était ça. C'était ce qu'elle verrait dès qu'elle franchirait cette porte.  
Alors pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas ?  
« Parce que si Kara n'est pas dans la cuisine… »  
-Cat… Cat n'allait pas se retourner, elle n'allait plus regarder l'expression d'Alex.  
-Non.  
Cat entra dans la cuisine pour dire bonjour à Kara, dire à Kara qu'elle était rentrée, pour montrer à Kara pourquoi elle était allée à Métropolis.  
Sauf que Kara n'était pas là.  
Où était Kara?  
-CAT ! Et puis il y avait des bras autour d'elle. C'étaient des bras forts, ou du moins, à un moment donné, elle l'aurait cru, mais c'était avant Kara. Rien n'était fort comme Kara. Il y avait une bombe, Cat, Cat tenta de s'éloigner, elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Pourquoi cette femme ne la laissait pas partir ? Tout le monde serait mort, Cat, elle se foutait de tout le monde, elle se souciait de Kara ! Carter serait mort, et Cat s'arrêta. « Carter... » Carter était dans l'autre pièce. Carter dormait, et il était en sécurité. Carter dormait et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Mais il se réveillerait si elle se défendait. Il se réveillerait si elle hurlait contre Alex pour étouffer le son de ses mots. Et cela signifiait que Cat devait rester immobile, qu'elle devait écouter. C'était censé être en sure, il restait beaucoup de temps, et elle devait juste aller dans l'espace et la jeter, les mots d'Alex, plus doux maintenant que Cat s'était arrêté, lui emplirent les oreilles. Est-ce que Cat tremblait ou était-ce Alex ? Mais quelque chose s'est mal passé, oui évidemment que ça s'était mal passé, les bombes ne s'activaient pas quand tout allait bien et que tout était parfait, et ça a explosé plus tôt que prévu.  
-Elle est SuperGirl, une bombe ne peut pas lui faire de mal, ses mains s'accrochaient à Alex maintenant, mais sa voix était dure, déterminée.  
-C'était une bombe de niveau nucléaire, Cat. Une bombe nucléaire a explosé dans ses mains.  
Maintenant, Cat secouait la tête. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, Kara était forte, Kara pouvait survivre à ça. Elle serait blessée, oui, mais elles devaient juste aller la chercher.  
-Même, la voix d'Alex se brisa, même si elle a survécu à l'explosion…  
-Bien sûr qu'elle a survécu ... Si tu sais ça, alors pourquoi es-tu là, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de la chercher ?  
-Nous sommes, mais…  
-Je n'ai pas demandé si votre agence la recherchait, j'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne la cherchais pas, gronda Cat, ses mains serrant trop fort les bras de l'autre femme. Ça devait faire mal, mais elle s'en fichait.  
-Parce que Kara m'a fait promettre d'aller chercher Carter, que je n'enverrais pas quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire.  
« Parce que Kara pensait qu'elle allait peut-être mourir et que sa principale préoccupation était que votre fils n'ait peut-être personne pour s'occuper de lui », ces mots flottaient entre elles, tacitement.  
-Mais elle aurait pu survivre ? Cat était plus douce maintenant, suppliante.  
Nous cherchons, mais ... mais même si elle avait survécu, l'explosion lui aurait pris toute sa force, tous ses pouvoirs et l'aurait rejetée dans l'atmosphère ... Et sans ses pouvoirs ... elle se serait désintégrée en quelques secondes, Cat.  
-Tu ne le sais pas ! Comment cette femme pouvait-elle prétendre se préoccuper de Kara, puis l'abandonner si facilement ?  
-Nous avions un satellite qui surveillait la situation, je suis une scientifique, Cat, j'ai vu les données, je sais ce qu'elles signifient.  
-Il faut juste que tu regardes plus fort ! La dernière fois que ça s'est passé, ça m'a pris des heures pour la trouve !  
-La dernière fois, nous n'avions pas Superman.  
Superman était là. Cat avait été avec lui quand cela s'était produit, et si elle n'avait pas éteint son téléphone, si elle venait de prendre cet appel ... Superman serait arrivé plus vite.  
Mais Superman était là maintenant.  
Mais et si Superman ne pouvait pas la trouver ...  
« Je suis une femme très possessive, Kara, et une fois que j'ai quelque chose, je ne lâche pas »  
C'est vrai. Kara n'appartient pas à Superman, Kara appartient à Cat Grant. Et Cat Grant ne laisserait pas.  
-Et toutes tes précieuses données, qu'est-ce que qu'elles te disent à propos de Kara ? Elle savait que sa voix était presque un grondement, un refus d'écouter les faits.  
Alors que le silence se prolongeait, Cat pensa presque qu'Alex n'allait pas répondre, mais finalement Cat le sentit, sentit la femme plus grande se raidir, sentit la résolution lui venir à l'esprit.  
-Elles me disent que Kara survit toujours.  
()()()  
Un mois  
Cat avait renvoyé une autre assistante ce matin, ou la jeune fille avait-elle démissionné ? Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre. Ces jours-ci, les assistantes allaient et venaient si vite qu'elle ne se souvenait pas toujours de celles qu'elle avait virées et de celles qui avaient démissionnées.  
Cela n'avait pas d'importance, aucunes d'entre elles n'était assez biens pour le job de toute façon. Celles qu'elle avait virées, ça allait de soi, et pour celles qui avaient démissionné, et bien, c'étaient celles qui avaient du potentiel, mais qui avaient abandonné de toute façon et avaient démissionné.  
Kara n'avait jamais fait ça, démissionner.  
« Kara... »  
C'était arrivé la semaine dernière. Alex lui avait annoncé que le DEO abandonnait leur recherche et déclarait officiellement que SuperGirl était morte. Le lendemain matin, le reste du monde le savait. Pas comment, rien au-delà de son sacrifice pour les sauver, mais ils le savaient désormais. SuperGirl n'était plus.  
Ils avaient bougé beaucoup plus vite pour Kara, ils avaient été si prompts à la tuer. Cat était arrivée au bureau ce lundi-là, le premier jour de travail après qu'elle soit revenue chez elle et avait trouvé la mauvaise sœur Danvers, seulement pour trouver une nouvelle assistante qui l'attendait déjà, et une note de DRH indiquant que Kara Danvers avait mis fin à son contrat avec effet immédiat. Quand Cat avait lu la note, il était noté simplement que Kara avait décidé de déménager à Central City, et avait demander un transfert d'argent. Une boîte postale comme son adresse.  
Elle était allée à l'appartement de Kara plus tard, mais tout avait déjà été emballée. Tout était dans un sous-sol du gouvernement et ni elle ni Alex ne pouvaient récupérer les affaires de Kara.  
Cat comprenait pourquoi ils l'avaient fait, ils se préparaient déjà à annoncer la mort de SuperGirl alors, se préparant déjà à choisir le costume plutôt que la jeune fille. Une fois que la mort de SuperGirl serait devenue publique, les gens commenceraient à recouper les informations, à la recherche d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui aurait disparu à un moment similaire. Et donc, Kara ne pouvait pas être morte, parce qu'une fois que les gens l'auraient reconnue, cela les aurait menés à toutes les personnes que Kara avait laissées derrière elle. Et ce ne serait pas seulement sa famille, pas seulement Alex et Eliza, non, ce seraient ses collègues, ses amis, son patron.  
Même cela pourrait être acceptable, ça passerait, mais le vrai problème viendrait quand quelqu'un piraterait le téléphone et les emails de Kara, quand quelqu'un trouverait ses communications qui mentionnaient le DEO, ou ses messages avec Clark. Et c'était ce que le gouvernement protégeait.  
Ainsi, Kara Danvers avait déménagé à Central City, un endroit assez vaste pour qu'une jeune fille qui ne connaissait personne puisse se perdre. Dans quelques mois, un an peut-être, quelqu'un déposerait silencieusement un rapport au services des personnes disparues, mais cela ne ferait jamais l'objet d'une enquête et Kara Danvers disparaîtrait.  
Cela avait fait entrer Cat dans une rage folle, lui avait donné envie de traquer n'importe quel fonctionnaire qui avait pris cette décision et d'aller leur dire que Kara avait eu de l'importance, qu'elle était bien plus qu'un simple costume.  
Mais Cat ne l'avait pas fait, parce que quand cela avait été le cas, la décision avait eu au moins un résultat positif. SuperGirl était morte, mais Kara Danvers, sa Kara Zor-El était vivante. Et, au moment où elle et Alex étaient assise côte à côte pour trier les documents illégalement obtenus sur la bombe, de la façon dont elle avait été fabriquée, de ses propriétés, des données de l'explosion, elle avait aussi besoin de ça.  
Cat ne comprenait aucun des dossiers, mais cela changerait. Elle apprendrait à lire ces données, à tout apprendre à ce sujet. Et puis elle ferait les calculs avec Alex, les calculs qui prouveraient que Kara avait assez de puissance pour survivre.  
Parce que Kara était en vie, et Kara l'attendait.  
()()()  
C'était pire cette fois, comment est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ?  
Elle savait comment. C'était parce qu'elle était adulte maintenant, elle était plus forte, son corps pouvait prendre plus de punition avant qu'ils ne soient forcés d'arrêter.  
Kara était allongée sur le sol dans sa petite cellule. Un lien de kryptonite sur sa jambe, qui était juste assez forte pour lui permettre de continuer à guérir, tout en la gardant docile, ce lien pressait inconfortablement sur sa peau. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce sujet, alors elle l'ignora et se concentra sur la sensation du sol frais contre sa joue à la place.  
Ils reviendraient bientôt pour elle, elle le savait, bien que « bientôt » soit un terme relatif. Le temps n'existait pas ici, il n'y avait pas de modèle régulier pour la garder en équilibre. Il n'y avait que cette cellule, et cette pièce, la pièce avec les lumières, et les scientifiques, et la douleur.  
Et ainsi elle savait qu'ils viendraient pour elle bientôt, parce que ici, tout arrivait trop tôt. Chaque fois qu'ils venaient la chercher était trop tôt.  
Au début, elle avait essayé de mesurer l'heure à ses repas, mais c'était inutile. Ils ne la nourrissaient jamais selon un horaire régulier, bien que, pensait-elle, il était possible qu'ils la nourrissaient comme une horloge, et elle était tellement perdue dans la privation sensorielle qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer, mais elle ne le pensait pas. Parce qu'elle avait un indicateur de temps, une chose qu'elle savait était cohérente, mais c'était un indicateur qui ne correspondait jamais avec aucune régularité à un autre horaire.  
Au lieu d'heures ou de minutes ou de repas, Kara avait commencé à mesurer les choses en fonction du nombre de fois où on lui prenait sa voix. Au cours de certaines opérations, ils lui coupaient le cou une seule fois, au tout début, et d'autres fois, ils le faisaient une seconde, voire une troisième fois. Couper sa capacité à crier chaque fois qu'elle a commencé à guérir.  
C'était comme ça qu'elle pouvait être si sûre qu'ils ne l'empêchaient pas de suivre un horaire régulier. Parce que quand elle était finalement de retour dans sa cellule, parfois ils la nourrissaient plusieurs fois avant que sa voix ne guérisse, et d'autres, ils ne la nourrissaient pas du tout.  
-Cat, elle testa sa voix maintenant, elle fonctionnait à nouveau, ce qui signifiait que jusqu'à ce qu'ils la reprennent pour une autre opération, jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui coupent de nouveau les cordes vocales, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de comprendre le temps.  
Elle ne savait presque pas ce qui était pire. Perdre cette dernière emprise du temps, ou sentir le couteau dans sa gorge, effectuer la même manœuvre encore et encore.  
Un petit compartiment s'ouvrit dans le mur et un bol de bouillie molle fut poussé. Oui, ils viendraient pour elle bientôt, mais d'abord, semblait-il, ils allaient la nourrir.  
Elle n'avait pas envie de manger, mais elle le ferait quand même.  
« -Tu dois manger, ne t'inquiète pas, Cat va venir.  
-D'accord. »  
Kara mangea la nourriture.  
()()()  
Deux mois  
-Maman ? Carter se tenait devant elle, l'inquiétude sur son visage. Il avait l'air si beau dans son costume. Kara le penserait aussi.  
Mais Kara n'était pas là.  
-Maman ? avait encore dit Carter, et Cat lui sourit faiblement, l'encourageant à continuer, la voiture attend, nous devons partir.  
Carter savait ce qui s'était passé, pas comment Kara était morte, Cat ne voulait pas qu'il ait ces images dans la tête, mais après tout ... la première fois que Carter avait demandé pourquoi Kara n'était pas là pour dîner, elle n'avait pas su quoi dire.  
Il l'avait alors prise dans ses bras, son jeune garçon tendre la tenait pendant qu'elle sanglotait dans ses bras. Il avait semblé si fort, même s'il pleurait aussi. Quand est-il devenu comme ça ? Quand son garçon timide a-t-il commencé à se tenir debout, fort et presque grand ?  
« Quand Kara l'avait fait rire... »  
Il la regardait maintenant, lui tendant la main, attendant qu'elle vienne avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas aller à ça, aller à l'enterrement de SuperGirl. Elle ne voulait pas voir tous ces gens dans les rues, tant de gens parlaient de SuperGirl, comme si elle était vraiment morte.  
Pratiquement toute la ville avait été fermée pour l'événement, une ville entière de gens qui ne la connaissaient pas vraiment. Il y aurait des orateurs, des gens qui raconteraient l'époque où SuperGirl les avait sauvés, mais, à part Superman, il n'y aurait pas d'histoires de la part des gens qui comptaient vraiment. Sa famille et ses amis ne pouvaient pas se manifester, et Cat, Cat était la seul à avoir une relation publique avec SuperGirl.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Ne le ferait pas. Elle irait à l'enterrement, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller, mais ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout en ce moment... Et bien, ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, c'était avoir Kara près d'elle, mais à part ça, elle voulait se cacher jusqu'à ce que toute cette farce stupide soit terminée.  
Donc non, elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas entendre Superman faire un éloge en Kryptonnien. Cette langue était supposée être pour autre chose, des mots différents, des mots qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de dire.  
Elle ne voulait pas y aller parce que, même s'il s'agissait d'un enterrement pour SuperGirl, et pas pour Kara, cela signifierait quand même quelque chose, et se sentirait comme si elle admettait que son travail avec Alex ne les avait menés nulle part.  
Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te trouver, je vais venir, Kara » elle n'abandonnerait pas.  
Parce que Kara était en vie, et Kara l'attendait.  
()()()  
Il y avait des cicatrices sur ses bras maintenant, elles étaient nouvelles.  
Kara se demanda ce que Cat penserait d'elles quand Cat la trouverait. Cat avait déjà assez de pensées désobligeantes à propos de sa garde-robe, que dirait la femme maintenant que Kara devrait la modifier pour n'inclure que des choses à manches longues ?  
« Et les écharpes, n'oublie pas les écharpes », c'était vrai, elle devrait aussi se couvrir le cou.  
Peut-être que Cat achèterait des écharpes assorties. Ce serait amusant, toutes les deux, ensembles, se promenant avec des écharpes assorties, ressemblant à un vieux couple marié. Cat la regarderait fixement avec dédain peut-être si elle en faisait la suggestion, mais Kara savait que quelques jours plus tard, Cat apparaîtrait avec un look assorti de toute façon.  
Elle essaya de rire à cette pensée, mais sa voix n'avait pas encore guéri. Eh bien, cela expliquait pourquoi elle souffrait encore beaucoup, si sa voix n'était pas encore revenue, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que les autres dégâts bien plus important soient guéris.  
Que lui ont-ils fait cette fois ? se demanda-t-elle, essayant de se souvenir.  
« Ah oui, c'est vrai, » ses bras. Elle venait de penser à ses bras, ce qui l'avait amenée à choisir ses vêtements ...  
Bien, peu importe ce que Cat penserait de sa future garde-robe, elle devait approuver tout ce que Kara porterait désormais. Kara baissa les yeux sur elle-même, contemplant le choix vestimentaire, la chemise longue et simple qui tombait juste en dessous de ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce qui irait avec ça ? Vaguement, elle se demandait si avec une ceinture ça donnerait un meilleur effet, quelque chose en bleu ou en argent, quelque chose pour contrecarrer à quel point le tissu était fadasse.  
Elle aimait les couleurs bleu et argent, ces deux couleurs avaient l'air bien ensemble.  
Un bruit attira son attention sur le mur. Aliments. La nourriture était là, mais c'était si loin. Cette pensée lui donna envie de rire à nouveau, comme si quelque chose pouvait être loin ici. Donc ce n'était pas si loin, mais peut-être qu'elle resterait allongée encore un peu plus longtemps.  
« -Tu dois manger.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que tu dois vivre parce que Cat va venir.  
-D'accord. »  
Kara mangea la nourriture.  
()()()  
Trois mois.  
Elles avaient terminé tôt ce soir, il y avait si peu d'informations, et tout était si clairement frustrant.  
Au début, cela n'avait pas de sens pour elle, mais maintenant, après trois mois à parcourir les mêmes documents, les mêmes données scientifiques encore et encore, Cat ne pouvait presque plus croire qu'il y avait jamais eu un moment où elle n'y avait rien compris.  
Combien de fois pouvez-vous regarder un document et ne pas le croire ? Combien de temps pouvait durer une bataille entre la science et l'émotion ?  
Et ainsi elles avaient terminé tôt. Juste une fois, s'étaient-elles dit, juste une fois nous nous arrêterons pour faire une pause. Nous avons besoin de nouveaux yeux, nous réessayerons plus tard.  
Mais la pause ne signifiait pas qu'Alex était partie, la fin anticipée signifiait qu'Alex était resté pour un verre, puis un autre. Après le troisième verre, elles avaient commencé à parler de Kara.  
Alex avait partagé les histoires d'enfance qu'elle avait vécu avec sa sœur, de la première fois qu'elle avait montré un chiot à Kara, et comment, quand il avait été l'heure de dire au revoir, le chien et Kara lui avaient tous deux fait des regards suppliants identiques. Des yeux de chiens battus, identiques.  
Cat avait raconté à Alex les premiers jours de Kara au bureau, le moment où Cat était rentrée avec une mauvaise gueule de bois, et Kara avait gardé la porte de son bureau, ne laissant personne entrer le matin, pas avant le déjeuner où Cat se sentait mieux. Il y eut un moment où un homme particulièrement intimidant et inquiétant de la publicité avait essayé de voir Cat, et Kara l'avait d'une certaine manière fait déguerpir. Et donc, Cat avait regardé les images de sécurité de ce jour-là, elle avait voulu voir quelle expression exactement Kara avait prise pour réussir à faire fuir l'homme aussi vite qu'il l'avait fait. Il s'était avéré que Kara avait répliquer exactement la ''foudroyance'' du regard de Cat, et Cat s'était inquiétée un instant d'être en train de corrompre sa nouvelle assistante, mais dès que l'homme était parti, le visage de Kara s'était dissous dans un étonnement soulagé, comme si elle ne pouvait pas elle-même croire qu'elle avait réussir à le faire fuir ainsi.  
Il y avait plus d'histoires après cela, plusieurs heures de plus, jusqu'à ce que Cat ait l'impression que tout cela était trop familier, trop semblable à la façon dont les gens parlaient de SuperGirl à l'enterrement le mois précédent. Elles l'avaient toutes les deux réalisé en même temps, toutes deux posant leurs verres et regardant la pile de documents gouvernementaux volés.  
-La prochaine fois, promit Alex, la prochaine fois nous trouverons quelque chose, et Cat avait hoché la tête, mais c'était un geste creux.  
Et maintenant, Alex dormait dans sa chambre d'amis et Cat se demandait quand l'idée de ça avait cessé d'être bizarre.  
Ils n'avaient pas fait de progrès ce soir, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas.  
Parce que Kara était en vie, et Kara l'attendait.  
()()()  
Kara aimait ça être ici, c'était petite et sombre, bien sûr, et elle savait qu'elle détestait les endroits comme ça, mais maintenant, maintenant, sa cellule était son endroit préféré.  
Parce que tout ce qu'elle avait était sa cellule et dehors. Et sa cellule était tellement mieux que là-bas.  
Carter aimait les petites espaces, se souvint-elle. Il avait dit qu'ils le faisaient se sentir en sécurité parce qu'il pouvait tout voir autour de lui, parce qu'il savait exactement où et quoi tout était. Elle ne l'avait pas compris à ce moment-là, mais elle l'avait quand même aidé à construire un fort de couverture au milieu du salon alors que, de toute façon, Cat était dans une réunion tardive.  
Ils venaient de finir de le construire quand Cat était rentrée, et son expression, quand elle avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait, tous les deux, dans son salon, son expression avait été inestimable.  
Sauf que Carter avait demandé à Kara de venir avec lui, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, et elle avait hésité. Elle avait tellement voulu, il lui donnait ce regard, et elle avait voulu le rendre heureux, mais c'était un très petit espace.  
Et Cat avait compris, plus que compris. Cat avait réalisé qu'elle voulait réellement entrer et jouer avec Carter, même si elle voulait aussi reculer. Cat lui avait pris la main et l'avait tirée à l'intérieur, ne lâchant pas un instant sa main tout le temps où ils étaient là, jouant ensemble au Colons de Catane, tous les trois. Cat avait fait paraître le petit espace beaucoup moins effrayant.  
Elle aurait aimé être dans ce fort maintenant. Il s'est avéré être un très bon fort.  
Sa cellule était sympa aussi, alors elle supposait que tout allait bien.  
La petite porte dans le mur s'ouvrait à nouveau. Aliments. La nourriture était là.  
« -Tu dois manger.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu dois vivre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que Cat va venir.  
-D'accord. »  
Kara mangea la nourriture.  
()()()  
Quatre mois  
Cat et Kara avait été ensemble depuis trois mois. Kara était partie depuis quatre mois. Kara était maintenant partie depuis plus longtemps qu'elles avaient été ensemble.  
Sauf que ça n'avait pas été les trois mois, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas seulement les trois mois parce qu'il y avait eu deux ans auparavant, les deux années de Kara, de Kiera, deux années de Kara à ses côtés.  
La première année avait été remplie de lattés presque chauds, puis, soudain, les lattés avaient été chauds, parfaitement chaud.  
Elle se souvenait de cette conversation, quelque chose dont elles avaient parlé pendant ces trois mois. En fait, elles en avaient parlé le lendemain de leur première nuit ensemble.  
-Kiera, elle avait plissé les yeux sur la fille, il me semble que tu utilises tes superpouvoirs pour beaucoup, et bien, pour beaucoup de raisons personnelles, Kara avait rougi de ça, à la façon Cat avait souligné le mot « personnelles ». Alors dis-moi, Kiera, bien sûr, elle aurait pu dire le vrai nom de Kara, mais c'était tellement plus amusant de voir Kara se tortiller si adorablement à cause du ton qui accompagnait toujours ce nom, Quelles autres choses as-tu fait ? en les utilisant ? Gardez un œil sur moi ? Ecouter aux portes ?  
-euh et bien, j'utilise mes yeux au laser pour chauffer votre café le matin, Miss Grant, et Kara avait l'air si sincère, même à travers le sourire provocant plaqué sur son visage, que Cat avait commencé à rire. Personne ne devrait être capable de faire ça, ce regard qui était une combinaison parfaite de chiot coupable et de provocation consciente. Mais c'était Kara, c'était sa Kara, sa merveilleuse, belle et lumineuse Kara.  
Elle n'avait pas eu de latté chaud depuis des mois. Quatre mois pour être précis.  
«Ça fait seulement quatre mois», se disait-elle, ce n'était pas si long. Mais qu'attendait-elle de trouver ? Preuve que la bombe n'avait pas tué Kara ? Qu'elle avait juste assez de pouvoir pour survivre à la chute ? Et quoi encore ? Si elle avait survécu, ne serait-elle pas revenue à la maison maintenant ?  
C'était seulement quatre mois, mais ces quatre mois sans Kara à ses côtés avaient eu pour Cat une sensation d'éternité.  
« Comment peux-tu rester si longtemps à l'écart, Kara? Si tu es en vie, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue à la maison ? »  
Parce qu'elle savait que si Kara était en vie, si Kara était capable, elle reviendrait toujours à la maison.  
« Non! » Cat piétina cette pensée.  
Parce que Kara l'attendait.  
()()()  
Cat lui manquait terriblement. Cat avait répertorié toutes ses vieilles cicatrices, mais ces cicatrices avaient été rouvertes, cicatrices sur cicatrices. Et puis il y avait les nouvelles cicatrices, les cicatrices que Cat n'avait pas encore vues. Mais Cat les prendrait aussi, Cat les rendrait meilleures.  
Elle se demandait, parfois, pourquoi ils faisaient ça. N'avaient-ils pas assez de faire des tests maintenant ? Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de continuer à prendre des morceaux d'elle ? Quel était le but de tout cela ?  
Elle pouvait les entendre pendant les opérations, les entendre quand ils parlaient des autres personnes, sur le sujet 1 et 2, et sur ceux qui avaient suivi. Ils prenaient des morceaux d'elle et les mettaient dans d'autres personnes.  
-Le sujet 42 est mort aujourd'hui, avaient-ils dit plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-elle vraiment tué 42 personnes ? Combien d'autres allait-elle tuer avant de trouver un moyen de réussir les greffes ? Le sujet 42 a survécu pendant cinq minutes, trente-huit secondes, soit une minute, 52 secondes de plus que le sujet 41.  
Pourquoi avaient-ils été si heureux à ce sujet ? Et si c'était le rythme de l'amélioration, combien de fois allaient-ils lui enlever quelque chose ? Combien de fois avant qu'ils aient compris comment garder quelqu'un en vie ?  
Ces morts étaient-elles sa faute ? Elle ne savait pas.  
Cat, Cat lui aurait dit. Cat aurait su si elle était en faute pour les 42 morts.  
Cat l'aurait prise dans ses bras et lui aurait dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle se fichait que Kara soit une meurtrière, pas dans cette situation.  
Donc c'était ok, tout allait bien, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la casser. Pas tant qu'elle avait Cat, pas tant qu'elle savait que Cat allait venir la chercher.  
La petite porte s'ouvrit. Aliments. La nourriture était là. Elle n'en voulait pas.  
« -Tu dois manger.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu dois vivre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que Cat va venir.  
-Cat me manque.  
-Oui. Alors mange.  
-Parce que Cat va venir ?  
-Oui.  
-D'accord. »  
Kara mangea la nourriture.  
()()()  
Quatre mois  
Cela faisait maintenant officiellement un mois que Cat avait engagé un assistant.  
Il avait duré un mois parce qu'il était compétent et professionnel, il s'assurait que tout était en ordre, et il ne la distrayait jamais avec de beaux yeux bleus, ou avec de petites habitudes nerveuses qui l'avaient toujours poussée à bondir.  
Evan était un bon assistant, elle avait même appris son nom. Elle avait arrêté d'appeler les gens par de mauvais noms, pas à moins qu'elle ne le sache vraiment pas. La première fois qu'elle s'était adressée à Winn correctement, elle l'avait placé dans un tel état de choc qu'il n'avait même pas entendu le reste de sa requête. Elle avait dû se répéter, ce qu'elle détestait faire, mais elle l'a quand même fait, même en disant son nom correctement une deuxième fois.  
Et maintenant, Evan faisant entrer Alex dans son bureau. Elles avaient rendez-vous pour déjeuner, et Alex souriait et tenait un gros sac de nourriture grasse et deux milk-shakes. Cat se moquerait d'elle plus tard pour ça, elle devrait vraiment envoyer Evan pour lui chercher une laitue à la place, mais les hamburgers sentaient incroyablement bon.  
Plus tard, après avoir fini de manger, elles ouvriraient le tiroir Kara, celui qui était en bas à gauche de son bureau, celui qui n'était jamais loin de son esprit. Elles ouvraient le tiroir et regardaient les dossiers, chacun lisant des choses qu'elles avaient mémorisées il y a déjà longtemps.  
Et alors Alex partirait, et les papiers reviendraient dans le tiroir, et un autre jour continuerait.  
Evan continuerait à gérer ses affaires, à planifier ses réunions, à prendre ses appels téléphoniques, et demain il lui apporterait cette laitue.  
Et elle n'allait jamais appeler Evan par le mauvais nom. C'était un bon assistant, mais il n'était pas Kara, Kiera. Il ne méritait pas un nom qui n'était que pour elles deux.  
Après Kara, personne ne le méritait.  
Alors elle cesserait d'appeler les gens par le mauvais nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse encore dire « Kiera ».  
Parce que Kara l'attendait.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
()()()  
Elle essayait de se souvenir de son nom. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un l'avait appelée autrement que « Sujet 0 » et il devenait difficile de s'en souvenir.  
Elle savait que le sujet 0 était faux, même si elle y répondait maintenant, mais si elle savait que c'était faux, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se souvenir de son vrai nom ?  
« Kara, » elle sentit un moment de triomphe, mais alors ... non, Kara n'était pas tout à fait juste. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
« Kara... Kora... Krista... »  
Non, aucun d'entre eux n'était bon non plus…  
« Kiera ! »  
Oui, c'était ça. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant, elle s'appelait Kiera.  
Kiera sourit, elle aimait ce nom, elle ne voulait pas l'oublier. Il y avait une voix spécifique qui le disait toujours de la meilleure des façons.  
Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle ne pouvait se souvenir que d'une seule voix, mais décida ensuite que cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était une voix agréable, une belle voix. Et si cette voix l'appelait par ce nom, et bien, toutes les autres voix pouvaient disparaître.  
« Kiera… »  
Un bruit attira son attention, pas quelqu'un qui disait son nom, mais le son de l'ouverture du mur. Aliments. La nourriture était là. Elle n'en voulait pas.  
« -Tu dois manger.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu dois vivre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que Cat va venir.  
-Qui est Cat ?  
-Cat Grant. Tu l'aimes. Maintenant mange.  
-Parce que Cat va venir ?  
-Oui.  
-D'accord. »  
Kiera mangea la nourriture.  
()()()  
Six mois  
Le soleil frappait son orchidée Lucia juste de la bonne façon. Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup, malgré sa rareté c'était une plante rustique. Mais elle aimait bien la garder au soleil parce qu'elle avait l'air si belle, si parfaite avec la lumière qui brillait sur ses feuilles rouges. C'était la même couleur rouge que la cape de SuperGirl, et SuperGirl avait toujours été si belle au soleil.  
Cat attrapa la fleur, mais sa main tremblait en sentant la douce texture de la plante. Cela ne devrait pas, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa main trembler comme ça, elle pourrait renverser le pot, ou casser la tige de la fleur.  
« Pas touche désormais », se dit-elle sévèrement, « regarde seulement ».  
Oui, c'était mieux. Regarde mais ne touche pas, elle s'y était très bien habituée depuis six mois, cherchant ce rouge sur la cape d'une femme, et ne pouvant pas la trouver, l'enlacer, la toucher à nouveau.  
Cat ferma les yeux, la musique de Lucia di Lammermoor de Donizetti remplissant ses pensées ...  
« Il dolce suono mi colpì di sua voce! » ... « J'étais ému par le doux son de sa voix ! »  
L'air provenait de l'acte III.  
Lucia est folle à ce moment de l'opéra, ayant été rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aime à cause de fausses informations. D'abord, elle est trompée en le laissant derrière et en épousant quelqu'un d'autre, puis, quand il découvre le mariage, il se détourne d'elle, croyant qu'elle ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé.  
Au moment où il découvre la vérité, comprends les mensonges, Lucia est déjà perdue la tête.  
Pendant le fameux air, celui que Cat pouvait entendre jouer dans son esprit, Lucia se souvient d'avoir rencontré Edgardo, tombant amoureuse de lui, puis se souvient des méchants qui se sont placés entre eux. Mais, dans sa folie, elle se convainc que tous les deux avaient traversé les ténèbres, qu'elle l'épousait, l'avait épousé. Mais c'est un autre mensonge. Lucia et Edgardo n'obtiennent jamais cette fin heureuse, la folie détruit Lucia avant qu'ils aient leur chance.  
Est-elle comme ça ? Comme Lucia ? Essayant de croire le mensonge que Kara est en vie ? Va-t-elle devenir folle ?  
Est-ce que Kara l'attendait?  
« Il dolce suono  
mi colpì di sua voce! ... Ah, quella voce  
m'è qui nel cor discesa!  
Edgardo, io ti son resa,  
Edgardo, ah, Edgardo mio!  
Sì, ti son fils,  
fuggita io son da 'tuoi nemici. »  
« Le doux son  
de sa voix m'a ému ! Ah, cette voix  
gagna rien d'autre que mon cœur !  
Edgardo, je suis à toi,  
Edgardo, ah, mon Edgardo!  
Oui, je suis à toi,  
J'ai échappé à tes ennemis. »  
()()()  
Elle avait mal, elle avait toujours mal maintenant. Mais elle en avait fait un jeu, un jeu d'essayer de trouver quelque chose qui ne faisait pas mal et de se concentrer là-dessus.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle réalisa que sa gorge ne lui faisait plus mal, que ça n'avait plus fait mal depuis un moment. Elle fronça les sourcils, quand est-ce arrivé ? Quand avaient-ils arrêté de lui couper la gorge ?  
Est-ce que ça voulait dire que sa voix était revenue ?  
Elle l'essaya, ouvrant la bouche, bougeant ses lèvres pour voir si quelque chose allait sortir.  
« Cat », c'était un mot qu'elle aimait, quelque chose qui lui restait à l'esprit. Mais la voix qui parlait était dans son esprit, seulement dans son esprit.  
Peut-être que ses cordes vocales avaient juste cessé de guérir ? Mais non, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Les scientifiques auraient paniqué si cela s'était produit, ils se seraient inquiétés de ce qui allait arrêter de guérir ensuite.  
Donc, techniquement, elle devrait être capable de parler. Elle remua encore la bouche, toujours rien. Elle manquait un pas, évidemment il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'elle était censée faire, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Kiera porta une main à sa gorge, sentant la cicatrice. Vibrations, c'était ça. Quelque chose était censé vibrer. Mais comment ? Comment avait-elle l'habitude de faire vibrer sa gorge ? Comment ces scientifiques l'avaient-ils fait ? Ils doivent savoir le faire, eux, ils parlaient autour d'elle tout le temps.  
Elle essaya à nouveau, peut-être si elle… un son l'interrompit juste à ce moment, mais ce n'était pas un son qu'elle avait fait, ça venait d'ailleurs.  
Aliments. La nourriture était là. Elle n'en voulait pas.  
« -Tu dois manger.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que vous devez vivre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que Cat va venir.  
-Qui est Cat ?  
-Cat est sécurisante. Tu aimes être avec Cat. Maintenant mange.  
-Parce que Cat va venir ?  
-Oui.  
-D'accord. »  
Kiera mangea la nourriture.  
()()()  
Sept mois  
Cat se réveilla, se demandant pourquoi son lit avait l'air étrange. Était-ce son lit ?  
« Oui, mais tu étais fâché la nuit dernière, alors tu l'as caché. »  
Oh, c'était vrai. C'était son lit, mais la nuit dernière, elle avait jeté un drap blanc sur la tête de lit, changeant l'apparence. Elle avait l'habitude d'aimer cette tête de lit.  
Après que Kara eut brisé la première, Cat avait envisagé ses options. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de la remplacer, c'était une dépense mineure qui était plus qu'atténuée par la connaissance de la façon dont le lit avait été brisé ainsi, en premier lieu, par l'image de Kara, cambrée sous elle, si perdue dans Cat qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son pouvoir.  
Elle aurait pu en avoir un autre similaire avec du bois qui correspondait au reste des meubles de sa chambre. Mais Cat avait eu une meilleure idée, et à la place elle avait fait construire une faite sur commande en métal. Ce n'était pas très confortable de s'appuyer contre elle, si elle voulait rester debout tard pour lire au lit, mais cela avait d'autres avantages.  
Les bandes de métal qui traversaient le cadre étaient de taille parfaite pour que Kara puisse les attraper, les saisir, les modifier. Et Cat avait aimé la voir, la preuve de ce qu'elle pouvait faire à Kara, les empreintes de mains qui étaient imprimées à jamais dans le cadre métallique quand elle avait fait Kara jouir à n'en plus pouvoir.  
La nuit dernière, il avait été trop difficile de les regarder cependant. Alex était venu et elles n'avaient même pas ouvert le tiroir Kara dans son bureau, une copie identique à celle de CatCo.  
Au lieu de cela, elles avaient joué à un jeu avec Carter, et, après qu'il se soit endormi, elles en étaient venues à parler, pas de quelque chose d'important ou de spécifique, profitant simplement de la compagnie de l'autre.  
Elles faisaient ça désormais, apprécier la compagnie de l'autre.  
Et quand Alex avait finalement quitté Cat, et qu'elle était allée se coucher, et les marques de Kara sur sa tête de lit avaient été un rappel brutal de ce tiroir non ouvert. Alors elle l'avait caché, incapable de dormir avec ses marques pour la narguer.  
Maintenant, cependant, Cat s'était déplacée pour soulever le drap, le tirer légèrement en arrière, juste assez pour exposer un marquage, des doigtés que aucun humain n'aurait pu causer. Cat se souvenait exactement d'où cette marque venait, c'était la première qu'elles avaient fait ensemble. Elle avait fini par taquiner Kara à propos de combien d'argent elle pouvait obtenir par la vente de la tête de lit, combien les gens paieraient pour voir ce qui se passait quand SuperGirl était baisée par Cat Grant.  
Et la rougeur embarrassée de Kara avait été si innocente, si adorable, que Cat n'avait pas été capable de se retenir. Elles avaient toutes deux été très en retard pour travailler ce jour-là, mais la deuxième impression, juste à côté de la première, était la preuve que le temps avait été bien dépensé.  
Cat enroula sa main autour de la marque, sentant les mains de Kara, se souvenant ...  
Elle laissa tomber le drap et se détourna. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à ces mains.  
Elle ouvrirait le tiroir Kara plus tard ce soir, elle décida, parce que Kara ... Kara était ...  
Est-ce que Kara l'attendait vraiment ?  
()()()  
Kara fixa ses mains. Si elle pouvait se souvenir comment faire fonctionner sa voix, elle rirait, les mains étaient des choses drôles d'une certaine façon.  
Parce que, en ce moment, elle en avait deux mains, c'était marrant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait toujours eu deux mains, elle pensait se souvenir d'un moment où elle avait eu du mal à manger, parce qu'elle n'en avait eu qu'une.  
Mais maintenant il y avait une mince ligne bleue sur son poignet droit et elle avait encore deux mains. Était-ce la main avec laquelle elle avait commencé ? La main qu'elle avait eue avant qu'elle n'en ait qu'une ? Parce que, même si elle était à peu près sûre qu'il y avait effectivement eu un moment où elle n'en avait eu qu'une, elle était également à peu près certaine qu'elle avait commencé avec deux mains à l'origine.  
Non, elle décida finalement, c'était une nouvelle main. Elle avait fait repousser une main entière, elle devrait recevoir un prix pour cela. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment souciée des récompenses, mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en souciait, quelqu'un d'autre aimait les récompenses et en avait tellement. Elle se demandait si sa récompense serait stupide à côté de toutes celles de l'autre personne.  
Là encore, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas fait repousser une main, mais peut-être qu'en fait, une main avait fait repousser le reste. Peut-être que le corps d'origine était parti, ou peut-être qu'il y en avait deux maintenant, un corps qui avait fait repousser une main, et une main qui avait fait repousser un corps.  
La personne avec toutes les récompenses aimerait cela, aimerait l'idée d'en avoir deux en même temps. C'était une drôle de pensée. Cette personne aurait une si belle expression sur son visage quand elle aurait vu les deux corps.  
Il y avait un bruit, avait-elle réussi à faire un bruit, à rire ? Mais non, ce n'était pas ça.  
Aliments. La nourriture était là. Elle n'en voulait pas.  
« -Tu dois manger.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que tu dois vivre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que Cat va venir.  
-Qui est Cat ?  
-Cat est Cat. Maintenant mange.  
-Parce que Cat va venir ?  
-Oui.  
-D'accord. »  
Kiera mangea la nourriture.  
()()()  
Huit mois  
-Maman ? Carter se tenait devant elle. Il était devenu plus grand depuis l'enterrement, et il avait l'air si beau dans son nouveau costume. Maman, la voiture attend, nous devons y aller.  
Cat hocha la tête, debout pour suivre son garçon à la porte. Elle n'attendait pas ça avec impatience, mais elle irait quand même. James et Lucy se mariaient enfin, et elle était heureuse pour eux, elle l'était, mais aller à ce mariage signifiait qu'elle allait devoir sourire et avoir une conversation polie avec Lois Lane, sa chienne de rival, et le mari de Lois, Clark Kent, l'homme qui n'avait pas réussi à retrouver SuperGirl.  
« Pas que j'ai réussi à mieux faire… »  
Le père de Lucy allait aussi être là, et Cat le détestait, le détestait tellement. Il était celui dont l'équipe avait construit cette bombe, dont l'équipe avait perdu le contrôle, et c'était lui qui avait envoyé Kara dans l'espace.  
Le général Lane était celui qui avait tué…  
« Non. »  
Mais son rejet était faible. Pouvait-elle vraiment ne plus y croire ? Que Kara n'avait pas… qu'elle n'était pas…  
L'était-elle ?  
()()()  
Cet homme était venu aujourd'hui. Elle le détestait plus que tous les autres, même s'il ne la touchait jamais, même s'il ne tenait jamais un couteau.  
Pourquoi le haïssait-elle tellement ? Elle ne savait pas.  
Elle ne devrait pas le détester, il était censé être quelqu'un qu'elle respectait, quelqu'un qui la protégeait, elle le savait au moins.  
Il avait des métaux brillants sur sa poitrine, et tous les scientifiques l'appelaient « Général », et elle savait que des gens comme ça étaient censés aider des gens comme elle, des personnes qui étaient blessés.  
Alors peut-être qu'elle n'était pas une personne ? Est-ce pourquoi elle le détestait ? Parce qu'il était une personne et elle ne l'était pas?  
Ça devait être ça.  
Il était une personne qui protégeait les autres personnes, mais il ne la protégeait pas, alors ça devait signifier qu'elle était quelqu'un ... non, quelque chose, elle se corrigeait, qu'elle était quelque chose de mauvais.  
Mais est-ce important ?  
Non, elle supposait que non. Mais le temps d'arrêter de penser, il y avait un bruit qui attira son attention.  
Aliments. La nourriture était là. Elle ne le voulait pas.  
« -Tu dois manger.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que Cat va venir.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un Cat, un chat ?  
-C'est quelque chose de petit, quelque chose que tu peux tenir entre tes mains.  
-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que les chats n'aiment pas être appelés petits.  
-Es-tu sûre?  
-Oui.  
-Comment peux-tu être sûr?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Bien, mange quand même.  
-Parce qu'un chat va venir?  
-Oui.  
-D'accord. »  
Kiera mangea la nourriture.  
()()()  
Neuf mois  
Cela faisait un an, un an depuis ce premier baiser. Cat était sur la plage maintenant, Alex à ses côtés. Elles étaient venues ici ensemble, à l'endroit où elles s'étaient rencontrés toutes les deux.  
Leur relation avait été si différente alors, mais maintenant ...  
Maintenant Alex était celle qu'elle appelait quand elle gagnait un nouveau prix. Alex était celle qu'elle appelait quand ses réunions avaient pris du retard et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Carter. Alex était celle qu'elle appelait quand elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et Alex était celle qu'elle appelait même quand elle avait des choses à faire, mais elle voulait quand même appeler Alex.  
Et Cat était celle qu'Alex appelait quand elle avait une promotion au travail. Cat était la personne qu'Alex appelait quand elle se blessait au travail. Cat était celle qu'elle appelait quand elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Et Cat était celle qu'elle appelait même quand elle avait des choses à faire, mais elle voulait appeler Cat de toute façon.  
Cat et Alex s'appelaient pour tant de raisons maintenant, mais cela faisait longtemps que le tiroir Kara n'en faisait plus partie.  
Cat et Alex s'étaient appelées l'une l'autre ce soir. Et maintenant elles étaient là, sur cette plage, un an après que Cat l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, un an après que les deux autres personnes se soient rencontrées, parce qu'elles étaient amies, et qu'elles devaient le faire ensemble.  
Parce que Kara n'attendait pas.  
()()()  
Elle n'était plus terrifiée par les scientifiques. Elle n'était plus rien, de toute façon.  
Et elle était contente de ça, de ne pas être quelque chose, parce que ça voulait dire que ça allait, qu'elle ne comprenait pas le temps. Et elle ne veut pas comprendre le temps parce qu'elle pense que si elle le faisait, elle devrait recommencer à être terrifier.  
Si elle comprenait le temps elle devrait voyager à travers elle, elle devrait regarder le passé, elle devrait se rappeler des choses heureuses, et le contraste rendrait ceci bien pire.  
Elle aimait ne pas avoir de passé. Cela signifiait qu'un jour elle pourrait bientôt ne pas avoir d'avenir, et une fois qu'elle aurait perdu son emprise sur cela…  
Une fois qu'elle aurait perdu son avenir, alors elle pourrait s'arrêter complètement, parce que la prochaine étape serait de perdre son présent.  
Mais elle n'était pas encore là, et pour l'instant elle avait encore un avenir parce qu'il y avait quelque chose là, quelque chose qui la harcelait constamment dans le fond de son esprit, quelque chose qu'elle savait qu'elle attendait, quelque chose qui allait arriver.  
Il y avait encore ce bruit.  
Aliments. La nourriture était là. Elle n'en voulait pas.  
« -Tu dois manger.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que Cat va venir.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'un chat ?  
-... Je ne sais pas, mais tu dois manger.  
-Parce qu'un chat va venir ?  
-Oui.  
-D'accord. »  
Le sujet 0 mangea la nourriture.  
()()()  
Dix mois  
Cat écrivait un article sur les bombes nucléaires. Ce serait une histoire en tête d'affiche, presque aussi grande que son premier article sur SuperGirl.  
Elle en savait tellement sur eux maintenant, cela avait semblé une perte de ne pas utiliser cette connaissance. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit quand elle avait d'abord décidé de le faire, mais en réalité…  
En réalité, elle savait qu'il y avait une autre raison.  
Elle écrivait sur des bombes comme celle qui l'avait tuée parce qu'elle avait besoin de s'asseoir et de rassembler les faits sous une forme tangible, quelque chose de sa propre main, pour écrire ses propres conclusions. Elle avait besoin de les rendre réel.  
Après dix mois, elle avait besoin d'une fin.  
Elle bougea quelques papiers sur le côté et une feuille en particulier avait attiré son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils, ça ne devrait pas être sorti. C'était les données de la bombe de Kara, mais Cat n'avait pas ouvert le tiroir, ou du moins, elle ne pensait pas l'avoir fait. Mais elle connaissait si bien les données qu'elle le reconnaîtrait n'importe où. Alors pourquoi cette feuille était-elle sur son bureau au lieu d'être enfermée ?  
Parce que ce n'était pas la bombe de Kara.  
Les données étaient toutes les mêmes, mais ces données provenaient d'un essai nucléaire qui avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs années. Les données devraient être similaires, oui, mais pas identiques. Ça ne pouvait pas être identique, pas à moins que ...  
Pas à moins que l'un des enregistrements soit faux.  
Les données du satellite, l'enregistrement de la bombe de Kara, étaient un mensonge.  
Et cela n'était possible que si quelqu'un avait modifié les données, à moins que quelqu'un ait délibérément voulu faire croire que la bombe était suffisamment puissante pour tuer un super-héros.  
Cat appela Alex.  
Cat allait réduire le monde en cendre, si c'était ce qu'il fallait.  
Parce que Kara était en vie, et Kara l'attendait.  
()()()  
Aliments. La nourriture était là. Elle n'en voulait pas.  
« -Tu dois manger.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Car…  
-Pourquoi ?  
Car…  
-Pourquoi ?  
-... »  
________________________________________  
________________________________________  
Chapitre 8.  
J'onn J'onzz pouvait lire dans les pensées.  
J'onn J'onzz pouvait lire dans les pensées, mais il y a dix mois, il avait pris la décision de rester au siège du DEO et de regarder les schémas des bombes.  
J'onn J'onzz pouvait lire dans les pensées, mais il n'avait pas été là pour lire l'esprit du général Lane.  
J'onn J'onzz avait échoué.  
Mais Cat Grant n'avait pas échoué.  
Cat Grant ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées, mais Cat Grant avait décidé d'écrire un article sur les bombes nucléaires. Cat Grant avait recueilli des informations sur les explosions nucléaires, et Cat Grant avait découvert que les données d'un ancien test correspondaient parfaitement à l'explosion survenue il y a dix mois, celle qui avait tué SuperGirl ...  
Sauf que non, SuperGirl n'avait pas été tué.  
Et tout était si évident maintenant. C'était le général Lane qui avait développé la bombe, le général Lane qui avait appelé le DEO, et le général Lane qui leur avait donné accès aux données satellitaires.  
C'était le général Lane qui avait Kara, et J'onn J'onzz n'allait pas lui échouer à nouveau.  
Parce que J'onn J'onzz avait finalement lu l'esprit de quelqu'un, l'esprit d'un jeune homme qui avait été affecté au général Lane au moment de l'explosion, un jeune homme nommé sergent Howards.  
Le sergent Howards était un homme bon, mais le sergent Howards était aussi un homme stupide. Le sergent Howards avait conduit l'équipe qui attendait en Alaska à la chute du corps de Kara, et le sergent Howards l'avait personnellement livrée à un centre médical militaire à quelques heures de route de National City.  
Le sergent Howards croyait qu'elle était là parce qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Le sergent Howards croyait en SuperGirl et en le Général Lane. Le sergent Howards était un homme stupide.  
Mais le sergent Howards était aussi la raison pour laquelle J'onn J'onzz savait maintenant où était Kara, et cette information était la raison pour laquelle il avait piégé Alex et Cat dans les bunkers de DEO et les avait enfermés. Parce que J'onn J'onzz était sur le point de mener le DEO à une extraction, et il ne pouvait laisser entrer aucune de ces deux femmes.  
Parce qu'après tout ça, il devait aussi s'assurer que Kara avait quelque chose vers quoi revenir.  
Alex, bien sûr, était un agent formé, mais elle était aussi la sœur de Kara, et si elle venait avec eux lors cette opération, les ordres n'auraient plus d'importance, sa sécurité n'aurait pas d'importance, seulement Kara aurait de l'importance. Et Cat, Cat n'était pas un agent, elle ne pouvait pas suivre les ordres. Ils devraient alors détourner des ressources pour la protéger, et elle serait tout aussi imprudente qu'Alex, car tout ce qu'elle pourrait voir, c'était Kara.  
Et cette attitude ferait que ces deux femmes seraient tuées, et après ça ... après ça, ça n'aurait pas d'importance si Kara était encore en vie quand ils l'auraient retrouvée.  
Alex et Cat étaient furieuse contre lui maintenant, lui hurlant dessus à travers la porte verrouillée, mais il s'en fichait parce qu'à l'heure actuelle elles n'étaient pas importants. Seul Kara était importante.  
Et il se tourna pour partir, et elles savaient qu'elles avaient perdu.  
-Attendes ! Il continua à marcher. Dieu te damne, Hank, attendes !  
J'onn J'onzz pouvait lire dans les pensées, et il savait que cette 'attente' était différente. Alors il se retourna et, à travers la vitre de la porte, J'onn J'onzz regarda Cat Grant retirer sa chemise, et J'onzz J'onzz espérait désespérément que quand Kara se remettrait, elle ne le tuerait pas pour avoir vu ça.  
-Au moins, prends ça, elle ne criait plus, mais suppliait, implorait. Kara reconnaîtra mon odeur, ça aidera, alors s'il-te-plait…  
-Mettez-le près de la porte et reculez-vous, toutes les deux. Il était prudent, il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elles se précipitent et sortent. Mais elles firent comme il le demandait, parce qu'elles savaient que même si elles sortaient maintenant, il ne les laisserait pas venir. Et elles savaient que chaque moment qu'il devra gaspiller à les retrouver, était un autre moment où il ne serait pas à la recherche de Kara. Il y a des chemises supplémentaires dans le placard, hochant la tête dans la direction, les casernes étaient bien garnies au cas où les gens devaient rester quelque temps.  
Il aurait pu lui dire qu'il doutait que la chemise signifiât quoi que ce soit pour Kara, pas maintenant, pas après dix mois, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à faire cela. Il l'a pris avec lui, aussi inutile qu'elle pourrait être, était la seule action qu'il pouvait leur offrir toute les deux en ce moment.  
Et alors, J'onn J'onzz avait pris la chemise, puis avait laissé les deux femmes derrière parce qu'il avait besoin qu'elles survivent, parce que si elles ne le faisaient pas, Kara ne reviendrait jamais à la maison.  
()()()  
« Pourquoi ? »  
C'était important, c'était la seule chose qui était importante. Pourquoi devait-elle manger ? Elle ne se souciait pas de manger, mais elle savait qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle était supposée le faire, et cette raison était tout…  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Elle devait se souvenir. Elle devait se souvenir avant de prendre la nourriture, car une fois qu'elle aurait cessé de manger toute seule, ils trouveront d'autres moyens de la garder en vie. Et s'ils le faisaient, elle n'aurait plus la nourriture pour lui rappeler…  
Pour se rappeler de quoi?  
« Pourquoi ? »  
La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, ils allaient voir qu'elle n'avait pas mangé sa nourriture, et ils n'allaient plus jamais la nourrir de cette façon. Ils n'allaient plus jamais pousser un bol à travers cette petite fente dans le mur, elle n'allait plus jamais entendre le bruit spécifique qu'elle faisait, et elle n'allait plus jamais se souvenir pourquoi elle devait manger.  
« Juste une fois de plus ! »  
Elle ne se rappellerait plus après ça, mais peut-être, peut-être, si elle pouvait juste se rappeler juste une fois de plus, cette dernière fois avant qu'ils l'ait sortie de sa cellule et qu'elle ne vit plus jamais le bol, peut-être que ça irait. Parce qu'en ce moment, au moins, elle se souvenait juste qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle oubliait, mais après ça ... après cela, elle ne s'en souviendrait même plus de rien.  
Et ainsi le sujet 0 ignora les autres personnes dans sa cellule et continua à regarder le bol. Elle ne se souciait même pas qu'elle ne reconnaissait aucun d'eux, ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Seule la raison pour laquelle elle devait manger comptait, seule sa raison avait de l'importance.  
Un homme était venu, il s'était accroupi devant elle, ne la touchant pas, mais parlant doucement, c'était une façon étrange de parler, elle ne savait pas que les gens pouvaient avoir des voix comme ça.  
Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle pouvait continuer à l'ignorer parce qu'il ne lui parlait pas. Il la regardait, oui, mais il parlait à quelqu'un nommé Kara, et ce n'était pas elle. Et c'était bien, car tant qu'il ne lui parlait pas, elle pouvait continuer à l'ignorer et se concentrer sur son souvenir ...  
Sauf que maintenant il la ramassait et la sortait de sa cellule.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Elle devait se souvenir !  
Il ne l'emmenait pas dans le couloir habituel, ce qui était étrange, mais pas important.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Était-il ... l'emmenait-il dehors ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Non, ce n'était pas correct. Elle avait besoin de retourner dans sa cellule et de regarder le bol. Elle n'aimait pas ça, ici, il y avait trop de sons, d'odeurs et de couleurs. C'était trop. Peut-être qu'ils augmenteraient le pouvoir sur son lien vert, juste un peu plus pour que ses sens s'obscurcissent. Mais non, ils ne le feraient pas, car alors sa guérison ralentirait, et ils n'aimeraient pas ça.  
Mais maintenant son esprit se demandait, et elle ne pouvait pas avoir ça. Elle avait besoin de retourner dans sa cellule. Il y avait trop de distractions ici, trop de choses pour l'éloigner de sa tâche.  
«Arrête, ne fais pas attention, ne te laisse pas distraire, concentre-toi, souviens-toi, tu dois répondre à la question! »  
Ok, c'était mieux. Ils étaient de retour dans un petit espace fermé, un espace en mouvement. C'était encore très fort, et il y avait encore trop de couleurs, mais ce n'était pas aussi atroce que là-bas.  
Avait-elle vraiment été dehors? Devrait-elle penser à ça?  
« Non. »  
C'est vrai. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
Elle avait juste à tout bloquer, bloquer tout et se concentrer. Bloque toutes les couleurs, les sons, les odeurs…  
Les odeurs.  
Il y avait une odeur ici, elle l'appelait. L'odeur l'appelait. Elle en avait besoin. Où était-elle ?  
« Là ! »  
Oui, il y avait un sac sur le sol de ce nouvel espace. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans, quelque chose qu'elle voulait.  
« Pourquoi ? »  
L'homme, celui qui l'avait emmenée ici, regardait elle puis le sac. Elle avait dû le surprendre quand elle avait tourné la tête. Habituellement, elle ne faisait pas ça, réagir comme ça, réagir tout court en fait, elle ne réagissait pas en général. Mais normalement, normalement, il n'y avait rien qu'elle voulait ... sauf se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle devait manger, sa raison. Se souvenir de sa raison.  
Et maintenant, l'homme sort quelque chose du sac et le rapproche, le lui tend. Et…  
« Oh, c'est le pourquoi… »  
C'est une chemise, mais elle s'en foutait. Appartient-elle à quelqu'un ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle la voulait. Elle la prit.  
Il a l'air si surpris, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce qu'elle bouge aussi vite. Mais il n'aura pas à être surpris longtemps, il n'aurait plus à être surpris tout court, car elle ne bougera plus.  
Non. Elle va tenir cette chemise, cette odeur et ne rien laisser entrer. Parce que c'est pour ça qu'elle avait dû manger.  
« -Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'attendais.  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Pour ça.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Ils vont le prendre à nouveau.  
-Non.  
-Mais ils le feront, c'est ce qu'ils font, ils te prennent des choses.  
-Je m'en fous, ils ne peuvent pas prendre ça.  
-Mais ils le feront, ils l'ont presque fait.  
-Non.  
-Mais-  
-NON ! »  
Le sujet 0 s'était détournée de l'homme et avait enroulé le haut de son corps autour de la chemise. Là. Maintenant, ils ne la prendraient pas. Dans cette position, ils avaient accès à tant d'autres choses qu'ils pourraient prendre à la place. Son dos était exposé, ainsi que ses bras, et elle s'assurait de garder ses jambes libres, de sorte que seule la chemise, les mains et la poitrine étaient couvertes. Peut-être que ça serait suffisant. Ils pourraient prendre n'importe quoi d'autre, tout le reste, mais pas ça.  
Elle voulait ça, et, d'habitude, elle ne voulait jamais rien.  
()()()  
-Nous l'avons, Kara est en vie, et nous la ramenons à la maison.  
Cat se sentait engourdie. La voix de Hank arrivait par l'émetteur radio du DEO, et elle ne sentait rien.  
Quand s'est-elle assise? Elle avait fait les cent pas depuis plusieurs heures, elle faisait les cent pas depuis plusieurs jours, en fait.  
Ces derniers jours avaient été, et bien, ils n'avaient été que course constante, énergie constante, colère constante. Parce que Kara était vivante et que quelqu'un l'avait, quelqu'un l'avait à nouveau.  
Et puis elle avait découvert que ce quelqu'un était le général Lane, et elle avait senti qu'elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle aurait dû le savoir parce qu'elle l'avait vu juste deux mois auparavant au mariage de sa fille. Elle lui avait serré la main et l'avait félicité, même si elle avait voulu lui arracher les yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, parce qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître les détails de ce qui était arrivé à Kara, elle n'était pas censée savoir son implication.  
Et donc elle avait serré les dents et souri en réponse à son sourire triomphant, prétendant qu'elle ne savait rien. Et, comme il s'était avéré, elle ne l'avait pas fait, lui arracher les yeux. Elle avait supposé que son regard était parce qu'il savait qu'elle échangeait une conversation polie et secouait la main de l'homme qui avait tué SuperGirl, et il prenait une sorte de plaisir malade en pensant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait cela.  
Mais le sourire avait signifié beaucoup plus, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-il vu Kara récemment ? Avait-il pris le dessus et ri ? L'avait-il touché ? Maintenant, Cat savait que le général Lane souriait parce qu'il avait eu Kara, il faisait mal sa Kara et Cat lui avait souri. Cat allait le détruire.  
Ces derniers jours avaient tous été comme ça, pleins d'émotions brutes et sans aucune chance de s'arrêter, de réaliser ce que tout cela signifiait.  
Elle vivait pratiquement ici, au siège du DEO, depuis quatre jours. Alex avait frappé la première personne qui avait suggéré que Cat ne devrait pas être là, et après avoir vu Alex comme ça, tellement passionné par quelque chose comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des mois, après ça personne n'avait questionné la présence de Cat.  
Carter était avec son père et elle n'était pas contente de ça, mais elle devait être là. Et Carter était celui qui avait fait l'avait appelé. Cat lui avait dit que Kara était vivante et qu'elle allait la retrouver, et alors Carter avait décroché le téléphone, appelé son père et informé l'homme en des termes non équivoques qu'il allait s'occuper de son fils pendant un certain temps et c'était comme ça. Et puis son fils avait raccroché le téléphone et l'avait enveloppé dans ses bras et lui avait dit d'y aller, lui avait dit de ramener Kara à la maison, lui avait dit qu'il attendrait.  
Cat s'était alors émerveillé de la force de son fils, d'à quel point il était devenu fort. Elle avait pris un moment, une seconde précieuse pour le serrer dans son étreinte, puis elle était partie. Cela avait été son dernier moment de paix en quatre jours.  
Et maintenant, elle était là, enfermée dans les bunkers du DEO avec Alex, portant une chemise de coupe standard provenant du placard de ravitaillement, et Hank leur avait dit que Kara était vivante, qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée.  
Que Kara rentrait à la maison.  
Et tout s'était arrêté, car que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'y avait pas pensé, elle n'avait pas pensé à quoi que ce soit pour après son besoin de retrouver la plus jeune femme. Ce besoin avait été si fort, si puissant, qu'il avait usurpé tout son être.  
Sauf que maintenant Kara avait été retrouvée, et Cat n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.  
Que ferait-elle en ce moment si Hank les avait laissées venir?  
« Kara serait déjà dans mes bras », oui, c'était tout.  
N'est-ce pas ?  
Parce que Kara voudrait être dans ses bras ? Bien sûr, elle avait donné sa chemise à Hank, c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser, mais Kara la voulait-elle ? Voudrait-elle d'un rappel de la femme qui avait mis dix mois pour la retrouver ? Et même si elle le faisait, même si Kara trouvait un peu de réconfort dans l'odeur, elle ne voudra peut-être pas que Cat la touche.  
Parce que les touchés de Cat n'étaient pas doux. Ils pouvaient l'être, oui, Cat pouvait être douce, mais elle n'était jamais seulement douce. Non, quand il s'agissait de Kara, il y avait toujours quelque chose d'autre, sa domination possessive qui exigeait un certain niveau de contrôle.  
Ce que Kara avait voulu, imploré, ce que Kara avait même besoin.  
Mais qu'en est-il maintenant? Kara avait été détenue pendant un an étant enfant, et elle avait survécu. Mais elle avait eu dix ans pour se rétablir, pour apprendre qu'elle voulait quelqu'un comme Cat, quelqu'un qui ferait confiance à sa force. Cette fois, tout ce que Kara avait était de quelques heures, trois au maximum, avant qu'elle ne revienne ici, et avant que Cat puisse la voir, la toucher.  
Et cela après avoir été repris, Kara aurait-il besoin de douceur ? Ou serait-ce comme avant, quand le comportement possessif de Cat l'avait fait se sentir en sécurité?  
Quand Kara la verrait, la reconnaîtrait, reculerait-elle? S'éloigner des souvenirs de Cat qui la mords, de Cat qui creuse ses ongles dans les cicatrices de Kara ? Est-ce que Kara ne penserait qu'à la douleur, et pas à ce que cela signifiait pour elles deux ?  
Et si Kara ne la reconnaissait pas ? Et si Kara…  
Ces trois heures passèrent rapidement. Le temps devrait s'arrêter, Cat le savait, car n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était censé faire, dans une situation comme celle-ci ? N'est-ce pas ce que les gens disent toujours ? Que lorsque vous attendiez quelque chose, le temps s'arrêtait de bouger ? Ils ont terriblement tort. Le temps ne s'arrête, il cesse de fonctionner normalement. Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, le temps ne fonctionnait pas correctement, il ne bougeait pas à son rythme habituel. Le temps était cassé parce qu'il passait beaucoup trop vite.  
Pourquoi cela s'était-il passé si vite ? Pourquoi n'avait-t-elle pas eu le temps de réfléchir ? Pourquoi le temps ne donnerait-il pas de l'espace à Kara ?  
La porte s'ouvrit. Hank, Hank était de retour. Kara était à la maison.  
Hank avait l'air épuisé, comme si tout ce qu'il avait vu dans cet établissement, quel que soit l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Kara, comme si cela lui avait tout enlevé, comme s'il tenait à peine debout.  
-Où est-elle ? Et soudain ses doutes étaient partis et elle se tenait à nouveau entière. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais Kara était proche, et Cat avait besoin d'elle.  
Il ne parla pas, il leur fit simplement un geste et commença à marcher, sachant qu'elles suivraient, sachant qu'elles viendraient avec lui, même s'il les conduisait vers quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose qui était capable de mettre cette expression sur son visage. Il les conduisit à travers plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à finalement, s'arrêter juste devant une porte verrouillée.  
« Kara est là-dedans… »  
La main d'Alex était sur son épaule, ses doigts étaient trop serrés, mais Cat s'en moquait.  
-Ce n'est pas ... elle n'est pas… mais il s'arrêta, visiblement incapable de trouver les mots, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse expliquer.  
-Ouvre la porte, Hank, la voix était si dure, si suppliante, englobant en quelque sorte les deux extrêmes émotionnels, et Cat savait que sa voix aurait été la même, si elle avait parlé à la place d'Alex.  
Hank hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte.  
Cat traversa la pièce, regardant autour de lui, mais Kara n'était pas dans cette pièce. Où était…  
Elle le vit alors, une seconde porte, fermée à clef, et à côté, une vitre qui donnait sur une autre pièce. Une vitre qui donnait sur Kara.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas Kara, parce que Kara n'avait jamais été si, si vide.  
Cat était maintenant devant la fenêtre, les mains appuyées contre la vitre, les yeux fixes, ne respirant presque pas. Elle pouvait voir Kara maintenant, et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.  
Kara était allongée sur le côté, les mains jointes contre sa poitrine, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. Cat voulait aller caresse ces cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Kara, elle ne pouvait pas voir quelle expression elle avait. Mais Cat n'avait pas besoin de le voir, pas vraiment. Elle pouvait dire, par la mollesse du corps de Kara, que son visage serait vide. Parce que Kara était toujours si expressive, son corps évoluait en tandem avec ses pensées, toute sa personne était donnée par son corps, si vous saviez le lire, et Cat savait comment lire le corps de Kara.  
-Quand nous l'avons trouvée, elle ne réagissait plus du tout, elle n'a pas du tout réagi quand j'ai appelé son prénom, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris que c'était le sien. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle n'a même pas bronché, encore moins essayé de se retirer, même si je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu.  
La voix de Hank était calme, et Cat souhaita qu'il s'arrête. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas reculer ? Kara n'aimait pas être touchée par les gens, par quelqu'un qui n'était pas Alex ou Cat. Et surtout pas par quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu. Pourquoi Kara était-elle juste allongé là maintenant ? Sur le côté, laissant les gens marcher autour d'elle ?  
Parce qu'il y avait des gens autour d'elle, des médecins qui l'occultaient. Ils avaient des scanners bizarres, des technologies futuristes et, alors que Cat les regardait, l'un d'entre eux touchait même Kara, enroulant sa main autour de son pied et la déplaçant légèrement afin de mieux voir le lien verte et brillant de sa jambe.  
Cat voulut tuer cet homme parce qu'il touchait Kara, et Kara allait avoir peur.  
Sauf que Kara n'avait pas réagi du tout.  
-Tu ne peux pas enlever cette chose ? Alex semblait furieux, mais Cat ne détourna pas les yeux de la femme sur le lit pour vérifier l'expression d'Alex.  
-Non, Alex, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas, on va le remplacer par autre chose, bientôt, peut-être autour de son poignet, pour signifier que c'est différent, pour lui montrer que quelque chose a changé. Mais tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas enlever la kryptonite. Pas maintenant, pas quand nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance pour comprendre ce qui se passe, pour avoir le contrôle.  
-C'est Kara, bien sûr nous pouvons lui faire confiance, elle est là !  
-Alex… Pourquoi Hank devait-il avoir l'air si triste ? Quand je l'ai portée dehors, je pensais qu'il y aurait quelque chose, une réaction, mais il n'y a rien eu, elle ne regardait pas autour de moi et ne montrait aucune émotion, je ne pense pas qu'elle savait qu'elle était sauvée, je ne pense pas qu'elle le réalise, même maintenant, et si elle le fait, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en soucie.  
Cat ferma les yeux, luttant contre ses mots, imaginant le sourire de Kara, son rire, la façon dont Kara se pelotonnait contre elle la nuit.  
« J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais... c'est ce que je vais faire, je vais aller là-dedans, je lui enlèverai ses cheveux du visage, et je le lui dirai... Et puis elle me regardera, et je verrai ma Kara là-dedans. »  
Sauf quand Cat ouvrit les yeux et que la réalité écarta violemment son image mentale, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire ces mots, pas encore. Parce que Kara, cette Kara, ne saurait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Elle pourrait comprendre les mots individuellement, oui, mais elle ne les comprendrait pas.  
Et maintenant, Cat se tourna vers les détails, ne se concentrant plus sur le corps de Kara, mais sur ce à quoi il ressemblait. Kara était vêtue d'une longue chemise à manches courtes qui ne couvrait que le haut de son corps et le haut de ses cuisses, et Cat était capable de voir tant de choses. Il y avait maintenant des cicatrices sur les bras de Kara et, alors qu'avant les cicatrices sur ses jambes avaient été confinées aux régions supérieures, maintenant il y en avait plus, et elles s'étendaient tellement plus loin.  
Et ce n'étaient que les cicatrices qu'elle pouvait voir.  
« Kara, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? »  
Alors que Cat regardait fixement, voulant tellement aller vers Kara, ses yeux se fixèrent finalement sur les mains de Kara, et elle vit que la jeune fille avait quelque chose qu'elle agrippait, quelque chose qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.  
-Ma chemise…  
-C'est la seule chose à laquelle elle a aussi réagi, Cat, la seule chose qui l'intéressait.  
-Elle sait qui je suis… c'était un murmure, une lueur d'espoir.  
-Non.  
La tête de Cat tressauta et elle fixa Hank, comment sa voix pouvait-elle être si sans appel, sans espoir ?  
-Elle ne se souvient pas de toi, Cat, j'en suis sûre, elle ne se souvient de rien.  
-Mais ma chemise !  
-Elle savait qu'elle le voulait, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sache pourquoi, je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera suffisant.  
Cat grogna, grogna réellement sur l'homme, parce que bien sûr que ça serait suffisant. Il restait quelque chose, quelque chose qui se rappelait Cat, qui voulait Cat. Ça allait être suffisant.  
« Je la ramènerai, je lui dirai, je lui dirai quand elle pourra comprendre, je l'ai abandonnée une fois, je ne ferai plus jamais ça. »  
-C'est suffisant, la voix à ses côtés semblait si triste, si brisée, malgré la confiance des mots, ça doit l'être. Alex la regardait maintenant, et Cat savait que l'autre femme avait trop mal pour pleurer, elle le savait parce qu'elle avait exactement le même sentiment. Allez, Cat, Kara attend.  
Oui. Kara avait attendu dix mois. Il était temps que Kara arrête d'attendre.  
Parce que Kara était en vie, et que Cat était venu pour elle.  
()()()  
Elle était maintenant dans un endroit différent, allongée sur quelque chose de mou, un lit, et elle n'était pas attachée même s'il y avait des gens autour d'elle. Devrait-elle être heureuse à ce sujet ? Devait-elle y penser ?  
« Non »  
Elle ne veut pas y penser, à propos de rien de tout ça. Sur le fait qu'elle était dehors, à propos de la façon dont ces voix sont si douces, sur le fait qu'il y a des gens autour d'elle qui ne la blessaient pas, en ce moment. Non, elle ne voulait pas y penser, ça ne voulait rien dire.  
Rien de tout cela n'était important de toute façon, pas assez pour justifier la réflexion. Penser ne faisait que créer des émotions, et elle était si douée pour ne pas avoir d'émotions.  
« Sauf que j'avais une émotion, je voulais quelque chose. »  
Est-ce que vouloir quelque chose était une émotion ? C'était la chose la plus forte qu'elle pouvait ressentir, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait ressentir, est-ce que ça en faisait une émotion ?  
« -Tu devrais t'en débarrasser.  
-Non.  
-Pense à tout ce que tout sera beau si tu le faisais, tu n'auras plus aucune pensée, rien du tout, ce sera si paisible.  
-Non.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que je le veux.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Arrête de me demander ça, tu demandes toujours pourquoi, arrête !  
-Tu aimais quand je posais des questions.  
-Parce que je connaissais les réponses, parce que tu avais besoin de les connaître aussi !  
-Tu te mets en colère, c'est une autre émotion, vois comme les choses se compliquent, laisses tomber.  
-Non ! »  
Elle voulait juste retourner dans sa cellule, sa belle petite cellule sombre. Sa cellule serait parfaite maintenant, maintenant qu'elle avait cette chemise, cette odeur, maintenant qu'elle avait sa raison, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était.  
« -… tu es encore là ?  
-Bien sûr que je suis là, nous sommes folles, tu te souviens ?  
-Nous sommes folles ?  
-Tu te parles à toi-même, bien sûr que nous le sommes.  
-Oh, d'accord ... es-tu en colère contre moi ?  
-Oui.  
-Parce que je ne vais pas lâcher ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais cette odeur, je la veux.  
-Je sais que tu la veux, mais je sais aussi que tu ne sais pas pourquoi.  
-Parce que c'est ma raison !  
-Quelque chose peut-il être une raison si tu ne la comprennes pas ?  
-Oui…  
-Tu n'as pas l'air trop sûre.  
-...  
-Tu n'es pas sûre, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Mais je la veux...  
-Est-ce suffisant ?  
-Je ne ... je ne suis pas ... que va-t-il se passer si je le fais ?  
-Si tu fais quoi ?  
-Si je la laisse partir ?  
-Nous allons arrêter, nous allons tout arrêter.  
-Ce sera si calme alors, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui.  
-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?  
-Pas toi ?  
-JE… »  
Les gens étranges partaient maintenant, bon, une chose de moins à penser.  
« -Décides-toi, tu dois décider.  
-Et si je me souviens pourquoi c'est ma raison ?  
-Si tu le veux vraiment, alors tout recommence. Si tu te souviens à nouveau, alors tu ressens plus d'émotions. Tout est si tranquille maintenant. Tu t'en fous de tout. Mais si tu ressens tes émotions, alors tout va devoir recommencer. Tu vas encore souffrir.  
-Comment savoir si ça en vaut la peine?  
-Tu ne sais pas, mais tu dois décider, maintenant.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que tu es hors du temps.  
-Le suis-je ?  
-Tu es distraite, tu n'avais pas remarqué. Quand la porte s'est ouverte pour laisser partir les gens, l'odeur s'est renforcée.  
-Et?  
-Et tu dois décider avant que ce soit passe par cette porte.  
-Tu veux toujours qu'on arrête, n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui, maintenant décides, cela pourrait être ton dernier désir, ta dernière émotion, ton dernier moment de douleur, ne veux-tu pas tout arrêter?  
-Je ... je veux ... »  
()()()  
Hank avait fait sortir tout le monde, pas seulement de la pièce principale, mais aussi de la salle d'observation. Il se retournait pour partir, mais Alex l'appela, l'arrêtant.  
Pourquoi Alex faisait ça ? Ne s'est-elle pas rendue compte qu'elle les retardait ? N'a-t-elle pas réalisé que Kara attendait ?  
« Est-ce que Kara attend, est-ce qu'il reste assez d'elle ? »  
-Hank, l'as-tu trouvé, as-tu trouvé le général Lane ? Son expression leur apprit la réponse. Non. Il n'abandonnera pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Il sait ce qui s'est passé maintenant, Alex, il ne sera pas facile à trouver, mais nous le ferons, je vais avoir un rapport sur la situation dès maintenant.  
Cat regarda la mâchoire d'Alex se serrer, observant la myriade d'émotions qui se jouaient sur le visage de l'autre femme. Alex regarda la fenêtre, Kara, et il y avait du désir, de la douleur, de l'espoir. C'était tellement évident qu'elle voulait désespérément passer cette porte, aller voir sa sœur. Mais elle détourna le regard et redressa ses épaules, se retournant vers Hank avec une détermination claire.  
-Je viens avec toi, Alex s'éloignait de Kara.  
-Alex ? Cat avait parlé cette fois, ne le croyant pas vraiment.  
-Cat, toi et moi sommes les deux seules personnes à avoir une chance de lui parler, mais si nous entrons tous les deux, elle ne saura pas où regarder, et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur trop de choses. Maintenant, c'est simple, Alex ferma les yeux, ses mains enroulées en poings à ses côtés. Kara ... Kara n'a pas besoin de moi maintenant, elle aurait besoin de moi mais plus tard, là, maintenant, elle a besoin de toi, Cat. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, et je sais que je lui rappelle beaucoup de choses, mais c'est différent. Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est vrai, alors vas-y, Cat. Va la ramener, et j'irai avec Hank et je commencerai à traquer le bâtard qui lui a fait ça.  
-Alex… que pourrait dire Cat ? Que pouvait-elle dire quand cette décision déchirait si clairement son amie ?  
-Allez, Cat ! Et Alex s'éloignait, d'un pas confiant et clair vers Hank. Et puis elle était partie.  
Et, ne resta que Cat, seulement Cat et Kara.  
Alors pourquoi elle ne bougeait pas ? Kara était là, juste ici, et Cat ne bougeait pas.  
-Kara… murmura-t-elle, essayant de se rassurer. Ce n'était pas suffisant, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle irait quand même.  
« Je franchirai la porte et elle lèvera les yeux, elle va réagir, s'il te plait, Kara. »  
Cat franchit la porte.  
«Je suis là Kara, je suis là maintenant, s'il te plait, Kara »  
Alors pourquoi Kara était-elle toujours allongée là ? Elle devait être capable de voir Cat maintenant, la porte était facilement dans la ligne de visée de Kara, même avec ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. Ses mains autour de la chemise étaient toujours aussi serrées, mais Cat était là maintenant, alors pourquoi Kara ne la cherchait-elle pas ? Ne cherchait-elle pas à l'atteindre ?  
Pourquoi Kara continuait-elle à être parfaitement immobile allongée sur le côté ?  
« S'il te plait, Kara ! »  
Maintenant, Cat se tenait près du lit, à côté de Kara, et Kara n'avait toujours pas bougé. Cat leva la main droite, détournant le regard de la femme sur le lit, vers son propre main.  
Sa main tremblait, ça n'allait pas le faire, elle ne pouvait pas toucher Kara comme ça, comme si elle n'était pas sûre. Mais elle n'était pas sûre, elle ne savait toujours pas. Comment était-elle censée toucher Kara ? Comme si elle était quelqu'un de doux ou comme elle était Cat ? Quand elle allait bouger pour repousser les cheveux de Kara, devrait-elle être douce ? Ou devrait-elle être Cat ?  
Elle pouvait juste voir les yeux de Kara, ils l'observaient, attendaient. Étaient-ils vides ? Cat avait vu tant d'émotions dans ces yeux, mais avec les cheveux de Kara sur le chemin, tout ce que Cat pouvait voir était leur couleur, pas leur expression.  
Ou le manque d'expression.  
Alors de quoi Kara avait-elle besoin?  
« En ce moment, elle a besoin de toi, Cat. »  
Pourquoi ? Parce que Cat était différente, parce que Cat donnait à Kara quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire.  
« Je suis à toi, Cat, rien ne peut changer ça. »  
Oui c'est vrai. Kara n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, Kara avait besoin de Cat. Kara avait besoin que Cat soit Cat.  
Sa main ne tremblait plus, il était temps de reprendre sa Kara.  
()()()  
J'onn J'onzz pouvait lire dans les pensées, mais il ne pouvait pas lire l'esprit de Kara.  
Techniquement, il serait capable de le faire s'il augmentait le niveau de kryptonite, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y avait assez de Kara en Kara, et s'il n'y en avait pas assez, et bien, il exposerait son propre esprit au chaos, et cela pourrait le détruire. Et si c'était le cas, alors il ne serait plus capable de l'aider, ou de n'importe qui, jamais.  
Mais s'il était resté, il aurait tenté d'essayer, de la voir, de la chercher, d'ignorer les cloches d'avertissement et de lire l'esprit de Kara de toute façon. Et donc il avait dû laisser Kara au soin de Cat. Il l'aurait laissée à la fois à Cat et à Alex, mais Alex avait choisi de le suivre.  
Et il avait d'autres choses à s'inquiéter.  
Comme ce qu'il avait vu dans ce bâtiment, et le fait que le général Lane n'avait pas été là, le fait que le général Lane avait disparu, et que le général Lane avait de puissants amis qui croyaient en ce que l'homme essayait de faire.  
Le général Lane avait construit un super soldat, et il y avait beaucoup de gens qui voulaient voir ce projet aboutir.  
-Je veux voir le rapport, Hank, avait dit Alex, Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as trouvé là-bas, j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout.  
Il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne demande pas. Il avait espéré que peut-être, juste peut-être, elle serait capable de laisser passer le rapport, qu'il n'aurait pas à regarder son visage quand il lui dirait les détails. Mais il aurait dû savoir, il savait de toute façon. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir ce que voulait Alex.  
Et ainsi il lui avait tout dit.  
Avant que l'équipe ait trouvé Kara, ils avaient trouvé tant d'autres choses. Il y avait la salle d'opération, et là, ils avaient surpris trois scientifiques, les avaient surpris alors qu'ils se préparaient pour le prochain test, la prochaine torture.  
Et il avait lu dans leurs pensées. Il n'avait pas voulu le faire, mais parfois, parfois quand il y avait des émotions intenses et prolongées dans un endroit, cet endroit commençait à se répercuter sur ces émotions, ces pensées. Et cette salle d'opération avait été un tel endroit.  
Il n'avait pas voulu lire dans leurs pensées, mais la pièce le faisait pour lui, tout le sang et la douleur et la peur dz cet endroit résonnaient avec leurs pensées, et ainsi il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter les images, n'avait pas été capable d'éviter de voir des flashs de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, et de combien de fois ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant.  
Il aurait pu laisser ça de côté, quand il a dit à Alex, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il avait empêché Alex de venir en mission et lui avait refusé la chance de sauver sa sœur. Et maintenant, maintenant elle restait à l'écart parce qu'elle pensait que quelqu'un d'autre avait une meilleure chance de ramener Kara. En ce moment, Alex méritait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.  
Et ainsi il lui dit ce qu'il avait vu quand il avait lu dans leurs pensées, et il regarda la colère, l'impuissance, brûler dans ses yeux.  
La zone suivante qu'ils avaient trouvée avait été la salle de stockage, pas pour l'équipement, mais pour les corps, tellement de corps. Cent douze corps, pour être exact, et tous avec des morceaux de Kara.  
Il avait regardé quelques-uns d'entre eux, lu plusieurs des cartes d'information attachées aux sacs mortuaires, mais maintenant il regrettait de l'avoir fait, parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas à dire à Alex ce que ces étiquettes lui avaient appris. Il aurait pu être lâche et lui faire envoyer le rapport, celui qui était compilé par le groupe d'agents qu'ils avaient laissé dans l'établissement.  
Il n'aurait pas eu à lui parler du corps avec une main humaine et une main Kryptonnienne.  
Il y avait d'autres salles après cela, des chambres avec des photos des opérations qu'ils avaient effectuées, des salles avec des résultats de laboratoire, des résultats de laboratoire horribles, et des chambres avec des gens qui attendaient, attendaient de recevoir des morceaux de Kara.  
Et puis il y avait eu Kara. Kara dans sa petite cellule. Kara allongée sur le sol, ne bougeant pas. Kara fixant un bol de nourriture, et ne se souciant de rien d'autre.  
J'onn J'onzz pouvait lire dans les pensées, mais à cet instant alors qu'il avait trouvé Kara dans cette cellule, il n'était pas sûr qu'il restait quelque chose à lire.  
()()()  
-Oui, maintenant décides, cela pourrait être ton dernier désir, ta dernière émotion, ton dernier moment de douleur, ne veux-tu pas tout arrêter?  
-Je ... je veux ... je veux ma raison. »  
Une femme franchit la porte. Une femme qui sentait comme la chemise dans ses mains. Non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était la chemise qui sentait comme la femme.  
Comment ça pouvait être ça ? Elle attendait une personne ? Cela devait être faux, ça devait l'être, parce qu'elle était le sujet 0, et le sujet 0 n'était pas une personne.  
Le sujet 0 n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel une personne viendrait, pas comme elle souhaitait qu'une personne vienne pour elle.  
La femme était plus proche maintenant, la regardant. Le sujet 0 n'avait pas réagi, elle n'avait pas pu. Sa raison était une personne, pas un parfum, et elle ne comprenait pas.  
Il y avait une main, elle bougeait, se rapprochait. Devrait-elle reculer ? Non, c'était stupide. Elle ne reculait plus, il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Alors pourquoi y pensait-elle maintenant ?  
Parce que cette femme était sa raison, et cette femme la faisait réfléchir.  
Elle ne voulait pas penser. Mais maintenant il était trop tard, parce qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle avait décidé de rester.  
La main la toucha.  
« -Tout va recommencer à faire tellement plus de mal maintenant.  
-Je sais.  
-Cela en valait-il la peine ? »  
Elle regarda la femme, elle pouvait la voir mieux maintenant, maintenant que les cheveux étaient hors de son visage. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui était cette personne, mais la main, quand elle la touchait, ne l'avait pas simplement touchée.  
La main avait repoussé ses cheveux et elle ne les avait pas lâchés. Elle était emmêlée dans ses cheveux, et elle la sentait si fort, si possessive, comme si elle n'allait jamais la laisser partir, comme si elle ne laisserait personne d'autre la toucher. Comme si cette femme était la seule désormais qui la toucherait, jamais plus un autre.  
-Ma Kara, la femme souriait.  
Kara ? Était-ce son nom ? Elle ne le pensait pas, d'autres l'avait également dit, et elle ne le pensait pas. Mais les autres personnes n'avaient pas été cette femme. Et si cette femme l'avait dit ...  
Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas, ne comprenait toujours pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que cette femme allait la garder en sécurité.  
« -Cela en valait-il la peine ?  
-Oui. »  
Kara sourit. Sa raison était venue pour elle.  
________________________________________  
________________________________________  
Chapitre 9.  
-Ma Kara, Kara sourit. Kara sourit et le cœur de Cat s'arrêta. Parce que sa Kara souriait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, un léger redressement des lèvres de la jeune fille qui méritait à peine le nom de sourire, et c'était complètement méconnaissable comme étant un des sourires de Kara, car les sourires de sa Kara étaient éblouissants, mais c'était là. La main de Cat resserra sa prise sur les cheveux de Kara en réponse. Kara... répéta-t-elle, Kara, tu sais qui je suis ? Cat pensa presque que la jeune femme ne répondrait pas, que peut-être elle avait tout mis dans ce petit sourire, et que la jeune fille n'avait pas en elle de réponse à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais, après un long moment, finalement… Kara secoua la tête non. Kara ne savait pas qui elle était. Mais Kara souriait toujours. Cat s'agenouilla, ses genoux pressés inconfortablement contre le sol dur. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais rien de tout cela ne l'était, et au moins ici, en position, son visage était à la hauteur de celui de Kara. Je m'appelle Cat, te souviens-tu de ce nom ? Un autre coup de tête négatif. Elle chercha les yeux de Kara, cherchant un indice de reconnaissance, et n'en trouva pas. Mais ils n'étaient pas vides, presque ... Les yeux de Kara étaient presque vides, mais il y avait quelque chose là. Non, Kara ne savait pas qui était Cat, mais elle n'était pas perdue, pas complètement, pas irréversiblement. Je te touche en ce moment, est-ce que tu es d'accord avec ça ? Cette fois il n'y avait pas de réponse, et Cat se rendit compte qu'elle avait posé la mauvaise question. Parce que Kara, en ce moment, cette Kara, n'a pas compris le concept que quelqu'un la toucherait peut-être pas bien. Parce que Kara ne pensait pas qu'elle avait son mot à dire, toute capacité à dicter ce qui lui arrivait lui avait été ôté. Parce que Kara ne pensait plus qu'elle était une personne. Veux-tu que je cesse de te toucher ? Là, c'était la meilleure façon de l'exprimer, parce que Kara avait voulu sa chemise, Kara pouvait toujours vouloir des choses. La nouvelle question marcha, Kara secoua la tête, non, elle ne voulait pas que Cat arrête de la toucher. Cat bougea légèrement sa prise, sa main était encore tissée dans les cheveux de Kara, une poignée avec laquelle la fille aurait dû être immensément familière, mais elle repositionna sa main afin qu'elle puisse cajoler légèrement de son pouce la joue de Kara. Comprends-tu que je ne vais pas te faire de mal ? Un signe de tête positif cette fois. Comprends-tu que je ne laisserai personne d'autre te blesser ? Un autre signe de tête positif. Comprends-tu que tu es en sécurité ? Une pause, une considération, et enfin, un autre signe de tête. Et Cat sentit que le monde recommençait à tourner. Les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu verser plus tôt se déployèrent sur son visage et Cat ne fit aucun geste pour les arrêter.  
Kara le fit cependant. Une des mains de Kara se détacha de la chemise pressée contre sa poitrine, et lentement, lentement, presque comme si elle pensait que Cat pouvait l'arrêter, Kara tendit la main et effleura le visage de Cat. Son expression n'avait toujours pas changé, rien n'indiquait qu'elle comprenait qui était Cat, ni pourquoi elle pleurait, mais même ainsi, Kara tendait la main vers Cat, et les larmes de Cat tombaient plus fort.  
Cat se pencha au toucher, elle voulut fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur la sensation de la main de Kara sur sa peau, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à couper sa vue de l'autre femme, pas encore, pas si tôt après qu'elle l'avait finalement retrouvée. Cat avait cherché des mois, elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard maintenant.  
Et elle continuait à regarder Kara, à ce visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, le visage qu'elle avait abandonné, ce visage qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, incroyablement, avait encore retenu le scintillement de la vie, même après que l'espoir de Cat soit mort.  
« Je t'aime, Kara Zor-El », elle ne le dit pas à haute voix, mais les mots emplissaient son esprit, « un jour je te le dirai, je te le promets, peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, Tout va bien désormais, Kara. Tu m'as attendu, et maintenant c'est mon tour, je t'attendrai. »  
Cat se déplaça pour se lever, lissant son pouce sur le visage de Kara quand elle vit l'inquiétude momentanée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit soulagement quand elle vit cela. Pas parce que Kara était inquiète, non, Cat détestait que Kara soit inquiète, et qu'elle l'ait causé. Mais c'était une émotion reconnaissable, une lueur supplémentaire de quelque chose dans les yeux de la fille. Et Cat savait que cela signifiait que Kara revenait à elle, commençait à ressentir à nouveau. Ça allait être si douloureux, pour eux deux, même les cauchemars de Kara en ce moment réjouirait Cat, Cat accueillerait tout ce qui montrerait que Kara était toujours là, toujours capable de sentir, toujours sa Kara.  
-Non, je ne pars pas, je vais te prendre dans mes bras maintenant, et tu vas dormir, tu vas dormir et tu te sentiras en sécurité et quand tu te réveilleras, je serai toujours là.  
Même si la fille ne pouvait pas se sentir assez elle-même en ce moment pour avoir des cauchemars, Cat doutait que Kara ait dormi, ait vraiment dormi depuis des mois.  
L'inquiétude disparut, le sourire s'élargit, même s'il était toujours trop discret. Cat lâcha brièvement Kara alors qu'elle marchait de l'autre côté du lit, grimpant derrière la jeune femme. Elle tendit la main et avec une prise ferme et assurée, attira Kara, signalant que Kara devait se retourner, et quand Kara se retourna, Cat ouvrit les bras, guidant la fille contre son corps.  
Kara ne tendit pas la main, n'essaya pas de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Cat, mais elle se détendit dans l'étreinte, fermant les yeux quand une des mains de Cat se rattacha à ses cheveux. Cat utilisa son autre bras pour rapprocher Kara, avant de refermer ses doigts sur son bras, le serrant un peu trop fort, juste assez pour que Kara puisse sentir la pouvoir dans sa main, juste assez pour que Kara s'endorme sachant que Cat n'allait pas la quitter.  
Cat n'avait pas besoin que Kara la reconnaisse pour l'instant, Cat avait juste besoin de ça.  
()()()  
« Cat. »  
C'était un joli nom, elle aimait ce nom. Elle aimait Cat. Elle aimait que Cat ait tenu sa promesse, que Cat soit toujours là. Cat lui avait dit de dormir, et elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle écoutait toujours Cat.  
« -Comment sais-tu ça ?  
-Savoir quoi ?  
-Que tu écoutes toujours Cat, tu ne sais pas qui est Cat.  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance, Cat a une belle voix, bien sûr j'écouterais cette voix. »  
Cat ne savait pas qu'elle était encore réveillée, devrait-elle le lui faire savoir ?  
« -Non, ne le fais pas !  
-Mais je veux que Cat me parle encore un peu plus, je veux entendre sa voix.  
-Reste comme ça plus longtemps, si tu es comme ça, elle ne partira pas.  
-Elle ne partira pas juste parce que je me réveille.  
-Oui elle le fera, elle va nous quitter.  
-Non.  
-Elle l'est, quand elle se rendra compte que nous nous parlons, elle partira.  
-Non, Cat restera.  
-Comment peux-tu être sûr ?  
-Cat me touche.  
-Beaucoup de gens te touchent.  
-C'est différent, tu le sais.  
-... mais si elle reste, je finirai par m'en aller.  
-C'est de ça que tu as peur ?  
-Je n'ai pas peur, nous n'avons plus peur.  
-Tu mens.  
-Oui, je le suis, mais regardes ce qui nous arrive ? Nous avions cessé d'avoir peur.  
-Ça va, Cat nous protégera.  
-Mais si Cat nous protège, il n'y aura peut-être plus de « nous »  
-C'est pour ça que tu as peur ?  
-Oui, nous ne pouvons pas parler, nous ne nous souvenons pas comment, c'est tout ce que nous avons ici.  
-Ça va aller.  
-Ça va faire mal, tellement mal.  
-Je sais, c'est bon, si nous ne pouvons pas parler, nous pouvons au moins écouter Cat.  
-Quel est le problème maintenant ?  
-Penses-tu que ça va lui manquer ?  
-ça quoi lui manquerait ?  
-Notre voix va-t-elle lui manquer ?  
-Je ne sais…, attend, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ! »  
Quelqu'un de nouveau entrait dans la pièce, sauf, sauf que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de nouveau. Elle ne connaissait pas la personne, une autre femme, et l'odeur était différente de celle de Cat, mais c'était toujours ... c'était toujours ... encore quelque chose.  
Kara ouvrit les yeux et regarda la femme, et elle savait qu'ici, en ce moment, enveloppée dans les bras de Cat, et avec cette autre femme debout à ses côtés, Kara savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi en sécurité.  
Kara se sentait heureuse.  
« -C'est une autre émotion, tu vas le regretter !  
-Non. »  
()()()  
Cat détestait devoir quitter Kara, de temps en temps. Qu'elle avait été obligée de quitter la jeune fille parce que, malgré tout, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le monde avait continué à tourner alors que Kara était censée être morte. Et maintenant, avec Kara de retour mais toujours perdue, ce même monde avait trouvé l'audace de continuer à tourner malgré la capacité de Kara à s'en sortir.  
Cat resterait avec Kara jusqu'à ce que le monde exige sa présence, mais finalement, ça avait toujours comme ça. Parce qu'elle était toujours Cat Grant, la reine de tous les médias, et qu'elle avait encore une entreprise à gérer.  
Mais elle s'assurait de toujours revenir. Et Kara, Kara attendait toujours.  
Sauf en ce moment, parce que Cat était partie depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, et, regardant par la vitre dans la chambre de Kara, Cat ne la vit pas sur le lit.  
-Kara ! Elle a fait irruption à travers la porte, regardant ... à la recherche ... Kara ! Cat n'avait jamais eu d'attaque de panique auparavant, mais si elle ne pouvait pas trouver Kara, si Kara avait disparu… L'autre jour, elle s'était assoupie au travail, épuisée par la fatigue émotionnelle constant de la situation et l'épuisement physique d'une longue réunion. Elle s'était assise sur son canapé, juste un instant, sauf que ça n'avait pas été juste un moment. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient fermés, elle s'était assoupie. Et elle se réveilla avec des larmes coulant le long de son visage, le cœur battant, avec ses poumons à bout de souffle. Parce qu'elle avait rêvé que Kara était partie. Elle avait rêvé qu'ils l'avaient à nouveau emmenée Kara, que Kara criait pour elle et qu'elle ne pouvait pas la trouver. Cat avait rêvé que sa vie avait été déchirée, encore une fois. Kara, où es-tu, Kara ? Il y avait la panique dans sa voix était à peine contenue. Elle l'entendit alors, un bruit sourd, quelqu'un frappant le sol, attirant son attention. Cat se laissa tomber à genoux, s'abaissant au sol et scrutant le lit, l'espace sous le lit. Kara n'était pas partie. Non, Kara était sous le lit. Kara était sous le lit parce là c'était petit et sombre. Kara était sous le lit parce que ça faisait seulement un mois, et elle n'avait pas encore appris à détester les petits espaces sombres, pas encore. Kara était sous le lit parce sa cellule lui manquait.  
Et avec le départ de Cat et Alex, Kara s'était retirée à l'endroit le plus proche qu'elle pouvait trouver pour reproduire cet environnement. Kara était sous le lit.  
Cat rencontra les yeux de Kara et leva un sourcil, une expression qui fit sourire le visage de la jeune femme.  
-Tu réalises que je ne me met pas à genoux sur le sol pour n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? Kara hocha la tête, son sourire s'élargissant. Ce sourire avait tellement manqué à Cat. Maintenant, le sourire se répandait jusqu'à ses yeux, quand Kara souriait. Cela avait pris plusieurs semaines pour le faire. Veux-tu bien sortir de la ? Il y eut un moment d'indécision sur le visage de Kara, mais Cat pouvait le lire, Cat savait quel était le dilemme de Kara. Tu veux venir à moi, mais tu ne veux pas sortir, c'est ça ? Un signe de tête. Très bien, soupira Cat, Je vais venir là-dessous, mais tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire à personne à ce sujet, Kiera. La respiration de Cat s'agrandir et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, qu'elle venait d'utiliser le mauvais nom. Elle s'était sentie tellement à l'aise, c'était tellement naturel de l'utiliser dans cette situation. Mais comment Kara… ?  
Mais le sourire de Kara n'avait pas faibli, et elle tendait la main, et Cat savait que Kara avait aimé ce surnom. Même si Kara ne s'en souvenait pas, elle ne se rappelait pas pourquoi, elle reconnaissait toujours que c'était quelque chose de bien. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était vraiment un prénom pour elles deux. Cat prit la main de Kara et se glissa sous le lit. Elles étaient à l'étroit, mais ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle l'avait redouté, et il y avait encore assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse voir le visage de Kara, voir ce sourire. Hank dit que je peux te ramener à la maison dans quelques jours, je sais que ce ne sera pas ta maison, elles n'avaient toujours pas eu beaucoup de chance pour récupérer quelque chose de Kara du bunker du gouvernement dans lequel ils avaient été mis. Donc il n'y avait rien que Cat pouvait faire pour rassembler davantage de chose de l'ancien appartement de Kara, mais tu vivais pratiquement avec moi de toute façon ... Et Alex va rester dans la chambre d'amis, alors nous serons tous là ensemble."  
Kara avait l'air confuse maintenant, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Cat s'était habituée à ce regard, habituée à attendre que Kara travaille à travers ce qu'elle essayait de comprendre.  
Quand Kara avait ce regard, ses yeux devenaient distants, presque comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, se posant une question et essayant de trouver la réponse. Pendant les premiers jours, ce regard restait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Kara revienne à la réalité. Mais dans ces cas, son expression était restée tout aussi vide, comme si elle était revenue non pas parce qu'elle avait travaillé sur son problème, mais plutôt parce qu'elle venait d'oublier ce à quoi elle pensait. Comme si son esprit avait dérivé trop loin, comme si elle s'était perdue dans le chaos qui était là.  
Mais après quelques jours, il y avait eu un moment, un moment où Kara s'était éloigné et était revenu avec une réponse. Cat se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Alex était venu avec un café pour Kara, parce que Kara aimait le café. Mais comme Kara tenait la tasse dans sa main, elle avait eu ce regard, cette recherche, ce regard, ce regard. Et puis, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvée, elle avait trouvé une réponse. En se retournant, Kara avait tendu le café à Cat, car Kara s'était rappelé que c'était ce qu'elle faisait avec du café, qu'elle l'apportait à Cat.  
Cat l'avait pris, plus par réflexe et par surprise, qu'autre chose. Cat était sur le point de le rendre à la fille, pour lui dire que c'était pour elle, mais Kara avait l'air si contente d'elle-même, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être en tout cas, que Cat n'avait pas voulu enlever ça en suggérant que l'action de Kara était loin d'être parfaite.  
Et alors, Cat avait bu le café, et Alex était allé chercher une autre tasse.  
Ça ne fonctionnait pas à chaque fois, mais de plus en plus maintenant, quand Kara tendait la main pour quelque chose, Cat voyait ce flash de compréhension, et Cat savait que Kara se souvenait.  
Kara essayait de faire ça maintenant, mais au lieu de se replier complètement dans son esprit comme elle le faisait normalement, cette fois elle restait au moins semi-présente. Elle leva une main, celle qui n'était pas dans la main de Cat, et levant un doigt, elle leva un autre doigt et fit un signe à Cat, puis elle ajouta un troisième doigt en plumant sa chemise.  
« Elle doit vouloir dire Alex, » c'était la chemise d'Alex. Ils n'avaient aucun des vieux vêtements de Kara, et Cat était trop petite, alors Alex avait apporté des trucs pour que Kara puisse les porter. Ils auraient pu juste acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour Kara, mais ils savaient toutes les deux qu'elle préfèrerait ça, elle préférait des vêtements qui sentaient sa sœur que des vêtements qui sentaient comme des inconnus dans un centre commercial.  
Cat ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport aux vêtements. Ils étaient tous de couleurs foncés, ce qui rendait Kara incroyablement pâle, mais plus que ça, alors qu'Alex avait apporté une sélection, Kara continuait à choisir les vêtements qui couvraient son corps, choisissant des manches longues et des pantalons.  
Au moins, elle choisissait ce qu'elle devait porter maintenant, ce qui était quelque chose. Kara avait mis du temps à le faire pour être conscient du concept de choix. Et avec trop d'options, Kara se taisait toujours, se repliant sur elle-même jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre lui dise quoi faire. Mais donnez-lui seulement deux options, deux options et elle pourrait prendre sa propre décision.  
Pourtant, Cat voulait qu'elle n'essaye pas de se cacher. Elle savait que Kara ne se cachait pas à elle, personnellement, mais plutôt que Kara aimait juste ne pas être aussi exposée, mais quand même… malgré tout Cat voulait voir Kara. Cat voulait passer ses mains sur chaque nouvelle cicatrice, tracer chaque marque, et montrer à Kara que tout allait bien.  
Mais maintenant, Kara pensait toujours, levait trois doigts et pensait. Et puis Cat l'avait vu, ce moment où la jeune fille avait trouvé quelque chose. La confusion se dissipa et Kara leva lentement un quatrième doigt, regarda intensément Cat, puis articula le mot «Carter».  
Kara se souvenait de Carter.  
Cat ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle souriait jusqu'à ce que Kara bougea sa main pour caresser les lèvres de Cat, traçant le sourire, un regard sur son visage comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle en était responsable.  
\- Oui, Kara, Carter sera là, il était avec son père depuis un moment, Kara fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais Cat resserra son emprise sur la main de Kara, non ça va. Carter a beaucoup grandi au cours de la dernière année, quand tu le verras, tu vas être si fier de lui. Il est celui qui a appelé son père et mis les choses au point. Tu rentres à la maison en première, et une fois que nous nous serons bien installées, après quelques jours, Carter rentrera à la maison aussi. Kara commença à se détendre, son froncement de sourcils disparut, et Cat poursuivit, tu as tellement manqué à Carter, il a vraiment hâte de te voir. Tout à coup, Kara se tendit, commença à secouer la tête et à essayer de s'éloigner de Cat. Kara, Kara, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Cat utilisa sa main libre pour empêcher Kara de s'éloigner. Kara, arrête ! Kara se figea, mais elle ne se détendit pas. Pourquoi ? Kara se portait bien, Kara se souvenait de Carter, et s'inquiétait du fait qu'il était avec son père, et pas avec Cat. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
« Elle l'a compris, ça a pris un moment, mais elle a compris... Le fait qu'elle va voir Carter, signifie qu'il va la voir aussi, parce que j'ai dit que Carter avait hâte de la voir. »  
-Tu ne veux pas que Carter te voit comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Kara secoua la tête, ne rencontrant pas le regard de Cat. Cat bougea la main, agrippa le visage de Kara et leva la tête pour que Kara croise ses yeux, Kara, ça va aller, je te le promets. Kara avait toujours l'air incertaine. Comment gérer cela ? Cat se recula, retirant sa main du visage de Kara et quittant le lit, tout en s'assurant de garder son autre main entrelacée avec celle de Kara. Je vais partir un moment, un éclair d'inquiétude, Kara pensait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, non, tu n'as rien fait, et je sais que je viens juste d'arriver, mais je vais juste parler à Alex. Je vais revenir, tu sais que je reviens toujours. Kara hocha la tête, mais l'inquiétude était toujours là. Et pendant que je serai partie, tu vas sortir de sous ce lit. Tu t'es mise là-bas par toi-même, c'était en fait une bonne chose, pensa Cat, c'était une bonne chose que Kara ait bougé quelque part par elle-même, même si c'était pour se cacher, tu l'as fait de ton propre chef, tu peux te débrouiller tout seule. Tu ne veux peut-être pas que Carter te voit en ce moment, comme ça, alors changes ce qui te dérange. Tu peux le faire, n'est-ce pas, Kiera ?  
Cat accentua le nom, sachant que cela l'aiderait, sachant que « Kiera » était un défi, une décélération qu'il y avait quelque chose contre lequel Kara devait se battre.  
« Je crois toujours en toi, Kiera, Kara, je crois toujours que tu n'es pas brisée. »  
Kara la dévisagea, hésitante, puis…  
Kara hocha la tête et lâcha la main de Cat.  
Ce n'est que lorsque Cat fut partie, alors qu'elle se dirige vers Alex, qu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle avait manqué. Elle avait été tellement prise par le fait que Kara se souvenait de Carter, qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que Kara avait articuler le nom de son fils, ne l'avait pas dit.  
Kara avait été calme tout ce temps, mais Cat avait juste supposé que Kara n'était pas encore prête à parler. Mais maintenant, maintenant Kara était prête à dire quelque chose, et elle n'avait toujours pas parlé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas parlé ?  
En y pensant, c'était plus que de ne pas parler, parce que Kara n'avait pas seulement parlé, non, Kara n'avait fait aucun bruit. Tous les petits bruits que les gens faisaient tous les jours, les rires, les râles, les soupirs, non, Kara n'avait pas fait un seul de ces sons. Kara avait été complètement et affreusement silencieuse. Comment Cat n'avait-il pas réalisé cela avant maintenant ?  
Cat avait eu l'intention de demander à Alex à propos du général Lane, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas trouvé, mais quand elle entra dans la salle de conférence et ouvrit la bouche pour demander, une autre question est sortie.  
-Alex, pourquoi Kara ne fait pas de bruit ?  
Alex détourna les yeux.  
-Alex, dis-moi.  
Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé voir les rapports, ils ne lui disaient pas ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'établissement, et elle avait laissé tomber. Pourquoi ? Cat voulait savoir, mais plus que ça, elle voulait que Kara soit celle qui lui disait. Cat voulait que Kara partage avec elle ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, pour savoir que Cat avait attendu qu'elle soit prête. Mais ceci ... elle devait le savoir maintenant.  
Hank regarda les deux femmes. Il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans la pièce, et des photos du Général Lane, de ses amis, et des cartes, et des informations sur l'homme, tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à le retrouver. Hank prit son expression sérieuse, puis s'excusa tranquillement, laissant les deux femmes seules.  
-Tu as vu la cicatrice sur sa gorge ? Cat hocha la tête, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait vue, mais Kara était supposément complètement guérie maintenant, physiquement du moins, même si elles avaient endommagé sa gorge dans une expérience, ça devrait aller maintenant. Tu as remarqué à quel point elle était plus sombre que les autres ? Cat hocha de nouveau la tête, elle avait pensé que c'était étrange. C'est comme ça parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait pour une expérience, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils ont seulement fait une ou deux fois, seulement. La seule raison pour laquelle elle a cette cicatrice, c'est parce qu'ils voulaient la garder silencieuse. Cat ne comprenait pas, que disait Alex ? Ils lui ont coupé ses cordes vocales, Cat, et ils l'ont fait encore et encore, chaque jour, parfois plusieurs fois par jour, pendant des mois, ils lui ont coupé le cou exactement au même endroit et ont fait exactement la même chose pendant des mois, dans l'unique but de, juste pour qu'ils n'aient pas à écouter son cri.  
Les mains de Cat se serrèrent en poings, ses ongles entaillant sa peau. Les scientifiques étaient détenus dans un autre bâtiment, hors site, mais en ce moment elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient ici. Si c'était le cas, Alex ne serait pas le seul à avoir des coups de poings meurtris. Cat n'avait rien dit, quand elle avait vu ces bleus, mais elle et Alex avaient échangé un regard, un regard qui en disait long. Cela dit, ces scientifiques souffraient maintenant un peu plus, et toutes les deux étaient très, très heureuses de cela.  
-Mais elle est guérie maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?  
Alex secouait la tête.  
-ça n'a pas d'importance. Physiquement, oui, elle devrait pouvoir parler, mais…  
-Alex !  
-Nos médecins pensent que son esprit a cessé de pouvoir traiter le langage, que les synapses dans son cerveau ont juste cessé de fonctionner, elle ne peut pas parler parce qu'elle ne se souvient pas comment, les lignes de communication ont été coupées, et elles pourraient ne jamais repousser.  
Cat sentit sa rage brûler. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à la procédure. Non pas qu'il y ait eu à tout le reste, aucune justification ne pouvait être trouvé à ce qui s'était produit dans ce laboratoire. Mais les autres choses, au moins tout le reste avait été fait à partir d'une sorte de vision déformée du progrès scientifique. Tout avait été clinique, sans émotion. Mais ça ... ça avait été fait sans autre raison que d'être cruel, de blesser Kara.  
Les yeux de Cat atterrirent sur l'une des photos du général Lane.  
-Dis-moi que tu es proche, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose, cracha-t-elle, sachant qu'Alex comprendrait que la colère ne lui était pas dirigée.  
Lorsque Cat retourna dans la chambre de Kara quelque temps plus tard, elle s'arrêta d'abord dans la zone d'observation, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Kara, sa Kara, se tenait au centre de la pièce, les bras tendus, tournant en cercles lents, comme pour sentir à quel point l'espace était ouvert.  
Kara se tenait seule et elle était sublime.  
()()()  
« Trois jours de plus et tu peux rentrer à la maison avec moi, Kara, » lui avait promis Cat avant qu'elle ne parte ce matin. Trois jours de plus, et elle pourrait quitter cet endroit, quitter les médecins, quitter les examens médicaux, juste ... partir.  
Ils ne lui enlèveraient pas le lien de kryptonite, elle le savait, et ils allaient y installer un dispositif de repérage, ainsi que des agents de poste autour du bâtiment, Cat lui avait expliqué tout ça, mais ça allait. Elle s'en moquait s'ils faisaient tout cela pour la garder en sécurité, ou pour garder les autres à l'abri d'elle, parce qu'elle allait pouvoir quitter cet endroit et rentrer à la maison, peu importe ce que cela signifiait.  
Cat était fâché du fait qu'ils ne supprimeraient pas le lien, et Alex aussi, mais le brassard avait changé, s'était déplacé de sa jambe vers son poignet droit, et elle aimait ça là. Il cachait la cicatrice quand ils lui ont coupé la main. Et s'ils l'emportaient ... s'ils enlevaient le lien et qu'elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas y penser.  
« Je n'ai pas encore eu peur, pas vraiment, » et c'était vrai. Quand elle se parlait, se disputait sur ses émotions, quand elle sentait des choses maintenant, elle savait qu'elles n'étaient pas des émotions pleines, juste des ombres d'elles. Elle éprouverait de l'appréhension maintenant, mais elle n'était pas encore au point où elle ressentait vraiment la peur, où elle ressentait le besoin de reculer quand les médecins venaient la regarder.  
Pourquoi ? Bien, pour un, Cat ou Alex étaient toujours là avec elle quand d'autres personnes étaient là, et elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se sentait toujours pas assez, ses émotions étaient toujours aussi discrètes. Mais elles arrivaient là, se rapprochant.  
Une partie d'elle ne le voulait pas, parce que chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose, chaque fois qu'elle découvrait quelque chose à propos de ces femmes, et de qui elle avait été, ces souvenirs lui semblaient lui appartenir en Technicolor, au lieu de noir et blanc, avec le volume qui atteignait des niveaux trop élevés. Chaque souvenir lui faisait comprendre à quel point elle se sentait peu maintenant. C'est pourquoi elle ne voulait pas se sentir plus.  
Elle avait du mal à faire face à son niveau d'émotion actuel, à son état d'être actuel. Et si, quand elle en récupérait davantage, alors elle aurait vraiment à faire avec, avec la douleur et la peur et toutes les ténèbres qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle ne le voulait pas.  
Parce qu'elle aimait les choses comme elles étaient maintenant. Elle se sentait en sécurité, et elle aimait être avec Cat et Alex, et c'était presque suffisant.  
Sauf que ça ne l'était pas.  
Ce n'était pas suffisant parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle voulait. Cat. Elle voulait Cat.  
Elle pouvait se souvenir de plus, maintenant. Son esprit était toujours aussi brumeux, mais elle se souvenait qu'elle voulait Cat, avait besoin de Cat, même si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien, une émotion puissante, une émotion qui rendrait toutes les autres supportables, si elle pouvait juste se rappeler comment la ressentir.  
« -Quand on la sentira, cette émotion, allons-nous cesser d'être folles ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Parce que nous le sommes, tu sais, nous sommes toujours folles, même si nous ne parlons pas autant que nous le faisions auparavant.  
-Je sais.  
-Est-ce qu'ils le savent ? Cat le sait ?  
-Elle sait que nous n'allons pas bien, elle le sait probablement mieux que nous, parce qu'elle se souvient de nous avant.  
-Mais sait-elle que nous nous parlons ?  
-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas ?  
-C'est méchant, ne sois pas comme ça, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas.  
-Peut-être que je suis méchant maintenant, peut-être que nous sommes méchants.  
-Nous étions gentils, avant ?  
-Nous devons avoir été.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-A cause de Cat, et Alex, et Carter.  
-Carter ... Je suis content qu'on se souvienne de lui.  
-Cat nous laisse le voir.  
-Je sais, donc on ne peut pas être méchant.  
-Mais c'est plus facile.  
-Je m'en fous, nous sommes folles, nous ne faisons pas dans le facile.  
-Cela n'a pas de sens.  
-Nous sommes folles, nous n'avons pas de sens.  
-Est-ce que Cat ne réalise pas que nous sommes dangereux, que nous pourrions le blesser ?  
-Nous avons promis de ne pas le faire.  
-Nous l'avons fait, je ne m'en souviens pas ?  
-Moi non plus, mais je sais que nous l'avons fait.  
-Quand ?  
-Avant.  
-Et Cat fait confiance à ça ?  
-Cat croit en nous, Cat croit que sa Kara est ici.  
-L'est-elle ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Mais nous aimons ça, n'est-ce pas ? Être 'sa Kara', appartenant à Cat ?  
-Oui, oui nous aimons ça.  
-Même si nous ne comprenons pas ?  
-Cela nous fait nous sentir en sécurité, n'est-ce pas assez ?  
-Tu sais que ça ne l'est pas, si ça l'était, tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qui nous manque, si ça suffisait, tu serais prêt à rester comme ça.  
-Tu as raison, mais je pense que ça pourrait en valoir la peine. »  
Elle pensait à ça, à propos de Cat, quand la porte s'ouvrit.  
Et puis Kara oublia Cat, parce que soudainement, elle s'était soudainement souvenue comment se sentir.  
Kara se rappela ce que c'était d'avoir peur.  
L'homme qui entrait n'était pas humain, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, car il était couvert de l'odeur de quelqu'un qui l'était, quelqu'un, quelqu'un dont Kara était terrifiée.  
Elle s'était figée quand il était entré, mais maintenant, maintenant il s'avançait vers elle, se déplaçant vers le centre de la pièce vers elle, et elle se mit à fuir.  
Elle esquiva autour de lui, se dirigea vers la porte et courut.  
Et puis elle était dans une seconde chambre, puis un couloir, puis un autre, et un autre, et à chaque tour, chaque pas, sa terreur grandissait. Parce que cette personne était derrière elle, et tout autour d'elle ... tout autour d'elle étaient des humains inconnus et Kara venait juste de se rappeler comment avoir vraiment peur.  
Elle s'enfuit de tout ça, aveuglément, ne comptant plus sur ses sens, juste en courant. C'était une erreur. Elle a couru dans une pièce, une grande pièce, et il y avait des gens partout. Elle a essayé d'arrêter, de tourner, de courir dans l'autre sens, mais l'homme est apparu. Il coupait sa fuite, et elle n'avait nulle part où aller.  
« Là ! »  
Une autre porte, elle courut vers elle.  
Elle avait couru pour cela et s'est arrêtée comme morte. Parce que maintenant elle était dans une pièce et son visage était tout autour d'elle. Le visage de cet homme, cet homme qui avait commencé toute la douleur. Il la regardait de toutes les directions, sa photo ... sauf que sa photo sortait de l'espace bidimensionnel maintenant, venait vers elle, tout autour d'elle, ce visage se refermait, l'atteignant, riant, raillant…  
« -Arrête ça !  
-Je te l'ai dit, je t'avais prévenue que tout allait commencer à faire plus mal.  
-Arrête ça ! »  
Elle était maintenant sur le sol, recroquevillée en boule serrée, les mains sur la tête, essayant de faire disparaître tout ça.  
« -Je veux que ça s'arrête, fais-le arrêter, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, fais-le arrêter !  
Tu ne peux pas, pas maintenant, c'est trop tard, je t'ai prévenu, et tu n'as pas écouté. »  
Les gens criaient maintenant, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Ils lui criaient probablement dessus, elle les avait rendus fous, ils allaient lui faire du mal pour ça. Elle se recroquevilla plus fort.  
Il y avait trop de sons et d'odeurs pour son cerveau à traiter, c'était trop, c'était tout simplement trop. Maintenant, il y avait des mains sur elle, les gens la touchaient, et ils allaient la blesser.  
« ARRÊTE ÇA ! »  
()()()  
Cat était à une réunion quand elle reçut l'appel, et elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire des excuses. Dès que son téléphone s'éteignit, elle se précipita, ne se souciant pas de son apparence, ne se souciant pas du fait que cette réunion avait pris deux semaines à planifier, ne se souciant de rien sauf de l'appel. Parce qu'Alex l'appelait, et Alex ne l'appellerait que si quelque chose n'allait pas.  
« Kara ? » Le nom était une question, une demande de savoir ce qui s'était passé, pas une attente que la fille soit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Clark s'est montré, la voix était en colère, il a juste cassé les serrures et est entré pour la voir avant que nous puissions l'arrêter, tu dois venir ici.  
Cat ne prit pas la peine de répondre, raccrochant déjà le téléphone et se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Elle avait commencé à conduire elle-même, au cours du dernier mois. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un chauffeur pour l'emmener au DEO, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à traquer une voiture en cas d'urgence, et maintenant c'était définitivement une urgence.  
Tout ça parce que le putain de super-héros qu'était Clark Kent avait décidé qu'il savait mieux que tout le monde, et qu'il devrait ignorer leurs instructions expresses pour rester à l'écart.  
Il s'était disputé avec elles, leur avait dit que Kara voudrait le voir, qu'elle ne voudrait pas être entourée d'humains, mais elles lui avaient dit non. Parce que Clark Kent était marié à Lois Lane. Et si le fils et la mère de Cat sentaient comme elle, alors que Lois sentirait comme son père.  
Clark avait répliqué, il avait dit qu'il se doucherait avant, que la trace de son odeur sur lui, à cause de leur proximité constante, ne serait pas si mauvaise. Il avait argumenté que Kara connaissait ce parfum, que Kara avait rencontré Lois, et que Kara connaîtrait la différence.  
Mais Clark n'avait jamais été là pour Kara, pas vraiment, et il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre que Kara, comme elle l'était maintenant, ne connaîtrait pas la différence.  
Il avait été un jeune homme quand elle était enfant, quand il l'avait trouvée, et il n'était pas prêt à assumer la responsabilité de traiter avec une jeune fille extraterrestre traumatisée. Parce que pour lui, Kara était un extraterrestre. Génétiquement, ils étaient la même espèce, oui, mais de toutes les manières, de toutes les manières, il était humain, et elle était autre chose. Il l'avait renvoyée parce que, même s'il était un super-héros, il avait grandi avec des pouvoirs, et il n'avait jamais été juste une autre personne, il n'avait jamais eu à apprendre ce que c'était d'avoir à lutter. Et il l'avait donc encouragée à aller aux Danvers, et il n'avait jamais eu à faire face aux conséquences de cette première année, pas vraiment.  
Mais il avait vu qu'elle avait survécu sans se perdre. Et il avait soutenu que cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci, cela ne faisait que dix mois, pas une année. Comme si « seulement » était un concept qui pourrait espérer quantifier ces dix mois. Il ne comprenait pas que ça avait été pire cette fois. Cat n'avait pas besoin des rapports pour lui dire que, elle pouvait voir dans les cicatrices, elle pouvait le voir chaque fois qu'elle regardait Kara, et pas Kara, presque Kara, regardait en arrière.  
Et même si cela n'avait pas été pire, même si cela avait été le même, ou même plus facile, même si cela n'avait été qu'un jour, comment osait-il suggérer que c'était quelque chose de moins qu'horrifiant, un événement qui exigerait un soutien total, une protection complète, un plein amour.  
Ils avaient dit à Clark Kent de rester à l'écart. Et il était venu quand même.  
Lucy avait compris. Lucy ne savait pas que Kara était SuperGirl, pas avant qu'elle ait disparu, mais James lui avait dit, après. Cat et Lucy n'en avaient jamais parlé, pendant ces dix mois, même s'ils se voyaient dans le bureau, même s'ils savaient tous les deux que le père de Lucy avait envoyé Kara avec la bombe, parce que Lucy, avec son arrière-plan avec l'armée, avait trouvé cette information par elle-même. Mais Cat avait parlé à Lucy après le retour de Kara.  
Ça avait été une conversation téléphonique. Cat n'avait pas voulu courir le risque d'être dans la même pièce que la femme. Ils travaillaient ensemble, oui, mais ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, ils ne se voyaient pas tous les jours, et Cat avait donc su que l'odeur de Lucy ne serait pas sur elle, pas de la même manière que l'odeur de Lois sur Clark. Mais encore, elle n'avait toujours pas voulu prendre le risque, pas après le retour de Kara. Elle n'avait pas voulu se tenir à côté de Lucy et ensuite aller voir Kara. Oui, les sens de Kara étaient émoussés par la retenue de Kryptonite, mais pas assez, pas assez pour que Cat puisse avoir cette conversation face à face.  
Mais elle avait dû parler à Lucy, lui apprendre pour son père, pour trouver des informations sur l'homme. Et Lucy ...  
Lucy avait été dévastée.  
Comment dites-vous à quelqu'un que son père a passé les dix derniers mois à torturer une amie ? Que son père avait été impliqué dans la torture originelle de cette même amie il y a dix ans, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ? Comment dites-vous à quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas venir voir son amie, parce que sa présence même terrifierait cette personne, que cette personne pourrait bien ne jamais être capable de les regarder sans ressentir cette terreur, jamais plus ?  
Cat s'était senti mal d'avoir une telle conversation au téléphone, mais pas assez pour risquer Kara.  
Et Lucy avait compris. Eh bien, « compris » pourrait ne pas être le bon mot, car comment comprenez-vous quelque chose comme ça ? Mais Lucy avait fait de son mieux. Parce que Lucy avait réalisé, quand Cat lui avait dit que, dans un avenir prévisible au moins, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de rendez-vous ensemble, Lucy avait réalisé que c'était pour le mieux. Lucy avait voulu sacrifier ses propres sentiments, repousser sa propre horreur de ce qui s'était passé et reconnaître que c'était Kara qui était la plus importante, la seule personne importante dans cette situation. Parce que Lucy était des deux sœurs celle qui avait le respect et l'intelligence.  
Mais Lois ... quand Cat avait appelé Lois et Clark, les choses avaient été très différente. Parce que Clark était Superman, et Clark avait toujours su qu'il savait mieux que tout le monde. Et Lois ... Lois était convaincue que son mari ne pouvait pas avoir tort. Lois était complètement choquée quand elle entendit la raison pour laquelle Clark devait rester à l'écart, mettant ses propres sentiments devant Kara. La conversation avait décliné à partir de là, mais finalement, Cat avait obligé Clark à se retirer. Parce qu'elle était Cat Grant, et super-héros ou non, Clark n'a jamais eu l'espoir de gagner contre elle dans toute confrontation ouverte, surtout pas quand il s'agissait de Kara.  
C'était pourquoi Clark n'avait pas voulu la confrontation avec elle, cette fois. Pourquoi il avait attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au travail, pourquoi il s'était présenté au DEO sans aucun avertissement, et pourquoi il était allé directement à Kara et s'était frayé un chemin à travers les portes, plutôt que d'attendre que quelqu'un lui dise non.  
Parce que Clark Putain de Super-héros Kent, ne savait rien et parce que Clark Putain de Super-héros Kent Clark n'avait jamais eu tort.  
Cat avait promis de brûler le monde, si c'était ce qui était nécessaire pour récupérer Kara, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu sa chance. Sa chance de se battre contre n'importe qui, de laisser aller sa colère. Mais si cet homme était encore là quand elle arriverait, elle allait trouver un poignard en kryptonite et le détruire. Cat avait gardé cette colère pour quand ils trouverait le Général Lane, mais Superman pouvait en avoir un avant-goût, et Superman pouvait aller en enfer.  
Cat s'arrêta devant le DEO et alla chercher Kara.  
Quand elle l'eu trouvée, Kara était enroulée en boule serrée sur le sol de la salle de conférence, celle avec toutes les photos du général Lane. Sauf que maintenant, au moins, ces images avaient toutes été emballées et emportées.  
Cat et Alex se tenaient maintenant sur le pas de la porte de cette pièce, regardant mais n'approchant pas, évaluant la situation.  
\- Quelqu'un a essayé de la bouger, expliqua Alex, les yeux pleins d'anxiété, mais Hank les en a empêcher, nous avons pris les photos et nous sommes sortis.  
-As-tu…? Il fallut toute sa force pour qu'elle réussissent à garder sa vois stable. Parce que Kara n'avait pas simplement couru, non, Kara s'était enfuie, et Clark l'avait pourchassée, et Kara s'était retrouvée dans cette pièce, entourée par le Général Lane.  
\- J'ai essayé, je ne l'ai pas touchée, mais j'ai essayé de lui parler, Alex secoua la tête, elle ne m'entend pas, Cat, je pense qu'elle est coincée dans un cauchemar éveillé en ce moment, et je ne peux pas l'aider.  
Cat hocha la tête, ses yeux ne laissant jamais la fille par terre. Elle avait voulu être là, destinée à être là, alors que Kara se souvenait, se souvenait vraiment, comment ressentir. Sa première vraie émotion n'était pas supposée être celle-là, c'était supposé être autre chose, quelque chose de mieux, pas ça.  
-Je vais aller la voir, Cat fit un pas en avant. Alex donna une rapide pression à son épaule, et Cat put sentir la colère de l'autre femme, son impuissance, sa peur. Mais aussi son assurance et sa foi, la foi que Cat pouvait faire ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Et puis Alex reculait, et Cat fit un autre pas vers la fille par terre.  
()()()  
Dans son esprit, elle criait.  
Elle criait silencieusement de la seule façon qu'elle savait, essayant de noyer tout le reste. Cela a fonctionné, un peu, pas assez pour la calmer, mais assez pour repousser toutes les autres personnes, les personnes qui la touchaient, la contournaient, lui parlaient.  
Alors pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas maintenant?  
Pourquoi cette voix avait-elle percé ? Elle ne voulait pas que ça perce, elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose perce.  
-Kara  
« Non ! »  
-Kara  
« Non ! »  
-Kara !  
Et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle leva les yeux, juste pour pouvoir dire à la personne d'arrêter de parler, de partir. Même si elle ne pouvait pas faire de bruit, même si elle ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées lui hurler dessus, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle devait obliger la personne à se taire et la laisser se concentrer sur elle-même qui hurlait silencieusement.  
Sauf qu'au moment où elle leva les yeux, au moment où elle laissa ses mains tomber de son corps pour pouvoir lever la tête, les cris dans son esprit s'arrêtèrent.  
Parce que les monstres étaient partis. Les monstres étaient partis et tout ce qui restait était cette femme, Cat.  
Parce que Cat avait fait une promesse.  
Et Kara venait juste de se rappeler comment ressentir.  
Kara s'avança, attrapant Cat de sa position accroupie devant elle et poussant l'autre femme sur le sol, écrasant sur leurs lèvres avant que Cat ne puisse émettre un quelconque bruit surprise sur le mouvement.  
Et puis il y avait les mains sur elle, les mains dans ses cheveux, les mains qui couraient dans son dos, les mains qui la retournaient pour que son corps soit recouvert par cette autre personne. Les mains qui la tenaient comme le baiser se terminèrent et elle commença à sangloter, son corps tremblant, même si elle était encore complètement silencieuse.  
Cette femme, cette Cat, était partout, tout autour d'elle, au-dessus d'elle, et elle était en sécurité.  
Ils restèrent comme ça pendant longtemps, et quand ses larmes s'arrêtèrent finalement, quand elle regarda à nouveau Cat, elle sut qui était Cat, comprit qui était Cat.  
Et Cat le savait aussi, Cat pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, le fait que Kara s'en souvienne. Quand Cat l'embrassa de nouveau, pour la seconde fois, cette fois ce n'était pas désespéré, ce n'était pas frénétique, cette fois c'était lent, déterminé.  
Cat l'embrassa et Kara se fondit dans le mouvement, laissant Cat prendre le contrôle, laissant Cat emporter sa peur, sa douleur, laissant Cat prendre tout. Et quand Cat termina finalement le baiser, elle ne s'éloigna pas, choisissant plutôt de s'appuyer sur le front de Kara, ses mains tenant toujours la jeune fille dans une poigne qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Parce que Kara appartenait à Cat, et Cat n'allait jamais le lâcher à nouveau.  
-Je vais te ramener à la maison maintenant, Kara, je m'en fous si Hank a dit d'attendre encore quelques jours Tu vas rentrer à la maison avec Alex et moi maintenant, tu comprends?  
Kara acquiesça.  
Kara venait de se rappeler comment se sentir, et Kara voulait rentrer à la maison.  
________________________________________  
________________________________________  
Chapitre 10.  
Hank n'était pas content, mais il était d'accord. Ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il pouvait tenir tête à Cat Grant, sans parler de Cat Grant et Alex Danvers en même temps, de toute façon. Au moins, pas sans les enfermer de nouveau dans les bunkers, ce qui serait très probablement la dernière chose qu'il aurait jamais faite.  
Et donc, Cat allait finalement emmener Kara à la maison. Les médecins du DEO faisaient juste une dernière vérification de la fille, tandis qu'Alex attachait le dispositif de suivi à la manchette de kryptonite, puis elles pourraient partir.  
Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose que Cat devait faire en premier, parce que Clark était encore dans le bâtiment, et elle avait besoin de le voir avant qu'elles ne partent, avant qu'il ne parte.  
Elle attendit que les médecins se retirent, parce que cette fois, quand les gens qui n'étaient pas Alex ou Cat l'avaient approchée, cette fois Kara s'était retirée par réflexe, et Cat n'était pas la quitter, encore moins de la retirer sa main du bras de Kara, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit parti. Une fois que les médecins eurent fini, cependant, Cat attira Alex à l'écart et, après avoir rassuré rapidement Kara qu'elle serait de retour très vite, Cat attira Alex hors de la pièce.  
-Où est-il ? Alex n'avait pas besoin de demander qui elle voulait parler, et Cat connaissait assez bien le bâtiment maintenant pour que les simples instructions qu'elle avait reçues de l'autre femme soient plus que suffisantes. Reste avec elle, je serai de retour très vite, et nous pourrons y aller, acquiesça Alex, et ne fit aucun mouvement pour arrêter Cat alors que la femme plus âgée attrapait son pistolet, l'arracha de l'étui à la hanche d'Alex et se dirigea vers le bas le couloir.  
Deux minutes plus tard, Clark Kent se retrouva soumis à la fureur d'un regard de Cat Grant, qui, même de l'autre côté de la pièce, aussi proche que Cat se permettrait de l'être de l'homme, était encore suffisant pour lui faire prendre un pas de recul involontaire.  
-Reste loin d'elle, gronda-t-elle, avant de lever le pistolet et de vider tout le chargeur dans sa poitrine. Cela ne le blesserait pas, bien sûr, mais Cat s'en moquait. Elle continua à appuyer sur la gâchette même après que le pistolet eut cessé de tirer, fixant son regard jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui qui se détournât. Jusqu'à Clark Putain de Super-héros Kent détourne son regard de Cat Grant, admettant qu'il avait eu tort.  
Elle n'était pas restée après ça, n'avait rien dit d'autre, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Toute attention supplémentaire aurait été superflue, elle aurait même pu saper l'impact de sa rage. Et donc Cat l'avait laissé là, en lui signifiant très clairement qu'il ne valait plus rien, et qu'il pouvait se vautrer dans la connaissance qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale, sans s'attendre à plus de considération de sa part.  
Quand elle rendit l'arme à Alex quelques minutes plus tard, Alex ne regarda même pas le chargeur vide, elle hocha simplement la tête avec froideur, et se mit à recharger son arme.  
Cat sentit que sa colère commençait à s'évanouir lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers Kara, qui était toujours assise sur le lit. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de la fille et, appliquant une légère pression sur son menton, elle leva le visage de Kara vers le sien, avant de se pencher et de planter un baiser sur les lèvres de Kara. Ce n'était pas tendre, pas exactement, mais la pression ferme donnait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de tangible.  
S'écartant, elle regarda dans ces yeux bleus, laissant leur expression si belle et la reconnaissance qu'ils contenaient, entrer en elle et repousser le reste de sa colère. Sa main descendit, se refermant sur le cou de Kara, les doigts écartés de sorte qu'elle tenait la fille dans son pouvoir, capable de sentir son pouls, son souffle, sa vie. Cat se concentra sur le simple fait de ressentir Kara en la tenant comme ça en main, se rassurant, Kara était vraiment là, elle était vraiment vivante. Kara était peut-être de retour depuis un mois, mais Cat avait encore besoin de la sentir, de sentir sa Kara contre elle. Cat avait encore besoin de l'étreindre et de la tenir, pour vraiment réaliser.  
-J'avais quelque chose à régler, Kara, mais c'est fini maintenant. Kara ferma les yeux et se pencha légèrement en avant pour augmenter la pression sur sa gorge, pour augmenter la sensation de la main de Cat qui la tenait fermement. Cat passa une autre fois son autre main dans les cheveux de Kara et sur son visage, avant de se déplacer pour attraper la main de la fille. En reculant, elle tira Kara de la table. Allons à la maison.  
()()()  
C'était si étrange, de s'éloigner des médecins comme ils l'avaient fait pour son examen final. À quand remontait la dernière fois, l'épisode avec sa cousin à part, qu'elle s'était éloignée de qui que ce soit?  
Elle essayait de s'en souvenir maintenant, la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu assez envie de s'éloigner. Mais sa tête bourdonnait, et elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer suffisamment pour se souvenir.  
Son esprit n'était plus en sourdine, il n'était pas clair, de toute façons, il y avait encore tellement de choses à reconstituer, mais elle pouvait ressentir à nouveau. Et chaque petite chose envoyait une pointe d'émotion brute à travers son corps, submergeant son esprit.  
« - Si Cat n'était pas là, si Cat ne nous touchait pas, serions-nous capables de penser en ce moment ?  
-Non, si Cat ne nous touchait pas, nous crierions encore. »  
Et c'était vrai. Chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, brandissait un scanner, demandait à la toucher, chaque fois ces actions s'accompagnaient d'une nouvelle secousse de peur, de panique. Et, après tant de temps à ne pas pouvoir sentir, chaque instant donnait l'impression de se noyer sous un torrent d'émotions, une cacophonie mentale qui faisait vibrer son esprit. Mais la main de Cat était sur son bras, et Kara se souvint de cette prise. Kara se souvint des deux années où elle avait ressenti la même prise sur son corps, et cela lui donna quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher.  
Se souvenir de ce que Cat représentait pour elle avait été ... c'était quelque chose qui l'avait presque détruite. Les petits éclairs de mémoire qu'elle avait reçus jusque-là avaient été des précurseurs, mais rien comparé à l'expérience globale de comprendre pourquoi Cat l'avait fait se sentir en sécurité. De comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas seulement être avec Cat. De comprendre qu'elle aimait Cat, qu'elle savait même ce que l'amour était.  
Parce que Cat avait la capacité de repousser ses ténèbres, et si cette obscurité était assez forte pour entraîner son esprit dans le chaos, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Cat, c'était assez fort pour la déchirer.  
Et pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la présence de Cat l'obligeait toujours à se concentrer.  
« -Ce que tu dis n'a plus de sens, encore.  
-Je sais  
Je n'aime pas ça.  
-Quoi ça ? Qu'il n'y ait pas de sens ? Ou aimer Cat ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûre, comment ça peut nous maintenir calme, alors que c'est si puissante, que se souvenir de comment nous l'aimons submerge complètement tout ce qui nous entoure ?  
-Cat est une contradiction.  
-Exactement, les contradictions devraient naturellement conduire à plus de bruit, plus de chaos.  
-Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça marche pour nous, cependant.  
-Je ne comprends pas.  
-Nous sommes une contradiction aussi, nous discutons tout le temps, et nous nous appelons un" nous ", mais en vrai, nous sommes tous les deux" moi ".  
-Donc ça marche à cause des fissures dans notre mémoire ?  
-Oui, tout à propos de nous est fissuré en ce moment. Les autres choses, la peur, la douleur, c'est ce qui répand les fissures. Mais Cat, Cat les gère, Cat les remplit pour nous.  
-Donc, sans les fissures, sans un endroit pour se retrouver, ça aurait été trop ?  
-Pour se sentir tout à la fois, oui.  
-Nous avons beaucoup de fissures.  
-Nous en avons beaucoup, mais c'est juste des fissures.  
-Juste des fissures ?  
-Oui, parce que nous avons promis à Cat, souvenez-vous, nous avons promis à Cat qu'aucun être humain ne pourrait jamais nous briser.  
-Je m'en souviens, je me souviens d'avoir dit ça, je me souviens d'avoir voulu le dire. »  
Il faisait noir au moment où ils ont finalement été autorisés à partir. Cat et Alex s'étaient excusés pour ça, comme si c'était de leur faute si l'examen final avait pris tant de temps, comme si elle serait bouleversée par le manque de lumière du soleil, mais Kara s'en fichait. Elles pensaient qu'elle voudrait voir le soleil, vouloir le sentir sur sa peau, mais ils avaient tort.  
Kara était heureuse qu'il fasse nuit, elle ne voulait pas voir le soleil.  
Objectivement, elle savait qu'il y avait une différence entre la sensation du vrai soleil et celle du soleil artificiel, mais c'était une chose mineure, et pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait facilement différencier à son niveau de puissance actuel. Et Kara était heureuse qu'elle ait quitté le DEO à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, parce que la lumière du soleil, en ce moment, ne signifiait qu'une chose.  
La lumière du soleil signifiait qu'une expérience commençait, et que les scientifiques voulaient s'assurer qu'elle avait assez de pouvoir pour survivre.  
Le soulagement de sortir dans un monde sombre suffit à la ramener à l'appartement de Cat sans s'effondrer sous tous les nouveaux stimuli autour d'elle. Alex conduisait, et Cat était à l'arrière avec elle, mais malgré tout, elle passa la plus grande partie du trajet avec son corps roulé en boule, ses yeux fermés et ses mains sur ses oreilles, essayant d'exclure tout le monde, le bruit et les lumières de la ville.  
Cat n'essaya pas de l'en tirer, cette fois-ci, sachant que Kara s'adaptait à toutes les nouvelles sensations, plutôt qu'être consommer par elle. Et ainsi, Cat la laissa simplement ressentir, gardant un contact physique constant pour fournir lui un contrepoint aux stimuli de la ville, mais n'essayant pas de distraire Kara, ou de changer son attention.  
Ça fonctionnait. La poigne serrée dans ses cheveux, la main qui traçait distraitement les traces de ses vieilles cicatrices à travers ses vêtements, les cicatrices que Cat avait mémorisées il y a des mois, étaient juste suffisantes pour la maintenir stable, pour lui donner un ancrage. Cela lui permettait de tendre vers l'extérieur, de saisir un son, ou une odeur, ou ces éclairs de lumière que ses paupières fermées ne pouvaient pas bloquer complètement, et de commencer à trier la masse d'informations.  
Au moment où ils atteignirent l'appartement de Cat, Kara avait réussi à retirer ses mains de ses oreilles et, au cours de la dernière minute, elle avait ouvert les yeux et regardé les lumières des voitures qui passaient.  
Et puis ils étaient chez Cat, son appartement. C'est ce que Cat avait dit, au moins. C'était aussi sa maison maintenant. Elle aimait ça, qu'elle pouvait penser à cet endroit comme à la maison. Ce n'était pas l'endroit lui-même, pas vraiment, c'était le fait que c'était la maison de Cat, que c'était la maison de Cat, et Alex allait vivre avec eux pendant un moment, et Carter reviendrait dans quelques jours .  
L'endroit n'avait pas d'importance, Kara était simplement contente de ne pas être seule, de ne plus être perdue dans sa cellule.  
« -Mais notre cellule nous manque.  
-Ah bon, elle nous manque ? »  
()()()  
Cat n'avait pas dormi cette nuit-là. C'était un vendredi et elle ne devait être à un endroit précis le lendemain, mais même si c'était un autre jour, elle n'aurait pas dormi, non plus.  
Parce que Kara pouvait enfin se sentir assez pour rêver à nouveau, et Cat avait besoin d'être réveillé pour ça.  
Alex avait manifestement pensé de la même manière, et après la troisième fois qu'Alex avait entrouvert la porte, Cat lui avait simplement fait signe d'entrer, de sorte que quand Kara commencerait à s'éloigner, quand les cauchemars arriveraient, les deux seraient là pour la réveiller.  
Cela l'inquiétait, les inquiétant toutes les deux, la pensée que si elles s'endormaient, elles ne se réveilleraient peut-être pas quand Kara en aurait besoin. Elle s'était toujours réveillée aux cauchemars de Kara à cause des sons douloureux que faisait la fille. Mais Kara ne ferait plus ces sons, et Cat avait peur que Kara soit perdue dans ses souvenirs, et Cat ne se réveillerait pas pour la sauver.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, cependant, parce que quand les cauchemars venaient, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Cat puisse ne pas s'en rendre compte. Les anciens cauchemars de Kara, ceux pour lesquels Cat avait été là, avaient souvent amené Kara à s'éloigner, mais de telle sorte que ça n'était pas apparent, jusqu'à ce que Cat se réveille, que la fille s'était éloignée. Maintenant, cependant, tandis que les membres de Kara restaient immobiles, les contraintes dans ses rêves retenant son pouvoir sur sa forme physique, le reste de son corps réagit si violemment, et si soudainement, que Cat fut presque renversée du lit.  
D'un battement de cœur à l'autre, une Kara paisible et détendue, transformée en une masse d'énergie douloureuse alors que son corps s'éloignait de Cat, son dos se cambrant alors même que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri silencieux. Un cri qui continuait.  
Parce que Kara ne se réveillerait pas.  
Cat s'était inquiétée de ne pas se réveiller, mais c'était Kara, Kara qui ne revenait pas à la réalité. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop frais, trop réels, et le sentiment des mains de Cat et Alex sur sa peau fondit dans les mains rêveuses des scientifiques.  
Serait-ce plus facile ? Cat se demanda alors qu'elle appelait désespérément le nom de Kara. Serait-ce plus facile si elle pouvait entendre les cris de Kara ?  
Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il y avait quelque chose à ce sujet qui aurait presque rendu cela plus réel, en faisant apparaître quelque chose qu'elle pourrait comprendre et affronter. Mais les cris silencieux, ils coupèrent Kara de la réalité, il n'y avait aucun son pour traverser le royaume entre l'esprit de Kara et la réalité. Rien que Cat pouvait retenir, rien qui puisse faire croire à Cat qu'elle était là avec Kara, que Kara était là avec elle. Parce que Kara était complètement coincée dans sa tête, et même sa voix ne pouvait pas s'échapper.  
Il fallut près de cinq minutes pour la faire revenir, cinq minutes à regarder Kara crier. Mais finalement, elle avait finalement répondu à leurs efforts. Et cette fois, quand Cat fut confrontée à la terreur dans les yeux de Kara dans les premiers instants avant que Kara ne la reconnaisse, Cat ne ressentit que du soulagement. Elle pouvait supporter quelques secondes que Kara ait peur d'elle, aussi longtemps que Kara se réveillerait et arrêterait ces terribles cris silencieux et déchirants.  
Cat pouvait supporter tout ce que Kara lui lançait, aussi longtemps qu'elle arrêterait de crier, tant que Cat n'aurait pas à la regarder revivre ces dix derniers mois.  
La semaine suivante s'est envolée dans une brume d'épuisement. Après ce premier soir, Cat et Alex n'essayèrent pas de rester éveillées toute la nuit, physiquement elles ne pouvaient pas, mais quand même, elles se réveillaient toutes les deux, tous les soirs, et restaient éveillés pendant au moins une heure, normalement plus d'une. Alex revint dans sa propre chambre après trois nuits, mais les portes restaient ouvertes, et Cat l'appelait toujours dès que les cauchemars de Kara commençaient.  
Et Kara ... Le sourire de Kara avait de nouveau disparu. Elle essaierait de sourire pour eux, Cat le savait, mais Cat pouvait faire la différence.  
Une partie d'elle était même heureuse que les sourires se soient arrêtés, parce que ces sourires, ceux que Kara lui avait donnés au cours du dernier mois, chacun d'entre eux n'était qu'un mirage. Ils avaient signifié quelque chose, ils signifiaient que sa Kara était toujours à l'intérieur, et pour cela Cat avait été reconnaissante, mais ils avaient aussi été innocents, manquant de toute vraie compréhension ou de tout poids. Kara avait souri à Cat parce qu'elle avait été heureuse à la façon dont un jeune enfant pouvait être heureux, d'une manière qui existait indépendamment du monde ou de tout ce qui était présent.  
Ça avait donné de l'espoir à Cat, surtout quand ces sourires avaient commencé à atteindre les yeux de Kara, mais même alors, Cat avait su qu'ils étaient nés d'émotions limitées, de moyens limités. Maintenant, Kara avait cessé de sourire comme ça parce qu'elle avait perdu cette innocence, perdu cette capacité de ne ressentir qu'une seule chose à la fois. Maintenant, les cauchemars de Kara étaient de retour, et elle ne pouvait plus être simplement heureuse, mais au moins, Cat savait que la prochaine fois, quand Kara sourirait, et pas les tentatives mécaniques qu'elle essayait de faire maintenant, mais la prochaine fois, quand Kara allait sourire, ça serait réel.  
Alors que Cat attendait de voir Kara sourire pour de vrai, elle luttait pour comprendre la façon dont l'esprit de Kara fonctionnait maintenant. Kara faisait des choses, des choses que Cat ne comprenait pas, mais qu'elle n'essaierait pas d'interrompre, sachant que Kara essayait toujours de comprendre, de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.  
Cat était rentrée chez elle un jour après le travail pour constater que Kara avait sorti chaque bol de ses armoires de cuisine. Kara était assise sur le sol, les bols étalés autour d'elle en cercle, et, tandis que Cat regardait, Kara les ramassait tour à tour, les examinant de près, avant de la reposer en signe de rejet. Cependant, le bol que Kara cherchait n'était pas là, mais Kara continuait de regarder, les ramassant encore et encore.  
Elle avait essayé de demander à Kara ce qu'elle cherchait, mais Kara n'avait fait que secouer la tête et continuer à faire ce qu'elle faisait, examiner les bols.  
Une autre fois, Cat avait essayé d'amener Kara à sortir avec elle sur le balcon pour sentir la lumière du soleil. Kara avait reculé si vite que Cat avait commencé à s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle avait blessé la jeune femme d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit que Kara n'aimait plus le soleil, que toutes les fois où elle l'avait fait travailler sur le balcon de CatCo, juste pour voir Kara apprécier le soleil, tous ces moments avaient été entachés par des souvenirs plus douloureux, plus omniprésents, plus durs.  
Et Kara ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi. Cat savait pourquoi, bien sûr, mais elle souhaitait toujours que Kara lui le dise elle-même.  
C'était difficile d'obtenir des réponses de Kara. Elles avaient essayé de lui donner des stylos et du papier, mais Kara n'a jamais bougé pour les prendre. Cat avait pris l'habitude de laisser des bloc-notes, de sorte que presque partout dans l'appartement, on pouvait trouver un outil d'écriture en quelques secondes. Même si Kara ne manifestait plus du tout, désormais, d'intérêt pour une telle communication, Cat voulait s'assurer que si ça lui arrivait, si elle avait envie d'écrire, Kara serait capable d'écrire avant que l'humeur ne passe.  
Les choses avaient continué ainsi pendant la première semaine. Kara était à la maison maintenant, mais il y avait encore beaucoup d'elle qui manquait. Cat pouvait le sentir dans sa poitrine, la douleur, le désir, le besoin de l'autre femme. Il y avait tellement de petits détails sur Kara qui étaient juste un peu hors de propos. Et Cat, Cat pouvait gérer un empire médiatique, Cat pouvait élever un fils merveilleux, Cat pouvait essayer de réveiller Kara de ses cauchemars, mais Cat ne pouvait pas effacer cette douleur, pas complètement. Mais, bien sûr, elle était toujours Cat Grant, et Kara était toujours sa Kara, et Cat n'allait jamais abandonner.  
La première percée n'était arrivée qu'en fin de cette première semaine.  
Cat rentrait tôt, Carter allait revenir le lendemain, et elle voulait préparer quelque chose, mais quand elle rentra à la maison, Kara ne la salua pas à la porte. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer, alimenté par une soudaine peur initiale, s'inquiétant de la disparition de Kara, mais elle repoussa tout ça. Elle surveillait constamment le dispositif de géolocalisation chaque fois qu'elle était absente, et elle savait que Kara était toujours dans l'appartement.  
1u début, l'idée de mettre un appareil de surveillance sur Kara l'avait dérangée, mais après le premier jour, quand elle et Alex étaient parties travailler, elle avait dû admettre qu'elle était ravie que l'appareil soit là. Kara n'était pas censée quitter l'appartement, mais juste au cas où elle le ferait, seule, ou parce que quelqu'un d'autre essayait de le faire, ce petit point rouge le ferait savoir à Cat. Et Cat n'aurait jamais réussi à passer une journée entière, encore moins une heure, sans que cette lumière clignotante sur son téléphone lui dise que Kara était toujours à la maison, toujours en sécurité, n'avait pas disparu.  
Et donc, au lieu de céder à la panique qui grandissait en elle dès le moment où elle n'avait pas vu Kara à la porte, Cat prit plusieurs respirations profondes et apaisantes, et commença à traverser l'appartement à la recherche de la jeune fille. Elle devait lutter pour garder son rythme même, sa respiration normale, d'autant plus qu'elle se déplaçait plus profondément dans le bâtiment, et ne trouvait toujours que du vide. Cette promenade lui rappelait tellement ce jour-là, elle était rentrée de Métropolis pour trouver Alex dans son appartement, de sa recherche de Kara, de son affirmation continuelle que Kara devait être quelque part, et de combien elle avait essayé d'ignorer le son d'Alex l'appelant.  
Malgré ses efforts pour rester calme, cependant, l'envie de paniquer était si forte, et elle sentit des larmes picoter au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait besoin de trouver Kara. Elle avait besoin de la voir, la toucher. Elle avait juste, elle avait juste besoin de Kara.  
Seulement quand elle entendit la douche couler, venant de la salle de bain qui ajournait leur chambre, alors seulement la tension dans sa poitrine commença à diminuer, mais elle refusa de disparaître complètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte et vit Kara, vit que Kara n'était pas disparu.  
Le soulagement de trouver Kara toujours là, cependant, a rapidement laissé place à l'inquiétude alors qu'elle prenait la situation en main. Kara était debout dans la douche, entièrement vêtue, ne bougeant pas. Elle ne releva même pas la tête pour indiquer qu'elle était au courant de la présence de Cat.  
Quand Cat se rapprocha, elle remarqua que l'eau chaude était complètement tournée vers le haut, mais quand elle tendit la main pour toucher Kara, l'eau qu'elle rencontra fut glacée. Et Kara n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
Fermant l'eau, Cat avait alors pris la main de la fille, reconnaissante qu'au moins Kara se laissât sortir de la douche et entrer dans la chambre, même si elle continuait à regarder fixement, son mouvement étant plus un manque de résistance que de conformité.  
Cat bougeait lentement, enlevant les vêtements humides, les laissant tomber sur le sol alors que ses yeux se déplaçaient sur les forme de Kara. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait vraiment Kara, voyait les nouvelles cicatrices. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les avait pas encore vus, mais quand Kara était revenue, elle avait suivi les instructions pour se changer, mais l'avait fait de façon méthodique et régulière, que Cat n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'absorber les changements sur son corps. Et, après alors que Kara avait commencé se changer de son propre chef, sans qu'on lui donne la direction, ses changements de tenue avaient accéléré, et elle avait ajusté ses mouvements pour garder le plus possible d'elle-même couverte.  
Mais maintenant, maintenant Kara se tenait juste là, laissant Cat enlever ses vêtements, laissant Cat voir.  
Alors que le dernier vêtement tombait au sol, Kara la regarda finalement, et Cat put voir de la douleur dans ses yeux. Cat rencontra ce regard, puis, au lieu de bouger pour donner des vêtements secs à Kara, elle tendit la main pour la toucher, brisant le contact visuel pour voir, pour la première fois, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.  
Elle commença avec les vieilles cicatrices, déplaça ses mains sur elles, traçant les motifs familiers, remarquant lesquelles étaient plus sombres maintenant, lesquelles avaient été rouvertes. Quand elle eut fini avec celles-ci, alors, et seulement alors, elle passa aux nouvelles, en vouant garder en mémoire chaque nouvelle marque.  
Il y en avait tellement, tant de vieilles cicatrices qui étaient devenues plus sombres et tant de nouvelles cicatrices qu'elle n'avait jamais vues auparavant.  
Il y avait une cicatrice qu'elle n'avait pas touché, mais elle savait qu'elle était là, sous le bracelet du poignet droit de Kara. Elle s'en souvenait quand elle avait tenu Kara, le premier jour, quand le lien était toujours sur sa jambe. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir la voir à nouveau, la tracer comme elle l'avait fait avec les autres, même si elle détestait aussi le fait qu'elle pouvait deviner ce qui l'avait causé.  
Elle voulait se sentir fâchée, en ce moment, et elle se souvint vaguement de cette première fois, il y a plus d'un an, la première fois qu'elle avait vu le corps de Kara. Elle avait été si fâchée, même si elle l'avait caché, mais maintenant, même si elle avait toujours cette colère, et elle savait que ça la frapperait plus tard, en ce moment elle n'avait pas assez d'esprit pour se concentrer sur cette colère.  
Cat était si concentrée sur Kara, en apprenant chaque nouvelle marque, qu'elle ne les traitait même pas comme des cicatrices. Cat regardait simplement Kara, voyant les changements, et les acceptant, aidant Kara à les accepter.  
Quand elle eut fini, elle s'approcha de Kara et entoura ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Kara ne fit aucun mouvement pour répondre, mais elle n'essaya pas de reculer, ou de terminer l'étreinte, le seul signe qu'elle était même présente au moment fut quand Kara baissa la tête, posant son front contre l'épaule de Cat.  
Elles se sont tenues comme ça pendant un moment, juste être là ensemble. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que Kara soit nue, alors que Cat était encore vêtue. Elles avaient juste besoin de se sentir l'une l'autre, pour que Kara ressente quelque chose contre son corps qui n'était pas douloureux, pour que Cat ressente le corps de Kara pressé en toute sécurité contre le sien.  
Quand Cat s'éloigna finalement, levant les mains pour chasser les cheveux humides de Kara, quand elle regarda Kara, cette fois, il y eut presque un sourire sur son visage, et Cat savait que quelque chose avait changé. C'était petit, peut-être, mais elle se demandait, maintenant, combien de jours Kara avait fait ça, combien de jours Kara était restée dans la douche, entièrement vêtue, pendant des heures, alors qu'elle et Alex étaient au travail. Mais le contact de Cat, son exploration lente et méticuleuse, avait fait quelque chose que l'eau ne pourrait jamais faire. L'eau ne pourrait jamais effacer ces cicatrices, mais Cat, Cat pourrait aider Kara à les accepter.  
Rencontrant les yeux de Kara, Cat prit plusieurs instants pour s'assurer que la fille était là, qu'elle était présente à la réalité et qu'elle n'était pas dans son esprit quelque part. Au cours des dernières semaines, Cat s'était améliorée pour reconnaître les instants où Kara faisait attention à l'extérieur et quand elle était ailleurs, dans sa tête. Et maintenant, voyant le regard clair qui l'assurait que Kara était pleinement concentrée sur elle, Cat parla finalement.  
-Je t'aime, Kara Zor-El. Elle avait attendu si longtemps pour dire ça, pour dire ces mots. Pendant des mois après la disparition de Kara, elle avait continué à pratiquer la langue étrangère. Elle s'était dit tant de fois maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'erreur dans sa manière de les dire. Les yeux de Kara s'élargirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, et son regard se posa sur les lèvres de Cat, presque comme si elle se demandait si elle avait réellement entendu ces mots, prononcés dans sa langue maternelle. Je t'aime, Kara. Cat parla de nouveau, répétant la phrase, alors même que ses mains resserraient leur emprise sur la fille dans ses bras. Kara essaya alors, vraiment essaya. Cat pouvait la voir se concentrer, sa bouche bougeant, disant le nom de Cat, mais aucun son ne sortait. Après plusieurs tentatives, Cat déplaça sa main, bougeant pour frôler de ses doigts la cicatrice sur la gorge de Kara. Kara, tout va bien, s'il te plaît, chut... c'est bon, tout va bien. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que Kara essaye de parler, elle voulait, elle voulait entendre la voix de Kara lui dire ces mêmes mots. Mais Kara se perdait à nouveau, se repliant sur elle-même alors qu'elle avait du mal à répondre, et Cat ne voulait pas ça. Kara essaya encore une fois, mais Cat se pencha, embrassant le nom des lèvres de Kara, alors même que son pouce retraçait la cicatrice, apaisant la marque. C'est bon, Kara, dit-elle encore, je sais, c'est bon.  
Les mains de Kara bougèrent finalement, elles avaient mollement pendu le long du corps de Kara pendant tout ce temps, mais elles la touchèrent maintenant, saisissant la chemise de Cat, s'accrochant alors que ses yeux essayaient d'exprimer combien ces mots avaient signifié pour elle, et combien ça lui faisait mal de ne pas réussir les répéter.  
Kara n'avait pas besoin de parler, Cat le savait, et c'était suffisant. Le simple fait de savoir serait suffisant pour une éternité, même si Kara ne retrouverait jamais sa voix, même si Cat n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de l'entendre le lui dire. Cat pouvait tellement le lire sur la fille de son visage, son corps, ses yeux, elle n'avait pas besoin de son pour comprendre, pour entendre.  
-Je pensais faire des cookies, car Carter rentre demain, tu veux m'aider ? J'ai acheté des ingrédients en trop afin que tu puisses manger toute la pâte à biscuits que tu voudras, dit-elle alors, sachant qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. C'était quelque chose d'autre qu'elle avait appris. Laissez Kara faire une chose pendant trop longtemps, et, peu importe à quel point elle semblait être engagée, peu importe à quel point elle voulait rester présente, son esprit finirait par dériver de toute façon.  
Mais ils pourraient continuer maintenant, parce que quelque chose avait changé.  
Ce soir-là, c'était la première fois que Kara cherchait un stylo et du papier. Et, quand elle l'avait tendu à Cat, ce premier petit bout de papier, il ne contenait qu'un seul symbole, un hiéroglyphe que Cat ne reconnaissait pas comme étant quelque chose de la Terre. Quand elle demanda à Kara ce que cela signifiait, Kara la désigna simplement.  
« Cat, ça veut dire Cat. »  
()()()  
« -Nous n'avons pas pu le dire.  
-Je sais, nous avons essayé.  
-Et nous n'avons toujours pas pu le lui dire.  
-Elle sait, cependant.  
-Nous aurions pu l'écrire, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas écrit ? Tout ce que nous avons écrit était son nom, et même ce n'était qu'une approximation.  
-Tu sais pourquoi, nous avons d'abord écrit son nom, c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait, pour tester notre voix, nous avons toujours dit le nom de Cat pour voir si nous pouvions parler ou pas.  
-Mais nous ne parlions pas, nous ne pouvions pas lui dire pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas écrit ?  
-Parce que nous voulons le lui dire, tu le sais, mais nous voulons qu'elle l'entende.  
-En quoi est-ce important ?  
-Ça l'est. C'est important, c'est tout.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle a appris le Kryptonnien.  
-Je sais.  
-Elle mérite mieux que ce que nous pouvons lui donner.  
-Je sais »  
Kara voulait le dire à Cat, elle avait tellement essayé, elle avait vraiment essayé de parler pour la première fois depuis des mois, et pourtant, elle avait quand même échoué. Kara voulait finir ce message téléphonique avorté, elle ne voulait pas que la dernière chose que Cat l'avait entendu dire soit des mots bégayés, une phrase courte et brouillée engloutie par du bruit blanc.  
Parce que c'était important.  
Il était important que Cat, qui sacrifiait tellement pour elle, qui lui avait tant donné, c'était important que Cat ait tout de Kara.  
Kara voulait dire à Cat qu'elle l'aimait, de sa propre voix, afin que Cat sache que Kara ne se cachait pas d'elle, ne retenait rien. Alors que Cat savait que Kara avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas être brisée.  
Elle essaya de rester éveillée cette nuit-là, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, la seule chose qu'elle avait à offrir en ce moment. Si elle restait éveillée, Cat pourrait dormir une nuit entière, et Kara voulait ça, voulait que Cat soit en paix.  
Elle y arrivait presque, mais elle était tellement fatiguée maintenant, tout le temps. Son épuisement n'était pas causé que par lien sur son poignet, non, il y avait le fait de ne pas s'exposer à la lumière du soleil. Le fait qu'elle ait continué à rester dans l'ombre signifiait qu'elle n'avait même plus le même niveau d'énergie qu'un adulte moyen, mais elle essaya quand même. Elle avait essayé de rester éveillée pour Cat  
Kara était restée éveillée jusqu'à 4h30 du matin, puis elle s'était endormie et les cauchemars étaient venus.  
« -Nous ne pouvions même pas donner une nuit à Cat.  
-Je sais.  
-Nous aurions dû essayer plus fort.  
-Je sais.  
-Nous devons faire mieux.  
-Je sais, Carter rentre à la maison, nous devons faire mieux pour Cat, Alex et Carter. »  
Kara avait été si inquiète à propos de ça, à propos de Carter qui la voyait, à propos de sa déception, mais il l'avait rassurée. Comment était-il capable de la rassurer, si facilement ?  
Dès le premier moment, quand il avait dépassé sa mère, ignorant ses bras ouverts, pour embrasser Kara, elle avait senti son inquiétude disparaître. Carter n'était pas inquiet quand il s'approcha d'elle, non, il avait couru vers elle, se jetant dans ses bras à elle et la renversant, parce qu'elle n'avait plus de force pour résister à l'assaut, et il avait tellement grandi au cours de l'année écoulée.  
Et puis il parlait, un flot constant alors même qu'il souriait à son expression surprise, parlant de tout et de rien, lui parlant de tout ce qu'elle avait manqué.  
Carter s'en fichait qu'elle ne dise rien en retour, ou qu'elle passait de longs moments dans son esprit, il se souciait seulement qu'elle soit à la maison, et de tous les nouveaux jeux auxquels ils pouvaient jouer, parce qu'Alex était trop forte, et il avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'il pouvait encore battre.  
Carter était la raison pour laquelle elle a commencé à être capable de rester concentrer sur la réalité plus longtemps. Il s'asseyait avec elle, parlait encore et encore, pendant des heures. Il n'avait jamais l'habitude de parler autant avant, mais il le faisait maintenant. Il remarquait dès qu'elle cessait de faire attention, et, au lieu de l'attraper et de la secouer, il changeait tout à coup de sujet. C'était une tactique qui fonctionnait étonnamment bien parce qu'il était capable de l'attraper au moment même où son esprit commençait à dériver, alors qu'elle perdait le fil de ses mots à lui et commençait à se parler à elle intérieurement. Le changement de sujet soudain ne passait pas inaperçu par ce qui restait de son attention, la secouant, la recentrant sur l'extérieur. Au cours des semaines suivantes, Carter commença lentement à la réhabituer, à lui réapprendre ce que c'était que d'avoir une seule voix dans sa tête.  
Et Carter était à l'origine de sa faculté à se rappeler combien elle aimait le soleil, à se rappeler pourquoi elle aimait le soleil.  
C'était si familier, elle le savait, ce désir de rejoindre Carter, de faire tout ce qu'il lui demandait. C'était comme cette journée avec le fort, sauf que maintenant, maintenant, Carter lui demandait de l'aide pour un projet artistique.  
Il devait peindre la vue qu'il avait de sa maison, et au lieu de travailler à partir d'une fenêtre, il avait décidé qu'il était absolument nécessaire qu'il peigne du balcon. Et, plus que cela, il était complètement insistant sur le fait que le projet nécessitait un soleil de midi.  
Le problème était, cependant, que Carter n'aurait aucune idée de comment mélanger les peintures pour obtenir les nuances désirées. Et il avait donc demandé à Kara de l'aider, car Kara avait une excellente vue, et Kara pouvait dire exactement quelles couleurs devaient être mélangées pour capturer l'image. Kara avait essayé de le faire de l'intérieur, restant dans l'ombre confortable, mais ça ne marchait pas. Carter ne l'avait pas poussée, il avait juste attendu qu'elle parvienne à la conclusion naturelle que pour l'aider, elle devait sortir.  
Cette première étape avait été si difficile, mais Carter lui avait souri, la peinture à la main, une toile blanche prête, et elle avait dû y aller, sortir. Parce que Carter attendait, et parce que Carter l'avait demandé.  
Et alors…  
Et puis elle avait été au soleil, pour la première fois depuis des semaines ou des mois, si on ne comptait pas les quelques secondes lors de son premier sauvetage alors qu'elle était dans son état presque comateux. Et la lumière du soleil, ça n'avait pas été ... ça n'avait pas été si terrible.  
Elle s'était tenue sur le balcon, mélangeant les peintures pour Carter, et notant que, malgré son affirmation de son incapacité à le faire lui-même, il réussissait toujours à lui donner juste les bonnes peintures de base pour tout ce qu'elle essayait d'accomplir. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide, pas vraiment, mais même en sachant cela, elle n'avait pas voulu reculer.  
Kara était au soleil. Kara était au soleil avec Carter. Kara était au soleil avec Carter et elle n'avait pas peur.  
Kara n'avait pas peur du soleil.  
Alors que le soleil commençait à s'estomper, des heures plus tard, Kara était toujours là avec Carter, toujours en train de le regarder peindre. Mais les choses étaient calmes maintenant, alors que normalement il continuerait de parler pour la garder concentrée, maintenant, maintenant il la laissait réfléchir, la laissant absorber le changement.  
« -Tu es encore là ?  
-… Oui.  
-Nous ne parlons plus autant, plus.  
-Je sais.  
-Est-ce que ça te manque ?  
-Alors ça te manque ? »  
-Carter, Cat les avait rejoints dehors, J'ai besoin d'emprunter un peu à Kara, tu vas devoir finir par toi-même.  
Carter hocha la tête, et Kara laissa Cat l'emmener. Cependant, dès que Cat l'avait touchée, elle remarqua la différence. Sa peau fredonnait pratiquement, les terminaisons nerveuses étaient éveillées par la lumière du soleil, et quand Cat la touchait, elle pouvait sentir la pression, la force, l'intention, et c'était bien plus intense que tout ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir ces dernières semaines.  
Kara s'arrêta juste sur le seuil de la porte du balcon, sa main se refermant sur le bras de Cat, la gardant là. Tendant la main, elle nota le regard confus sur le visage de Cat, mais préféra se concentrer, explorer, sentir comment le bout de ses doigts s'animait au contact.  
Ça, c'était sa raison d'aimer le soleil. C'était tellement plus que les pouvoirs que cela lui donnait, plus que l'énergie. Le soleil lui permettait de ressentir Cat comme ça, de sentir tout d'elle. Et c'est en touchant Cat à cet instant, Kara se souvint pourquoi le soleil était merveilleux.  
Elle s'était améliorée à sourire et à vraiment le penser son sourire durant les semaines qui avait suivi les mots, les si beaux mots de Cat, mais, mais maintenant elle était enfin prête. Ses doigts couraient sur le visage de Cat, son cou, ses bras, traçant chaque morceau de peau découverte qu'elle pouvait trouver, Kara sourit, et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, elle le pensait vraiment. Et Cat savait, Cat pouvait faire la différence. Cat a souri en retour, Cat sourit à son premier vrai sourire, à son premier sourire entièrement plein ?  
-Nous l'avons trouvé, nous avons trouvé le Général Lane, il est en train de retourner à National City. La voix d'Alex les interrompit. Le moment était fini.  
()()()  
Cat n'était pas contente de ce plan, pas heureuse du fait que Kara se soit portée volontaire comme appât.  
Comment est-elle venue à vouloir ça, si vite ? Kara, sa Kara, qui criait toujours sans bruit tous les soirs, qui se perdait encore dans son esprit, Kara qui venait de sortir au soleil pour la première fois il y a quelques jours, comment cette Kara pouvait-elle s'être portée volontaire ?  
Parce que c'était Kara, et Kara serait toujours volontaire.  
Alex avait trouvé le général Lane. L'homme sortait de sa cachette et revenait à National City pour préparer sa prochaine action. Le Général Lane voulait toujours que son projet soit terminé, et il voulait toujours Kara, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de simuler sa mort une seconde fois, et donc il préparait un assaut frontal à la place. Prendre Kara et disparaitre, et construire son super soldat pendant que le DEO la cherche.  
C'était l'assaut frontal, Cat le savait, c'est ce qui avait amenée à Kara à se porter volontaire. Parce que, même après tout, Kara était toujours SuperGirl, et Kara voulait toujours protéger les gens. Et Kara s'était portée volontaire à cause de l'assaut frontal, parce que qui disait ''assaut frontal'' qui disait victime. Surtout si elle continuait à rester dans l'appartement, si elle continuait à se cacher dans un endroit au milieu des civils, un endroit que Carter appelait sa maison.  
Et Kara était toujours forte. Kara ne mettrait pas les autres en danger.  
C'est pourquoi ils étaient là maintenant, quelques jours plus tard, debout sur le toit de CatCo. Au début, cela avait semblé une idée étrange, comme si le général Lane croyait qu'elles iraient dans un endroit si accessible, si ouvert, mais après un certain temps, Cat avait vu la logique de la décision.  
Cat emmènerait, semblerait-il, Kara faire un tour à CatCo pour la familiariser avec le bâtiment. Mais le toit ? Cat savait que tactiquement, le toit était la meilleure position. Il y avait beaucoup de petites cabanes utiles pour le DEO, en particulier Alex et Hank, pour se cacher derrière, et c'était aussi en vue des bâtiments environnants, permettant l'utilisation de snipers, ou l'hélicoptère d'urgence qui était en attente sur le bâtiment à proximité.  
Mais tactique mise à part, le toit semblait un endroit étrange, une destination étrange pour elles deux. À part le fait que Kara avait été un super-héros, c'était un super-héros, se rappela-t-elle, et Kara pouvait voler. Il n'était pas inconcevable que Cat et Kara montent sur le toit, considérant tous les souvenirs que Kara devait avoir, décoller de cet endroit, sauter du bâtiment et voler dans le ciel, être libre.  
Et le général Lane ... ils avaient fait fuiter l'information au général Lane, le fait que Kara quitterait l'appartement seule avec Cat. Bien sûr, il y avait les agents de DEO postés, mais ils devaient rester à l'extérieur du bâtiment, comme ils l'avaient fait dans l'appartement de Cat. Et ainsi le Général Lane, quand il allait venir, viendrait avec seulement une petite force tactique, ne s'attendant pas à ce que tout le bâtiment soit sous la stricte surveillance du DEO.  
-Kara, laisse-moi voir ton poignet. La voix d'Alex attira l'attention de Cat, et elle regarda la femme qui ouvrait habilement le lien de kryptonite et la remplaçait par un autre, un fausse, avant de se diriger vers sa position cachée dans l'ombre. Rien de leurs renseignements n'avaient suggéré que le général Lane avait obtenu une nouvelle source de kryptonite, et ils espéraient qu'il s'appuierait sur le fait que Kara était censée être encore affaiblie. Enlever le bracelet de kryptonite maintenant leur donnerait un avantage supplémentaire. Et Cat n'allait pas laisser Kara se balancer comme un appât, du moins pas sans ses pouvoirs pour la soutenir.  
« Pas qu'ils l'aient aidée, la dernière fois, » mais Cat fit taire la voix. Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, cette fois, Kara n'était pas seule. Cette fois, Cat était avec elle.  
Kara avait essayé de refuser à ça, de résister à l'insistance de Cat, Cat avait besoin d'être là, mais finalement, Kara avait cédé. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Cat ne soit pas là, et Kara, même si elle s'était portée volontaire, était toujours terrifiée d'affronter le général Lane seule.  
Pas qu'il soit supposé aller aussi loin. Idéalement, son équipe et lui seraient pris au piège pendant qu'ils traverseraient le bâtiment, et les quatre sur le toit devaient juste attendre jusqu'à ce que tout soit fait et sans risque. Mais Cat n'allait pas risquer de laisser Kara seule, même si Alex et Hank étaient là, pour un « idéalement ».  
Kara fixait la fausse kryptonite maintenant, et Cat réalisa que Kara n'avait pas senti ses pouvoirs depuis longtemps. Réduisant la distance entre elles, Cat tendit le bras et leva la main de Kara avec la sienne, elle posa la paume de la main de Kara contre la sienne, avant de commencer lentement à augmenter la pression, poussant contre la main de Kara.  
La main de Kara se laissa faire, au début, mais pendant que Cat continuait de pousser, continua à augmenter la quantité de force un tout petit peu, Kara réalisa ce que Cat faisait. Cat le sentit, au moment où cela fit tilt dans le cerveau de Kara. Une seconde, Cat poussait contre une main molle, une main familière de tout corps humain, et la suivante… la seconde suivante, elle poussait contre un mur solide. C'était différent de simplement essayer de déplacer quelqu'un de plus fort, parce que C'était une chose simple, ce geste, cette évaluation de la force de Kara. Avant que tout cela ne se produise, Kara aurait juste glissé entre ses niveaux de force sans s'en rendre compte, mais maintenant Kara avait besoin de se souvenir. Et même si Cat savait que la pression de sa main pouvait à peine s'inscrire chez la fille, elle donnait juste assez de stimulus pour que Kara puisse l'ajuster, la laisser se sentir, la laisser prendre conscience de sa puissance, une fois encore.  
-Il est là, cria la voix de Hank, et la tête de Kara se retourna pour regarder le sol du toit, ou à travers, en fait, ses yeux se concentrant sur les mouvements de l'homme qui venait pour elle.  
Et maintenant, maintenant, Cat la sentit, sa colère, cette colère qu'elle avait détournée lors de son exploration des cicatrices de Kara. Cat la sentit car dès que les yeux de Kara filtraient à travers les différents étages, les murs, et tout ce qui se trouvait entre elle et cet homme, dès que les yeux de Kara le trouvèrent, Kara trembla. Et Cat la sentit trembler.  
Kara, sa Kara, cette femme forte et belle, cette femme qui pourrait se transformer en un solide mur de pouvoir, cette femme qui était terrifiée, mais qui était venue ici parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre Carter en danger, cette femme devrait ne pas trembler. Pas devant le général Lane. Devant personne.  
Cat voulait traquer l'homme, le regarder souffrir, le regarder réaliser sa propre mortalité. Cat voulait le déchirer. Mais d'abord, elle devait d'abord s'occuper de Kara, parce que quoi que ce soit d'autre, quelle que soit sa grande rage, Kara venait en premier, elle viendrait toujours en premier.  
Cat attrapa le visage de Kara, essayant de le lui tourner, mais Kara ne bougea pas, Kara ne la sentit probablement pas. Et alors Cat changea de tactique, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la cicatrice du cou de Kara alors même qu'elle entrait dans la ligne de mire de la fille, de sorte que, comme la sensation attirait la vision de Kara, les yeux de Kara se fixèrent sur elle.  
-Kara, elle savait que la colère dans sa voix était claire, à peine contrôlée, mais elle s'en fichait. Kara saurait que la colère n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Kara, répéta-t-elle, regarde-moi, ne regarde que moi, seulement moi. Elle gardait sa main pressée là, sur la cicatrice exposée, la seule cicatrice exposée, Kara se couvrant toujours autant que possible quand elle choisissait ses vêtements. Elle maintenait le contact, augmentant la pression chaque fois que les yeux de Kara s'éloignaient, chaque fois que Cat ressentait un autre tremblement de peur. Cat garda le contact, ne permettant pas à Kara de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même ainsi, elle savait que le général Lane se rapprochait, parce que, même sans regarder, Kara pouvait le dire. Alors que la respiration de Kara commençait à s'accélérer, Cat ajouta une autre main, cette fois entrelaçant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kara et appliquant une légère pression vers le bas, assez pour montrer à Kara ce qu'elle voulait. Elle retint son emprise tandis que Kara se laissait tomber à genoux devant elle, permettant à Cat de se rapprocher encore plus, pour incliner le visage de Kara vers le sien. Dans cette position, Kara avait l'air si vulnérable, mais ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis, son accent se durcissant. Parce que maintenant, maintenant Kara était vulnérable, mais à Cat, seulement à Cat. Le contrôle de Cat sur elle, la revendication de Cat, repoussait le chaos. Le général Lane ne pouvait plus l'avoir, car Cat l'avait, et Cat ne lâchait pas. Seulement moi, chuchota Cat, et Kara hocha la tête.  
Vaguement, Cat était au courant des autres choses qui se produisaient autour d'elles, du fait que Hank disait qu'il y avait un problème, qu'il quittait le toit parce que le général Lane évitait la capture, mais elle s'en fichait. Cat continuait de la regarder fixement, la tenant dans ses bras, attendant que Alex vienne les chercher ou que le général Lane lui-même apparaisse.  
Et Cat espérait que le général Lane apparaîtrait, souhaitait qu'il vienne, parce que Cat voulait le détruire, personnellement.  
Le souffle de Kara se crispa, et Cat sourit presque, parce que ce petit mouvement lui disait qu'elle avait eu son vœu. Levant les yeux, les yeux de Cat rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme en question. Il saignait d'une balle dans l'épaule, ses hommes n'étaient pas avec lui, capturés ou morts, et Hank avait quitté le toit. Hank n'était pas là pour arrêter Cat, pour arrêter qui que ce soit.  
Il pointait un pistolet sur elle, la folie dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il avait perdu, mais sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de reculer. Et Cat était si heureuse d'être ici. Cat allait le briser, alors même qu'il avait essayé de briser Kara.  
-Bonjour, Sujet 0.  
Sa première erreur avait été de prendre Kara, mais sa dernière erreur, la dernière allait être ces mots. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils fassent geler la jeune fille, ou qu'elle la fasse tomber de peur, mais il avait tellement tort. Parce que Cat avait donné son nom à Kara, et Cat savait que Kara se battrait avec tout ce qu'elle avait pour le garder, pour ne plus le laisser partir.  
Alors, au lieu de reculer devant ces mots, Kara réagit, sa force et sa rapidité augmentaient alors qu'elle quittait Cat, tandis que sa main se refermait sur la gorge de Général Lane, continuant à avancer, incapable de stopper son élan pour quelques autres pas, toujours s'habituant à sa nouvelle puissance.  
Cat regarda avec satisfaction alors que les yeux de l'homme qu'elle, elles deux, haïssaient, s'élargissaient, son arme tombant au sol alors que ses mains se levaient pour griffer la poigne autour de son cou. Cat le regardait alors il essayait de parler, mais ne pouvait que faire des sons gutturaux.  
-Kara, attends.  
Même ici, même maintenant, Kara l'écoutait, et la satisfaction de Cat grandissait quand elle vit la surprise du général Lane, alors que l'homme réalisait qu'il avait tenu Kara à sa merci pendant dix mois et qu'il ne l'avait pas brisée. Alors qu'il réalisait que Cat, Cat venait juste de la récupérer, mais Kara était toujours assez forte pour choisir Cat, malgré sa peur.  
Cat s'approcha et sa surprise se transforma en soulagement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le sauve, à cause d'une idée stupide selon laquelle elle pourrait être opposée à ce qu'il meure. Ce soulagement disparut, cependant, à l'instant où elle tira un long couteau de sa manche d'où elle l'avait été cachée, et Cat eut un avant-goût gratifiant de sa peur.  
Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, sentant le poids solide du couteau dans sa main, elle savait que ce n'était pas seulement sa rage qui la faisait agir. Parce qu'elle avait préparé ça, juste au cas où, au cas où le général Lane arriverait aussi loin. Cat Grant était venu ici prêt à tuer un homme.  
C'était une pensée qui devrait la faire grincer des dents, mais elle ne pouvait pas le trouver en elle-même. Quand est-elle devenue si sombre, elle se demandait distraitement, quand l'idée de blesser quelqu'un, de tuer quelqu'un, a-t-elle commencé à sembler si normale ? Mais non, elle savait que c'était la mauvaise question. Elle n'avait pas été plus sombre, n'avait pas été tordue, déformée par les événements de l'année dernière.  
Cat Grant était ce qu'elle avait toujours été, possessif, protecteur, implacable. Et Cat Grant ferait n'importe quoi pour s'assurer que cet homme n'ait jamais plus l'occasion de toucher Kara à nouveau. Cat Grant allait le tuer, et elle n'allait jamais se sentir mal à propos de ça, jamais.  
Maintenant, ses yeux se tournaient vers Alex, qui était sortie de l'ombre. Il avait essayé de l'atteindre, de donner un ordre. Il était encore général, et il s'attendait à ce que des gens comme Alex suivent ses ordres. Mais Alex ne l'avait que fixé en retour, impassible et sans intention d'interférer.  
Et puis Cat était là, était assez proche pour le toucher. Elle s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour attacher une main aux cheveux de Kara, puis, avec l'autre, elle prit le couteau et perça sa peau, inclinant la lame vers le haut et la sentant glisser alors qu'elle trouvait un espace entre ses côtes. Et c'était tellement mieux que de vider un chargeur sur Superman.  
Cat sourit sombrement au général Lane, le regardant alors que ses yeux étaient gonflés de douleur, alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri étouffé, alors que le sang coulait de sa bouche. Cat le regarda souffrir, avant de se détourner, reportant son attention sur Kara.  
-Kara, alors qu'elle parlait, elle utilisa sa prise dans les cheveux de Kara pour tourner la tête de la jeune fille, souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit, regarde-moi, seulement moi. Kara avait l'air effrayée, avait l'air en colère, avait l'air de lutter contre le chaos, mais même ainsi, c'était toujours Kara qui la regardait maintenant. Kara et pas une ombre, c'était sa Kara qui gagnait le combat. Tout va bien, maintenant, Kara, il n'a plus d'importance, tu peux lâcher maintenant, et, écartant son autre main du couteau pour qu'elle puisse tracer le bord du visage de Kara, elle continua : Laisse-le tomber.  
Et Kara le laissa tomber.  
Alors que le général Lane s'effondra de l'endroit où il était en train de se balancer, retenu par la seule main de Kara, qui était elle au bord du toit, Cat ne put s'empêcher de faire un second souhait, espérant que cela se réaliserait. Et pourquoi pas ? Elle avait eu son premier souhait ce soir, qu'il apparaîtrait, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas avoir celle-là ?  
« J'espère que c'est la blessure au couteau qui va le tuer et non la chute. »  
________________________________________  
________________________________________  
Chapitre 11.  
Kara regardait Cat. Ils étaient de retour à l'appartement, seules dans la chambre à coucher, et Cat agissait comme si rien n'avait changé. Cat agissait comme si elle n'avait pas poignardé un homme, comme si Kara n'avait pas laissé tomber un homme du toit d'un gratte-ciel.  
Le DEO s'en était occupé. Il n'y aurait pas de corps, pas d'enquête, pas de couteau avec les empreintes digitales de Cat. Mais il y aurait des souvenirs, il y avait toujours des souvenirs.  
Kara, Kara avait déjà tué, mais Cat ...  
Kara ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la main de Cat, se rappelant à quoi cela avait ressemblé car cette main avait poussé un couteau dans le corps du Général Lane. Elle ne se rappelait pas à quoi il avait ressemblé quand il était mort, Kara s'était détournée de lui au dernier moment, se tournant vers Cat. Mais elle se souvint des mains de Cat, du visage de Cat, du toucher de Cat.  
Kara ne se souvenait pas d'avoir tué General Lane, mais elle se souvenait de ce que Cat avait été, alors que l'homme était mort.  
Qu'avait-elle fait à Cat?  
« -C'est de notre faute.  
-Non.  
-Oui, nous aurions dû l'empêcher de venir.  
-Nous avions besoin d'elle.  
-Nous étions censés la protéger, protéger tout le monde, nous avons échoué.  
-Mais nous avions besoin d'elle, nous ne pouvions pas le faire sans elle.  
-Exactement, c'est de notre faute. »  
Cat remarqua que ça n'allait pas, bien sûr que Cat s'en apercevrait. Elle essaya de se détourner, déplaçant son corps et regardant ses propres mains, mais Cat tendit la main pour l'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Cat puisse faire pour stopper le mouvement, Alex avait enlevé la fausse manchette et avait refusé de remettre le vrai, mais Cat n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être physiquement plus forte que Kara pour se frayer un chemin, pour lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait.  
-Regarde-moi, Kara, c'était un ordre, et Kara se surprit à obéir instantanément, rencontrant ses yeux alors qu'ils fouillaient son visage. C'était ma décision. Comment Cat était-elle si douée pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle pensait ? Les mains de Cat étaient maintenant sur elle, l'une frottant légèrement sa joue, l'autre bougeant sur sa mâchoire et son cou supérieur, la tenant en place. Je ne suis pas différent, Kara, je n'ai pas changé, je ne me suis pas perdue, je suis Cat, j'ai toujours été Cat, tu savais à quoi je ressemblais quand nous avons commencé ça. Oui, Kara avait toujours su à quoi ressemblait Cat. Mais Cat ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Kara au début. Cat avait toujours voulu d'elle, même après avoir vu ses ténèbres, mais cela avait commencé avant. Cat avait d'abord voulu son assistante ensoleillée et maladroite, et regarde donc ce que Kara lui avait donné à la place, lui avait fait faire. Cat n'avait peut-être pas changé, Cat en avait toujours été capable, elle avait toujours été capable de tuer, mais c'est Kara qui le lui avait fait faire ça. La main de Kara bougea, se refermant sur les doigts de Cat, écartant la main de son visage pour qu'elle puisse regarder cette main, afin qu'elle puisse voir que le sang avait été emporté. Elle voulait dire à Cat qu'elle était désolée, pas que l'homme soit mort, non, mais elle était désolée du fait qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de le faire seule. Elle voulait s'excuser auprès de Cat pour l'avoir amenée dans tout ça. Elle essaya, ses lèvres bougèrent, mais Cat la coupa avant que la première syllabe silencieuse ne finisse de se former. Non, Kara, c'était ça, ce nom, Kara. Cat avait voulu Kiera, et à la place, elle avait trouvé Kara.  
Elle essaya de parler à nouveau, mais cette fois, au lieu d'une excuse, ses lèvres formèrent les noms, ses yeux rencontrèrent celui de Cat, essayant d'expliquer.  
-Cat, elle désigna l'autre femme. Kara, elle-même, cette fois. Kiera, et cette fois, elle bougea sa main, celle qui tenait toujours la main de Cat, et rassembla les deux sur la poitrine de Cat, sur son cœur. Kiera, dit-elle à nouveau, tu voulais Kiera.  
Cat ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais elle avait compris. Cat comprenait toujours.  
-Oui, je l'ai voulu, je voulais Kiera, mais pas assez, Cat resserra son emprise sur la mâchoire de Kara, durant deux ans, Kara, deux ans durant lesquels je n'avais jamais pas fait un pas vers toi, pas un mouvement sérieux, du moins, pas un qui t'aurait amenée dans ma vie en dehors du travail. Tu le sais. C'est pourquoi tu as parlé de tes parents ce soir-là à la fête, c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissée voir à l'intérieur. Je voulais Kiera, mais pas assez. Mais toi, le toi qui est à la fois Kiera et Kara, le toi qui peut être à la fois clair et sombre, c'est la personne je voulais, la personne je veux toujours. Cat s'arrêta, se rapprochant un peu. Je n'aurais jamais invité Kiera au gala du musée ce soir-là, mais je t'ai invité, parce que tu m'as montré que tu pouvais être plus, que tu étais plus ... Tu m'as montré que tu étais quelqu'un qui pourrait accepter tout ce que je suis, que tu puisses avoir besoin de moi, tout autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Cat s'avança de nouveau, forçant Kara à reculer, et Kara se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de la chambre. Alors n'oses même pas penser que ce que j'ai fait ce soir, ce que nous avons fait, c'est une chose qu'il faut regretter, je ne vais pas me réveiller demain et avoir une soudaine prise de conscience de ce qui vient de se passer. Je sais qui tu es. Les yeux de Cat brillaient à présent, la passion de ses mots brisant la résistance dans l'esprit de Kara. Je suis Cat, et toi, tu es ma Kara, alors soyons ce que nous sommes, Kara, et le reste du monde peut aller au diable. Et soudainement, ce n'était pas assez. Rien de tout cela n'était. Elle était à la maison, le général Lane était mort, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, car elle avait besoin de Cat, et Cat, Cat avait aussi besoin d'elle.  
D'où elles se tenaient, Cat la pressant contre le mur de la chambre, elles étaient positionnées juste à côté de la porte. La porte était restée déverrouillée, toutes ces semaines, déverrouillées pour qu'Alex puisse venir, lorsque Kara hurlait silencieusement, Cat pouvait appeler à l'aide.  
Mais maintenant, maintenant, Kara tendit la main et, lentement, délibérément, ferma le verrou, observant les yeux de Cat dilatés, sentant les mains de Cat la serrer plus fort en réponse.  
Rien jusqu'à maintenant n'avait été suffisant, car Kara avait besoin de ressentir Cat. Kara avait besoin de sentir que Cat l'emmenait, la prenait, pour submerger toute autre prétention sur son corps. Kara avait besoin que Cat soit Cat. Et Cat ne pouvait vraiment être elle-même que si Kara était Kara.  
Les cauchemars ne sont pas venus pour elle cette nuit-là, ce soir-là, il n'y eu que Cat.  
()()()  
Les cauchemars de Kara avaient commencé à diminuer en fréquence dans les semaines qui avaient suivies cette nuit-là. Elle en avait toujours, bien sûr, Cat devait encore la regarder crier, mais maintenant ils ne venaient que deux ou trois fois par semaine. Ce fut une petite victoire, mais, alors que Cat se réveillait, elle passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille endormie à ses côtés, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'effroi dans sa poitrine.  
Comment avait-elle eu ça ? Cette femme incassable ? Kara était loin d'être guérie, et Cat savait qu'elle aurait toujours des cauchemars, que, même dans quelques années, Kara aurait encore peur, même ainsi, alors que Kara serait toujours là, toujours sienne.  
Kara bougea légèrement dans son sommeil alors que Cat déplaçait sa main pour tracer la cicatrice sur son côté, cette cicatrice initiale qu'elle avait réclamée lors de leur première nuit ensemble, il y a plus d'un an. Cat augmenta la pression de ses doigts, profitant de la façon dont Kara frissonna et se rapprocha d'elle en réponse. Elle ne se réveillerait pas, pas encore. Cat savait exactement à quel point se retenir, savait exactement où tracer la ligne, savait exactement comment toucher sa Kara endormie pour faire ressortir cette réponse parfaite.  
Elle aimait ça, des matins comme ceux-là, quand elle se réveillait tôt et réalisait qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps avant que son alarme ne se déclenche. Les matins où elle pouvait s'allonger, dessiner des motifs sur la peau de Kara, regarder Kara si facilement et inconsciemment lui répondre. Quand elle arriverait à réveiller la fille, Kara serait déjà si prête, si ouverte à elle. Kara se réveillait, et Cat regardait dans ses yeux, et savait que Kara ne pouvait voir qu'elle et seulement elle.  
C'était presque parfait. Presque…  
Si seulement elle pouvait entendre la voix de Kara.  
La main de Cat arrêta son exploration et elle la retira avec un pincement de culpabilité. Non, c'était parfait. Kara était parfaite. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la voix de Kara. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Kara gémir pour elle, l'entendre crier de plaisir pendant que Cat la faisait jouir, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle avait Kara, et c'était suffisant.  
Alors pourquoi ça lui manquait tant?  
Cat détestait ça, détestait qu'elle ait toujours envie de ce son. Kara essayait, elle le savait. Cat l'avait surprise à quelques reprises, debout devant un miroir, la main sur sa gorge, formant des mots avec ses lèvres, essayant ... Essayant si fort de se rappeler comment parler.  
Quand Cat la surprenait en train de faire ça, Kara regardait toujours ailleurs, offrant des excuses silencieuses que Cat ne voulait pas, pas de Kara. Il n'y avait aucune excuse qui pourrait jamais espérer suffire à compenser la perte de la voix de Kara, parce que Kara elle-même n'avait rien à s'excuser, et les scientifiques, ceux qui lui avaient fait ça, comment pourraient-ils jamais être assez désolée ?  
Cat remit sa main sur Kara, mais cette fois elle traça la cicatrice sur sa gorge, sentant son cœur se contracter de douleur. Ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle voulait entendre Kara lui parler, entendre Kara répondre quand Cat lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, non, ces mots étaient importants, mais ce n'était pas ce qui causait la pression si douloureuse dans sa poitrine.  
Cat l'avait vraiment pensé, quand elle avait dit à Kara que ce n'était pas grave qu'elle ne puisse pas lui répondre, elle n'avait pas besoin de la voix de Kara pour ça, elle pouvait le voir, l'amour de Kara pour elle, de bien d'autres façons. Non, le désir de Cat pour la voix de Kara était plus fondamental. Elle voulait juste l'entendre, entendre ces sons quotidiens, l'entendre rire, l'entendre pleurer, l'entendre faire tous ces petits bruits qui dépassaient les mots, qui n'existaient que dans le cadre de Kara.  
La voix de Kara lui manquait parce qu'elle faisait partie d'elle. Et Cat voulait récupérer cette partie, pour enfin avoir tout de Kara.  
Jetant un coup d'œil à son horloge, Cat soupira, réalisant qu'elle s'était laissée aller trop longtemps à penser. L'alarme allait se déclencher dans une minute, et elle n'avait plus le temps de réveiller lentement Kara, de profiter de son matin avant de devoir se préparer pour le travail. Cat se pencha et éteignit l'alarme avant qu'elle ne puisse se déclencher, s'extirpant prudemment de l'étreinte de la jeune fille et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
Kara serait réveillée au moment où elle serait sortie, alarme ou non, mais elle n'attendrait pas Cat. Non, Kara savait à quel point il était dangereux de rester au lit, nue, avec seulement un drap qui recouvrait son corps. Plus d'une fois, Cat s'était retrouvée en retard au travail, simplement parce que Kara avait été comme ça, regardant fixement Cat, avec ce demi sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, celui que Cat savait être un défi.  
Mais Cat avait eu une importante réunion tôt aujourd'hui, et Kara le savait, alors Kara ne l'attendrait pas quand elle sortirait. Ce qui suivait, cependant, était presque aussi bien. Au lieu de voir Kara dans son lit, Cat quitterait la chambre, habillée pour le travail, et trouverait Kara dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde.  
Bien sûr, Kara préparant le petit-déjeuner pour trois personnes, Alex était rentrée dans son propre appartement il y a deux semaines, ce qui impliquait encore beaucoup de nourriture perdue.  
Même si c'était une catastrophe, même si seulement un morceaux de pain grillé sur quatre était arrivé sain et sauf sur la table, même si Kara avait renversé toute une boîte d'œufs, même si, ce qui avait commencé comme un festin avait été rapidement réduit à à peine deux maigres portions avant même l'heure de manger officiellement, même avec tout ça, Cat adorait ça.  
Cat aimait voir Kara là, si à l'aise dans sa cuisine, vêtue de façon décontractée en pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt, ne cherchant plus à cacher ses cicatrices loin d'eux. Cat aimait voir la façon dont Kara s'empêcherait de manger les derniers morceaux de bacon et les donnerait à Carter à la place, aimait la façon dont Kara sourirait à Carter, quand il allait venir l'aider.  
Cat aimait juste Kara.  
Et Kara faisait en sorte qu'elle ait toujours son café prêt à être bu. Toujours.  
()()()  
Kara nettoyait après le petit déjeuner, après le départ de Cat et Carter, quand elle remarqua les papiers. Cat les avait ramenés à la maison hier soir, les grandes lignes du magazine du mois prochain, mais elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour travailler dessus. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait eu une réunion tôt, et avait oublié de les prendre avant de partir.  
Kara les fixa, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle savait que Cat n'avait pas besoin d'eux aujourd'hui, mais elle ne voulait pas que Cat les oublie à nouveau. Elle devrait les déplacer, bien les ranger et les préparer pour que Cat puisse les prendre demain pour le travail.  
Elle tendit la main vers eux, voulant simplement les empiler et les placer près de la porte, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, les papiers étaient en désordre, elle devrait au moins les trier. Kara ramassa une feuille au hasard, un premier brouillon d'un article, et commença à le déplacer en une seule pile, mais son œil s'aperçut d'une erreur. Elle la corrigea juste, tant qu'elle regardait, mais à peine avait-elle fait la correction, qu'une autre erreur lui était apparue. Les sourcils froncés, Kara baissa la tête, parcourant le reste de l'article, une légère grimace se formant sur son visage quand elle vit encore plus d'erreurs. En vérifiant l'auteur, elle réalisa que c'était un nom qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, quelqu'un de nouveau alors. Cat ne serait pas content, de recevoir un article comme celui-ci, mais s'il avait déjà été corrigé, Cat aurait probablement laissé la personne avec un avertissement. Et vraiment, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, juste cet article, Kara pourrait le corriger et finir de trier le reste des papiers après.  
C'est ainsi que Cat la trouva, des heures plus tard, assise dans le salon, des papiers éparpillés tout autour d'elle, la plupart était du travail déjà terminée. Sans s'en rendre compte, corriger un papier était devenu deux, puis trois. Et puis il y avait eu les images à vérifier, et la disposition, et ... et maintenant le travail était presque terminé, et une journée entière s'était écoulée et elle n'avait pas dérivé ni commencé à se parler, pas même une fois.  
C'est arrivé de plus en plus après ça. Cat laissait les choses à la maison par « erreur », et Kara se retrouvait impuissante mais avec un travail à faire. Parfois, elle était même si occupée, que Cat devait venir à elle plus tard, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et demander à Kara, non, c'était toujours 'Kiera' dans ces cas-là, Cat demandait à Kiera de lui traduire ses notes, parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention, et elle avait glissé de l'anglais au Kryptonnien.  
C'était quelque chose de nouveau, le problème de la langue. Bien sûr, c'était arrivé quand Kara s'était évadée la première fois, il y a des années, mais à ce moment-là, elle apprenait à lire et à écrire en anglais. Après avoir maîtrisé la langue, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problèmes à s'y tenir. Parce qu'elle avait toujours été si consciente, avant, qu'elle était entourée d'humains, et qu'elle avait besoin d'être normale, de se cacher. Maintenant, cependant, ici, dans cet appartement, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de tracer la ligne entre Kara Danvers et Kara Zor-El. Elle se voyait de plus en plus penser en Kryptonnien, à peine consciente du fait qu'elle le faisait.  
Après la troisième ou la quatrième fois qu'elle avait remis une note à Carter et qu'il avait dû lui demander de la réécrire en anglais, il était venu à elle avec une liste de mots et de phrases en anglais. Carter s'était tenu au-dessus d'elle pendant qu'elle les traduisait, observant avec intérêt, ajoutant de temps en temps un autre mot anglais à la liste. Lui et Cat avaient tous les deux mémorisé tous ces mots, et, même si Kara ne pouvait pas leur dire comment les prononcer, il y avait des moments où elle leur donnait une note gribouillée à la hâte, sans même savoir quelle langue elle avait écrit dedans, et ils le comprendraient sans soucis, malgré ça.  
Cela la rendait heureuse. Cet endroit, ces gens, mais aussi ... ça lui donnait aussi envie de faire tellement mieux, parce que malgré tout, les semaines et les mois passaient, et elle n'avait toujours pas quitté l'appartement, pas après cette nuit avec le Général Lane, du moins.  
Il avait fallu quatre mois et demi, quatre mois et demi après qu'elle, elles, eurent tué le général Lane, mais finalement il y avait eu un jour où Cat laissa quelque chose d'important à la maison, quelque chose dont Kara savait que l'autre femme aurait besoin pour sa réunion de l'après-midi.  
Ce n'était presque pas suffisant, sauf…  
Sauf que Kara savait que Cat en avait besoin, mais Kara savait aussi que Cat n'enverrait jamais quelqu'un pour venir la chercher, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entre et fasse peur à Kara. Kara savait que Cat allait la mettre en premier. Et cette connaissance, ce fait, c'était ce qui faisait qu'elle voulait y aller.  
Elle s'est assurée de se couvrir, d'abord. Elle s'était habituée à porter des manches courtes dans l'appartement, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres la voir comme ça. Elle mit des manches longues et un pantalon et, pour son cou, elle prit une des écharpes de Cat. Elle avait la sienne, elle en avait trouvé en ligne et en avait commandé, mais elle en voulait une qui sente Cat. Si elle devait aller dehors, d'elle-même et seule, elle avait besoin que Cat la touche, quelque chose autour du cou, contre ses cicatrices, quelque chose qui la sécurisait.  
Et donc, enveloppant l'écharpe juste un peu trop serré, juste pour qu'elle imite la sensation, au moins dans une petite mesure, des mains de Cat la tenant possessivement, de Cat la protégeant, et ne s'arrêtant que pour poser les nouvelles lunettes, celles qu'Alex avait achetées pour elle des semaines auparavant, sur son visage, Kara avait finalement quitté l'appartement.  
Kara était finalement sorti.  
Elle marcha jusqu'à CatCo, c'était à un peu plus de trois kilomètre, mais elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans une voiture toute seule, être prise au piège avec un humain inconnu, et vraiment, trois kilomètres et quelques, c'était presque rien. Physiquement du moins. Mentalement, cependant, c'était une histoire entièrement différente.  
À chaque pas, Kara ressentait le besoin de s'enfuir, de s'envoler, de simplement disparaître... Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique, mais elle continua.  
« Juste un pas », se dit-elle, encore et encore. Chaque pas nécessitait seulement un de plus, en essayant de ne penser à rien au-delà de ce pas supplémentaire. Encore et encore.  
« Juste un pas de plus.  
-Non, arrête ça, retournes à l'appartement ! »  
Elle s'était forcée à aller lentement. Si elle commençait à courir, si même un mouvement était un peu trop rapide, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Si elle laissait cette panique avoir même une once de contrôle, les cris commenceraient, elle se déchaînerait, et les gens seraient blessés.  
« -Juste un pas de plus.  
-Nous n'aimons pas ça. Retournes à l'appartement ! »  
Il y avait des gens tout autour d'elle, qui passaient, se déplaçant dans la ville surpeuplée, se pressant contre elle, la touchant.  
« -Juste un pas de plus.  
-Nous voulons rentrer à la maison ! »  
Sa main se leva, se tordant dans la fine de l'écharpe, l'amenant à son visage pour respirer l'odeur.  
« Juste un pas de plus, » continua Kara.  
Kara continua de faire un pas de plus parce que Cat l'attendait.  
Il lui avait fallu près de deux heures, deux heures pour parcourir cette petite distance, mais finalement, elle y était arrivée. Quand elle entra dans le hall, la pression des corps diminua instantanément, bien qu'elle ne se dissipe pas totalement. Mais même ainsi, juste être ici, dans CatCo, juste en sachant que Cat était proche, Kara sentit une partie de la tension quitter son corps. Elle pouvait le faire, elle l'avait fait.  
Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de laissez-passer, elle n'avait pas de laissez-passer et il y avait un garde qui ne savait pas qui elle était. En fait, il n'était peut-être pas nouveau, elle était partie depuis seulement un an et demi, après tout. Regardant autour d'elle, Kara essayait de savoir quoi faire, quand le garde en question la vit et lui fit un grand sourire.  
-Ah, Mlle Danvers, vous pouvez venir. Voyant son regard confus, l'homme rit, ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Miss Grant a fait en sorte que tout le monde sur l'équipe de sécurité mémorise votre photo il y a des semaines, elle avait dit que vous pourriez décider de passer. Et que si vous veniez, nous devions vous diriger vers son ascenseur privé.  
Bien sûr, Cat. Cat et ses plans stupides, Cat et sa foi stupide en Kara, Cat et sa personnalité insupportable mais incroyable mais manipulatrice. Kara regarda les documents dans sa main, ils étaient probablement des copies, Cat n'en avait même pas vraiment besoin, mais elle les avait laissés juste au cas où. Juste au cas où Kara aurait besoin d'un coup de pouce.  
Juste au cas où Kara voulait sortir, mais avait besoin d'une raison. Parce que Cat était sa raison, Cat serait toujours sa raison.  
Retournant timidement le sourire du garde, Kara se faufila à travers les grilles et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Ça la mettait mal à l'aise, juste un peu, elle se rappelait comment détester de petits espaces à nouveau, mais elle était sortie toute seule aujourd'hui, elle pouvait gérer un ascenseur.  
Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que Kara sortit, le bureau s'arrêta. Personne n'avait le droit d'utiliser l'ascenseur privé de Cat, et encore moins une ancienne assistante. L'équipe de sécurité pouvait la connaître, et le dossier des personnes disparues avait peut-être mystérieusement disparu, mais Cat ne partageait pas les détails personnels avec les gens du bureau, et maintenant, avec Winn parti, il avait accepté un emploi dans une autre ville sept mois après sa disparition, il n'y avait personne pour justifier sa présence.  
Heureusement, le reste du bureau retourna rapidement à son travail et arrêta de la regarder. Personne ne voulait apparaître comme s'ils avaient été témoins de l'utilisation abusive de l'ascenseur, de peur qu'on ne s'attende à ce qu'ils s'en expliquent plus tard.  
Et puis Kara se tenait à la porte du bureau de Cat, et Cat la regardait, un énorme sourire sur son visage, ses yeux se posant sur l'écharpe autour du cou de la jeune fille, un regard entendu dans les yeux.  
-Kiera, comme c'est gentil de ta part de te joindre à nous aujourd'hui, et Kara ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la femme, cette femme magnifique et manipulatrice.  
Cat se leva, contournant son bureau et s'avançant vers Kara, alors même que Kara se déplaçait vers elle. Cat n'attendit pas de l'avoir attirée vers l'intimité du balcon, elle attrapa simplement Kara, une main se déplaçant vers les cheveux de Kara, l'autre s'enroulant dans l'écharpe, la tirant plus près, et Cat l'embrassa.  
Cat embrassa Kara dans son bureau en verre, et cette fois, quand les gens du bureau s'arrêtèrent pour regarder, cette fois ils en oublièrent de retourner à leur travail.  
()()()  
Kara était venue, elle savait que Kara serait capable de le faire. Cat ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il y avait des gens qui regardaient, Kara n'était plus son assistante, et il n'y avait aucune raison de cacher ce que Kara signifiait pour elle. Et donc Cat l'embrassa, la rapprochant et se laissa à oublier tout le monde.  
Il y avait une autre raison pour le baiser, une autre raison à part le fait fondamental que Cat voulait simplement toujours embrasser Kara. Kara avait peut-être retourné son sourire, mais Cat ne doutait pas que le voyage de l'appartement au bureau avait été incroyablement difficile pour la fille. Cat pouvait la sentir, sentir la tension du corps de Kara. Elle renforça son emprise sur les cheveux de Kara, l'attirant encore plus contre elle, tenant tous les monstres à distance, les mains de Kara entouraient sa taille, alors que Kara commençait à se détendre en elle.  
Quand Cat se retira du baiser, elle s'assura de garder ses mains sur Kara, sachant que la jeune femme en avait besoin, à cet instant.  
-Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle, faisant un signe de tête aux papiers actuellement détenus entre la main de Kara et le corps de Cat.  
Le regard qu'elle reçut de la fille en réponse lui dit très clairement que Kara avait compris, compris son petit tour. Au lieu de sembler contrarié à ce sujet, cependant, le sourire de Kara s'agrandit réellement, et une de ses mains bougea pour frôler les lèvres de Cat.  
Kara le faisait, parfois, quand elle voulait parler. Elle touchait les lèvres de Cat en articulant les mots, presque comme si elle pouvait faire sortir sa voix de la gorge de Cat.  
-Merci, dirent ses lèvres, et Cat inclina son visage vers le contact, laissant Kara la sentir sourire, sentir son sourire sur ses doigts.  
Kara resta là pour le reste de la journée, travaillant sur le balcon de Cat, parcourant plusieurs articles que Cat elle-même n'avait pas encore eu le temps de regarder. Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour parler à Cat, et certaines d'entre elles qui se souvenaient de Kara avaient même essayé de lui parler. Kara s'en sortait bien, les gens allaient et venaient, mais Cat pouvait la voir quand quelqu'un s'approchait trop, voir comment les mains de Kara se tordaient dans l'écharpe, l'écharpe de Chat, autour de son cou. Cat savait que Kara ferait à nouveau des cauchemars ce soir, mais Kara s'en était bien sortie.  
Après la deuxième personne, il devint bientôt évident que la voix de Kara ou le manque de voix s'était répandue dans le bureau. Cat avait simplement mentionné qu'il y avait eu un accident, pendant que Kara était à Central City, et elle l'avait dit très clairement par son ton que personne ne devait poser d'autres questions.  
Cela n'avait pas empêché les gens de bavarder, cependant. Cat laissa brièvement Kara dans son bureau pour assister à une réunion dans l'après-midi, la même pour laquelle elle avait eu « besoin » des papiers, et elle était presque de retour à son bureau, mais elle entendit les voix étouffées des employés qui n'avaient sans doute pas assez de travail à faire.  
-J'ai entendu dire que c'était son ancienne assistante, dit la première voix, apparemment elle est partie en courant vers Central City et est ensuite revenue en rampant quand son nouveau patron avait refusé de la laisser coucher pour gravir les échelons.  
Il parlait de Kara, et Cat se sentait se raidir. Elle était sur le point de tourner au coin et attraper l'homme, quand une autre voix a parlé.  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une sorte d'accident, quelque chose est arrivé qui lui a endommagé la gorge et elle ne peut plus parler. Cat reconnut cette voix, il était l'une des recrues les plus récentes, quelqu'un qui avait été la cible de ses critiques, plusieurs fois, et il les avait mérités, à chaque fois. Si Cat avait dû corriger cet article, le premier que Kara avait regardé, elle l'aurait viré après la quatrième erreur. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait encore son travail, c'était parce que Kara avait épargné à Cat de lire le brouillon.  
-Je parie que c'est pourquoi notre estimé patron l'a choisie, et maintenant Cat avait reconnu le premier orateur, Jason, l'homme du marketing qui avait interrompu sa conversation avec Kara et Alex lors de cet événement social des employés, il y a longtemps. Ça doit être juste ce que cette chienne aime, quelqu'un qui ne peut pas répondre.  
Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. La première partie, oui, ça avait été décevant de l'entendre, mais compréhensible. Mais cette dernière partie, l'idée qu'elle voulait Kara parce que la fille ne pouvait pas parler, ça, c'était inacceptable. Les mains de Cat se crispèrent en poings à ses côtés, et elle apparut, donnant aux deux hommes son attention pleine, entière, colérique.  
Elle prit un bref moment pour apprécier les regards d'horreur sur leurs deux visages, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire de rentrer à la maison, de leur dire d'emballer leurs affaires et de sortir. Elle n'en eut jamais l'occasion, car avant qu'elle ne puisse déclencher sa colère, Kara apparut soudain à ses côtés.  
Kara attrapa sa main, secouant légèrement la tête, et commença à l'éloigner. Cat résista un moment, mais Kara effleura la main de Cat d'un geste apaisant, et augmenta sa traction. Et Cat avait cédé parce que c'était Kara, seulement parce que c'était Kara.  
Cat lança un dernier regard furieux aux deux hommes, avant de serrer sa main dans la main de Kara et de laisser la fille la ramener à son bureau. Les gens parleraient probablement de ça, de la façon dont Kara, son ancienne assistante Kara, l'avait traînée par la main, avait interrompu sa colère, calmé la fureur de la boss, mais peut-être, ce serait peut-être une bonne chose.  
Elle avait su que les gens bavarderaient, supposeraient qu'elle couchait juste avec Kara parce que la fille était jeune et belle, que Kara ne signifiait vraiment rien pour elle. Cela faisait longtemps que Kara n'était pas là, à être son assistante, après tout, assez de temps pour que les gens oublient que Cat avait toujours traité Kara différemment, avait toujours été possessive et protectrice envers la jeune femme.  
Mais, même si ces deux hommes ne disaient rien de l'incident, et ils ne le feraient probablement pas, il y avait encore un certain nombre de personnes qui ont vu Kara prendre Cat par la main, et qui ont vu Cat céder. C'était un simple geste, mais quiconque connaissant Cat Grant, la reine des médias, savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle ne laisserait pas n'importe qui faire cela. C'était une petite chose, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela montrerait que Kara était importante pour elle, que Kara comptait, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était belle.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser les virer, n'est-ce pas, Kiera ? Elle haussa un sourcil, sa voix moqueuse dès qu'elle eut franchi les portes de son bureau. Kara secoua la tête, souriant à nouveau. Elle les avait entendus, bien sûr, mais elle souriant toujours avec autant d'éclat à Cat, et elle pouvait l'atténuer. Kara gribouilla quelque chose et Cat le prit, lisant la note et laissant échapper un petit rire dans sa barbe, incapable de s'arrêter. Oui, tu as raison, ils seront tous les deux si terrifiés par moi désormais que leur travail s'améliorera sans aucun doute de manière drastique, même si elle ne les avait pas virés, son regard avait été plus que suffisant pour laisser chaque homme avec la connaissance que son travail était suspendu à un fil. Peut-être devrions-nous en faire une habitude. Je trouve quelqu'un que je veux virer, et tu interviens pour les sauver au dernier moment. De cette façon, je n'ai pas à reculer, pas vraiment, et ils sauront que la menace est réelle.  
Son esprit commençait déjà à faire des plans, préparant déjà une liste de personnes dont le travail pouvait être amélioré, mais Kara secoua la tête, affectueusement, presque, et lui tendit des M & M.  
Cat lui lança un regard noir, parce que Kara voulait la distraire avec ces bonbons, mais elle prit quand même les friandises, et laissa son plan s'envoler loin de ses préoccupations.  
()()()  
Kara était de retour au travail depuis deux mois et demi avant de rencontrer Lucy pour la première fois. Elle était revenue à CatCo environ un mois après cette première visite. Elle ne travaillait pas à temps plein, seulement trois jours par semaine, et elle n'était plus assistante, mais plutôt rédactrice junior, mais elle avait son propre bureau, avec de grandes fenêtres ouvertes pour l'empêcher de sentir trop à l'étroit.  
Après la première semaine, les gens s'étaient adaptés au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler et Cat avait trouvé quelque chose pour elle qui n'exigeait pas beaucoup d'interaction humaine, du moins pour l'instant. Donc, dans l'ensemble, Kara trouvait beaucoup plus facile de retrouver un semblant de vie normale qu'elle ne le pensait à l'origine. Cela aidait que Cat soit si proche, mais Kara était encore assez loin pour pouvoir réapprendre ce que c'était de fonctionner par elle-même.  
Ce n'était pas une erreur ou un hasard, elle a vu Lucy. Elle savait que l'autre femme l'évitait, mais elle savait aussi que Lucy l'évitait par culpabilité, et que Lucy savait que sa présence lui rappellerait de terribles souvenirs. Mais Kara commençait à reprendre sa vie en main, et elle ne pouvait pas remettre ça à plus tard.  
« -C'est une mauvaise idée.  
-Tais-toi.  
-Retournes à la maison, va voir Cat.  
-Tais-toi ! »  
Elle avait choisi un jour où elle savait que Lucy resterait tard au bureau, un jour où elles pourraient avoir un peu d'intimité, et Kara pourrait se concentrer sur Lucy, sans ressentir la masse d'autres humains qui se pressaient autour d'elle aussi. En dépit de ce qu'elle faisait, cependant, plus elle s'approchait de Lucy, plus l'odeur de Lane devenait forte, plus Kara sentait sa panique monter. Mais elle la repoussa, Lucy ne méritait pas ça, Lucy n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Même ainsi, elle savait qu'elle était pâle au moment où elle frappait à la porte de Lucy, elle savait que sa respiration était peu profonde alors qu'elle entrait et fermait la porte derrière elle. Et elle savait qu'elle avait l'air effrayée, affreusement terrifiée quand Lucy leva les yeux, et Kara vit une douleur dans les yeux de son amie.  
-Kara, souffla Lucy en se levant d'un bond.  
Kara ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, cependant, elle savait que Lucy était perdue dans cette situation, que Lucy avait été marquée par les événements comme elle l'avait été. C'était un petit bureau, et il n'avait fallu que quelques pas pour réduire la distance. Lucy commença à faire un pas en arrière, mais elle se rattrapa, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Kara.  
Kara tendit la main vers elle, lentement, et Lucy suivit sa main de son regard, regardant la main de Kara atteindre la sienne. Lucy pouvait sentir, elle le savait, sentir les tremblements qui traversaient son corps, sentir sa main trembler, mais Kara saisit la main de Lucy et lui offrit un petit sourire forcé.  
Et Lucy avait commencé à pleurer.  
Cela devait être si dur pour elle, songea Kara, découvrir que son père était un monstre. Ça devait encore être dur, car même avec cette connaissance, ça ne pouvait pas effacer tous les bons souvenirs que Lucy avait de l'homme. Les gens n'étaient jamais juste bons ou mauvais, et le Général Lane, et bien, il avait été un homme terrible, il avait été un homme horrible, mais il avait élevé une fille comme Lucy, et Lucy l'avait aimé.  
Kara essaya de dire à Lucy que tout allait bien, qu'elle connaissait la différence entre elle et son père, mais c'était dur. C'était difficile parce que Lucy pouvait voir à quel point Kara était effrayée, Lucy, qui n'avait connu que la brillante et heureuse Kara avant tout cela, Lucy pouvait combien elle luttait pour ne pas fuir.  
Mais Kara devait le faire, pour toutes les deux. Kara devait faire ça parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'enfuir, et Lucy, Lucy avait aussi besoin de connaître la fin.  
-Kara, je suis tellement… mais Kara l'arrêta, secouant la tête et attrapant l'autre femme avec sa seconde main, se déplaçant pour balayer les larmes.  
Tenant sa main loin du visage de Lucy, Kara tendit une note, qu'elle avait préparée à l'avance.  
-Je l'ai tué, dit le message, Je ne suis pas désolée pour ça, mais je suis désolée que tu aies perdu ton père.  
-Cet homme n'était pas mon père, cracha Lucy, mais ce n'était pas vrai, et elles le savaient toutes les deux. Lucy ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce qui s'était passé, et Kara savait que Cat avait déjà dit à Lucy qu'elles avaient tué le Général Lane, mais son père lui manquait encore. Consciemment, Lucy s'en fichait, pouvait même être heureuse qu'il soit mort, mais même ainsi, il avait été son père, et il avait été gentil avec elle, il l'aimait, et rien ne pouvait changer cela.  
Kara désigna de nouveau la deuxième partie de la note, la partie qui disait qu'elle était désolée pour la perte de Lucy. Lucy devait savoir, devait savoir que Kara comprenait que ça faisait mal, que Kara ne la jugeait pas pour ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments.  
Lucy pleurait encore. Il avait fallu tout ce que Kara avait, chaque once de contrôle, mais elle l'avait fait. Kara s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de la femme qui pleurait, enfermant Lucy dans ses bras, laissant Lucy sangloter dans son épaule. Parce que Lucy était son amie, et Lucy avait besoin d'elle.  
Quand Kara quitta le bureau quelque temps plus tard, elle se sentit plus légère, comme si, en montrant à Lucy qu'elle ne la blâmait pas, en aidant Lucy, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle-même avait été libérée. Elle ne pourrait pas voir Lucy, elle savait, sans cette peur, sans cet instinct de crier, de courir, pas pendant longtemps, du moins. Mais elle lui avait encore fait face, fait face à la peur et au chaos. Kara s'était tenue dans une pièce avec Lucy, avait même tenu Lucy dans ses bras, et elle n'avait pas cédé au chaos.  
Et Cat n'avait même pas été à ses côtés.  
Kara l'avait fait toute seule, parce que son amie avait besoin d'elle.  
« -Nous y pensons beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?  
-A quoi ?  
-Que quelqu'un ait besoin de nous, nous faisions beaucoup de choses à cause de cette pensée.  
-C'est ce que pensait SuperGirl.  
-Nous ne sommes plus SuperGirl, plus maintenant.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que nous avons peur.  
-Nous avions toujours peur, même avant. »  
Elle était seule maintenant, rentrant chez elle. Comme Lucy, Cat devait aussi rester tard, mais Carter serait à la maison, et Kara devait l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Et c'est alors qu'elle l'avait entendu, le cri d'aide. Un homme criait, quelqu'un l'agressait et Kara agissait instinctivement.  
Un moment, elle rentrait lentement chez elle, et la suivante, la suivante, elle attrapait une balle dans la main.  
()()()  
Cat se dirigeait vers la porte quand le journaliste vint à elle, tout excité. Il y avait une histoire, il lui avait raconté une histoire d'une femme blonde qui était intervenue et avait sauvé un homme, une femme blonde qui avait attrapé une balle dans sa main.  
Il n'y en avait pas assez pour en faire un article, l'homme le savait, évidemment, mais il souriait toujours d'une oreille à l'autre, toujours excité à l'idée qu'il avait trouvé la prochaine SuperGirl.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas la prochaine SuperGirl, c'était SuperGirl. Cat le savait, et elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer à la nouvelle. Elle avait l'histoire déjà toute faite, elle l'avait écrite pendant la première semaine du retour de Kara. L'article expliquait que SuperGirl n'était pas morte, qu'elle était tombée dans l'océan et avait été congelée pendant plus d'un an et demi. C'était un cliché, Cat le savait, mais c'était pour ça que ça allait marcher. Les Superhéros réussissaient toujours à revenir d'entre les morts, et SuperGirl, SuperGirl pouvait elle-aussi le faire sans soucis. Et plus l'histoire était familière, plus les gens l'acceptaient facilement.  
Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas publier l'histoire, pas avant de parler à Kara, pas avant de s'assurer que la fille était prête, mais elle l'avait préparée. Parce que même si Kara n'était pas sûre d'elle, même si Kara n'était pas encore sûre d'elle, Cat le savait. Cat savait que Kara était toujours là. Cat savait que Kara était toujours sa Kara, était toujours son super-héros.  
Quand elle rentra, ce soir-là, Kara l'attendait. Kara attendait, une note à la main, prête à expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais Cat n'en avait pas besoin.  
Cat savait ce que la note dirait. Elle lui dirait que Kara avait sauvé quelqu'un, que Kara avait sauvé quelqu'un et qu'elle l'avait fait sans réfléchir. La note lui dirait qu'un humain inconnu, que Kara ne connaissait pas, avait eu des problèmes, et la jeune fille avait agi sans réfléchir, sans hésitation. La note lui dirait que Kara, qui, depuis sa seconde capture, devait toujours mettre beaucoup de pensées derrière chaque action, que Kara se souvenait enfin de ce que c'était d'aider quelqu'un à l'instinct.  
Carter était déjà endormi et, alors que Cat entrait, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour lire le mot que Kara tenait dans sa main. Au lieu de cela, elle repoussa les mains de Kara et l'embrassa.  
-Je sais, on me l'a déjà rapporté, chuchota Cat, s'éloignant après un moment, Kara, je t'aime, Kara.  
-Cat, Les yeux de Kara s'élargirent, alors même que Cat se figea. Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, Ca… Le nom avait été coupé alors que Cat l'embrassa encore. Cat savait qu'elle pleurait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient retrouvé Kara il y a dix mois, et Kara avait disparu dix mois auparavant. Cela faisait vingt mois que Cat n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Kara s'était rappelée comment agir par instinct, comment sauver quelqu'un, et maintenant, maintenant, Kara se sauvait elle-même. Elles arrivèrent d'une façon ou d'une autre dans la chambre, et Cat l'embrassait toujours, mais maintenant elle s'éloigna, ayant besoin d'entendre davantage la voix de Kara. Cat, dit encore Kara. Si Kara avait été humaine, sa voix aurait été rauque parce que non utilisée depuis si longtemps, mais Kara n'était pas humaine. Son ADN extraterrestre avait gardé ses cordes vocales en parfait état de fonctionnement, même si son esprit n'était pas encore prêt à les faire fonctionner. Et maintenant, alors Kara parlait, lui parlait à elle, pour la première fois depuis dix mois, sa voix était aussi pure, aussi belle que la première fois que Cat l'avait entendue.  
-Cat, dans un halètement quand les mains de Cat arrachaient ses vêtements.  
-Cat, un cri maintenant, alors que Cat la poussait sur le lit.  
-Cat, se cambra Kara tandis que les doigts de Cat glissaient et creusaient sur son corps.  
-Cat, presque un cri cette fois, alors que Cat mordit l'épaule de Kara.  
-Cat, un cri réel cette fois, alors que Cat l'avait fait jouir.  
-Cat, je t'aime, Cat, alors que Cat tenait la fille dans ses bras, alors que Cat l'entourait de son corps, alors que Cat refusait de lâcher sa prise sur le corps de sa Kara.  
()()()  
« -Es-tu encore là ?  
-...  
-Tu es encore là ?  
-... »  
-Kara, Cat était venue la rejoindre sur le balcon, Kara, à quoi penses-tu ?  
Kara sourit à Cat.  
-J'étais juste en train de me demander s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici.  
« -Es-tu là? Réponds-moi !  
-... »  
Cat rit, enveloppant Kara dans ses bras.  
-Il n'y a que nous, seulement nous, Kara, juste nous deux, qui d'autre y aurait-il ?  
« -Tu n'es plus là, n'est-ce pas ?  
-... »  
-Personne, Cat, se retournant, Kara ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se penchait dans l'étreinte de Cat, inhalant l'odeur de Cat, Je ne peux entendre que deux voix, juste toi et moi.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. un commentaire?


End file.
